Good Knight, Sweet Prince
by gsferal
Summary: The former debutante, now Padawan finds herself busting up Imperial cells, facing and confronting a self-proclaimed Sithian Lord, enwrapped in an ancient and mysterious culture thousands of years old with the very galaxy itself poised on the brink of war.
1. Authors Note

**Dale Authors Note:**

**Hi everyone. I am really sorry about not posting lately for this story. My best friend, the author (Scarlet) decided to randomly review and revise this story. Annoying neurotic woman- so I am deleting everything and reposting the revised version. Sorry for the confusion and delays. It has taken me a few days to work on the break down so I can post individual chapters. I will have things re-posted by the end of today up through Chapter 10. Thanks for following everyone.**

**GsFeral**


	2. Prologue

  
><em> The life of a Jedi Knight is anything but a happy one. When things seemed to be getting out of hand at the Praxeum however for the young Padawan Dallayna Ellyanon Vokan, Master Skywalker decides that maybe a bit of a vacation might be in order…<em>

_ Unfortunately however, taking the Master of the Praxeum's advice on the matter proves not to be the greatest of ideas as, in a careless moment of inattention, the Master's droid, Artoo Deetoo winds up enwrapped in an underground imperial cell on Endor setting forth a long string of chaotic events that, yet again spin hopelessly out of control…_

_ Now, the former debutante finds herself busting up Imperial cells, facing and confronting a self-proclaimed Sithian Lord, enwrapped in an ancient and mysterious culture thousands of years old with the very galaxy itself poised on the brink of another war…_

_ Of course, no one ever said that romance was _easy_…_

Good Knight, Sweet Prince By Scarlet of House ScathachPrologue

The air hung heavy and thick, hot and sultry filled with the trilling of birds and the calls of animals. Vibrations filled with Life and Death, Light and Dark wove their way around me in an infinitely complex tapestry of ever-changing grace- billions of creatures all doing their dance as the universe slowly moved on.

Feeling a presence, I whirled just in time to see the large predatory feline pounce towards me from a low hanging branch. Thinking quickly, I reached out with the Force changing its direction to make it land harmlessly a few meters away. Confused, the pantherion blinked looking around unsure of what precisely had just happened and I had to laugh.

"You know," I told him. "There's an old saying, 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you,'" I remarked while sending a gentle reprimand to his mind.

The pantherion just sat on his haunches looking up at me expectantly. Shaking my head and chuckling a second time, I reached into my pack and provided him with his food in the form of some leftovers from the previous evening's meal.

"You're not supposed to be taming the animals," A calm voice declared from the other side of the clearing.

I turned as a familiar and cloaked figure stepped into view.

"Ah," I held up a finger. "Lu-"

My attempts at a warning however came far too late as immediately aware of this intrusion, the pantherion whirled roaring loudly as it bound across the clearing towards him.

Not that I was worried. After all, Jedi Masters are just a tad bit too difficult to kill then to get taken out by a mere animal.

An _almost_ dramatic wave of his hand and the pantherion just stopped before reaching him. Loosing immediate interest in the intruder, he turned and padded over to the pool to get a drink.

"Oh good," I remarked letting out a breath I was unaware that I had been holding.

"Now, as I was saying," I continued. "He isn't tame, we just… get along." I shrugged unable to explain further.

Now, I suppose that any other student at the Praxeum would have explained that there was an immediate fondness I had felt for the tiny clearing far from the ancient temple where the Jedi Academy was located and so, had taken to going there in order to get away once in a while. And, I suppose that they would continue further in order to explain that this _particular_ small pool created from the babbling brook happened to also be a favored place of the pantherion's on hot days so we had met on such days when neither of us were interested in a fight.

In fact, I guess they would have even _also_ gone into excruciating details as to the fact that we two had become familiar faces over time and that eventually, one afternoon when I was picnicking the pantherion had come across it. _Then_ of course, they probably would have told him that a nerf-meat sandwich apparently went a long way for pantherions as the next day I had returned to discover a small bird left for me. In fact, they even _furthermore_ would most likely have stated for the records that the friendship had grown from there over the last year and so, what had started out as mere familiarity had actually become a shared bond of affection and that I allowed that bond of affection solely because it was the only one I felt these days.

Unfortunately however, I'm _not_ any other student at the Praxeum and none of that was really me so, I fell to the more simple explanation.

"Hunting's been slim this season so I'm only helping out."

As is often the case when dealing with me, Master Luke Skywalker shook his head, a small, baffled smile playing across his lips as if to say: _I'm just never going to understand you._

And, of course, as is _also_ often the case, his expression immediately took on a firm and not entirely pleased cast to it.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you are supposed to be exploring other areas of the jungle, Dallayna," He admonished me calmly- Luke Skywalker does_ everything_ calmly.

"You know as well as I do that due to your abilities, you need to know how to handle new situations-"

"-And we both agreed that instead of just wandering like the others, I'd be using this time to explore the jungle in order to both keep my interest and also to give me experience in dealing with said situations," I finished for him already well-used to the lecture as I sat down on a nearby rock. "I know," I sighed.

Skywalker regarded me for a moment, sapphired gaze sharper then the blade of a lightsaber.

"I see," He remarked.

Crossing the clearing, he came over to sit on the rock beside mine.

"Dallayna-"

"-I'm only feeling frustrated because my abilities as a Fighter-Knight don't take well to calm times of peace," I finished for him. "But," I continued picking up the litany. "I must be ever vigilant against it because we have to move slowly in my training since Fighters are more in danger of turning to the Dark Side so we have to be careful," I stated just as calm as he, my chin falling into my hand while I watched the pantherion lounge next to the water. "I know that lecture too, Luke," I informed him. "It doesn't always help," I admitted. "But yes, I know that lecture."

An _almost_ chuckle and a shake of his head. That Look again: _I'll never understand you_.

"I," He began haltingly. "I wasn't aware that I was lecturing."

"You're a Jedi Master, Luke," I observed weariness filling my voice, still watching the pantherion with my chin in my hand. "It's your _job_."

Now, to anyone that _doesn't_ know me, I suppose that referring to a Jedi Master by his first name would seem highly inappropriate but the simple fact of the matter was that I too had been stationed on Hoth during the war.

Unfortunately, due to an adventure I and my merry little band from the _Phoenix_ had after the evacuation of the Rebel base located on that planet involving a broken hyperdrive motivator, a previously undiscovered system filled with Dark Force Wielders and a bag of magic flower (don't ask!) we had all been forced to cryogenically freeze ourselves and lost twenty years as a result.

So, while everyone else at the Praxeum only knew him as "Master Skywalker" I still sometimes couldn't help but remember the hotshot commander Wedge had managed to convince to help him melt half my room as a practical joke back on Hoth.

Of course, it was precisely this fact _and_ my warped sense of humor developed during those days that got me into trouble every other week now- but there was simply no helping it I suppose. To me, he will always just be "Luke" so, while I may call him "Master Skywalker" along with everyone else at the Praxeum in public, I always seemed to find myself using his first name during private conversations like the one we were having now.

"Alright," He remarked taking a deep breath. "Then how about this?" He asked looking over at me. "I know it's hard Dale, but we don't have a choice."

"Hmmm," I pondered it thoughtful for a moment. "Nope, doesn't help," I declared straightening and shaking my head. "Look, I'm sorry Luke but this sucks plasma exhaust," I admitted rising to my feet and beginning to pace.

Well-used to these things from me, Luke just sat still his ever calm self, and watched as I paced.

"I realize that Dallayna," He told me with honest sympathy. "But if you can't gain calm during a time of peace, we can't be sure that your abilities won't turn you to the Dark Side."

"Oh save the speech Luke, I've heard that one too," I said rolling my eyes.

Pausing in my pacing, I turned to face him as if I were back at the Finishing Academy reciting poetry.

"'A Fighter Knight is always calmest in the midst of chaos and battle but many become addicted to that peace to the point that they cross the line and start _creating_ chaos for the thrill it gives, at which point they start their descent to the Dark Side.'"

"Precisely," He nodded pointedly.

I sank back down on my rock sighing in defeat.

"It's still pretty bottom floor," I observed.

"I know," He agreed sighing. "I know you're restless Dale, but you just have to be patient."

At the use of the word "patient" my head came up and I looked over at him.

He _was_ talking to the girl that waited nine years to finally escape Coruscant and join the rebellion and 12 years to finally undergo training as a Padawan-Learner.

Luke however, with typical resolve looked back at me.

"Oh, don't give me that look Dallayna Ellyanon Vokan," He told me levelly. "You _are_ being impatient."

"I'm not an impatient person."

"Not usually, no."

"I'm not being impatient."

"Oh yes, you are."

"Okay! _Fine_! I'm being impatient!" I exclaimed rising to my feet and beginning to pace again.

Now, to anyone that really knows me, they know that it is a rare day indeed that I raise my voice unless I have to. The simple fact of the matter however, was that I _hated_ it when Luke did that to me and he knew it all too well.

Using my own offbeat manner against me with that Jedi calm and pure logic was just way below the belt as far as I was concerned. Of course, the fact that it always managed to put me in my place only annoyed me more- particularly the reminder that I even _needed_ someone to do that for me still.

Not to be taken wrong or anything but the simple fact of the matter was that I _was_ being a little impatient for my training to end. Oh it wasn't the power, _that_ as far as I was concerned the Force could keep for all I cared, and it certainly wasn't the adventure that was awaiting me but the one thing that I _did_ want- and wanted as soon as possible was the precise thing that Luke was using against me now: the peace of mind that went with it.

Now since almost no one's ever met a Jedi these days much less knows anything about them, I suppose that it should be explained that Jedi who are born aware of the Force can't be exposed to the Dark Side before the age of two. Almost always, those individuals who _are_ exposed to it at that young of an age are completely overwhelmed by it. What they _would_ have been like is destroyed and those individuals invariably fall to the Dark Side in their adult years.

Sometimes however, every once in a great while a child's mind that is exposed to the Dark Side fights back in an effort to survive and actually manages to succeed.

These individuals possess an entire host of _new_ problems however because, long after the exposure is over, the mind seeks the Dark Side's destruction. Their souls and personalities, though intact and still theirs have been warped, tainted by the early exposure and unfortunately, such individuals know it.

I know that of course, because I _am_ one such individual having grown up on Coruscant constantly Feeling the Dark tremors on the Force of both Emperor Palpatine and Lord Darth Vader.

With the proper training however, and the peace with the Light Side of the Force that only a Jedi Knight can achieve such individuals become Fighter Knights. Fully on the Light Side of the Force, I would no longer have to be constantly concerned over whether or not I would be turned to the Dark Side despite all of my attempts not to and Luke's little reminders only served to remind me that everyone at the Praxeum, including myself was holding their breaths and praying that I make it out of training sane, with the Light and, alive.

"I'm being impatient and I'm thoroughly wrong I admit it," I grumbled. "_Happy_ now?"

"Not particularly," He remarked still using that tone of voice- _My_ tone of voice: part factiousness, part blasé attitude and equal parts aloof lack of concern and secretive knowledge of the punch line.

I gave up. Halting my pacing I turned to look at him.

"Any particular reason why not?" I raised an eyebrow throwing that tone right back at him.

Luke's manner turned serious and he stood up to face me.

"Because Dallayna," He told me pointedly. "You haven't done anything about it."

My breath left me in a long slow sigh and my eyes closed as I relented. He had me dead to rights and we both knew it.

My gaze found the pantherion but my friend was dozing in the heavy heat.

"Look, try it this way," Luke continued more gently. "When you finish your training and you leave Yavin, you may never be able to have more than two days together when someone isn't trying to kill you or you aren't after some goal or another," He pointed out. "In fact, we don't even know if you'll ever be able to come back to the Praxeum _again_."

I sighed quelling the thought that not seeing the Praxeum again in my lifetime really wasn't that bad of an idea all things considering.

Instead I remained silent and buried my personal problems with the other students where he couldn't Feel them. After all, in their own warped manner they were only trying to be kind and wish for the best.

"More than any other Jedi Dallayna Vokan," Luke continued on after a moment. "The Force is guiding your destiny and as a result it is going to be fraught with more perils and dangers then most _masters_ ever face," He reminded me. "So, when you _do_ leave and your training is complete, you are going to spend your life going from adventure to adventure and there is simply no knowing when or even _if_ you will ever have the chance to just relax and enjoy yourself with friends again."

For the second time, I quelled the urge to inform him that the other students at the Praxeum were _anything_ but friends but while I may be slow once in a while, I'm not stupid.

The Praxeum was Luke's baby- his lifetime's work and if he knew that the other students and I weren't getting along…. It would crush him.

Instead, I chose the easier complaint.

"That's real nice Luke," I told him. "And you know it would probably be just what I needed to hear except for one thing," I remarked. "None of my friends are anywhere _near_ this system," I pointed out. "Lee's on Endor, Jetta and Jaymes are liaisons for the Praxeum to Coruscant, Matrix- well, Matrix is only the Force knows where and Wedge is on Corillia having the time of his life," I sighed sinking onto my rock glumly, my chin going to my hand yet again. "It's real easy to say relax and enjoy yourself with your friends when they aren't in different quadrants and scattered from rim to core and trade route to trade route.

"Look," I stated straightening. "You're right Luke, I know you're right. I-I just need some time to get over this is all," I assured him. "It's like you said, I just have to be patient and ride it out."

Luke regarded me not entirely convinced for a moment before eventually, he had to accept my comment.

"Well, you know where my door is," He told me. "If you need to talk."

"I know," I nodded. "Open at all hours to everyone."

"Day or night," He said further squeezing my shoulder companionably.

"I know," I nodded again not bothered by it.

One of the problems of my upbringing is that I really do _not_ like physical contact.

Unfortunately, however, it was necessary as most of one's early training requires close contact both physical and mental.

Since, unlike the other students at the Praxeum I was unable to do the necessary exercises with any of them, I had been forced to do the drills and exercises with Luke as he was the only one there that could not only overcome the difficulties of my Talent but had been patient enough to overcome my distaste.

In fact, I still couldn't help but remember that first class that us students had been teamed up even as I noticed that Luke's proximity didn't bother me anymore.

I had been teamed up with Kyp that time and… hadn't been able to even so much as start.

In fact, that's when the others had taken to feeling sorry for me, to be perfectly honest. Regardless of the fact that I had apologized and told Kyp that it hadn't been him but me before ducking out as discretely as I could, the simple fact of the matter was that the others had immediately caught on. _Particularly_ after talking about it with Luke and I had let him know in no uncertain terms that I did not want to discuss _why_ I disliked contact.

Still, he had accepted my discomfort as a fact and decided to perform the practices with me alone for the time being until I felt comfortable enough to join the others.

The result of this of course is that _despite_ my distaste for contact, I was fairly desensitized to Luke's proximity- not unlike my other friend, the pantherion who was blissfully dozing through all of this exchange.

Many was the afternoon that I had curled up with my large friend and simply dozed with him. Of course, I really couldn't say _why_ those afternoons were so enjoyable for me, but they were.

"Well, I suppose that we should get back," Luke observed his hand falling away. "I should start class soon."

"Yeah, I guess it is almost time for it," I agreed quelling my reluctance as I stood.

We made our way towards the Praxeum and of course, towards the bane of my existence: Class.

While training was fairly informal and one-on-one most of the time, there were some things that Luke tried to have us do as a group, both to train us to work together and also, in order to make his own life just a bit easier.

After all, what would be the point in giving a lecture on history or the Force twenty times when one can merely gather everyone together and give it once?

Unfortunately however, no matter what I seemed to do or say, I always wound up either disrupting these classes entirely or worse, making a fool of myself. This was of course, a pattern that started from the very beginning, my very first class which had been a lecture on the Force. In fact, I could still remember that too, even a year and a half later standing there in the heavy heat. The lecture had been about the destructiveness of the Dark Side.

At first everything had been going pretty much the way things had obviously always gone, Luke stood very much the Jedi Master as he lectured. The other students sat in the great hall silently taking it all in (while I couldn't help but notice that I seemed to be the only one who had taken a stylus and data pad and was actually taking notes).

Personally, I became fascinated as I listened, rolling the thoughts and ideas around in my head, sinking my teeth into it and giving it all a good mental shake. Then something occurred to me and as sure as the sun sets over Corillia or the tides turn on Alderaan, I made my mistake. Like an idiot, I raised my hand, years of formal education at the Imperial Finishing Academy coming to the fore.

"Excuse me," I had called out drawing the instant attention of everyone as I leaned forward. "But if what you're saying is right, that the Dark Side can be considered as nothing more than complete and utter destruction," I continued on doggedly despite their surprised and completely disapproving looks. "Then wouldn't that mean that sooner or later, that eventually, the Dark Side would in time come to destroy even the Force Wielder who used it?" I asked. "I mean," I added hastily trying to quell my burning cheeks. "From what you're saying, it seems like it would eventually turn in on itself because there would be nothing left to destroy _except_ itself."

And that was when the chaos and confusion that always follows me as a Fighter kicked in as all of the other students erupted with questions and ideas of their own. As for myself, realizing that I had managed to completely disrupt everything, I just sat avoiding Luke's gaze and trying not to blush.

Then suddenly Kyp jumped in with a comment that brought forth more questions to my mind and I found my rather large mouth voicing them before I could prevent it.

Naturally of course, that class wound up lasting well into the afternoon rather than being merely an hour or two and became more or less a sort of debate or conversation. No matter how hard Luke tried to get the class back on track that day, we always wound up veering _far_ off of the mark.

Every other lecture had gone that way ever since and as guilty as I felt about it, I had to admit that I secretly loved it. I mean, not to be taken wrong, I didn't _like_ disrupting the classes but the simple fact of the matter was that it was the one thing about my training that I actively enjoyed. The debates, arguments, comments and just general discussions that always sprang eternal from those classes were actually fascinating.

It was also the only time that the others weren't nervous around me.

Their tremors of discomfort always fell away during those classes as we sat around discussing whatever the subject was. In fact, there were not a few times that I found myself on the other end of a two-way debate with one of the others- something which always got my Fighter's instincts rolling and also, something which I knew was completely inexcusable.

After all, _they_ weren't the ones tainted by the Dark Side and knowing the Light Side of the Force far better than myself, were right of course. I still argued though, even knowing that I was indeed the worst student at the Praxeum and was always proven wrong, I still argued.

Which is of course, where I found myself not an hour later: in the middle of an argument.

I was really aiming for the big blasters today too it seemed since, this time, I found myself arguing with Luke.

"Look, Master Skywalker, you're right, I _know_ you're right but the simple fact of the matter is that I can't see _how_ you're right," I admitted. "I have seen desire and believe me I know what it is and why it's of the Dark Side, but what I _can't_ understand is how love with someone- something which produces _life_ for the love of the Force can be of the Dark."

As is always the case whenever I find myself on the other end of a debate with Luke, all eyebrows (those of us that have eyebrows at any rate) shot up and all eyes turned back to Luke.

Luke regarded me for a moment completely ignoring them (and I tried to ignore the fact that I was _still_ the only student in that room with a stylus and data pad since I wasn't sure enough in my memory enhancing abilities to trust them to something this important).

"'There is no emotion, there is only peace,'" He merely quoted in answer.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "You are _not_ going to just quote the Code are you? I mean, faith in the Force is one thing Luke Skywalker, but to blindly follow _anything_- even the Code is a sure way to the Dark Side- even _I_ know that."

All eyes looked back at Luke expectantly.

Sometimes I felt like I was in a relkel ball tournament whenever they did that but I quelled my nervousness and pressed ahead.

Luke's lips quirked just a bit and I almost felt a strange emotion from him but it was quickly quelled and I couldn't quite glean what he was thinking. It was there and then gone again before I could identify it. Like the merest breeze that dies before you're ever really sure you had felt it on your skin.

It was however enough for me to regret my words in an instant and remove all of the fight out of me as I quickly ran through my reasoning again. It was Dark, I knew that much, but where? Where was my error?

"You're right," He admitted.

Even though the room was filled with Jedi, there were at least one or two gasps as shock and amazement filled the Force.

"Blind faith is dangerous," He told them his attention finally turning from me.

As for myself, I was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Even the Code isn't always entirely correct," He continued calmly. "It is however, always _right_," He pointed out his gaze catching mine.

"It's a paradox," My mouth commented before my mind could tell it to stay closed.

All eyes looked at me.

"That's why even though Jedi aren't supposed to marry under the old laws, they sometimes overlooked it when they _did_," I stated my eyes glued to Luke. "It's an emotion- and therefore falls under the Dark Side but," I continued. "It's also of the Light in that it brings forth life."

Luke nodded slightly, completely unseen by the other students while they watched me.

"There _are_ a few paradoxes like that," Luke commented drawing forth the attention of the other students. "Battle, of course, is the most obvious example," He continued as if the interruption hadn't taken place. "As the Code says: 'To kill is wrong', and yet the Code further goes on to say: 'Sometimes it is necessary to kill,'" He pointed out calmly quoting the Code. "'The Jedi may kill in self-defense or in defense of others, especially the weak and the good. The Jedi may kill, if by his action he preserves the existence of life. However, the Jedi must never forget that killing is inherently wrong. The death is a stain upon the Jedi's spirit.'"

Luckily, the rest of the class went fairly calmly.

I, on the other hand, just sat in shocked amazement as Luke continued on this vein, his original subject completely forgotten. I had been _right_?

I couldn't quiet wrap my brain matter around that concept for some reason. I mean, I had argued with a Jedi Master and…. _I had been right?_

Eventually, I was forced to strike up my single success to blind luck.

I wasn't going to get away with things _quiet_ that easily however, since no sooner had Luke dismissed the class then he was calling out to me.

"Dallayna? May I speak with you a moment?"

I tried not to wince as the others filed out.

This was something else I was well used to: the _after_ class lecture which was of course, for my benefit alone. Usually, it involved the line "please stop disrupting the others."

"Okay Luke, let me have it," I sighed in defeat as soon as the other students left the room and he stepped down from the dais.

I had _so_ hoped to leave on a rare success.

"Where did I mess up this time?"

Usually, I let Luke work his way up to things but today all I wanted was to go back to my room and just relax.

My singular success was obviously not the success I had thought it was.

Luke blinked. Then deciding to let my tone go just shook it away.

"Actually Dallayna," He told me. "I was going to thank you for pointing out that it _was_ a paradox for me."

Instantly, my ears perked up and a near hope began.

Had I really been right? Had I actually managed to argue a point with another Jedi and _win_?

"Really?" I asked trying to hide my hopefulness.

Could the worst student at the Praxeum actually have managed something _right_ for a change? Could it be that I was actually _getting_ it?

"Yes," Luke smiled slightly. "I have to admit that I hadn't thought of the more gray areas using that _precise_ term before but it _is_ extremely apt. Thank you for pointing it out to me."

Whatever pride I had been feeling before about my possible success instantly fell away as I realized that sooner or later it was bound to happen- and that it was certainly _not_ anything to be proud of, all things considering.

I quelled my disappointment quickly however.

"I _am_ a paradox Luke," I merely shrugged. "It would only make _sense_ for me to see things in those terms."

"True," He admitted. "It was still a good insight though," He pointed out gently.

"I guess," I shrugged.

I was actually proud of the fact that I didn't add: "About the only one I've had since I got here."

Instead, all I said was, "Is that all?"

"Hmm?" Luke blinked in surprise. "Oh, yes, yes of course," He nodded.

"Thanks," I said turning to leave.

Outside of the great hall the corridors were empty, the others having disbursed and so, I merely walked slowly down the one that would take me the quickest route to my room.

It took me through part of the old hanger bay used back when the Rebel Alliance had been using it as a base but even though the ancient smells of fuel and exhaust still hung on the air acrid enough to almost choke, my only concern was just ducking away from everything and everyone.

"-Not the poor girl's fault," A voice from the hanger bay declared making me stop just before the turn of the corridor.

One of the things that Jedi can do is suppress their tremors on the Force.

Usually, the tremor of a Force Wielder is extremely strong- stronger in fact, then any other being in the galaxy but with the proper discipline, a Force Wielder can learn how to suppress this tremor thereby making themselves almost invisible to the Sense of other Wielders.

Fighters on the other hand, not only have extremely quiet tremors to begin with, but excel in this ability far beyond that of any other Force Wielder.

As for myself, that was the _one_ thing that I knew that I was not only good at, but probably the best in the galaxy from having spent my entire life up until the time that I joined the rebellion at the tender age of 17 doing constantly.

Quelling my tremor further than even normal to blend into that of the wall beside me, I enhanced my hearing and listened.

I had realized that I wasn't on the best of terms with the others but never would I have guessed that it was _this_ bad. They were _talking_ about me?

"I realize that Kyp," A second voice- one I instantly recognized as Tionne's stated. "I just think that it's unusual that's all."

"'Unusual?'" Kyp asked back. "I think it's downright _strange_," He admitted. "All I'm saying is that it's not Dallayna's fault and we can't blame her for it," He Sounded like he was shrugging. "I don't think that she's even noticed it."

"Oh you can't tell me that girl hasn't noticed it Kyp Durron," Tionne stated sounding like she was shaking her head. "Something like that? She _has_ to know."

Something like what? I wondered wildly as I enhanced my hearing even more.

This particular conversation didn't sound anything like what I had expected them to be saying about me. I also had to admit that I was really rather shocked to hear Kyp of all people defending me.

After all, he had turned to the Dark Side briefly before Luke could save him from himself so, of all the other students at the Praxeum, it was Kyp who gave me the widest berth. My very existence was a reminder of the painful things he had done.

"So what if she _does_?" He asked. "Even if she knew about it, what's she supposed to do?"

I almost smiled at these touching words before-

"-If she can't stay on the Light Side of the Force," He pointed out. "Nothing we say or do is going to stop her from turning."

"I realize that Kyp," Tionne agreed grimly. "But that doesn't mean that we have to enjoy watching it happen or stand by and do nothing."

"Whatever," I Heard him shrug again. "Look, I've got to go, I missed lunch so I wanted to get something to eat before meditation class this afternoon," He told her.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little hungry too," Tionne admitted and the two voices slowly fell away as they left.

As for myself, I just leaned against the wall quelling everything beneath the Force with every calming technique I could think of. I stood there in the empty corridor a veritable statue never moving as I hugged my data pad to me.

How long I stood there, I wasn't sure but I stood there patiently applying technique after technique in silence.

Slowly, eventually, I straightened and made my way to my room.

My room was on the other side of the Temple of course.

At first I had chosen it because I wanted to be closer to the tremors of the jungle- filled with more Life than I had ever felt before in my existence but later, it seemed only appropriate that I remain away from the others in order to let them feel comfortable.

Today, I was more grateful than ever for its isolation as I dropped my things onto my desk and climbed out the window and onto the ancient meter wide ledge to sit.

It was raining now in the early afternoon light: a soft, warm mist that I was protected from by the existence of the ledge above me.

I sat with my knees curled up, my chin resting on my forearms as I quietly contemplated what I had overheard.

Yet again of course, it wasn't as if the others were being vindictive, in fact, the tone of that entire conversation had been one of concern for my well being but the simple fact of the matter was that my wayward emotions still managed to feel like I had been neatly and quickly kicked in the gut.

_Was I really in that much danger?_

I couldn't help but wonder about it- just like everyone else was. Was I doomed to fall to the Dark Side? Try as I might, I couldn't sort anything out.

A soft knock on my door and another tremor filled with concern.

"Come in," I called quelling everything beneath the security of the Force as I stepped back into the room.

Tionne entered and I could feel her scrutiny.

Her thoughts, loud enough to be a veritable shout wafted through the room.

…._Poor thing…Wonder if she's started…_

"Dallayna?" She said aloud.

"Yes Tionne," I said back with all of the warmth that I could.

_…Must be terrible…_ Her pity filled the room sickeningly and made me want to vomit.

Scorn was easy, sympathy though rare, I could deal with, fear and hatred I was _well_ used to but pity always annoyed me to no end.

"Master Skywalker wishes to know why you aren't in the courtyard with the rest of us," She stated carefully.

"Oh yeah, the class," I forced down a sigh and falsified a smile. Even to me it felt a little fake. "Um, I think- ah, I think I'm going to pass on this one."

"Oh?"

_Worse than Gantoris… Poor thing…_

"Alright," She smiled back and I felt a wave of relief wash from her.

Tionne turned to the door and I found myself stepping forward.

"Ah, actually," I heard myself state. "I think I _will_ go today. I can just quell the headache," I lied quickly.

Disappointment wafted to me on the Force as Tionne looked back at me trying very hard not to let her face fall.

I resisted the urge to smile.

Alright, it was Dark of me but I still couldn't resist.

"Oh," She said again. "Alright."

That was about the most imaginative that anyone seemed to get around me these days.

The two of us made our way down through the temple and out into the courtyard in silence. Personally, I was grateful for it because it allowed me some time to clear my head and apply some more calming techniques.

Not that they did much good but I was going to need as calm a head as possible because, unfortunately, this was the one thing that I loathed more than anything else: Meditation class.

Oh the meditations themselves were absolutely no problem but the simple fact of the matter was that it was what we were required to _do_ that always managed to throw me: which is to lift objects using the Force.

For some reason that I just couldn't seem to figure out, no matter how hard I tried to do so, I couldn't seem to lift more than a simple rock even after over a year of training. Everyone _else_ was lifting boulders and entire ships but me? Oh no, a rock was about all _I_ could handle.

When I got into the courtyard, I ignored the others and they pretty much tried to ignore me.

I was looking forward to this particular class with about as much enthusiasm as I used to look forward to one of my mother's galas- which is to say, that I would rather be chewing on the blade of my lightsaber.

"Oh Dallayna," Luke commented when we came up. "I'm glad you could join us."

Rather than a witty rejoinder, I just smiled slightly.

"Sorry I'm late, Master," I told him very trying to keep the visions of bondage clubs that always seemed to follow that word out of my mind.

"I was…. Preoccupied." I stated honestly enough.

Luke regarded me again with a furrowed brow but I kept my mind carefully neutral. Well-used to it, I felt his awareness just brush mine. No doubt checking to see if everything was all right. It wasn't, but I gave him every indication that it was.

If there's one thing that a Fighter _can_ do is that's lie with sincerity.

"Very well," He nodded, "Shall we all begin?"

Sometimes, I _really_ hated Luke's pompous tones during classes. He always reminds me of his father when he talks like that- which is not necessarily a good thing.

I quelled my disquiet however and sat down with all of the others.

Luke led us through the meditation and soon I was feeling the calmness I had been trying for earlier. Stars whirled through the cosmos and I was a part of it, could Feel it all as emotions fell away.

"That's right," Luke's cool voice informed us softly. "Now…. Up…"

With the aid of the Force, I lifted my body up from the ground. Only my hands touched the earth beneath me.

I could See the other side of the sphere I was touching, no longer really a part of it, not really a part of the sky below me, a part of them both.

"Now, reach out," He instructed. "Reach out."

I couldn't help but reflect on how much easier it is to reach out on the Force positioned as I was.

If I had been on my feet, my awareness of my surroundings would never have been this detailed, I noted to myself as I reached out with my mind. The tendrils of my awareness encountered a small stone and I touched it, lifting it up into the air.

"Good," Luke's voice, close to me told me quietly. "Very good Dallayna," He stated again softly. "Now lift another."

It was easy.

I could feel other stones through the Force around me. In comparison to the large planet I was on, they just seemed so small.

Reaching out again, I encountered a second candidate my mind still holding the first aloft…. I wrapped my mind around it….

"That's right," Luke stated softly. "Slowly…."

Gently, ever so gently, I picked up the stone. Some part of my mind faltered. I fumbled with it for a moment as the stone attempted to slip through my grasp-

"Caco!" I exclaimed as the universe spun.

Sharp pain filled my lower back and I blinked up from where I had fallen.

Luke was looking down at me, sadness filling the Force.

With all of the grace and dignity I could- which was considerably less then my normally already meager amount, I pulled myself to my feet.

In any other class, in any other part of the galaxy, the other students would have joked a little and laughed just a bit about my failure and then… Forgotten about it.

As I looked around _this_ class however, all I could see were saddened faces.

And pity, all I could feel from them was pity as they silently added my most recent failure to all of the others that they remembered in perfect detail.

I took a deep and not so steady breath as I regarded them.

For one of the few times in my life I was actually beginning to get angry and it wasn't an entirely pleasant feeling.

"Are you alright Dallayna?" Tionne asked gently stepping forward to put a concerned hand on my shoulder tremor filled with pity and concern.

And then it happened. Something within me _snapped_ and I ducked the outstretched hand.

My patience had reached its limits.

"No Tionne, no I'm not," I stated caustically. "But then again you already know that don't you?" I asked my voice colder and more cutting then a frozen vibroblade despite my smile. "Don't _all_ of you?" I demanded looking around at the uncomfortable assembly.

"Dallayna," Luke's soft voice called but I had a really good mad on and I just whirled on him.

"Oh don't you _even_ start with me Luke Skywalker!" I snapped. "You're the worst one here!" I pointed out coldly. "Everyone's thinking about it, _aren't_ _you_?" I demanded of the other students at the Praxeum. "_'Think_?'" I quoted myself with a disgusted sniff. "Great Sithian Skies! You're all _talking_ about it behind my back! 'When's it going to happen? When is Dale going to turn?'

"Great Golden One!" I exclaimed in Ewok before falling back into Basic. "_Did you people _honestly _think I couldn't Hear you?_"

"Dallayna-"

"-No!" I declared heatedly whirling to knock away his arm. "No, Luke, no." I stated my anger filling me as I kept my hand up between us. "I am _tired_ of this. I am tired of being constantly watched like I was some- some sort of… _experiment_ that's gone horribly wrong.

"And as for _you_," I continued on bitterly. "You're my Master Luke, I'll do whatever the Sith you want me to do and learn whatever the Sith you want me to learn but you are seriously- _seriously_ off the mark to tell me I'm supposed to _enjoy_ it!" I declared. "You are _way_ out of bounds to tell me that I'm supposed to actually _like_ being treated like the poor relation at a gala.

"I mean, I have seen some pretty bottom floor things in my day but this? This _really_ earns the metal!" I told them all.

Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't particularly fond of the company and turned on my heel.

"I'm out've here," I stated more to myself then to anyone else and that said, I stalked away.

"Dallayna?" Luke called moving after me. "Dallayna-"

I turned back to face him.

"Oh don't worry," I told him coldly. "You're precious little clique's safe," I stated. "I'm just going to calm down now," I said before turning my attention to the others.

"Oh don't any of _you_ worry either!" I called out with biting sweetness. "The show's not over yet!" I pointed out. "I'll be sure to turn to the Dark Side whenever it's _convenient_ for you."

Luke blinked at this as if I had slapped him, which in a way, I suppose I had but even though I felt a certain amount of joy at it, it was a hollow one.

Turning away, I left the class and made my way out into the jungles of Yavin IV. I wanted as much distance from the Praxeum as I could get.

The afternoon was stifling hot so, I made my way towards the clearing and removing my flightsuit and boots jumped into the pool to cool off a little. It helped in more ways than one but no matter how many calming techniques I applied my mind kept coming around over and over again to the same thoughts.

After all, who in the galaxy did they really think they _were_?

I mean, I would have granted to anyone at any given moment that I really was the absolute _worst_ student the Praxeum had ever seen in its short life and probably, even that I would _continue_ to be the worst for centuries to come but the simple fact of the matter was that was no excuse for them to treat me the way that they had.

And of course, there was the fact that I knew where my anger was coming from: it hurt and _had_ been hurting for a long time.

It hurt to be reminded of the fact that no matter how many years lay between someone and their past, there was just no escaping it.

It hurt that I was being judged on my ill luck at being born the daughter of the infamous Raphlanx, the head of the Internal Security Bureau. It hurt.

My anger of course, eventually bled away but not through any application of the Force or any calming technique but by the sole reason that I just didn't possess the energy to maintain it.

Instead, I grew maudlin and introspective my thoughts turning towards the past.

Due to an accident of birth, I had been born and raised as an Imperial Lady, a debutante and while I have never really been able to fully remove the tell-tale mannerisms of that upbringing, I had still always known since I was eight that someday, I would escape the Darkness of my surroundings and one day join the Light Side of the Force as a Jedi Knight.

So, when I was ten, I decided to devote every waking moment since that time trying to prepare myself for that day way into the future as best I could.

I had joined the Trooper Youths so that I could learn how to fire a blaster, fight hand-to-hand and pick up a little bit about small unit tactics. I had taken up ancient fencing in order to ease the training that I would no doubt eventually receive in wielding a lightsaber. I had come into contact and dealt with the SAGEducation kids who had taught me even more hand-to-hand combat as well as how to slice.

And not all of that training had been combat-orientated either.

I had secretly studied logic and philosophy in the dead of night. I read whatever book-tapes I could get my hands on concerning history, religion, battle tactics, guerilla warfare, political philosophy- anything I could think of that might prove helpful in the future until Wedge came across me almost by accident one day when I was 17.

That, of course was when I joined the Rebel Alliance or rather, was reluctantly _allowed_ to join- a distinction that did _not_ go unnoticed by myself particularly considering the fact that I had spent several hours standing there while the crème de la crème of the Rebel Alliance argued over whether or not they would take me in.

So, naturally, when they finally realized that I had been deadly serious when I had informed them that it was either let me join or kill me outright, they took me into their ranks and in order to keep me out of the way they had assigned me to Archives, which of course, had been fine by me as it allowed me to further my education by providing me access to all of the book-tapes and holos that had been banned by the Empire.

The Rebels of course, hated me on sight, and things certainly weren't helped by the Empire putting out a million credit bounty on my head for my safe return and using me as a piece of propaganda. The official line of course, was that I had been kidnapped and reeducated by the Rebel Alliance into believing in their cause, but the truth was that I had escaped.

It was all-too depressing I couldn't help but reflect to myself.

And it hurt. It hurt to be constantly reminded of it ever since. To forever be trying to overcome that past. It hurt to have spent all of those years preparing for… Nothing…

The sun was setting now and the air was beginning to cool when I felt a heavy presence slowly come up behind where I sat curled up on my rock beside the pool.

"Go away Luke," I told him not turning. "I'm not talking to you right now."

His presence came closer just a bit.

"You don't need to," He stated quietly.

"I'm not listening to any of your lectures either."

"How about an apology?"

I thought about this briefly still not moving from my position.

My chin rested on my arms that were folded on my knees as I watched the water swirl less than a meter from me.

"It's not your fault," I sighed at last. "I mean, it's not anyone's fault really," I continued. "I just thought…" And I felt my words leave me.

"What?" He asked coming closer.

"I don't know," I admitted shaking my head. "I guess I was hoping it would be different here," I stated trying to swallow past the lump in my throat. "It's not anyone's fault that it's not."

Was that weak thing _my_ voice?

No, I told myself. No surrender- no self-pity. I was _not_ going to let them make me flip the chit again- never again. I was _not_ going to be the person they wanted me to be.

I rose to my feet shaking away the thoughts that tried to fill my mind and quelled my tremor deep beneath the Force.

"Look," I stated firmness filling my every manner yet again as I turned to face him. "The fault's entirely-"

"-Mine."

That stopped me.

Blinking I looked up to meet his gaze feeling my brow furrow.

"Huh?" Was about as coherent as I could get.

Luke just shook his head before looking up at me again.

"How long have you been here at the Praxeum Dallayna?" He asked almost incongruously.

"I," I stalled. "I don't understand."

"Patience," He flashed a quick near smile of almost apology before his expression settled back to his normal seriousness. "How long have you been here?"

"A year and a half?" I shrugged. "Maybe a little more."

"And, when did Jetta and Jaymes leave?"

By now I was _completely_ confused which is not an unusual occurrence when dealing with Luke Skywalker. But I continued on doggedly nonetheless.

"Ten, maybe eleven months ago."

Luke nodded still somber.

"Then I owe you an apology," He declared coming up to me and sitting down on a nearby rock.

I resisted the urge to throttle him and instead settled for holding up my hand.

"Alright," I stated. "Let's assume that you're talking to a debutante who's skills don't include much more than an ability to use a proper table setting and give good fellatio," I told him. "Could you run that by me again using smaller words?"

Luke coughed a little at the first part of my comment and embarrassed humor filled the Force for the briefest of moments before it was quickly quelled.

"I'll," He said a bit haltingly as he regained his composure. "I'll let that comment go for the moment," He informed me. "We _will_ talk about it later though," He warned me.

"Fine, whatever, just stop beating the brush until the game's gone and get to the point," I shrugged falling into one of Lee's old sayings.

"Alright, I will," He nodded. "I owe you an apology because I have been thinking that your frustration has been coming from impatience." He stated levelly.

"Well, I _am_ impatient," I pointed out.

"Yes you are, but I don't think that's the main problem here," He continued. "Dallayna," He tried again. "I don't think your impatience is anything out of the ordinary and well," He sighed. "Knowing what I know now, I don't think that's the main problem. In fact, I don't think that it's the danger at all."

I mulled this over for a moment trying not to bite my lip in thought and failing miserably.

"But if that's not the problem," I said halting now. "Then what _is_?"

Luke blinked in surprise. He looked at me for a long silent moment.

His gaze trapped mine and I tried not to squirm uncomfortably.

"I see," He stated calmly as if something I said had confirmed his suspicions.

I resisted the urge to ask him "what" as he rose to his feet and locked my gaze with his.

"The problem Dallayna," He told me. "Is that you aren't happy here," He declared somberly. "In fact, I don't think that you've ever been happy anywhere."

I looked away, my hand going to my hair nervously.

"Oh please," I forced a laugh even as I realized that my actions were confirming precisely what he was saying. "I may be slow from time to time but I'm not stupid," I shook my head. "Someone's location has absolutely _nothing_ to do with being happy or not and besides," I continued. "Happiness isn't even an _issue_-"

"-Maybe not," He cut through my words like a lightsaber through butter with a simple gesture of his hand. "But constant beratement _is_," He pointed out. "Listen Dale, if we were dealing with any other kind of situation, if you were under my command during the war I would have to say that," And suddenly he sighed. "I would have to say that," He repeated again defeat filling his voice. "You're burning out," His voice was softer then Sithian snow and infinitely warmer. Filled with sadness.

"On _what_?" I asked amazed. "Luke, ever since you picked us up on Tatooine I haven't even been anywhere _near_ action!"

"No," He admitted. "However, you _have_ constantly been dealing with loneliness, isolation, suspicion, concern, and everything else that we can possibly name." He assessed grimly. "Beyond all of that however, I _know_ you Dallayna," He told me wagging a finger at me. "And this kind of behavior isn't normal for you.

"Something is seriously wrong here and _that's_ why I owe you an apology. It never occurred to me that what's going on goes a lot farther than your training."

"And what _does_ it involve?" I asked already suspecting the answer as I folded my arms tightly over my chest defensively.

Luke just looked at me a small, saddened smile attempting to pull on his lips.

"You said it yourself," He shrugged. "You thought the Praxeum would be different," He pointed out. "Those words imply that you've gotten this kind of treatment far too often for far too long."

I almost chuckled as I shook my head.

"You're good Luke, I'll give you that," I admitted. "But I think that you're forgetting that I knew that I was in for this kind of thing _long_ before I even joined the Rebellion. You're _also_ forgetting the fact that no one's to blame for that.

"I'm the Imperial _Holo_-_Child_!

"You think people are going to just forget an entire lifetime of torture, enslavement and pain simply because I _say_ I'm not a part of that? Great Golden One, what galaxy are _you_ living in, Beggar?" I asked using his old pilot's nickname.

Luke was an excellent Jedi Master, he almost always seemed to know what to say or what someone needed to hear as well as possessed an inherent knack of making anyone and everyone who dealt with him feel at ease and almost as if he were their friend. His charisma, fighting, teaching and overall leadership abilities were impressive I had to admit.

But I seemed to have noticed the one thing that no one else had: for all of his knowledge, experience and ability, Luke Skywalker was a dyed in the wool, hardcore idealist who tended towards the naive.

There were just some things he just did _not_ understand.

I suppose on the few occasions that I thought about it, I had always figured that mostly, I had noticed that small flaw of his solely because I, myself, was a dyed in the wool, hardcore cynic who tended towards knowing far more then she should about all of the wrong things.

As if reading my thoughts Luke just splayed his hands in defeat.

"Maybe it is a little naïve to assume that the galaxy would accept that the past is past," He admitted for a moment before his manner suddenly turned grim. "However, it is _well_ within my right to expect better from myself and my knights," He stated, eyes flashing in the light of the setting sun.

I felt a cold hand grip at my gut as I realized that I never wanted to be the subject of that expression anytime within the next…. Oh…. Say…. _Millennium_?

Especially since that expression made me realize all over again precisely who his father had been.

"Your talent, your background and your future never should have been the subject of concern for the others," He stated voice as cold as a frozen vibroblade and just as cutting. "Much _less_ a topic of discussion."

Horrific blue-green visions danced before my eyes of Luke's daddy dearest and suddenly any remain trace of anger and hurt I had felt at the others fell away under concern as I found myself leaping to their defense both literally and figuratively while I moved forward placing a hand on his arm.

If my father had been the infamous Raphlanx, the former head of the ISB, _his_ had been none other than Lord Darth Vader, the Emperor's right-hand man.

"Oh Luke hey," I called his attention quickly. "Hey, it's not their fault," I continued earnestly. "They- They just didn't know how to react is all. They didn't mean any harm Luke- _really_," I pressed.

Dimly some warning signal flashed behind my eyes as I said these words. I had never even _remotely_ thought that he could be this upset over _anything_.

As soon as I had thought of this however, Luke just shook his head a near smile tugging at his lips again in an almost chuckle and his gaze met mine.

"Don't worry," He told me. "I'm sure that they'll do more to themselves then anything I could do to them- guilt is an extremely powerful motivator." He admitted with more than a touch of pleasure at the thought.

"My concern right now is you," He stated shaking his head again. "You can't keep denying that it hurts you as much as it would hurt anyone else, Dallayna," He said his voice growing more soft. "You can't keep letting others hurt you or else you _will_ fall to the Dark Side."

"'Pain leads to anger,'" I sighed as my hand slipped from his arm and I turned away.

"Like it did today," He agreed gently.

"So what do you want me to do, Luke?" I asked running a weary hand through my hair and turning back to face him. "How am I supposed to put it in the past if no one will let me?"

Luke took a deep, silent breath.

"That's where I might have an idea," He stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspicious.

Suddenly and without warning, Luke Skywalker did something I would never have expected him to do and something that I have seen only once in the entire year and a half that I had known him personally… He smiled a fully relaxed and open smile.

"I have got to admit that this is the craziest idea I have ever had," He admitted shaking his head. "But," He remarked further. "I think that it'll actually do you a great deal of good," He shrugged before looking over at me.

"From tomorrow until the end of next month Dallayna Vokan, you are officially on vacation," He told me.

"_What_?" I heard myself exclaim. "Luke Skywalker, _have_ _you_ _lost_ _your_ _mind?_" I boggled. "Jedi don't take vacations!"

Luke chuckled at this holding up a hand.

"Oh now, I'll admit that it's a little unconventional-"

"-'_Unconventional_'" I repeated incredulous. "It's completely _unheard_ of!"

"So is a Master with more than one student," He shrugged.

Several times I attempted to open my mouth and took a deep breath in preparation to deny this reasoning but every time I came to the point where actual words would be used, my mind suffered a severe breakdown in communications.

"It's exactly what you need Dale," He continued after a moment. "Think about it for a moment and you'll see what I mean. The problem that you have right now is that no one will let you forget your past so you can heal from it, right?"

Mutely, I nodded.

"Then you need to spend some time with people who _will_ give you that time," He pointed out. "Namely, friends." He shrugged. "And," He pressed further. "As you pointed out to me this morning Dallayna, your friends are scattered around the entire galaxy.

"A month and a half to at least visit one or two may not solve the problem but I think that the break would go a long way to at least easing the tension. And when I think about the life you've led, I would be surprised if you have ever had a chance to just relax for more than a twenty four hour period."

I blinked for a moment, my mind pulling out memories of the distant past.

Something that might have been a single chuckle filled my throat if the memories hadn't been filled with such sadness.

"A couple of times actually," I heard myself admitting. "There was, there was a small cottage my father tried to take us to every summer on Alderaan for a couple weeks." I said a near smile tugging at my lips. "My mother hated it though so we hardly ever went," I shook my head still remembering those times. "There were a couple years we vacationed at Iri'Talian Lake though, but we stopped vacationing as a family when my mother died," I sighed my smile falling away.

Something brushed the edge of my awareness, an almost emotion that caught my attention and drew me back to the present but it was gone again the moment I looked over at him- so soft that I couldn't say for certain that it was even there to begin with much less what it was.

"And how long ago was that?" He asked.

"I was thirteen," I admitted. "You know, to be honest, I always thought that was the main reason why my father was always so protective of me. I think he knew."

"Knew what?"

"Oh," I caught myself and shook my head. "Oh um, I thought you knew," I remarked smiling at myself slightly at the oversight. "She committed suicide," I shrugged.

That near emotion tremored to me again on the Force. Luke regarded me silently, his thoughts as unreadable as his expression.

"So it would be about ten years then," He commented softly.

"I, ah, I guess that _is_ a little long between breaks," I nearly smiled.

"Precisely," Luke agreed. "Now before you leave, I do have some conditions," He held up a finger.

Sitting on the rock before him I sat up diligently paying attention as if awaiting instructions for an attack.

"Alright," I said. "Shoot."

"No studying."

I opened my mouth and took a breath but Luke just held up a hand to silence me.

"I mean it Dallayna," He stated firmly. "No book-tapes or holos on things like galactic history or xenobiology, no 'brushing up on' lightsaber or hand-to-hand combat, no flight simulators or practicing your skills.

"I _know_ you Dallayna Ellyanon Vokan," He waged a finger at me. "And your propensity to utilize every spare moment towards bettering yourself is commendable _but_," He continued. "The whole point of this is for you to take a break. If I find out you've read anything more heavy then a space opera, you're going to spend the next year clearing out the lower levels, do I make myself clear?"

Once again I opened my mouth to protest but he was more solid then a planet.

I sighed.

"Alright," I acquiesced.

"Good," He nodded. "Secondly," He continued. "I want you armed.

"That 'pink monster' of yours may be unreliable and I probably should have taken it away from you the moment we got here but it's better than nothing."

I started to tell him that I had already decided to take my lightsaber but one look at him and I decided against it.

I nodded.

"Finally," He stated pulling himself up to his full height. "No curiosity," He declared. "No sentimental side trips, no larks," He stated grimly. "Don't think I don't remember the _last_ time you were just curious," He pointed out. "So, if you find yourself in trouble, if you even _think_ you're going to find yourself in trouble, get yourself to the nearest holoprojector and contact the Praxeum _immediately_.

"The last time you decided to be curious you wound up with half the known _galaxy_ chasing you and the cost of the property damage _alone_ was billions of credits so, let's try to keep that down this time."

"Yes sir," I agreed trying not to wince.

Blow up _one_ Star Destroyer and they _never_ let you hear the end of it.

And I hadn't even really blown it up either, it had crashed- a distinction that now, even over a year later, no one else seemed to be willing to notice.

Then of course, adding insult to injury was the fact that the most horrible thing about that particular incident was that it had been an honest accident.

I mean, who really _wants_ to destroy something that big? And then of course was the thought that it wasn't like anyone got _hurt_- After all, even the planet it had crashed on had been uninhabited.

But, Luke was never one to make that kind of distinction.

After the third time I tried to get that distinction through to him though and found myself clearing the lower levels for another week, I decided that it really was easier just to give up.

"Now, I'm trusting you Dallayna," He told me. "I'm trusting you to behave and keep your nose clean and out of trouble."

"Alright," I said holding up my hands in surrender.

Luke's sapphired gaze regarded me for a long silent moment not entirely convinced.

Finally, he nodded.

"Alright," He commented. "Well, enjoy your vacation and remember that I want you back at the end of next month."

"Yes _sir_," I said saluting.

Frankly, I was trying not to grin like an idiot.

_I was going on vacation!_

No blaster bolts or people trying to kill me, no life and death struggles, no worries about- well, _anything_. An entire month where my most difficult problem would be boredom? Oh, it was too good to be true but it _was_- it was true!

_I was going on vacation!_

Already my mind was awhirl with the possibilities. Good food, good music, I was going to go dancing, shopping the whole shooting match and why shouldn't I? Despite Luke's skepticism, I felt a huge wave of relief fill me already at the thought of the month to come.

After all, what could _possibly_ go wrong?


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The stars whirled and morphed around me before finally solidifying into normalcy. The vista of the gas planet before me glowed gently in the permanent night of outer space as I sat up trying to clench and unclench my muscles in lieu of the nice, healthy stretch they much rather would have preferred as I stifled a yawn.

Before me the panel bleeped and a message appeared reminding me of the warning that I had received several times over the last two weeks.

"Yes Artoo," I told him. "I remember the Dark Spot in orbit," I stated trying not to sound like I was being hassled.

Which, of course, was hard since he had been hassling me for two weeks straight.

"In fact," I continued careful to keep my tone neutral. "Why don't you calculate its positioning?"

With a rather pointedly flippant whistle, I was promptly informed that he was already doing just that, thank you and furthermore had been at this business longer then I had been alive. He had already noted its location in his memory banks when "Lea" had encountered the spot and was currently computing its location.

_Breathe in… two… three… four… Breathe out… two… three… four…_

I longingly regarded the small little ejection button before me and I caught my finger trying to go to depress it several times.

The panel emitted an almost mind-shattering screech and I was promptly informed to not even think about it.

Not even bothering to hide my annoyance I just crossed my arms over my chest and settled into an extremely nice pout.

When Luke had first suggested this entire vacation idea, I had to admit that I was extremely happy about it.

At least, I _was_ happy about it until dinner that night when Luke had "innocently" had the idea of loaning me his precious X-Wing and his astromech's help as a show of "good faith."

"Oh I trust you with it," He had assured me quickly, with a volume just loud enough to be heard by enough of the others so as to make it a public statement. "And Artoo's the best copilot you could ask for- mechanical or not."

Of course, most people would have _jumped_ at the opportunity to flit about the galaxy in one of the most infamous ships in history as well as with one of the most famous mechanical beings ever recorded, but the simple fact of the matter was that I may be slow once in a while but I am _anything_ but stupid.

The so-called "honor" that Luke had bestowed upon me that night during dinner, despite the impressed gasps of amazement that it had brought was absolutely nothing more than his way of keeping an eye on me and making certain that I stayed out of trouble.

In other words, I wasn't flying his famed X-Wing with Artoo Deetoo in the back socket because Luke trusted me, but rather the exact and precise opposite: I was flying the X-Wing with Artoo Deetoo in the back socket because Luke trusted _Artoo_.

Needless to say, what little pleasure I might have had flying a fighter-ship again was, of course, sullied by the knowledge that I was being babysat by a droid.

Of course, I have no problems with droids in and of themselves, or even astromechs.

In fact, I had even gone so far as to learn their peculiar language filled with clicks, beeps, and whistles but Artoo Deetoo (for some reason I couldn't think of his serial number as anything but a name) was about as protective as a mother hen, as prim as an Imperialistic blueblood, as foul mouthed as a smuggler and as crotchety as any old geezer it had ever been my displeasure to meet.

And after two weeks of almost constant pestering, haranguing, nagging and just general disapproval of everything I did or _didn't_ do- I was beginning to feel like I was dealing with some mechanical monstrosity that had been developed from warped minds worse than Lords Vader and Sidious utilizing my mother as a template.

The screen screeched again pulling me from my reverie and the message promptly informed me that daydreaming was a good way to get killed.

It also furthermore informed me that if I went out and _got_ myself killed then I had absolutely _no_ sympathy from him and that I had better not come running to _him_ for it.

As for myself, I just boggled at the screen for a moment before laughter at the absurd finally kicked in.

"Okay mom," I told him. "If I get killed, I won't come running to you."

A shrill whistle that was more prim then the most serious of old-biddy bluebloods informed me not to take that tone with him. And then flashed the location of the Dark Spot.

Taking the stick into hand, I flew the ship around the gas planet and towards the forested moon on the other side with a little more speed then was necessary.

Now, for those that don't know much about the Force, I suppose that it should be explained that a Spot is a location that has been- well, _imprinted_ for want of a better term with a particular side of the Force.

Usually, this is caused by the long term existence of a Force Wielder. However, the death of a Dark master or worse, a _grand_master, does it just as easily.

The other peculiar thing about Dark Spots is that each and every single one has a different effect on any other Force Wielder that may come across them. Some, like the old Sithian Temple on Yavin IV gave visions whereas others, like the one over Endor, which I was avoiding now, gave brief moments of unconsciousness. Granted that isn't a big deal if you're in orbit, but since I was trying to land, it could have caused me problems.

Luckily, it was easily avoided and I just waited in a holding pattern over the spaceport while I awaited clearance to land from a rather baffled tower.

The message panel in front of me bleeped again but it was just Artoo's normal grumbling about us "biologicals."

After only two weeks of experience with this particular droid, I had already learned not to comment or even acknowledge that I had seen automatic messages like that.

It was Artoo Deetoo's honest opinion that almost all biologicals were worthless and that it was only the one in a million worthy of his respect or attention. In fact, even his much beloved Luke had been "nothing more than a snot-faced kid" when he had first met him according to his ramblings and "still needed to be watched more often than not," much like the rest of "That Family."

Of course, despite his words and despite the fact that I couldn't read any emotions from him since he was a droid, it didn't take a Jedi to know that Artoo Deetoo would probably self-terminate if anything happened to his owner.

I, on the other hand, didn't have the common sense of a slime-beetle according to him and this is pretty much the attitude he possessed as I landed and opened the cockpit.

I know this of course because, no sooner than I had pulled forth my trusty backpack and tossed it out then he reminded me to eject him and then go through customs.

I sighed.

"Artoo?" I asked finally. "Are you going to ride me the entire month?"

A momentary pause no longer then a Hyperian heartbeat before a rather flippantly whistled reply of: Yes.

"Right," I muttered to myself hitting the button and jumping down from the cockpit as Artoo pulled himself free from the socket.

Luckily, I was saved from having to track down the docking authority since the unusualness of my ship drew him to me just as I was pulling off my helmet and shaking out my hair in a vain attempt to regain some life to it.

"Ah, interesting- interesting ship," He remarked scratching his head in thought at the obvious- not to mention _outdated_ military craft in the completely civilian bay.

"Yeah well, it's a loaner," I shrugged noticing the dryness creeping into my voice despite my attempts at control.

"Ah," He nodded as if this should have answered everything but obviously didn't. "Well, I guess, I can put it down as personal transport, which puts it at fifty creds a day," He told me.

"No problem," I flashed a friendly smile pulling forth the Praxeum's official account stick and handing it to him while Artoo got to the end of the ship and… Stayed there unable to go further without dropping off the end.

"Problems?" I called to the droid my voice filled with sweetness now.

If droids could glower, I have absolutely no doubt that the look Artoo would have shot me would have been enough to make me rethink my caustic remark.

Being a droid on the other hand, all he could manage was a long string of insults that had absolutely no translation. Some of them were fairly impressive too I had to admit as I was barraged with a cacophony of violent language.

Outwardly, however, I just nodded.

"Guess we aren't all _completely_ worthless after all, huh?" I asked my tone calm.

The docking authority tried to ignore this exchange as he quickly filled out the proper forms and asked for my signature and a thumbprint. All the while barraged with a thousand whistles, beeps, clicks and whirrs which I made a point of ignoring- I signed, initialed and printed where the docking authority indicated.

"Well, Miss Vokan, that's about it," He told me.

"Oh, and one more thing," I stated jerking a thumb at the completely and utterly riled droid. "You got a loader we can use to get him down before he works himself into an overload?"

"Oh yes ma'am, of course," He nodded. "I'll send it right away."

"Thanks," I flashed my warmest smile and he left.

My attention now turned back to my mechanical babysitter and with an ease born of annoyance, I slowly sauntered up to where Artoo was belching forth an entire string of insults, promises, threats- the whole shooting match.

I regarded him as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Look," I said finally ending his tirade mid-bleep. "I don't like having a babysitter and you don't like _being_ one," I pointed out. "So," I continued. "Let's cut through the caco, shall we? I know you hate my biological guts and right now, I really can't say that you're top floor in my list of beings either.

"_Unfortunately_," I sighed. "We're both stuck with one another because your t'lacking owner pushed _both_ our buttons and we couldn't squirm out of it," I straightened. "So, what do you say that we both acknowledge that Luke's a jerk and just try to have a good time while we're here?

"I mean, when you think about it, things could always be worse for both of us. At least we have a month without having to taking any caco from anyone- _especially_ him," I pointed out.

With the speed that only droids possess, Artoo thought about this point for a moment before coming forth with a very valid point of his own.

"Actually, that's a good point," I agreed eliciting a surprised bleep. "I tell you what," I offered. "Let's act like it's a vacation for _both_ of us then. You tell me what you want to do and I'll tell you what I want to do and we'll make our plans from there."

My offer must have really been shocking because it was actually several moments of total and absolute silence that answered me.

In fact, it was so long that I actually began to get worried that the poor little guy had blown a servo.

"Artoo?" I asked worried now as my brow furrowed.

An extremely quiet answer came in acknowledgement. A moment later, a query.

"Of course I'm serious," I told him. "Why would I say it if I wasn't serious?" I asked as the sound of the loader came up behind me.

Artoo bleeped an electronic version of a shrug as his only answer while the loader came up to the ship and the platform began to rise.

Sometimes, I really dislike not being able to Feel droids and their emotions, I couldn't help but notice as the loader finished its ascent and Artoo rolled onto the platform. Slowly, it went back down and finally, Artoo, extending his normally rear-wheels stepped off of the platform.

"Thanks," I flashed a smile and a wave at the loader's driver.

"No problem," The driver told me waving back briefly before driving away.

"So?" I asked the astromech, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want to do?"

Artoo bleeped the same question right back at me and immediately, I winced as guilt overtook me for a moment.

"I never _did_ say why we were coming here, did I?" I asked. "Ouch, that was pretty non-spatial, wasn't it? I'm sorry," I apologized shaking my head at myself. "We're looking up an old friend of mine, Lahleelah."

His whistle was one of understanding before he countered with _his_ wishes.

It was cruel and cold but I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Now, why in the Sith didn't I think of that?" I asked the universe at large. "Okay, an overhaul it is. The best that credits can buy in fact," I assured him.

He reminded me of something.

"_And_ a new memory upgrade," I agreed readily. "In fact, it should keep us out of one another's hair for a good few days," I observed. "I tell you what," I stated thoughtfully. "Let's find out where Lee is first so that a) you know where I am so you can honestly tell Luke that you knew where I was during every nano and b) we can find out from her which is the best place in the system to get that overhaul."

Sometimes droids are far easier to deal with then "biologicals" I do have to admit that much, particularly when it comes to quick decisions.

Droids don't belabor the obvious, they certainly don't take forever to make up their minds and when it comes to practicality verses egos, practicality wins every time.

A biological, no matter how friendly would have probably argued against my logic solely because they would have wanted what they wanted and wanted it _now_. Artoo however, being a droid saw the logic behind the offer and agreed quickly.

Of course, then again, considering that what he wanted was nothing short of a complete strip-down of his entire body and subsequent cleaning, servicing and oiling of all his parts- not to _mention_ having his memory messed with, I suppose that I would have wanted a good reference too.

"Spatial," I declared picking up my helmet and shouldering my pack. "Let's go get a room at the nearest resort and then get to work finding her then, shall we?"

Obviously in a much brighter mood and no doubt deciding that I might not be so horrible after all, Artoo agreed and we made our way out of the spaceport where on the high platform beyond, I waved down a public flitter.

"Where go?" The Ewok asked in broken Basic, about the only kind that Ewoks can speak. They're mouths take to Basic like a Wampa to a desert planet.

"Speak people speak," I told him in just as broken Ewok. "Me know."

"Oh Golden One bless you, outlander," He bared his teeth in pleasure as he dropped into Ewok. "I'm towards the end of a double-shift today and my jaw's beginning to ache like a troop of white-demons trampled over it."

I chuckled good-naturedly at that as the Ewok waggled said jaw with his hand for a moment while I heaved Artoo into the back of the flitter and climbed in after him.

"Oh no problem," I assured him in Basic. "I have a friend from Endor," I shrugged. "In fact, that's why I learned it."

The Ewok growled in appreciation at this, impressed.

"Well, then I'm sure you've been to the forest before," He remarked.

"Actually, this is my first visit," I admitted. "So, I guess I was sort of hoping that you'd know a really good hotel where I can hopefully wallow in a little luxury?" I prompted.

"Are you pulling my ear?" He bared his teeth again as he hit the button that closed the door beside me and began to swoop away. "Don't teach your mother to smoke magic flower outworlder, I know just the place," He assured me. "The Greenbranch is the absolute _best_ resort in the forest," He told me. "Better than any of those wanderer traps we usually send you outworlders to."

"Sounds like just what I was looking for," I agreed smiling myself. "Especially since I have to find my friend."

"Oh?" He asked over his shoulder as he flew along. "Do you know her clan?"

"Unfortunately no," I sighed. "All I have to go on is her name and her tribe-chief's name."

"Well, do you know the name of the tribe at least?"

"Hmmm," I bit my lip thoughtfully. "You know, I don't think Lee ever mentioned it," I sighed.

The Ewok growled appreciably.

"Ouch, that's going to be hard to find her then," He admitted. "I mean, clan name's better since clans span the entire forest but without even a _tribe_ name? Still," He muttered thoughtfully. "You might be able to do it if you can get an audience with one of the tribe chiefs or one of the priests, they can probably send you along through the various areas until you can find someone who knows the name- at the very least, it'll keep you out of the fire. Outworlders are still hated in some of the more remote parts of the forest."

"Oh, I don't think I have to worry about that," I shrugged. "Lee made sure to make me a blooded sister so that if I ever came to visit I wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of winding up masquerading as dinner."

A low near-bark of surprise escaped the pilot's throat.

"Outworlder? If I wasn't impressed before, sure as the leaves grow I certainly am now," He admitted. "But in all curiosity, if she's your blooded sister, then why beat the brush till the game's gone?" He asked. "Why not go directly to the clan-chiefs? If anyone knows all of the tribal-chiefs and who they are, it's them."

"No," I shook my head. "I don't want to cause a fuss in the local government if I can help it," I shrugged. "I mean, I'm just trying to visit a friend, not step on anyone's toes."

"Well, if you want my opinion, outworlder, I think you've got your hood on a little tight, but if that's the way you want to do it," He shrugged.

"So," I stated getting back to the subject at hand. "Can you get me an audience with your tribal-chief?"

"Well, you're a blooded sister to a person," He assessed somberly. "I guess I can do that."

"Wonderful," I smiled my warmest. "Golden One bless you my friend."

"Eh," He rumbled noncommittally. "It'd take- what? A mark all-told? No problem. By the way, what's the tribal-chief's name anyway?"

"Well, her name is Lahleelah," I told him. "And the tribal-chief, and this I remember because Lee always used to complain about how she was trying to impress him when she got captured by the white-demons," I explained utilizing the Ewok's term for Stormtroopers. "It was Wicket."

Any other comments I could have made were completely impossible as the flitter whirled suddenly throwing me straight into Artoo who was whistling and bleeping my very thoughts at that moment as I attempted to gain my breath.

Just as suddenly as the flitter had turned, I was flung forward as it came to an immediate stop.

The Ewok I had been talking to turned to look at me.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" I gasped horror filling me at the thought of offending the friendly being. "I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. "I-If I offended you-"

"-Oh, I'll say you offended me," He declared a growl of displeasure filling his throat. "What, is this some sort of joke or something? I mean, who put you up to this outworlder?" He demanded.

"No-no, no one sir," I assured him quickly even as I began digging through my bag for the proof. "I- I'm telling you the truth sir, believe me. Lee was captured by the white-demons during the first raids before any of the people knew Basic," I assured him hastily as my hand located what I was looking for.

Quickly, I pulled out the dagger and held it out for him.

"Lee made it for me when we were on Rekla, she said that the material she used is alien but that any of the people would recognize the design," I continued holding it out for him. "She also said that it was traditional to trade blades as a part of the ceremony so that anyone who saw them would know immediately."

The Ewok looked at the knife and its sheathe and picked it up to examine both carefully.

"You-You have to believe me sir, I really didn't mean to insult you," I stated again as he pulled out the dagger. "But Lahleelah never mentioned much about her culture, I mean, any time I ever asked her, she always said that she didn't want to talk about it because she wasn't sure if she'd ever get home again and didn't want to be reminded about how much she missed the forest."

The Ewok continued to regard the dagger and the sheathe expressionlessly, his alien features completely unreadable.

What little I _did_ know about the Ewok culture was that metal was extremely rare which was why the giving away of, accepting of or exchange of it permeated the most somber and spiritual of acts and ceremonies- just like water was often exchanged or sipped in Reklan religious ceremonies.

The dagger and sheath were made of only a minor amount of wood and rather than leather, ever practical Lee had used reptile skin but the overall workmanship had been a precise duplication of a blooded dagger as it would have been made by her tribe.

"Darkstar Fall," The Ewok's voice grumbled out.

"Excuse me?"

"The tribe you're looking for," He told me returning the dagger. "It's all over the knot work," He admitted. "Darkstar Fall Tribe," He explained. "It used to be called RustleLeaf but now, after the battle with the white demons, it's called Darkstar Fall."

"Then you know the tribe?" I asked quietly.

A low growl of humor filled his throat.

"Outworlder? _Everyone_ in the forest knows the tribe that helped the outworlders destroy the Darkstar."

I'm slow, not stupid.

It only took a hyperian heartbeat for me to realize that the Ewok was talking about the second Deathstar.

"Then I'm extremely lucky," I observed while he returned his attention to piloting the flitter.

"I'll say," He agreed. "And I'd _wear_ that dagger if I were you too," He pointed out further. "Otherwise no one would believe you and you'll find yourself in the fire before you can pray to the Golden One."

"Of course," I nodded.

The friendly Ewok finally took us to our destination and he was, of course, right. The Greenbranch was indeed a beautiful place.

The resort itself was built for mostly Ewok height but there was some obvious attempts to make certain that outworlders were seen to. The reception room beyond the large doors was filled with chairs and sitting areas of various sizes and even the reception desk had two differing heights.

A rather pleasant mixture of both old and new, the Greenbranch delivered the luxury that the pilot had promised, I had to observe as I went through the motions of renting a room- or rather, a suite which while it was more expensive, I thought that Artoo would appreciate some space of his own.

I mean, Luke may have no problem putting his astromech in the corner for the night but having grown used to privacy during my training, I realized that I preferred it.

As soon as we were at long last situated in our temporary quarters with a rather pretty view of the untamed forest beyond the transperisteele window, I got to work. Which is to say, that I got to work on removing the kinks of two weeks of travel in the cockpit of an X-Wing.

My first order of business was to order up some food and my second was to soak in a nice relaxing ripple-bath.

When I came out belting the complimentary bathing robe around me, the food had arrived.

Artoo bleeped something and I chuckled as I removed the domed lids that maintained the food's temperature and took the plates to the table.

"Oh yeah," I shook my head. "Like your esteemed owner doesn't pack it away like he's starving to death," I observed picking up my fork and beginning to dig into the nerf steak.

Artoo huffed a little at this and wheeled back a bit.

The wendle sauce was mouthwatering and the tubers absolutely sublime. Of course, after a year and a half of the food Luke had shipped in for the Praxeum, the dirt would have tasted delicious but this was indeed more like it.

"Haven't you noticed that Jedi eat more than normal people yet?" I asked between heavenly mouthfuls.

Artoo's domed "head" swiveled slightly as he noted this fact and not a hyperian heartbeat later, he whistled the obvious question.

"Well that's easy," I told him going back to the rolling tray and picking up another plate of the same. "Dealing with the Force increases our metabolisms," I shrugged tucking into my second steak. "It also lengthens our life spans."

Artoo's prim reply informed me that he had already known that, thank you and I resisted the urge to smile at him.

Despite all reasons not to, I actually found myself _liking_ this irascible character couched in a metallic body. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't that unlike me in the fact that being a droid, it was pretty obvious that no one really took him very seriously or maybe it was my loneliness of the past year but whatever the reason, I actually began to like Artoo Deetoo I observed looking over at him now.

Something caught my attention on the side of his body and I felt my brow furrow as I looked at it realizing that the slight glint was the same looking at it directly as it had been out of the corner of my eye.

Blinking in confusion I rose from my chair, my partially consumed meal completely forgotten for a moment as I crossed the room to read it.

"''23?'" I asked more of the galaxy at large then of the droid in front of me.

Artoo bleeped a primly delivered answer filled with pride.

Slowly, ever so slowly an uncommon emotion began to grow in my gut.

With ever mounting horror I blinked as the light of realization filled me as my eyes traveled over the mechanical form of the droid in front of me.

I myself, was frozen, a veritable statue as pieces slowly clicked into place.

"Great Golden One," I heard myself breathe through numbed lips. "You're a third-liner."

I needed to sit down but even as I realized this I realized that somewhere during the last few moments that I had already sat down so I sat harder.

"Oh this isn't happening," I declared to myself as my heartbeat raced into hyperspeeds.

But it was, Artoo informed me smugness filling his electronic voice. As if to add insult to injury, he also congratulated me on my knowledge of valuable droids.

"'Valuable?'" I nearly laughed and nearly gibbered. "_Just_ 'valuable?'"

I was feeling very anxious all of a sudden, my breath coming in quietly ragged rasps, my heart thudding out of control as the universe grayed around me.

Dimly I realized that I was suffering the symptoms of what was called an anxiety attack- something I had only suffered from once before in my life as a child.

_Valuable?_ My mind thought wildly. No, oh no, third-liners were worth small _systems_. Entire _planets_ could be purchased more cheaply.

_And this one was with an untrained Fighter-Knight!_

Calmly, rationally and completely and utterly aware of it, I allowed myself to undergo a slight and extremely acute nervous breakdown.

The D2 series of astromechs were considered the best of the best to begin with.

Every year some improvement or another was made to them in order to assure that aspect of them. They were by far, the smartest, the fastest and the most durable of all of the astromechs available throughout the known galaxy and probably beyond.

This of course, made them not only the most expensive of all of the choices for an astromech but also, was the very inspiration that the Rebel Alliance had taken when they had built the X and A wing fighters.

Those ships had been entirely _designed_ around the D2 series astromechs with only a passing nod towards the possibility that said ship would be utilized by any other kind. _And the third-line production model of the D2 series was by far the most valuable of any of them!_

The corporation that had built the first three years of the D2 series had gone under during the rise of the Empire and been bought out by another company and since then, none of the other astromechs created were quite as good as those first three years.

The reason of course, was simple; the head programmer for the doomed corporation had been a Twi'Leck by the name of F'ltik K'Ren who had been forced out of business circles at the time due to the prejudice of the Imperial mindset. And so, Doctor K'Ren went instead into more academic circles.

In fact, he was currently the head of one of the most brilliant teams devoted entirely to droid research in the known _galaxy_.

If Admiral Ackbar was one of the most brilliant strategists that the galaxy had seen in centuries then F'ltik K'Ren was his programming counterpart. Even _slicers_ spoke his name with reverent tones.

And I was sitting in a room with one of the last remaining droids of that final year.

My little annoying babysitter was worth _millions_.

"H-He has to know," I heard myself mutter. "Does…Does he know?"

Artoo calmly informed me that "He" never asked.

I sat for another eternity while I digested this trying not to think about the inevitable.

"No," I declared finally surging to my feet. "Uh-uh, I'm not doing this," I stated firmly heading for the bedroom.

Artoo rolled after me demanding an answer.

"Oh no," I declared diving for my clothes and pulling them on trying to ignore my shaking hands. "We are _out_ _of_ here.

"I am _not_ going to take a third-liner gallivanting around the galaxy with _my_ abilities," I said quickly grabbing my things and shoving them into my pack. "Uh-uh. No. No way- no how- _not_ a chance."

Turning to leave was easy, what _wasn't_ easy however was trying to figure a way past the rather firmly placed droid in my doorway who was already chittering something to me.

"No, absolutely not," I told him. "If you think I'm going to spend even one nano away from the Praxeum with a droid like you around me you have _definitely_ got a short somewhere." I shook my head. "I- I mean do you have _any_ idea of how destructive my abilities _are_?" I exclaimed. "The last time I was away from the Praxeum I blew up a _Star Destroyer_! I am _not_ going to run the risk of _you_ getting demolished too."

If astromechs had arms, his most decidedly would have been folded over his chest as he whistled a rather firm observation that I was obviously panicking.

"Of _course_ I'm panicking!" I agreed, panicking. "Do you have _any_ idea of what's going to happen if we stay here another nano?"

The flippantly whistled question that answered me brought me up short.

"Y-You wouldn't," I breathed.

Artoo's response was cool, calm and utterly evil.

"But- but that's _blackmail_!"

Artoo just agreed with far more smugness then I would have thought was possible for any droid to express.

Then he finished by asking me whether or not I had any intentions of upholding my word because if I _didn't_… And he let the thought slowly form in my mind.

"So let me get this straight," I declared levelly. "If you don't get that overhaul and the memory upgrade then I'm going to be clearing lower levels for the next several months because you're going to come up with some lie to tell Luke?" I smiled. "Fine, do it," I shrugged. "I don't need a plastisteele girder to my head to learn my lesson a second time.

"All Luke has to do is look in my mind to see the truth. Of course, when he finds out what you've been keeping from him when he _does_…" And I let the thought slowly compute in his CPU.

Unfortunately however, I was outclassed.

No sooner had he computed my implications then he was coming back with a point of his own.

In this particular instance was the thought that not only did it take _two_ beings to make the jump to hyperspace, but also that Luke wouldn't be entirely pleased to discover that one of his students was so much under the lure of fear that she had to be taken back to Yavin.

"Oh now that is way below the belt," I informed him my arms crossing over my chest defensively.

Artoo's cool reply only informed me that below the belt or not, it was still true.

And then, adding insult to injury, he furthermore pointed out that if I wanted to fall to the Dark Side then I was more than welcome to do so since it was obvious having seen it before, he was well used to the signs. But of course, no one _ever_ listened to the droid, _did_ _they_?

Much as I was loathed to admit it- unfortunately the little mechanical monstrosity had me dead to rights and he knew it.

Swearing all the while I replaced everything I had picked up and Artoo rolled out of my doorway leaving me to grumble and complain to myself ineffectively.

When I emerged again, he bleeped a question and I had to admit that though it really _was_ tempting, I would resist the lures of revenge.

"No," I sighed sinking to my chair thoroughly defeated. "I'm not going to tell him," I answered glum now. "But you owe me one for this. Provided of course, you don't wind up in little pieces," I added.

Artoo Deetoo's only response was an electronic chuckle as, realizing that I was no longer hungry I found myself staring down at a plate of delicious food and pushed it away.

My vacation had begun.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darkstar Fall tribe was indeed as easily known as the kind pilot had told me, I do have to admit that much- at least _one_ thing was good.

So, after finding out where the tribe itself was located and doing a little shopping for a new flightsuit and of course, a nice haircut for myself, it really wasn't long before Artoo and I found ourselves renting a flitter and making our way out to them.

Not that we had far to go. After all, what civilization had come to the primitive planet had come mostly in order to handle the influx of tourists coming to Endor in order to see where the Emperor and Lord Vader were fully destroyed.

Whether they enjoyed that fact or not, unfortunately, Endor and the Ewoks themselves had become the focal point of galactic history and so, that history only being a few decades old, many was the curious being that either wished to see the place where the Empire was broken or, rewalk those kilometers that they fought upon. Many was the person who wished to see the remnants of that infamous battle and so, civilization had come to Endor kicking and screaming the entire while.

Personally of course, I always agreed with the Old Republic's views of noncontact with more primitive systems.

After all, there really was no point in damaging or possibly even destroying an entire culture before it's ready to handle itself among the stars but unfortunately, the Empire didn't feel that way and so, the poor Ewoks paid the price.

Now anyone that knows me, knows of course that I'm belaying the obvious but the simple fact of the matter is that it was facts such as these- the enforced entrance of the Ewok culture into galactic politics, the encroachment of technologies far beyond their ken and the natural response of _any_ being to such is what led to the precise problem that I encountered the moment that I landed the rented flitter, pulled out Artoo, and stepped out onto the platform myself.

"_Look out!_" I cried diving towards the astromech and knocking him out of the way just as the log brushed by us the scantest few millimeters away.

As the trilling war cries began, I found myself rolling to my feet, my lightsaber already in my hand and facing them. Or at least, _trying_ to face them. Unfortunately, however, I was surrounded.

This is, of course when something- or rather more accurately some_one_ hit me from behind and sent me sprawling towards the edge of the platform. More out of desperation of avoiding the hundreds of meters drop to the planet's surface then out of any grace or dignity, I barely managed to grab a hold of the very edge, my precious pink monster falling away out of sight.

The platform creaked and I realized that it wasn't entirely stable as the board I clung to jerked in my hand trying to give way.

Desperate now, I reached for another when the ping of throwing stones began to make the thick wood vibrate.

The war cries turned triumphant and I heard Artoo call for help.

My concern giving me power where practice and training failed, I found myself flinging myself up through the use of the Force and whirling in the air to land on my feet on the platform.

Nearly a half-dozen Ewoks all clad for battle were picking up the astromech from where I had knocked him off of his rollers and out of the trajectory of the flying log which had impacted with my flitter.

"No!" I cried out in Ewok diving towards them.

Now, Lee has always maintained that looking as they look, people tend to discredit or underestimate her people quite a bit and I of course, being a reasonable and normal person have always told her that she was by far, overreacting.

After all, I was well aware of the fact that no matter how "cute" and "precious" my friend_ looks_- much like myself, she is anything _but_.

In point of fact, Lahleelah of Endor is in actuality one of the best demolitions experts it has ever been my pleasure to see and also one of the most vicious of fighters.

Unfortunately however, what I _hadn't_ known is that Lahleelah is anything but unique among her people and of course, by now, I'm certain that the majority of those out there realize that I'm making this particular observation at this time for much the same reason why I made my previous one.

Naturally, this isn't entirely ununderstandable as after all. I truly do find it ever so slightly humbling to have to admit that I dove towards Artoo only to find my chronometer being cleaned quite nicely by a group of people who looked like a child's toy.

Oh the first punch was easy of course. Possessing longer limbs, I just dodged it.

But the flying kick that came from _behind_ on the other hand caught me completely and utterly unawares.

And well, given that there _were_ so many more of them than there were of me: after that, it was really rather simple for my opponents.

Towards the end, they only had to hold me down while the others took turns at utilizing me as a punching bag. Grimly, I rode down the pain as much as I could with the Force trying desperately to get away but the simple fact of the matter was that they had me by sheer numbers alone.

Of course, during none of this was I truly worried about life and limb- I mean, I _had_ been in situations much like this before numerous times and, not all that long ago.

After all, by my cryofreeze punctuated count of the days the last time some wandering group of drunken Rebels looking for trouble came across me returning to my quarters from my work in Archives late at night was just a few scant years before.

I never did report the run-ins. What would have been the point? As my Sarge had observed when I showed up to work after the first time I'd been worked over: I would be held _just_ as responsible for on-base fighting as the perpetrators and while _they_ would never be "found"- I, on the other hand _would_ be disciplined. Unfortunately, it didn't- and doesn't matter who starts the fight in those circumstances- it only matters to the big-wigs that you were _involved_.

Still, for all of the pain and inconvenience of those run-ins of days gone by, they _did_- at least teach me when and when _not_ to worry. Mostly- judging from the flavor of the tremors this group was just looking to blow off some steam so, while I could feel a couple of ribs crack and a few more got some bruising- the damage was superficial for the most part.

Unable to fight of all _eleven_ of them alone and unarmed unfortunately meant that I still had to endure the encounter until they decided they were done or I was knocked unconscious.

Somewhere during it all however, something happened.

Another cry came out from some distant place and my tormentors froze for a moment.

Then I was alone in the evening air falling to the platform bleeding, battered and bruised as another pair of feet came into my own rather limited viewpoint which was, at that time, nothing more than the few centimeters between my spinning head and the platform itself as I concentrated on steadying the world around me and slowing down the bleeding.

Personally, I was too busy contemplating the fact that being beaten up by a bunch of Ewoks is no less painful then being beaten up by a bunch of Rebels-only far more embarrassing, even as I was gently rolled over to view whoever it was that had inadvertently saved my life.

"You're a blooded sister to someone," He observed gently in his native tongue. "By the Golden One please tell me you speak people speak and can understand me because I can't speak outworlder."

"P-People speak," I managed to get out past my split lips wincing in pain.

"You alright?" He asked me while my eyes finally began to focus.

The person I was talking to was actually fairly handsome for an Ewok. His dark brown, almost black fur all-but _glowed_ with softness and was obviously well cared for.

His eyes were of the type that Lahleelah used to wax romantic about, eyes an Ewok could fall into. Large, strong hands too- fairly important for an Ewok from what I've always understood.

In short (no pun intended of course) the Ewok that was standing over me was drop dead gorgeous for his species and I couldn't help but notice that if I had been a member of that species, by now I should have probably been falling in love as he helped me sit up.

Instead however, all I could do was nod and groan.

"Pain," I said in Ewok, which was, I have to admit about the only thing I _could_ say that could even remotely express my feelings.

"Damn furrists," The Ewok muttered. "They're a problem these days," He remarked with an all-too Ewokian growling sigh. "I mean, I'll give the outworlders credit where it's due but the simple fact of the matter is that the furrists may have stopped hating people, but what good's that I ask?" He asked giving the Ewok equivalent of a snort. "They still have to have someone to hate I say- so now they hate outworlders. Are you alright?"

I could only nod again, even the word "Yes" is almost impossible for humans really.

"What're you doing out here after sunset anyway, sweetie?" He asked before suddenly shaking his head. "I'm sorry," He apologized. "I probably shouldn't assume anything," He observed to himself. "Are you a female?"

I nodded.

"Oh good, now as I was saying, what are you doing out here?"

"Sis-ter," I stated carefully. "Look sis-ter," I stated again by way of explanation for once fully feeling Lee's frustration. "Lahleelah. Name, Lahleelah. Dark…Dark… Staaar Ffall tribe."

For a moment the unknown Ewok's purr of confusion filled his throat before finally, he blinked in understanding.

"Oh," He remarked. "I see, you're looking for your blooded sister, Lahleelah of the Darkstar Fall tribe," He repeated for me. "Lahleelah… I know of her," He more commented then stated. "She lives just outside of the tribal-square," He told me. "Can you move? I'm sorry but there is absolutely no way I'm able to move you if you can't."

Sighing, I nodded even as something occurred to me.

"Kniffe," I said using the only word I could think of to mean my lightsaber. "Kniffe ffall," I told him.

This was, of course, too much for the Ewok, he just shook his head confused.

"Sweetie, don't worry about the knife, I'm sure you can get it later," He told me and that was of course when I realized that the group who had just rolled me had taken the knife Lahleelah had given me.

Artoo's whistled query interrupted this depressing thought process however and I found myself answering him.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm okay," I told him in Basic and beginning to pull myself to my feet with not a little aid from my newfound friend.

"So, what's your name sweetie," The Ewok asked gently.

"Dale," I told him. "You?" I asked.

"Renkelen," He stated. "Can you walk?"

Grimly, I nodded.

"Good, Lahleelah's tree isn't far from here, so we're in luck there at least," He observed turning to Artoo and trying to help him up. "Can you help me sweetie?" He asked using that term yet again.

Although translating it as "sweetie" is actually not entirely accurate, unfortunately, it was about the only term that seemed to make sense as the term he was using doesn't seem to translate very well from Ewok.

Somehow Renkelen had rightfully assessed that not only was I a younger adult female but also that I was rather good-looking for my species and so, called me by a term that was reserved for that.

Of course, as we walked I began to wonder about that since obviously, Renkelen had never personally dealt with an outworlder before but, in the end, I just chalked it up to politeness.

"Okay sweetie, let's get you safe, secure and fixed up shall we?" He offered as soon as we had Artoo righted.

With Renkelen's aid I was able to make my slow way along the walkways and negotiate the various stairs and ladders as we headed towards Lahleelah's tree.

When we arrived at what seemed to be the place, he scratched on the fur over the doorway and I heard Lahleelah's voice call out.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"It's me," I called out in Basic before my companion could answer.

Only a Hyperian heartbeat later the fur was lifted to reveal Lee's familiar face cast in a strange flickering light and I swear it only took an instant to realize just how much I had missed her.

Lahleelah of Endor's soft brown eyes took everything in a glance first up and then down.

"Dale?" She breathed softly. "Great- Great Golden One!" She exclaimed. "What _happened_? Are you alright?"

"Oh she's alright," Renkelen assured her as he helped me into the room beyond and Artoo rolled in after us. "Your sister just had a bad run-in with a pack of furrists."

As Lee swore, I managed to stumble to a bunch of furs that seemed to be the only logical place to sit down since there didn't seem to be any chairs anywhere.

Wincing, I checked my split lip and could already feel it begin to swell.

"You got any ice?" I asked her.

Lee looked over at me and then suddenly laughed.

"Ice? On Endor in the _summer_?" She asked back laughing all the while. "Oh Great Golden One, I have missed you Dale. We don't have any machines out here," She told me waving a hand to indicate the room I found myself within.

Which now that I found myself looking around, I really had to admit that the first thing that I realized as I did so was the reason why the light had seemed so strange.

It wasn't being provided by light-panels or by glowrods but by small strange lamps that possessed little flickers of flame.

And, now that I thought about it, using flame for lighting _only_ made sense when completely surrounded by wood if and only if there was simply nothing else that _could_ be used.

"I take it that outworlders have things that make ice for them?" My rescuer asked Lee.

"Yeah, they also have machines that do a lot of other interesting stuff like that," Lee shrugged. "They cook their meals, make their clothes, build their trees."

"_Build_ their trees?" Renkelen repeated not entirely believing.

"Oh yeah," Lee nodded. "You know the planet my sister's from? Completely covered with buildings like over at the town. Except all those buildings are as high as trees. They don't go down even to hunt because they don't have to, their machines do it."

"Oh yeah, that's right, make me feel like an idiot," I commented in Basic sighing.

First beaten up by Ewoks and now laughed at by them.

Vaguely, I couldn't help but wonder why it was I wanted to go to Endor. Somehow or another over the last hour I had forgotten.

"Well, I told you Endor was primitive," Lee pointed out. "What'd you think, that I meant it was like Rekla? We don't have machines, running water or ripple-baths outside of the port, Dale," She informed me. "We bath in the spring outside of the village and eat what we hunt."

"Well then I certainly hope you don't mind if I decide to stay in my hotel room," I stated wearily. "No offense Lee but after a year and a half of camping out in the morgue, all I really want is just a little civilization."

"The mor-gue?" Lee asked using the Basic term because one didn't exist in Ewok.

I couldn't prevent a wan smile from pulling at my lips.

"My little pet nickname for the Praxeum," I admitted.

Lee laughed. "Well, unfortunately, you're stuck here for tonight," She told me. "First off no one goes running around at night outside of the tribal-center, and second off, we've got a celebration going on tonight, I was originally going to ditch it, but maybe we should go and have some fun," She offered.

"Hey, that's a great idea," Renkelen piped in. "It'll give you something far better to judge the people by then what just happened to you. What do you say sweetie?"

"First off," I stated in Basic. "Lee, tell your friend that I'm not judging your people, it's not my place and second off, I'd love to but I'm more concerned about getting my lightsaber back before someone finds it and winds up hurting themselves."

"You lost the pink monster?" Lee asked scratching at her ear.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It fell off of the platform."

"Monster?" Renkelen asked of us both. "What monster."

"It's a weapon," Lee told him. "And we can't get it until morning," She said to me. "It's like I said Dale, 'No one goes out in the forest at night.'"

"Great," I sighed. "Just great. Some vacation so far," I observed.

"Vacation?" Lee's growl of surprise filled her throat. "Aren't you a knight yet?"

"No," I sighed again. "Not yet. Master Skywalker sent me out on vacation because the stress was beginning to get to me. He said that I needed to relax and enjoy myself with friends for a while."

"Well then if that's what the healer ordered, that's what the healer ordered," She assessed. "Renkelen? I guess we will be going to the celebration tonight. Of course," A near chuckle filled her throat. "We're going to have to get you fixed up first."

"Oh no problem," He agreed. "I'll see you both there then."

Renkelen left and Lee helped me to bind my wounds as we began to catch up.

As I had already assessed on the platform as it was happening, my ribs were only cracked rather than broken, and even though my eye swelled entirely shut the other one at least partially opened.

"I probably look like caco," I observed to myself after Lee informed me that she didn't have any mirrors with that same "you spoiled human" chuckle.

"Actually Dale, considering that you're going to be surrounded mostly by my people all night, I really don't think anyone's going to know the difference," She pointed out. "You all look the same to us."

"Oh gee," I sighed. "How nice."

"Oh quit sulking," Lee told me. "Great Golden One, you have definitely gotten spoiled at that place. Come on," She said pulling me up to my feet. "Let's go drink some wine and smoke some magic flower and just generally relax, shall we?"

Sighing all the while, I let Lee lead me and Artoo through the darkened walkways and towards the distant sounds of music and laughter.

The scene that awaited us at the tribal center was one of absolute chaos and wild abandonment and I stood for a moment at the edge of one of the trees gapping in amazement and shock.

The tremors _alone_ were- well, they were just absolutely amazing! Never before had I ever once Felt such… _joy_ located in one place before.

The beat of the drums was ecstatic and wild- throbbing through my head and the rhythm seemed picked up by the very Force itself. Dancers leapt and jumped in time, wrapped within the moment and singers were picking up the tribal chanting tune- singing of the hunt. I couldn't tell if the tremors that I felt were Light nor could I tell that they were Dark- merely that they were wild and free and definitely _There_.

Luckily, however, I didn't feel _entirely_ like an alien since, as I looked around I couldn't help but notice that there was more than a few "outworlders."

"Come on," Lee called out over the loudness. "Let's get a cup and something to eat."

_Well, when on Alderaan_…. I couldn't help but think to myself as I trailed along after her.

We located a couple of wooden cups next to a large barrel of some red wine that was actually quite good, I have to admit and then after refilling our cups, found some food to nibble on and sat down just far enough away from the center of the festivities that we could chat.

After a while, Renkelen found us and asked Lee to dance.

"Go ahead," I told her, already well-used to the signs before finding a corner that was just a bit further out of the way and sitting next to Artoo, watched the celebration.

More than any other type of view on such things that puzzled me, Lee's outlook on the more tender aspects of life never ceased to baffle me to no end. If she found someone attractive- regardless of species, and was of an inclination, Lee often wound up spending the evening away from whatever quarters we were sharing.

Oh she was always friendly with her paramours of course- and even tried to keep in touch with them for as long as she could even long after such nights were over with. But the simple fact of the matter was that, Lee's inclinations were anything but driven by love.

The thing that truly puzzled me however was that her evenings didn't seem to be caused by desire either, something that had always confused me but had come to accept over our years of knowing one another.

Since I had grown used to it though, I could already tell that I would be making my way back to her tree alone as I watched the pair through the moving crowd and sipped my wine.

Artoo bleeped at me.

"No, we'll catch up with her tomorrow morning," I sighed. "Let's let her have her fun for now."

Artoo whistled a rather pointed question and I looked over at him even as the offending question sank through.

"You know, you're pretty cheeky for a droid," I observed in my most ringing of imperial tones. "My 'fun' is _none_ of your business," I informed him coolly as I stood.

Turning I walked away in order to prevent myself from saying something I would regret later and made my way across the tribal center and to the wine barrel to refill my cup.

Even though I hadn't said anything aloud, the truth was that Artoo's comment had stung and I _refused_ to be insulted like that by anyone- much _less_ a droid.

"Hey, a fellow outworlder," Someone observed in Basic as I waited in line for the wine barrel.

I turned to see a fellow human male.

"Oh hi," I nodded stepping up to the barrel and refilling my cup.

"Ouch!" He winced seeing my swollen eye. "What happened to you?" He asked gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bad run-in with some Furriest."

He smiled slightly in sympathy.

"Well, I'm glad you got away," He observed. "Are you here alone?" He asked all smooth nonchalance covered with sincere but completely self-serving concern.

Unable to prevent myself, I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my lips and shook my head in amazement.

It truly did never cease to amaze me too.

Beaten, battered, dressed from head to toe in a modest and baggy flightsuit and it didn't seem to matter to the male gender of my species in the least. In fact, I could have been covered in furs and mud with twigs in my hair and he _still_ would have been trying this precise same pick up line.

Of course, it was bound to have happened, I had to realize as I looked over at the bumbling romancer. My lightsaber was hundreds of meters below us on the forest floor.

Usually, it was enough of a deterrent to keep at least _most_ challengers from making bungling attempts to get into my under-things.

Frankly, I will be honest: even though it probably was ill-deserved my contempt for the man in front of me knew no limits.

I had been through this scene countless times in the past and would continue to be plagued by such similar scenes countless times in the future. Add in the fact that I wasn't even _interested_ in such things, and the sheer lack of imagination or even _thought_ involved in such attempts only managed to make my annoyance all the worse.

I mean, I didn't even like to hug my _friends_- what, just what makes men think that I would be perfectly willing to let an absolute _stranger_ touch me in an even _more_ intimate manner?

Then of course, my laughter at the absurd kicked in and I chuckled. Men are just so dumb I couldn't help but observe as I wished longingly that I was indeed not of the heterosexual persuasion.

"Buddy? I'm not interested," I told him before brushing off back across the tribal square towards where Artoo was-

Not waiting.

My smile faded in an instant as a wash of fear overtook me. Immediately dropping my drink I raced across the tribal center and out onto the walkway beyond.

"Artoo?" I called out enhancing my hearing and sight. "Artoo?"

A presence came up behind me, the man that had tried to pick me up.

"What's the matter?" He asked worried now. "Are you alright?"

"My droid," I answered automatically even as I was already moving down the walkway. "_Artoo?_"

"Maybe I can-"

"-_Shh!_" I held up a hand listening.

Yes! _There_!

I was already racing down the walkway at top speeds towards his cries for help.

A quartet of cloaked figures was putting him into the back of a flitter when I raced up.

"Hey!" I called to them. "Put him down!" I cried already attacking one of them with a flying kick.

One of the other three pulled a blaster while the other pair continued shoving the struggling Artoo into the flitter. I knocked the blaster away with a chop to his wrist and added a punch to his solar plexus.

The first however had recovered it seemed as I felt a blaster dig into my ribs.

"_Don't_ move," He warned me.

Jedi have a rather interesting ability to absorb the energy and heat from their surroundings quite safely.

In fact, even though it's never advertised because nudity is a fairly common taboo in many cultures, every single person at the Praxeum has seen every _other_ person at the Praxeum sans clothing solely because of our learning this ability.

After all, while a student at a certain level may be well capable of walking over an open pit of burning coals, the higher heat of burning clothing can kill them. Beyond that, given that clothes during these lessons are just going to be burned up _anyway_ what's the point in destroying them for no good reason?

So, clothing is dispensed with during those lessons. And, while some of our own personal taboos just have to be set aside during certain lessons- we just don't generally make an issue of mentioning these little facts to the folks back home knowing that they still have them.

Of course, I _only_ mention this because, one of the niftier parts of this particular ability is the ability to absorb the heat of a blaster bolt quite safely and be unaffected.

Many knights can, in fact, do this trick at least once.

I _can't_ yet so, I didn't move.

As they piled the protesting Artoo into the back of the flitter, I tried to memorize every single detail that I could.

Then, the most wonderful sound in the galaxy filled the air that of a blaster firing a warning shot.

"Freeze slime, NRS!" A harsh voice declared announcing himself as an officer of the New Republican Security.

I was whirled around to face the voice, and the blaster now moved to my head. I was not surprised in the least to see my annoying want-to-be paramour from the celebration.

"Put the blaster down Whiter or I vape 'er," My captor snarled.

"Oh great Sithian skies, where did you learn that? On a _holovid_?" I couldn't help but ask him.

It seemed that my captor wasn't too bright since not only was the slang hopelessly out of date but also was completely wrong.

"Whiters" or "Boys in White" was an old Rebel slang term for Stormtroopers who were occasionally used by the ISB for "peace-keeping" purposes so, once in a great while, the term "Whiter" was used to mean ISB but I had _never_ after being revived from my cryofreeze ever heard it- much _less_ heard anyone use to mean NRS.

The thug's utilization of that _particular_ outmoded term pegged him as a serious threat to the human gene pool in my honest opinion. Force willing, my captor would never procreate.

"I _mean_ it malbonulo," The NRS agent stated obviously meaning it and demonstrating that by turning up the power on the blaster.

It was courageous, I had to give the agent that much.

Courageous but stupid of course for my captor's buddies only took the distraction to finish their capture of Artoo and to fire off a few rounds making the Security officer dive for the dubious cover behind the nearest juncture of walkways.

I decided to use my time a little more wisely however and just waited for the none-too-bright thug that had me to point his blaster towards the pinned agent. No sooner had he done so then I was driving my elbow into his solar plexus and grabbing the arm he had me in, spun around him and breaking it before relieving him of his weapon.

There is no loyalty among law-breakers however for, as soon as I had knocked their friend to the ground and I was turning then I was forced to dive for cover as the flitter took off with the remaining three in it.

My annoying friend from the celebration raced up just as I was gaining my feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked worry filling his expression.

"Me? I'm fine, it's _them_ I'm worried about," I observed sighing as I made my way to their fallen companion. "I take it you were here on undercover watch," I stated more then asked.

"Yeah I-" And then he did a double take. "How did you know that?"

"My father was in security," I shrugged carefully not mentioning that it had been for the Empire as I regarded our sleeping companion and knelt beside him. "Please for the love of the Force tell me you were investigating a stolen droid ring."

"I'm afraid not," He sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter," I declared grimly reaching out to touch the sleeper's temple and nudging him to consciousness. "You're going to want to manacle him."

"Who, him? He'll be out for hours," He shook his head.

As if to explain for me, our sleeping friend groaned his head slowly moving. The agent blinked at me and kneeling down manacled his prisoner.

When he was done he looked up at me.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked amazed. "Or more exactly, _what_ are you? You're not with the NRS," He assessed. "And you are _definitely_ not a civvie."

I shook my head. "Dallayna Vokan, I'm with the Praxeum."

The NRS agent blinked. "The what?"

"Jedi Academy," I explained still watching our prisoner beginning to come around.

I couldn't help it, watching him blanch I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"That's why I said that I felt sorry for them," I admitted shrugging. "That droid they took? It's not really mine, he's on loan from my master," I sighed. "Luke is _not_ going to take this well," I observed to myself shaking my head sadly.

The NRS agent blanched even further at this making me blink over at him in surprise as true and absolute fear wafted to me on the Force.

Before I could ask him about it however, he was already speaking a question of his own.

"Ar-are you here investigating something?" He asked haltingly.

"No, I'm just here on vacation," I shrugged. "Which is why I _don't_ want to have to call him in if I can help it. I do _not_ want to wind up spending the rest of my life clearing the lower levels. So, if I can get the information out of this guy then I can get Artoo and no one'll be the wiser."

"I can't do that," He stated shaking his head. "I-I've gotta report this," He told me.

Briefly, I thought about utilizing the mind-trick but decided against it. It was pretty apparent to me that judging from his tremor, his mind was actually fairly strong and I wasn't certain that I was up to overcoming it.

Besides, I really dislike that trick just on general principles and so only use it when I have to.

"Okay, you can report it but if and only if you let me at this guy first," I told him. "I won't hurt him- just ask him a few questions. After that, he's all yours and we can go our separate ways."

"No, no, I need to take you to HQ for a statement," He declared. "Besides, I-I can't let you go after these guys alone. I mean, especially not if-"

"-Listen, agent?" I cut through his words quickly.

"Kelson," He provided.

"Agent Kelson, as a member of the NRS you are well aware of the fact that the Jedi Order is in no way, shape, or form answerable to any member of the New Republic or any other government for that matter outside of the Prime Minister or a majority vote of the Senate. You have no right-"

"-Oh-ho, yes I do," He replied quickly. "Listen sweetie, if you want to play legal games? Fine then, let's play legal games," He stated. "As a citizen of the New Republic your safety is _my_ responsibility.

"Now, while you may be well within your _legal_ right to pursue the alleged perpetrators, I am well within _my_ legal right to do anything and everything I feel is necessary within my legally-appointed powers in order to _ensure_ that safety _including_ detaining you for up to twenty four standard hours."

Our captive was awake now watching this interplay as we argued over him and just lay there with eyes wide and not a little real fear playing across his features. Not to mention not a small amount of confusion.

Most people didn't know how to quote rules and regs quite this well I had to admit as I looked over at the agent.

Unfortunately however, he was just a tad bit outclassed.

"Alright," I declared straightening my tunic.

I had been _raised_ on bureaucratic interplay under the Empire no less and so, knew the rules _quite_ well thank you.

"You asked for it dear, I mean you really asked for it," I warned him.

"All you said is indeed true," I stated warming to my subject. _"However_, the simple fact of the matter is that no governmental agent or agency can enact the capture or detainment of a Jedi without _explicit_ orders from a Jedi Master, the Prime Minister, _or_ a three-fourths vote of the Republican Senate.

"_Furthermore_, a Jedi may, at his or her discretion impress into service any member of any governmental agency as well as give the self-same momentary impunity for a period up to but not exceeding ninety standard days without previous clearance of the Master's Council, the Prime Minister, or a majority of the Senate. Naturally, this is provided said individual was working under the express orders of a Jedi.

"Of course, if said Jedi is found to be punishable by the Master's Council, Prime Minister or the Senate at a later time, the conscripted individual shall be deemed innocent by manner of extenuating circumstances."

"I'll admit that really sounds impressive Lady, but what're you talking about?" He asked shaking his head thoroughly confused by my oratory.

I, of course wasn't confused because I knew just what it meant. And frankly, I really had to thank the foresight I had when I checked up Jedi legal rights out of curiosity one day.

"First off, I'm a Padawan, the term Lady or Lord is only utilized for a fully-fledged Knight," I corrected him sighing. "And second off Agent Kelson, I am hereby impressing you into service to the Praxeum and extending to you complete and utter Jedi-immunity for the duration of this case under New Republican Law," I told him my tone firm. "_You_ are now taking orders from _me_," I stated.

Unable to resist, I smiled.

"So, you want to play some more or are we going to finally get to work?" I asked my voice filled with sweetness.

Kelson didn't answer so I turned my attention to the task at hand.

"Hello," I greeted our prisoner cheerily.

My previous captor of course, only managed to spout out a curse.

"I want my advocate," He declared.

"Ah, well, darn," I snapped a finger. "You see, I'm afraid you're not going to get one yet. So, why don't you just tell me your name?"

"I'm not telling you, malbonulino," He sneered. "I got _rights_!" He snarled trying to sit up. "I want my advocate!"

"I don't think so," I remarked levelly even as I pushed him back down with my booted foot firmly but gently. "See, you're not in the custody of the good NRS Agent here, you're in mine," I informed him with a smile.

"So," I continued waving my hand. "I really think you should tell me your name."

This of course, was a way of helping me to focus my mind as I brought it to bear upon our captive's. While many of the better knights and Luke had no need for such a telltale, I however, still unfortunately did.

The infamy of this particular trick as well as the telltale waving of my hand alerted Kelson as to what was going on of course and he just watched on amazed and slightly horrified but transfixed nonetheless.

"Well," The thug grumbled with the closest equivalent to thought he had obviously had in years. "Maybe I _should_ tell you," He agreed. "It's Tris, Tris Bordo."

"I see," I muttered. "And now you want to tell me where your friends are, right?" I asked waving my hand again.

"Yeah," He agreed vacuously. "Twenty clicks north of Eldertree tribal-center." He told us. "Underground."

"And, ah, who're your friends, Tris?" I asked waving my hand again. "You want to tell me that too, don't you?"

Tris's head shook from side to side slowly as he tried to fight the mind trick but in the end he relented.

"Palcon Istonic, and… and… S-Solbuzer Quaternum."

"Hmm, I dunno Tris," I continued. "That's only two names. Don't you want to tell me who the third person was?"

Tris immediately began to shake his head over and over groaning louder than ever.

"No- no," He muttered over and over again.

"Is something wrong?" Kelson asked me over my shoulder.

"Not really," I shook my head. "He's fighting me that's all."

"Well, what's that mean?" He demanded worriedly.

"It could mean a lot of things," I told him. "He could know the fourth perpetrator very well and have a great deal of loyalty for him, or he could be afraid of him, it could be almost anything," I shrugged. "It doesn't matter," I stated turning back to Tris. "His mind's so weak a five-year-old could convince him he's a piece of balcony furniture. Just give me a few more nanos," I said.

_Breathe in… two… three… four… Breathe out… two… three… four…_

Opening my eyes, I looked down at Tris again.

"Tris?" I called to him softly as he writhed beneath my gently placed boot. "Tris, you want to tell me who your third friend is," I told him waving my hand. "Tell me who your third friend-"

Suddenly, the prisoner lurched upwards a strangled cry of incoherent agony filling his throat even as he convulsed.

I fell back in shocked surprise and if it hadn't been for Kelson's quick catching of me, would have fallen completely as Tris jerked and writhed spittle foaming around his lips and then…. Fell as silent as the grave.

For an agonizing eternity, I stood, Kelson's arms holding me up, my hands covering my mouth in absolute horror as I regarded the motionless form in shaken silence. It was _impossible_, but…

He was dead.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Y-You killed him," Kelson's soft voice declared stricken with shock.

Mutely, I shook my head.

"No," I declared my voice distant to my own ears. "No, that-that's impossible, it-it's not possible."

"Not possible," He repeated.

Suddenly, Kelson released me.

"'Not _possible_?' _The man is dead!_"

"_And I am telling you that you can't just kill someone by affecting their perceptions_!" I snapped back.

_Breathe in… two… three… four… Breathe out… two… three… four…_

"Look," I told him running a weary hand through my hair. "The mind trick does nothing more than convince people that something that doesn't make any sense to them suddenly _does_ make sense and it's- it's only temporary at that," I explained. "Making someone think for all of five minutes that two and two make five is _anything_ but lethal," I assessed shaking my head. "No, no, something else happened. Illusions don't kill."

"How can you say that?" Kelson asked quietly. "I mean, how can you honestly say that?

"The Man," He gestured to the body as if it were People's Exhibit One. "Is _Dead_."

"Yes Kelson, I'm well aware of that fact," I sighed running a weary hand through my hair. "However, I'm telling you right now that I didn't kill him."

"And how do I know you're telling me the truth?" Kelson asked grimly. "How do I know you aren't using some sort of trick on _me_?"

"Alright," I sighed. "Since it obviously scares the life out of you and we're going to have to be working together for a while, I'll explain first year Force knowledge for you," I told him running a hand through my hair again. "The Force is composed of two sides, one's Light and the other's Dark.

"Jedi follow the Light Side of the Force which naturally means that we tend to be far more subtle in our usage of it then a follower of the Dark would because we use our abilities for _defense_-not for personal gain," I explained.

"Furthermore," I continued. "On top of possessing of two different Sides, the Force- or at least our knowledge of it is broken down into three different areas, these being: Control- or more accurately: Self-control, Sense- the perception of one's surroundings or anything outside of one's self and finally, Alter- the ability to affect one's surroundings or other people.

"Now, Alter is obviously the area that we are dealing with here," I explained. "And of course, as one would expect, anything that a Jedi can or can't affect up to and including other people is dependent not _only_ on the given ability and experience of the Jedi, but also, upon other factors such as distance, relationship with the individual and of course, the relative strength of the mind of said individual.

"So," I remarked. "Needless to say that the strength of a mind involved has a lot to do with what can or can't be done," I shrugged. "You'll be happy to know Agent Kelson that you're mind's fairly strong- stronger than most non-Jedi to be honest not to mention extremely closed."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" He asked ready to be insulted.

"Actually? It's both," I shrugged.

Kelson blinked for a moment.

"So, what you're saying is…"

"I'm saying that even if I _wanted_ to pull the same trick on you Kelson, I _couldn't_ because I'm not experienced enough," I told him sighing.

"That still doesn't tell me that you aren't on the wrong Side," He responded.

"True, however, the fact that I haven't crushed your larynx is probably a good indication I'm on the up and up," I pointed out. "It would after all, be far easier just to kill you and get the droid on my own rather than standing over a dead body arguing while time's ticking against me."

Kelson thought about this for a moment and finally smiled slightly.

"True enough," He admitted. "Alright," He declared getting back on the mark with just that simple declaration. "So, let's turn it on its head," He stated. "If you didn't kill him, what _did_?"

"I'm not sure," I shook my head kneeling down next to the body.

"What're you looking for?" He asked kneeling down next to me as I opened the body's mouth and peered in.

"Well, my experience isn't what it should be," I admitted thoughtful now. "But if I remember my father's book-tapes on forensic medicine enough, Tris here convulsed and his mouth foamed as he died which probably means some sort of poison. Like maybe a kill-cap."

"But if Tris was convinced he wanted to help you why would he kill himself?" Kelson asked.

"Subconscious suggestion?" I shrugged. "If the ISB could do it then I'm sure that someone else with the proper technology and training could."

"So you mean you think this guy was rebrained?"

"'Reeducated?'" I asked back. "Well," I shook my head. "If he was, he was only partially reeducated because he was far too focused to have undergone the complete process," I finally assessed after locating the broken tooth and turning to clinically check his eyes. "And yes, it was a kill-cap," I sighed when I saw the telltale deep red of his eyes from where the capillaries had burst. "Looks like an old Imperial one too."

"How can you tell the difference?" Kelson asked me as I gently closed Tris's eyes.

"The Alliance's kill-caps were extremely humane, they merely stopped the heart and caused instant unconsciousness so that the captured spy never felt a thing," I told him standing. "The Empire didn't care, they wanted whatever was cheap, lethal and _didn't_ have an antidote," I told him. "It worked by exploding the veins in the brain which shows up in the eyes as burst capillaries.

"If you'll look in his mouth you'll see his broken molar, which is where most of the spies kept the drug- a hollow tooth in the back of the mouth that's easily broken with a specific type of bite but that otherwise looks and acts completely normal. And of course, that's where the name comes from," I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Kill… cap…"

"How do you know all of this stuff?" He asked amazed looking up from finding the broken molar himself.

"Long story and one I don't have the time to tell right now," I shrugged.

"So you think these people are New Imperium?"

"If we're lucky," I sighed. "However we can't discount the possibility that they're old Imperialites who would be extremely more efficient," I remarked. "Do you have your comlink on you?"

"Well, yeah, of course," He shrugged.

"Alright, I want you to get through to your HQ and have them draw up any information they can possibly find about our friend here and his other two accomplices," I told him. "Tell them that we're looking for any kind of Imperial connection. New Imperium or Empire, it doesn't matter. Either these guys are connected with them or they have access to their old equipment. Specific Reeducation takes very specialized and highly expensive equipment not to mention a great deal of knowledge of the process. Whoever did this had either ISB or Imperial Intelligence training."

"In other words," He sighed. "We're in trouble."

"If we're dealing with a network of imperial spies then yeah," I sighed back. "We're in trouble."

Kelson called in the incident and of course, didn't bother to explain the intricacies of why he wanted what he wanted but only that he was working on a "case."

While we waited for the other officers to show up I went to go hunt up Lee to no avail.

By this time the celebration was waning as revelers wandered back to their trees in the early morning hours, exhausted from an evening of dancing, drinking and drumming so I had little doubts that she had left long ago.

I _did_ however manage to at least locate a piece of leather in her tree that seemed to be made for writing since it was already possessing of various scribbles in what was obvious Ewok.

It took me a few moments to figure out what I was supposed to write _with_, but the old adage of form following function served me well. So, after determining by looking around that the only thing that seemed to be capable of writing was a small thin stick with a blackened end, I picked it up and tried it. A single mark was all I needed to determine that this was the proper combination and so, using it, scratched out a brief note for her in Basic.

After that it was a quick flight to the spaceport and to the New Republican Security's headquarters in Kelson's flitter.

We flew for a while in silence.

I myself was trying not to worry and Kelson was probably trying not to do the same but I was far too wrapped up in my own concerns to even notice.

Now of course, by this point most are completely confused by the level of my concern about moving quickly, but the simple fact of the matter is that I possess a rather unique perspective when it comes to droids.

Oh certainly, I am just as bad as the rest of the known galaxy in that most of the time I never really thought about them much. They were quite simply a fact of life but when I _did_ think about droids, I still possessed a certain amount of discomfort- which is why I have made it a strict point never to own one.

To be honest, that very word "own" was what got to me every time.

Alright, so, it's silly and sentimental but no matter how one slices it or justifies things with lines like "that's what we make them for" and "they're built to enjoy what they do" the simple fact of the matter is that to me, droids are slaves to the biological entities that create them.

Granted, many and most are happy and live long, productive and full lives never even wanting to be anything but what they are, and yes, most droids would short at the merest _suggestion_ of being free and alone in the galaxy but they are still slaves nonetheless to my mind.

This of course meant that the owner of a droid can do whatever they want to them within the law, and that usually involved one of the nastiest of acts possible on a regular basis all over the galaxy.

Now of course, the more quick would know precisely to which practice I am alluding to but for the slightly and momentarily slowed, the horror regularly affected upon our mechanical friends is called, quiet inappropriately I might add, dumping.

_Erasure_ would be a more precise term in my mind and yes, maybe I am indeed overreacting when I state that but the simple fact of the matter is that the merest idea of dumping churns my stomach.

Oh droid manufacturers and service centers from rim to core declare that dumping was nothing more than the compressing of information and data that builds up in the memory banks of a droid and that it should therefore be a regular service provided to any given droid every six months to a year in order to maintain its peak functioning.

However, being a slicer, I know that mostly what dumping involves is nothing short of the removal of most of the memory of a droid's experiences which are replaced only with a list of pertinent facts that the droid _used_ to remember but now simple knows.

Not a very big distinction, you say? Perhaps not to most but picture yourself waking up every six months to a year never having experienced life before and simply given a list of things that you should know about yourself. The name of your husband or wife, the name of your children and the fact that little Norel is allergic to dalten drops.

All of these facts that can allow you to function, that allow you to act as if nothing had happened but absolutely no memory. No memory of the day little Norel was born and how happy you felt. No memory of the first time you met your husband or wife, just a datafile and the fact that it happened at a party. No memory at all.

Well, needless to say of course, that I have to admit that I was indeed pleasantly shocked and surprised to discover that Luke felt the precise same way that I did about that particular practice. In fact, Luke had _never_ had Artoo Deetoo dumped in the entire time that he had possession of him and was actually horrified by even the thought of anyone ever doing so which is something which I really do have to admit impressed me.

This is of course, why I was trying very hard not to bite my nails now as we made our way to HQ.

Artoo Deetoo had not only a great deal of memories that would be lost but these particular dumpers wanted not just to "compress" his memories but remove them completely.

"So," Kelson remarked as we flew along pulling me from my reverie. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He asked asking a question.

"Go ahead," I told him.

Kelson flew for a moment completely silent as he gathered his thoughts.

Then, his brow furrowing in thought, he asked the one question I wasn't expecting at that moment.

"How," He began haltingly. "Well, how did you become a Jedi?"

"Hmm?" I blinked for a moment. "Oh, oh that," I remarked shaking my head clear of my thoughts. "Well in my case I was born one."

"Born one?" He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes a child's born with their abilities sort of…. Switched _on_ I guess you can say," I explained with a shrug. "So, while most Jedi undergo training in order to learn how to use their abilities, I'm undergoing training to learn how to get mine under control."

"Well, if you're born with them, wouldn't you already know how to control them?" He asked perplexed.

"Let's just say things are a little more complicated than that," I sighed. "Basically, Force Ability is like having a blaster in your hand, and unless you're taught how to use it by someone who knows how it works, it can go off on you."

"So you go to the Academy to learn how to keep your abilities from going off on you?"

"Something like that."

Kelson let the matter drop and soon we arrived at Security's HQ.

The information was waiting for us and we sat down at Kelson's desk slowly reading through the files to no avail.

"Nothing," He finally decided grimly. "Absolutely nothing in their backgrounds even hint at anything Imperial," He sighed leaning back and tossing the folders onto the desk wearily.

"Perfect," I declared sipping my black tea and leaning forward, pulled forth the hardcopy of the map I had requested.

"Huh?" Kelson blinked at me confused.

"If we're not finding anything Imperial in their background then we're dealing with a single lone person and they're a lot easier to deal with then an organized network, wouldn't you say?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

A near chuckle almost escaped Kelson's throat even as he looked across the desk at me shaking his head.

"You know what Vokan?" He asked finally after a moment. "You may _look_ like you need help just to get across the street but I'll tell you, you've got one t'lacking devious brain lurking in there," He informed me. "Alright," He sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

"How long would it take the New Republican Security Forces to assemble a raid?" I asked.

Kelson shook his head. "No," He declared.

"No?"

"Look, you're good Vokan, I'll give you that much," He remarked. "Better than most _vets_ I've seen but the simple fact of the matter is that you're overlooking the tactical advantage that they've got," He pointed out. "They're underground and probably heavily fortified and alarmed as well.

"No," He shook his head again. "If we go racing in with blasters blazing that's the best way to see that little droid scrapped. And I'll be honest Vokan, that 'master' of yours scares the life out of me," He admitted. "I really don't want to be the man responsible for the loss of even his boots- much _less_ his droid," He observed. "I mean, everyone knows that the last person to try _that_ particular stunt is still sitting in the Sarlaac on Tatooine. They say that it takes a thousand years before you finally die, did you know that?" He asked. "And it's all because they tried to take his droid."

I repressed the chuckle that threatened at this only marginally.

"Oh really?" I asked back arching an eyebrow. "Is that what they say?"

"Hey, I'm not making this stuff up Vokan," Kelson bristled. "They say that Jabba the Hutt, Bobba Fett- _the_ Bobba Fett and a few others tried to take his droid and they're both dead, or at least Jabba is. Skywalker broke his neck with the Force and threw Bobba Fett into the Sarlaac. Everyone _else_- he just killed."

"Single-handedly, right?" I observed.

"Hey, look," He held out his hands in surrender. "If the stories are exaggerated or not, I really don't care, what I _do_ care about is the fact that anyone that manages to cross Luke Skywalker doesn't have the longest of life-expectancies, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah I do," I sighed getting my humor under control even as I tried _not_ to picture the countless times he would pass by us students in the corridors of the temple with some (usually rather large and sometimes even deadly) animal or another- sometimes even just an insect carefully held safely in his hands as he made the long way out to the courtyard to release it: _The poor thing's more scared of us then we could possibly be of it._

Oh yes, Luke Skywalker was indeed a real mean and nasty person.

"Okay," I finally declared at long last suppressing the image that threatened. "So, is there any way to find out what their defenses _are_?" I asked instead.

"Not without wasting about a week doing recon," He admitted. "By which point-"

"-Artoo would already be reduced to nothing more than an expensive doorstop," I finished for him grimly. "Alright, I guess we're just going to have to go in and get him then," I assessed. "I'll get my lightsaber and Lee, she may not look that mean but I'd like her blaster on my side not to mention the fact that she's the best demolitions expert I've ever seen and we may need that kind of talent," I stated standing. "You're more than welcome to sit this one out if you want."

"Are you _kidding_?" He asked amazed. "Vokan? If you think I'm going to just sit by while you go after these guys alone, you've got another think coming," He told me. "If Skywalker would kill me for letting his droid get erased what the t'lack do you think he's going to do to me if I let one of his students get _killed_?"

"Kelson?" I sighed. "I'm only going to say this once," I stated. "Luke Skywalker isn't the type to go in for revenge, not only is it of the Dark Side but also, it's just not like him."

"Fine, sure, whatever but I'm still not going to take any chances if you don't mind," He shrugged. "The man's capable of reducing entire battalions of soldiers to tiny little nanobites single-handedly, somehow I doubt I would stand a chance."

"Alright," I sighed relenting the argument. "Just be ready to move out, we'll meet up here."

"No problem."

"Hey Kelson!" A voice called out from across the bustling office.

"Yeah?" Kelson answered.

"The captain wants to see you!"

"Great," Kelson sighed tossing his stylus down onto his desk. "Just great."


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

HeHJHhhhh

Captain Sstelsrr was a rather no nonsense humanoid of some alien that I couldn't identify. His features were reptilian and imposing and he had the habit of blinking rarely and rather slowly.

The light-panel above us all-but danced on his scaled skin creating iridescently random patterns that would have been quiet lovely if he wasn't glowering at the both of us, his forked tongue darting out in periodic displeasure as I explained my position and the reason for my commandeering of his officer carefully omitting Luke's name.

As soon as I was done of course, Captain Sstelsrr blinked at me several times, his reptilian eyes narrowing in displeasure while his tongue flicked out as if trying to escape the dubious safety of his sharp teeth.

"So, Missss…"

"Vokan," I provided.

"Ssso, Missss Vokan," He more hissed then said. "You have turrned my Sssecurrity forrcssesss upssside-down overr a drroid?"

"Firstly, Captain," I stated unwilling to take the risk of trying to pronounce his name properly. "The droid in question is a rather rare antique worth well in excess of several million credits-"

"That iss not enough to-"

"-And is also the private, personal property of Master Luke Skywalker the head of the Jedi Academy," I finished before he could get even more agitated.

That stopped him as he blinked for another moment his tongue flickering out in abject fear making me wonder if _everyone_ in the galaxy was absolutely terrified of Luke other than the other Jedi and myself.

I also couldn't help but wonder if Luke was aware of just what _kind_ of a name he had managed to develop for himself over the years even as I tried to ease the situation.

"Actually Captain, I really have to be honest," I told him sincerely trying to ease his fears. "I'm just trying to stay out of trouble here.

"If he found out that I let Artoo be hurt in any way shape or form I'd be in more trouble than a Squib at an Imperial banquet," I explained flashing one of my warmest smiles. "All I want is Agent Kelson's help and your cooperation for a couple of hours to get Artoo back safe and secure _before_ I have to make the holotransmission to the Praxeum so I can at least get some time off for good behavior so to speak," I shrugged making it all sound like it was no big deal- which it _wasn't_.

Luke Skywalker would no more take revenge out on anyone then he would dance naked through the halls of the Imperial Palace.

Despite my best manner however, my words only seemed to make matters worse as the level of fear in the room jumped up several more notches and the Captain was already moving.

"You have the full cooperration of my deparrtment, Missss Vokan," He was telling me as he turned to his terminal. "What do you need?"

Unable to resist I couldn't help but cast a perplexed look over at Kelson and shrug slightly in confusion before turning my attention towards the matter at hand.

"Um, at the moment? Nothing," I admitted. "Well," I remarked reconsidering. "A swoop would be helpful since we need to get to the forest's floor and flitters aren't the easiest to land on uneven surfaces."

Captain Sstelsrr blinked for only a moment before he nodded. At least, that's what I _took_ the action to mean since his head moved in a sort of small circle rather than the straight up and down of the human response.

"You will have it in fifteen minutesss," He told us. "Good luck."

"Thank you captain," I told him honestly as Kelson and I began to make our escape from the room. "Force be with you," I said automatically making both the captain and me wince- him because it was coming from a Jedi and me because I hadn't meant to rub the poor being's face in the fact that we were trying to get Artoo.

And so, Kelson and I left.

Kelson was chuckling as we made our way down the hall and towards his desk.

"I have _never_ seen the captain that upset before," He admitted. "You have definitely got him rattled Vokan," He told me. "I mean, you have definitely got him rattled."

"Great," I muttered. "Just great. Luke's going to kill me," I observed to myself shaking my head. "I'm supposed to be having a nice quiet vacation."

Kelson chuckled as he retrieved a second power cell for his blaster and checked the power level of his sidearm.

All-too soon we were informed by one of the uniformed Security that our swoop was ready to go and we were piling in.

"So where's this lightsaber?" He asked as we took off.

"Just look for the demolished flitter just this side of Darkstar Fall tribe," I told him wearily. "I seriously hope it's still working," I couldn't help but remark. "We don't have the time for me to be messing with it if it's not."

"Well do you know how to use a blaster rifle?" He asked.

I smiled. "I should," I remarked. "Of course, that's provided that the Republic's new toys are anything like the old standard trooper issue," I told him. "If they are then I can shoot the legs off a hawkbat at five-hundred meters."

"Impressive," He admitted. "Strange…. But impressive. How'd you learn how to shoot such an old blaster so well?"

"Long story that we don't have the time to go into right now," I shrugged. "There's the platform," I pointed. "My lightsaber went down over there on the eastern edge."

"Alright," He remarked flying down and coming around for a landing. "So, is it the same long story or a different one?" He asked incongruously.

"Excuse me?"

"You said last night that you knew about old Imperial and old Rebel Alliance intelligence because it was a long story," He shrugged. "So, is it the same long story or a different one?"

"Both actually," I told him as the swoop came in for a landing and I got out.

Luckily the search for my lightsaber only took a few minutes of poking around the brush until I saw the telltale flash of silver and bit of black against a background of greens and browns.

Picking it up, I activated it my Awareness centered on its slim handle for a brief moment as I checked to make certain that all of the right frequencies of power were going in all the right directions.

They weren't entirely, but at least enough for me to be certain that it wouldn't be exploding on me any time soon.

"I see it's working," Kelson observed from a respectable distance as he regarded the glowing blade of the Jedi's traditional weapon.

"Mostly," I agreed deactivating it and replacing the handle to my belt. "For the moment at least but we don't have any time to be playing around with fine-tuning it," I sighed.

"Right," He nodded. "Assuming that they'll do what I would do if I was in their place, I'd assume I'm safe and secure enough to get some rest before getting to work in the morning," He assessed before looking around the lightening forest around us. "Which it is now."

"Lee should be home by now and is probably getting ready or is already waiting for us," I nodded making my way to the swoop and getting in.

"I thought you said that your note told her to meet us at HQ," He remarked getting in himself and starting the engine.

"It did but Lee knows we're going to affect a rescue attempt," I told him as he flew us towards the platforms high above. "The first thing she's going to do is get the usual toys together and then contact HQ to see if we've left already in order to save time."

"I take it you two have dealt with situations like this before," He observed coming around for a landing on an empty platform.

"We're old war-buddies," I admitted as he turned off the engine and I got out.

Of course, no sooner than I had said this then Lahleelah decided to make us look good by coming around the corner with her pack over one shoulder.

"I figured you guys would land here," She remarked coming up to us and getting into the swoop's back seat. "So what's going on?" She asked as I got in after her and closed the door.

Kelson cast us both a strange look before finally shaking his head in bafflement, he started up the engine and began to take off.

"They have Artoo in an underground hideout located a few clicks north of Eldertree," I told her as Kelson pulled us around and we made our way out of the forest's cover. "So far we know that there are at least three of them, probably more. We have reason to believe the leader's a former ISB or possibly Imperial Intelligence with a great deal of credits to blow."

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

Briefly I explained about what happened with our prisoner Tris and how he had killed himself. Lee listened to this and nodded, a thoughtful growl filling her throat.

"I agree," She stated after a moment as we flew along at the swoop's top speed. "This isn't going to be easy Dale," She assessed shaking her head. "Especially not with a rogue backing us."

"Rogue?" Kelson repeated incredulously. "Hey listen fur-ball I don't even-"

"-Kelson, calm down," I told him gaining his attention by squeezing his shoulder. "Lee didn't mean it as an insult," I explained levelly. "'Rogue' in this case means an unknown, someone that isn't a part of a given team. It's old rebel slang," I shrugged. "She doesn't mean anything by it. It just means that we're not used to dealing with one another and so, don't know what the other is going to do at any given moment."

Kelson cast a quick glance at me before turning his attention back to flying.

"And," I continued over my shoulder at Lee. "Even though it's a slight risk, we really don't have a choice," I told her. "The rest of the team would never be able to get here in time and I want more than one blaster backing me."

"Well, you got a point Dale," She admitted her teeth baring with more wince then humor. "If this place is half as defended as it should be, we're going to need someone shooting high."

"'Shooting high?'" Kelson asked his puzzlement growing with every passing minute.

"See? That's exactly what Lee meant when she called you a rogue," I told him. "'Shooting high' is a term unique to our old team," I explained. "Our usual battle tactics when dealing with a larger group is that I stand out front blocking shots and Lahleelah shoots low while someone else-"

"-Shoots higher up," He finished for me gaining the idea.

"Precisely," I nodded.

"It's a great battle position," Lee assessed her teeth baring in pleasure. "Jetta came up with it. See, with Jedi blocking the shots before they ever get to us, it lets us non-Jedi provide a lot more cover-fire than any other team our size," She commented before a growl of humor filled her throat. "We've taken out a lot of places that they thought we couldn't even touch- haven't we Dale?" She asked chuckling. "Hey, remember that time we took out that training facility? Great Golden One," She laughed. "By the time we were done, the only thing moving other than us was the sand!"

I couldn't help but chuckle ever so slightly myself at the memory.

After all Lahleelah was right, we had managed to pull off the impossible that day.

"Remember Borga's Palace?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Ouch," She winced. "How could I forget? Could there have _been_ any more sides after us?" She asked chuckling.

Kelson cast a look at me and meeting his gaze I could only shrug holding up my hands in near-surrender.

"I'll explain later," I told him.

"I hope so Lady," He muttered his attention turning back to flying. "I mean, I seriously hope so."

"First off, like I said before, it's not Lady, it's Dale," I told him. "If we're going to be risking our lives together, I think you can call me Dale."

He smiled slightly.

"Jyle," He commented finally. "Might as well call me Jyle."

And so, once again, I found myself heading into danger.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The hideout itself was actually rather innocuous looking.

I could Feel however that there was some decided tremors going on within but it was muffled by the distance and the presence of the rock and soil between us. We put down about a half-click south of the cave and slowly made our way in.

Luckily however, we managed to spot most of the defenses, which were in the form of old spy-cams and deciding that speed was better than stealth, we knocked them out.

The guard at the main entrance just inside of the cave proved no problem either. I knocked him out with a single blow before he could have a chance to even raise his blaster and taking his comlink, I listened for a moment while Lee and Kelson came up behind me.

"Do they know we're here?" He asked quietly.

"It doesn't sound like it," I told him. "In fact, if I didn't know any better most of these guys sound stoned."

"Stoned or rebrained," Lee observed.

"Good point."

"So what now?" Kelson asked. "Do we storm in or sneak?"

"Sneak of course," I told him as I bent to the very modern looking door in the back of the cave.

"Can you wire it?" Lee asked from behind me, watching my back carefully.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Here, let me give it a shot," He offered kneeling down before the keypad beside me.

"Hmm," He muttered to himself. "Looks like a Forkenlite 3000. Cheap, durable and foolproof," He remarked.

"So you can't get past it either?"

"A Forkenlite?" He snorted. "Foolproof my- oh yeah, give me thirty seconds. These things are proof against _fools_ maybe but every petty juvenile offender from rim to core could wire this baby to open in less than a minute," He informed me as he removed the panel and began to get to work.

"Kelson?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm the _only_ one that has some things to explain when this is over with," I observed.

"What's to explain?" He chuckled twisting a pair of wires together. "Like a lot of bright and frustrated kids, I wasn't always on the right side of the law," He shrugged as the doors opened and we gained our feet.

Thankfully, the corridor beyond was empty but it was also a junction. Three corridors that all looked alike greeted us.

"Well?" Kelson asked. "Which way?"

I looked from one corridor to the other but nothing in my gut was telling me that any were any more right than the others.

For some reason or another, my instincts had decided not to tell me the way to where Artoo was being held.

Probably because he was a mechanical rather than a biological being I realized now that I thought about it. Despite the fact that I may consider them living beings- unfortunately however, that didn't make any difference to the Force.

A pulse was a pulse and Artoo simply did not have one.

"Right?" I asked shrugging.

"Right it is," Kelson declared already covering me.

We made our way carefully down the corridor until we came to some doors. The tremors beyond however, told me all I needed to know.

"These must be private quarters," I observed softly. "Everyone who's in them is asleep."

"Quarters or cells," Kelson remarked pointing to a locking mechanism next to one of the doors. "Those only open one way."

"Do you think we should release them?" Lee asked.

"No," Kelson shook his head. "The last thing in the galaxy we want is a bunch of civilians running around and getting caught in the crossfire.

"Once the area's secure, NRS forces can take care of them, our main concern's the perpetrators behind this," He remarked with a small, nearly secretive smile.

"Good point," I nodded. "Let's keep going," I said. "There's bound to be some sort of guard station up ahead and we'll want them out of the way."

We made our way down the corridor until we came to a turn.

A quick peek around the corner was unnecessary, but I still did it anyway. My eyes just confirmed what my Sense had told me.

About a hundred meters down the corridor it came to an end where it opened out into a small room. That room was currently occupied by three guards. And that's of course, when one of them fired on us.

"We've been spotted," Lee observed turning around to watch our backs.

"No kidding!" I called back as I dove forward into the corridor.

Rolling to my feet, my lightsaber springing to life as my battle instincts rose to the fore- I blocked the first several shots and moving forward, dove for the attack.

It took several times but in the end, it was inevitable. If there was one thing that I was good at, it was blocking and dodging blaster bolts.

My last rush forward brought me up and over the terminal and into their midst.

After that it was only a matter of a few slices of my precious pink monster, aimed for wounding rather than killing my attackers and they were no longer a consideration.

"Dale!" Lee's cries came over the sounds of battle coming from the corner of the corridor.

Looking down at the terminal and viewing the monitors I could see that a small contingent now had my friends pinned down behind the corridor.

I also couldn't help but notice that there were some internal defenses, so I put them to use.

"I'm on it!" I called back as I took the control stick in hand and began to lay out a barrage of cover fire at the group that was attempting to descend upon us.

"Kelson!" I called out.

"Yeah!" He answered racing down the corridor towards me.

"See if you can find Artoo on the terminals while I take care of these guys," I told him flipping to another remote blaster and utilizing it.

Kelson came around to the station putting things to use while Lee lay in cover fire down the corridor and I provided a rather lethal back up using the covert base's defenses against them.

Tense moments passed as I tried to aim for wounds rather than lethal damage, but the remote-blasters were designed for death.

I still tried however and cleared a path for us while Lee helped me out.

"I got 'im!" Kelson cried out triumphantly. "It's right at the first juncture!"

Abandoning our posts, we moved out, me in the lead providing cover but as we made our way through the smoke-filled corridor the only other thing moving other then ourselves was a few wounded bodies, groaning weakly.

Moving quickly now, I turned right and my companions came up after me.

We made our way until we came to another corridor.

"Left," Kelson told us and we moved on.

Most of the resistance was gone now. Only one or two of the rustlers managed to fire off a shot or two before retreating.

It was by far, too easy.

"This is too easy Dale," Lee muttered growling as we made our way down the corridor and came across another junction.

"And what choice do we have?" I observed.

"He's to the right," Kelson told us.

Nodding I turned the corner.

And fell back beneath the veritable storm of blaster fire.

"Well, now we know where they are," I remarked.

"They must want that droid pretty bad," Kelson commented.

"Not as badly as I want him back," I told him. "How far down this corridor is the room they have him in?"

"It's at the far end, about five hundred meters," He answered.

"Good," I smiled. "Lee?" I turned to her. "They're all yours, just keep it localized."

Baring her teeth in pleasure, Lee pulled off her pack and went through the things therein carefully.

"Ah, here we go," She decided nodding as she pulled up a frag-grenade.

Hitting the actuator, she threw it down the corridor towards our enemies.

"Down," She told us and we did as we were bidden.

The explosion wasn't only spectacular but it kicked out dust, smoke and dirt towards us completely filling the corridor.

Several deaths filled the Force making me wince in sympathetic pain as the victims passed on in a most horrible manner, a veritable orgy of agony quickly quelled as they became one with the Force.

"You okay?" She asked well-used to this response from me.

"Yeah, let's get Artoo," I told her straightening and heading into the choking smoke.

There was still some resistance but not much now.

The fragmentary saw that those who _did_ survive were in no condition to halt our passing. A few, one or two more hearty (or less intelligent) souls still gave it their best shot but they were easily dealt with.

And then, we were at the door and I was cutting through it quickly.

The room beyond was filled with droids of various kinds and types all currently deactivated. And there were a few humans as well- most completely cloaked.

The moment that we dove through the door they were already firing upon us and I was already running towards them and the familiar metallic figure in their midst, attached to an I/O hookup.

Running, I jumped with not a little aid from the Force and spinning around, landed into the middle of their midst, reactivating my lightsaber and…

Found myself staring at a foreshortened blade of only a scant ten centimeters rather than the meter long blade that it was _supposed_ to be producing.

No sooner had I recognized this, then my opponents were drawing their blasters and firing at me, forcing me to leap back behind the massive form of a power droid, pain filling my leg as one of the bolts grazed my thigh.

"Dale!" I heard Lee call out.

"I'm alright!" I called back. "Just get them!"

Unfortunately, no sooner had I yelled these words then the one of the figures was turning to activate the terminal.

"_No_!" I cried diving towards him.

_Too late!_

I hit my opponent too late, knocking him down as the machinery sprung to life sapping away the very memories and thoughts of its victim.

We rolled as blaster bolts filled the air and my opponent wound up on top of me, attempting to pin me to the ground, his hands going to my neck. Grimly aware of the passage of every second, I did the fastest and quickest thing I could. It was also the nastiest.

My knee connected with his groin with enough force to make him forget about throttling me and he screamed in pain. Figuring that he really was hurting, the poor thing, I promptly made certain that he found some respite in sleep by driving both of my conjoined hands into his neck rendering him unconscious.

Grabbing his blaster I pushed my sleeping opponent off of me and rolling to my knees delivered a few choice shots at the remaining rustlers. Only this time I wasn't aiming to wound- I didn't have the time to be messing around. I was aiming to kill.

Diving back over my fallen opponent, I lunged from my position to the controls and rising up pulled the lever shutting down the machine while the last few blaster bolts filled the air behind me.

Grimly, and with a completely ineffectual defiance, I leveled my blaster at the monstrosity and fired until it was reduced to a useless hulk of metal and plastic.

The silence was as sudden as it was deafening. One moment, the whine of blaster fire and the screech of metal and the next… Nothing.

Slowly I stood and looking around the smoke-filled room with a strange detachment I felt a cold knot take up residence in the vicinity of my stomach.

Something glittered at my feet and bending, I picked it up. It was a crystal from the machine. It sat in my hand glittering like a jewel.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, we did it!" Kelson crowed defiantly coming up through the rubble. "I can't believe it but we actually managed to pull it off!" He laughed.

Whether it was my expression or my silence as I regarded the crystal that caught his attention I really didn't know but something did.

"Hey, Vokan," He called to me softly. "Ease up, it's over," He told me. "We did it."

"No Kelson," I heard my distant voice declare sadly as I regarded the dark and unmoving form of the droid in front of me, pocketing the jewel. "No, we didn't."

If the silence from before had been deafening, then nothing, not even the silence of space itself could have possibly compared to the silence that filled that room now.

We had failed.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

Real time inter-planetary communications or holotransmissions are highly expensive. So expensive in fact that they're reserved almost solely for the utilization of governmental agencies and governments themselves. Prime ministers, presidents and the like used "holotranses" all of the time in fact, but rare indeed is the private citizen who ever has an occasion to utilize such an expensive form of communication.

My first holotrans was a private one arranged with the help of the NRS who had managed to contact the person I wished to speak with and bring him to the NRS main-headquarters on Coruscant.

Normally of course, people wind up standing for such transmissions since the sheer level of power required for such communications necessitate that the equipment to send and receive holotransmissions fills entire rooms.

It's an unconscious formality caused by the expense and sheer level of power needed, I've always figured. However formal though these transmissions were though, I still found myself requesting a chair, not out of any need for comfort but mostly to keep my knees from knocking.

When the holographic form of Holton Forlent appeared I was trying very hard not to bite my lip in concern and look like everything was normal but of course, with his typical keen insight, he knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Dale?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Holton?" I asked back. "I realize that I promised never to ask this but the simple fact of the matter is that-"

"-You're in trouble," He finished for me. "Hey, that's what you hired me for, Dale. Just tell me how much you need."

Now at this time I suppose that it must be stated that the subject at hand between Holton and myself was that of money. _My_ money to be more precise. And furthermore it was money I really wasn't supposed to have.

The Jedi Code is firm and the rules explicit. Jedi are not supposed to seek wealth or even have it unless of course they are doing so in order to further a Light Sided goal of one type or another. Once the goal has been achieved of course, the money is supposed to be given away.

Unfortunately, though it would have been hard to explain to Luke, the money that the New Republic had given to me quite generously hadn't found itself back in the hands of the New Republic but rather, into the care of an old SAGEducation friend of mine from my childhood.

My reasoning to Holton at the time had been because by giving the money to someone else to care for I could follow the Code and yet still have funding for an emergency in case I should ever need it.

The _real_ reason however had been because Holton Forlent was lost when I ran into him almost two years before. Wracked with guilt and horror at some action or actions he had performed during the war Holton had leapt at the chance of helping out a Jedi so that he could "clean his hands a little." So, I had given him the account to care for and therefore a purpose.

Looking at him now, I could tell that the direction had done him far more good then I had ever anticipated.

The lines that had filled his face were gone now, and his smile was one of ease and joy. He'd even put on a little weight.

"So how much do you need?" He asked.

"Actually Holton that's the problem, I don't know," I admitted with a wince.

And then, as quickly as I could, I told him about what had happened and what I needed done.

"Ouch that's pretty serious," He agreed when I was done. "Well," He remarked thoughtfully. "If the droid's memory wasn't re-structured then you might be able to salvage it."

"That's what I'm hoping for," I nodded. "However, I don't know how much it's going to cost."

"Well, Doctor K'Ren's in semi-retirement but he takes free-lance jobs on occasion, if it's interesting and the pay's high enough," He offered. "The main problem's buying off the Tribal Council."

"Why would the Ewoks have a problem with an outworld doctor?" I asked.

"No, no, I meant the Twi'Leck Tribal Council," Holton flashed a quick smile. "That's where our dear doctor's retired if you can believe it.

"He still has a great deal of family there and the Tribal Council almost never lets people through to see him." He explained. "They view K'Ren as a sort of planetary treasure. It's going to take a lot of credits and a great deal of political clout to get them to capitulate. If you _can_ get him though, I'm sure I can arrange transportation from Twi'Leck to Endor and back without too many hassles," He remarked. "Now the Endorian Senator probably won't like it, he's as xenophobic as an imperial blueblood but I think I can financially lean on him a little and get him to go along with it."

"Can you deal with the Twi'Leckian Tribal Council too?" I asked. "I'm not exactly that imposing of a figure to bring to the negotiation table."

"Not a problem," He flashed a smile. "We're in a _great_ place to be dealing with them and you probably don't want to know the why's and how's of it," He shrugged.

"You're right Holton, I don't," I admitted feeling that lump in my stomach get ever so slightly larger.

"Oh hey, before you get your robes in a bunch Dale, trust me," He told me sincerely. "It may look really bad on the surface but the simple fact of the matter is that we're doing a great deal of good here. I know I can't explain it to you but you gave us just what we needed to turn our lives around," He admitted.

"We?"

"Oh, the others don't know about you," He assured me quickly. "They know that I'm working on someone's behalf but they don't know who or what. They don't really need to either, they just know that we're doing good in a good cause and that's enough."

"Ah, Holton?" I heard myself asking.

"Yes?"

"What exactly _are_ you doing?"

"Well," He remarked thoughtfully. "I guess you can say that we're rebuilding the private sector," He shrugged. "But I really don't think that I could explain it to you. Oh," He commented. "Before I forget, would it be alright if I skimmed off 10 percent for personal expenses?"

"Ten percent of _what_?"

"Oh, the profits."

"'_Profits_?'" That knot had just become about as big as a rather large asteroid and somehow I had found my feet.

"Hey, I _told_ you that we were doing some seriously good work, remember?" He pointed out. "I also remember telling you that things aren't as bad as they seem. Look, just trust me alright?"

Breathing a sigh of resignation I nodded.

"Alright," I nodded weary now.

"Good, now," Holton declared nodding himself. "You should probably get a new account stick from the local bank. Is there a New Republican Galactic Trust branch on Endor?"

"I think so," I admitted my hand going to my temple and the ever-mounting headache.

"Good," He nodded. "Just tell them who you are and they'll set you up. You're going to have to pay Doctor K'Ren once the job's done and not a nano before."

"Alright."

"Well, I'll contact you as soon as the doctor's on his way," Holton told me. "Dale?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "Force be with you."

I couldn't help it myself. A small wane smile tugged at my lips in response.

"Force be with you too, Holton Forlent," I told him. "Force be with you too."

Deciding to wait before making the holotrans to the Praxeum, I left the room only to find Lee and Kelson waiting for me.

"Well?" Lee asked.

"What'd he say?" Kelson piped in.

"He hasn't said anything," I told them. "Mostly because I haven't contacted him yet.

"I've spoken with a friend of mine who may be able to get Doctor Fl'Tik K'Ren _himself_ to work on Artoo and salvage the memory that he lost during the dump," I stated. "If we _can_ get him then we'll know in the next couple of days and _then_ I can contact the Praxeum so I can at least tell Luke that his droid's in good hands and being worked on by experts. It's a small comfort but at least it would be a comfort nonetheless."

"Alright," Kelson nodded. "So, what next?"

I shook my head slightly. "For you?" I asked. "Nothing. You're officially free of any and all responsibility to the Praxeum. As for Lee and myself we'll be going our own way and getting things ready in case we can get K'Ren to help," I remarked. "He's going to need a place he can work and equipment to work with."

"Are you sure you have enough credit for this?" Lee asked.

"I think so," I shrugged. "I need to get to the nearest branch of New Republican Galactic Trust though and get a new account stick."

"Perfect," Kelson declared smiling. "There's one just a few clicks west of here," He told me. "It's the same one I use in fact."

Despite my tiredness and concern, I still couldn't prevent a small smile at this.

"Kelson, I already told you that you don't have to deal with this anymore," I reminded him. "You were a wonderful help and I thank the Force I ran into you but really, I know this stuff scares the life out of you. It's alright really, we can take things from here now and you can get back to your life, I know you want to."

"Well, I'll tell you what I want to do," He stated firmly. "I want to do what I said I was going to do: you aren't off the ground yet," He remarked shaking his head. "So, I'm going to stick around until you _are_."

Regarding the earnest NRS Agent before me, I realized that he too felt responsible for what had happened to Artoo and so, had determined that fear or no fear- he was bound and determined to see things through.

"Alright," I sighed. "Alright, you're in."


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I would like to say that the following few days went by in a whirl of action but the simple fact of the matter was that not even the many preparations that we made were enough to make the time do anything but crawl by with the slow speed of a slime-beetle.

They were also far more harrowing then any possible battle I have ever encountered.

First was the response at the bank, which only added to my anxiety about my having left my money in Holton's care. At first the banker who cared for me was eminently rude… until he pulled up my information, that is.

Then all of a sudden he was all roses and sunshine. Bowing and scraping the entire while, he set me up with a new account stick and respectfully requested that if I ever needed more in excess of "8 figures" in hard currency the bank would need a month's notice- if I didn't mind. Being out on the edges of civilization and all made some things difficult, he apologized.

Naturally, at first it took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about but after a quick mental count of zeros I realized how much he was referring to.

So, it was another moment, this time filled with calming techniques before I just nodded and agreed that was equitable and tried to get through the process as best I could.

I _did_ however decide that regardless of what I had promised Holton or even myself- I seriously, _seriously_ wanted to take a look at what he was up to that would generate that kind of credit.

Despite his assurances that he was "doing a lot of good" I had some _strong_ reservations in that regard which only added to the quickly growing knot in the pit of my stomach.

And so, the days passed by as I made every type of preparation I could think of.

I rented the most modern service center outright for the next several weeks and reviewed the resumes and experience of everyone in the system even remotely concerned with droids, weighing the various pros and cons of their abilities and experiences as well as their personalities just in case.

In fact, I even ordered some of the new prototype equipment concerned with droid programming which would hopefully be there in time for K'Ren to utilize, provided of course that he was willing to help.

When the holotrans from Holton finally came however, I found out that it was all for nothing.

"K'Ren's more than willing," Holton told me shaking his head. "In fact, he thinks it would be wonderful to work on an old astromech again, unfortunately however, the Tribal Council won't budge. They refuse to let K'Ren off the planet, they say he's getting too old and that it's almost time for him to- well," He stated. "They have some rather unique traditions and K'Ren would be breaking one if he left."

"I see," I muttered. "Alright," I stated more to myself then to him. "Holton? Stick near the holoprojector, I've got a few transmissions to make," I told him before gesturing for the operator to end the transmission.

"Agent?" I asked turning to him, "Could you get me the Twi'Leckian Tribal Council? Inform them that I am Lady Vokan of the Jedi Academy calling upon behalf of Master Luke Skywalker. If that doesn't get their attention, I don't know what the Sith will."

And oh boy did it get their attention! No sooner had the agent had expressed this then I was suddenly facing the images of various Twi'Lecks.

The council themselves.

"Gentlemen," I greeted them quickly before they could get even so much as a word in. "I understand that there is some problem with your decision to allow Doctor K'Ren out of the system?"

"No," He shook his head. "Our decision has been made-"

"-And it is about to be _remade_ Councilman," I informed him with a small, cold smile. "Look, I don't think that you're aware of this fact, sir, but the simple fact of the matter is that while Master Skywalker is above revenge- I on the other hand am _not_.

"Now, unless you want a Sithian Lady descending upon your," And here a threw in a small chuckle. "Rather delicately balanced system, you will capitulate to the extremely generous offer that we have discussed earlier.

"In other words," I smiled again. "If Doctor K'Ren is not heading towards Endor within twenty-four standard hours gentlemen, I shall personally not _only_ turn to the Dark Side but I shall also make absolutely certain that your system, your species and every single being that has ever even so much as given you the time of day dies slowly, painfully and with an extreme amount of screaming.

"Then gentlemen, and _only_ then will I turn my attentions to you and finish by slowly tearing your hearts out through your spleens," I informed them. "Am I making myself clear?"

The councilman blanched his mouth opening and closing several times in complete and abject terror and of course, I smiled again.

"I'll take that as a yes," I decided firmly. "Inform the good doctor that I await the pleasure of his company as soon as possible."

And with that I gestured to the operator and he ended the transmission.

Without even having to tell him, the operator connected me with Holton again and all I could do was smile.

"Two things," I told him. "First off, whatever you were offering? You might want to double it," I stated without preamble. "And secondly? I think they'll be extremely cooperative now."

Of course, my threat was nothing more than a complete and utter bluff!

But apparently it worked because no more than a few hours later I received word that K'Ren was on his way. Then the waiting began.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

One of the oddest things that I've always noticed about life or at least _my_ life is how cyclical it seems. One moment you're racing down corridors or over empty fields blaster bolts filling the air like rain around you and the next… silence.

Days of staring out of windows or at walls, nothing happening. No one speaking, nothing moving save for your heartbeat, nothing at all.

Even on the fastest of transports available of course, it was still a few weeks before K'Ren showed up and I finally met the esteemed personage in person.

He was a rather elderly Twi'Leck and carried himself with a great deal of dignity which was at first over-shadowed by not a small amount of concern upon our first meeting.

"Lady Vokan?" He asked more than greeted me even as he bowed.

Already expecting this type of reaction I just flashed my brightest and most winning of smiles.

"Doctor K'Ren," I greeted him. "You have no idea of how honored I am to meet you," I told him honestly. "I have _nothing_ but the greatest amount of admiration for your work."

This of course took him aback for a moment and puzzled him.

"Lady Vokan, I do hope you realize that what you wish me to do may be beyond even those abilities you seem to believe that I possess," He stated haltingly.

Pulling myself up to my fullest height I let my smile fade as I nodded levelly.

"Yes sir," I agreed. "I'm well aware of that, but I'm equally as well aware that Artoo isn't just a droid sir, he's also a friend of mine.

"And when a friend gets hurt, you want nothing short of the best that there is taking care of them. And that best that there is sir: is you.

"If you can't help Artoo Deetoo sir, no one in the entirety of this _galaxy_ can."

This earned me a rather peculiar smile from K'Ren, and one that wasn't necessarily unsympathetic either.

"Well, my lady, I do have to admit one thing," He remarked. "You certainly love your droid."

At this, I had to smile just a bit.

"Actually sir, he's not mine but belongs to my master," I told him. "But he is still a friend."

At this, K'Ren just looked at me looking puzzled but his puzzlement was only on the surface.

Something in his ancient and alien eyes- something deeply buried within his tremor registered understanding.

Even as he did this, his eyes twinkling with an odd softness I would never have expected in a Twi'Leck, he reached out and clasped my shoulder gently.

I was only just able to keep from stiffening in automatic horror at the undesired contact lest the poor elderly gentleman think that it was due to him rather than my own instinctual response.

Within the same heartbeat it took for me to quell that response, K'Ren was giving me a response of his own. He was smiling kindly.

"Then rest assured, young lady that I will do everything that I can," He told me gently. "I will do everything I can."

And of course, that's when the vigil began in earnest.

Precisely how many days or hours of days that I spent sitting in the waiting room of that service center I honestly have no idea.

K'Ren immediately put the team of local programmers and repair technicians I had chosen to work around the clock trying desperately to locate in Artoo's memory banks every hint of data- every scrap of memory and to restore it.

The process was slow, agonizingly detailed and exhausting work judging from the tired faces that left every few hours for home and sleep.

I myself, almost never left however after I had contacted Luke and told him what had happened.

I just sat waiting for the next update from Doctor K'Ren who was actually kind enough to show up briefly from time to time in order to give me the latest word.

Things did _not_ look good. The rustlers' equipment had been designed to be fast, efficient and complete.

So, I sat, I meditated as much as I could, I paced when I couldn't. I prayed, and once or twice I even cried thinking of the pain my thoughtlessness had caused. That waiting room had become my voluntary prison.

I rebuffed Lee and Kelson's urgings to return to my hotel room more often than not and when I _did_ capitulate at long last out of sheer exhaustion- it was only for a quick bite and maybe a bath and a change of clothing before I returned again.

Although, I do have to admit that twice I sat down on the couch for a moment to wait for my food only to awaken hours later but on both occasions, I just skipped the meal and returned to the service station quickly in order to find out if I had missed anything.

Precisely _how_ many days passed in this manner I really don't know, time had ceased to become relevant but as certainly as the sun setting over Corillia or of the turning tides on Alderaan, the day finally came when the front doors were pulled open and Luke stepped in, his tremor heavy and grim.

Eyes blazing, his gaze swept the room without preamble and spying me, stalked towards me as I wearily gained my feet.

"What's happening?" He asked coming to a stop before me his cloak still swirling around him. "What do they say?"

"Doctor K'Ren, his original programmer, is in charge of salvaging his memory," I admitted noticing for the first time how haggard my normally calm voice sounded.

I cleared my throat trying to get it under control.

"He, um, last we heard, they, um, they won't know for certain until they finish and activate him." I told him.

He nodded curtly and I looked away trying not to let the tears spring into my eyes.

"So, his original programmer is working on him?"

Mutely, I nodded.

"We're lucky he was in the system," He observed.

I shook my head.

"No, no, I-um," I cleared my throat again trying not to bite my lip. "I had him shipped in," I confessed. "They-they say he's the best in the known galaxy so, I figured if anyone could…" And then my words left me unable to continue.

Luke's tremor was as firm and controlled as ever, in fact, even more so then I had ever Felt before as I heard him finally speak.

"Then you've done everything that can be done already," He declared. "You've handled things here well," He stated as I heard the rustle of his cloak as he sat. "We'll just have to wait and see."

For a moment, I almost blinked in horror at the coldness of this declaration and I turned to him, a cold grip pulling at my gut.

_Didn't he care about what happened to him?_ My mind boggled and then, like the impact of a plastisteele girder to the back of my brain, the Knowledge hit my mind like the explosion of a thermal detonator.

_Of _course_ he cared! _Hewasterrifiedto_ death _forArtoo_ but he couldn't show it!_

I had lived and grown up with no one ever knowing that I was a Jedi throughout most of my life solely because I had hidden my Awareness and Knowledge of the Force underneath countless little tricks that I had developed in order to make me blend in with everyone else.

I expressed my lack of fear through humor and my outbursts of "anger" were, save for that once on Yavin, mostly for the benefit of whoever I was with. It got their attention or otherwise managed to convey to them that I meant business.

All of these tricks and reactions I had developed to survive and to cover who I really was for countless years. And of course, like everything else, caution was also a bad habit as a result.

Even long after I had been rescued from Coruscant and my retreat was no longer necessary or even desired, in some diluted form, it was still a habit and probably always would be.

Only my close friends ever really know me. Everyone else, I suppose I just deal with until I get to know them better. Oh, I hide this like _all_ debutantes do of course, beneath a warm smile and a friendly (but not _too_ friendly) demeanor. I joke, I laugh and I tease but I really don't say anything of any real _substance_ to anyone mostly, because it really is just a habit.

And Luke had a habit too. He had a retreat just like I once had also: The Master.

Of _course_ he was afraid for Artoo!

It didn't _take_ a Jedi to know how much he cared for him. Artoo Deetoo had been his constant companion throughout the entirety of his adult life.

And of course, seeing him sitting there now, another fact hit me as well, another piece of the puzzle: Luke was alone.

His concern must have been so great that he had jumped into the Praxeum's shuttle immediately after he finished talking with me.

It had a rather dull droid: ZD5347 so, it really would have been easy for him. Set the droid to performing the start-up sequence and make a quick holotrans to the family explaining to them what happened. There's just enough time left over to pack quickly, tell the students to behave themselves and then lift off.

And they wouldn't make it in time either, I couldn't help but observe.

Even in the fastest ship in the _galaxy_- it would still take them three more weeks then Luke had needed to get to Endor from the far closer moon of Yavin IV. By the time that they would have gotten to the system, everything would be over with.

So, he arrived and hid beneath his retreat as he waited… Alone… Because of me…

"Oh Luke," I heard myself breathe as I sat next to him my hand automatically going to his, my arm coming around his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I told him gently allowing my own pain and fear to echo his as I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

He sat for a moment, not looking over at me, knowing precisely what it was I was offering.

Slight surprise and… Something else… He was touched.

He sat wavering for a moment between his retreat and the need for comfort, and of course, with a sigh, comfort won and turning, his arms came around me in a warm embrace.

Now, of course, had anyone been watching this particular scene, they no doubt would have gotten some strange ideas _indeed_- but the simple fact of the matter is that, what was happening as we sat there holding each other was nothing more than a Mourning Meditation as our minds opened to one another.

One of the most advanced and common of techniques of calming for Jedi, the Mourning Meditation is also one of the few that isn't so much as taught as just known.

Put simply, it's one thing to follow a code that says: "there is no emotion" but it's quite another to feel the pain of loss or concern for a loved one. The pain of such moments is perfectly natural and the grief that follows, not only natural but also necessary if one is to ever leave such loss behind them and heal from it.

Unfortunately however, the grieving process also poses a bit of a quandary for Jedi, since part of this grieving process is anger. So, how does one undergo this process or deal with these types of moments without falling victim to the Dark Side?

The answer is simple: with close communion with friends and loved ones who are also feeling that loss.

Hence the purpose of the Mourning Meditation and its name.

While not entirely a meditation _per se_, its purpose was to allow Jedi to mourn safely and in their own time.

Of course, my offer _was_ presumptuous but seeing him in that waiting room alone without even so much as a friend and all because of my thoughtlessness- well, what was I _supposed_ to do? Leave him sitting there, not even so much as a single person not completely terrified of him anywhere _near_ the system while he worried about his friend all alone?

Alright, I wasn't a loved one and I certainly wasn't a friend, but at _least_ I was a fellow Jedi who was also worried about Artoo and about the only person not afraid of him so, I offered my comfort and such was his concern that he actually took it.

His head rested in the crook of my neck his arms around me gently as his mind and tremor slowly opened to mine.

For a moment, I was surprised by what lay beneath his calm control. His mind was warm and gentle, filled with an almost _innocence_ beneath it all.

His puzzlement touched my mind and my surprise turned to humor at myself. His mind lightened in response and our thoughts turned as our minds intertwined softly and slowly as we relaxed into the warmth of contact with another, our mental proximity reminding one another that regardless of its ups and downs, life still continued as it was meant to.

Minutes, hours, days later we slowly emerged. Time is almost impossible to gauge correctly under such circumstances but it _did_ pass and once we emerged that time had done its job and we were both feeling better as he hugged me in thanks.

As he did so, I couldn't help but notice that I really didn't mind given the mental closeness we had just shared, it was actually more like a friendly handshake in comparison.

"Thank you," He told me quietly.

"It was the least I could do," I admitted hugging him back before pulling away a little to meet his gaze. "I only wish you could have your family here," I confessed. "They would have been, you know," I almost chuckled wanly. "More appropriate."

He smiled slightly a soft near-smile barely tugging at his lips filled with sad resignation.

"It's alright," He said. "They couldn't have gotten out here in time even on the _Falcon_," He assessed. "They know and that's enough."

I regarded him feeling the guilt wash over me all over again.

"I'm so sorry Luke, this is all my fault," I sighed my eyes unable to meet his. "I never should have left him even for a second," I shook my head. "I never should have left him."

"Hey," He called to me cupping my face and pulling up my gaze to meet his. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen Dale. You're not in control of your abilities yet and that is not your fault, it's _mine_," He told me firmly. "I shouldn't have sent you _anywhere_ before you were ready."

I sat for a moment desperate not to feel precisely what I was feeling- the vibroblade in my gut twisting just a little bit more. _He was blaming himself _too?

I decided that I felt like a heel.

Luckily however, the Force was with me as the doors opened and I was mercifully saved from the painful scene continuing as I Felt a familiar presence enter the room.

Breathing a sigh of relief and standing, I crossed the room my grateful greeting already coming out.

"Kelson," I smiled as I took his hand and squeezed it warmly in silent thanks for his sense of timing.

"Dale," He flashed the slight smile usually reserved for medcenters. "I told you to call me Jyle, all things considering," He reminded me squeezing my other shoulder companionably with his free hand. "So, how's the little guy doing?"

"We don't know yet," I admitted shaking my head.

Suddenly, I felt a near-tremor so quick in its appearance and just as suddenly gone that it Felt for all of the Force almost as if someone had rapped harshly upon some far away door.

Like the sound of something falling in another room so distant and so quickly come and gone that you're never really certain you had even heard it but are _just_ sure enough in your sanity that you're forced to go investigate every room of your house because you don't know where it might have come much _less_ assess what might have fallen… If anything had _at all_.

Kelson's brow furrowed as his eyes bore into my mine worry filling his expression.

"Dale? Are you okay?" He asked touching my shoulder briefly a second time.

"Hmm? Oh," I flashed a quick apologetic smile. "Yes, yes, of course," I assured him.

Suddenly remembering my manners, I shook my head at myself for a quick nano in self-beratement and got my thoughts into some semblance of order before clearing my throat I turned to face Luke so that my hand was now resting lightly on Kelson's elbow.

This was of course, not from any kind of affection- although I did have to admit that I was beginning to like the NRS Agent but rather to help him maintain some semblance of calm during the introductions.

I wasn't so slow that I hadn't noticed by this point that Jyle Kelson viewed physical contact in the precise opposite manner that I did.

"Jyle Kelson this is Master Luke Skywalker," I introduced the pair carefully as Luke rose to his feet. "Luke? This is Agent Kelson. He was the agent that helped me rescue Artoo."

Far from exuding untold terror as I had expected that he would however, Jyle just smiled warmly and extended his hand, his manner formal, friendly, and anything but afraid.

In fact, I couldn't help but get the impression of one of my friends introducing themselves to my father.

"Sir," He greeted him. "It's an honor and a pleasure. Dale's told me a great deal about you."

All of the dignity of thousands of years of Jedi descended around Luke's shoulders like a cloak as he took to his retreat and shook Jyle's hand expressionlessly.

"Indeed," He stated voice displaying no emotion whatsoever making me blink over at him in surprise as the conversation continued. "Dallayna is an excellent student," He remarked his tone noncommittal.

"Oh yes sir," Jyle smiled casting a quick glance down at me. "I certainly believe it after having seen her handle things here. She must be the best you have."

At that of course, I almost- _almost_ winced. The one thing that I hadn't told Jyle was to _never_ mention my studies to Luke.

"Dale's Talent is unique," Luke stated without inflection. Not an agreement-not a denial, simple fact.

"Well, then it's a shame you don't have more like her," Kelson observed, his smile a trifle forced now making me look over at him now in bewilderment. "This galaxy would be a better place in my opinion," He assessed before finally adding: "Sir."

No amount of dryness filled his voice. There was just that briefest of pauses.

I looked from one to the other seeing precisely what was going on but unable to really do anything about it even as I noticed that if this particular conversation got any friendlier, it would make the Sithian war look like a Relkel ball tournament.

It did _not_ take a Jedi to know that due to simple bad luck, Luke and Jyle had managed to rub one another in precisely the wrong way.

Luke's cool reserve was obviously setting Kelson's teeth on edge and Luke was no doubt taking Jyle's easy manner as recklessness- something which, having been there himself, he found _singularly_ unimpressive.

Luckily however, I was rescued yet again by K'Ren's appearance.

"Doctor K'Ren!" I called diving between the two men in order to gain their attention and distract them from one another. "Doctor K'Ren," I said again. "Is there any word? How is he?"

K'Ren looked from Luke to Kelson before turning his attention back to me.

"He's fine," He told us all. "We were able to salvage everything but the last few hours of that night."

The breath of relieve I exhaled came from the depths of my soul as Luke stepped up behind me.

"Can we see him?"

K'Ren cast Luke a small smile.

"Master Skywalker, this isn't a biological we're talking about," He commented. "You can take him home any time you wish to."

Luke nodded.

"Thank you Doctor."

"It's actually been my pleasure," K'Ren admitted. "The unit's in the salvage room at the end of the hall."

Luke nodded again and left to go round up Artoo while K'Ren turned his attention to me.

I pulled out the account stick and inserted it into the portable transpad he held out for me without a word.

"Why do you let him talk about you like that?" Kelson all-but demanded coming up beside me.

I looked over at him puzzled as K'Ren carefully ignored the exchange.

"What?" I blinked.

"_Skywalker_," He hissed. "How can you let him talk about you like that- in _front_ of you even?"

"Jyle? What're you talking about?" I asked back as I pressed my thumb up against the plate.

"What he said back there!"

"Alright," I declared straightening. "And what precisely is it that he said?"

"Well, it's not so much what he said, it's the way he said it," Kelson admitted, some of his vehemence fading. "'Her talent is… unique,'" He repeated with a slight sneer. "Like-Like you were less than good or something."

Despite the fact that he was carefully pretending to ignore this exchange, I could tell from the humor tremoring from K'Ren that he was _well_ aware of it.

"Oh Jyle," I shook my head smiling just a bit myself. "Luke wasn't being insulting, he was being factual," I told him. "As a Jedi Master he _can't_ let me know how well or badly he thinks I'm doing so," I shrugged. "He made a factual assessment instead. My talent in the Force _is_ unique. I'm the first Fighter Knight since before the Clone Wars."

Kelson blinked. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded taking the account stick from K'Ren and casting him a brief puzzled look for a moment.

That knowledge and understanding were back again, mingling with not a small amount of humor. For a nano, I almost- _almost_ asked what was so amusing but only wound up shaking my head and getting my thoughts into some semblance of order.

"And we're veering far off of the mark here," I remarked to both of us. "The point is that Luke Skywalker would no more insult anyone then he would compliment them," I explained. "It's a Jedi thing."

Kelson regarded me for a moment expressionless before finally he nodded ever so slightly, his manner grim.

"Then thank the Force I'm not a Jedi," He observed quietly.

For the third time in only a few minutes, I looked away uncomfortable and also for the third time in only a few minutes, I was rescued from the conversation by someone's arrival.

This time it was Luke and Artoo.

"Hey Artoo," I greeted him. "You alright buddy?"

He whistled an affirmative and added that he really didn't think that I had needed to take the promised overhaul _that_ far, thank you.

Naturally of course, this elicited a chuckle from me.

"That is true," I agreed before I found myself turning my attention back to Kelson feeling suddenly awkward.

"Well, um, we'd- we'd better get going."

"Oh, yeah, yeah of course," He agreed just as awkward. "I, um, I hope I see you again," He offered.

Vaguely for the briefest of moments I realized what was going on and I also realized that I really didn't mind.

I mean, I wouldn't say that Jyle Kelson was someone I felt my heart pound around, but he really wasn't a bad sort.

Actually fairly good looking now that I looked at him. He was also intelligent, had a good sense of humor and most importantly of all, he was completely clean of corruption.

"Actually," I heard myself admitting. "I think I'd like that."

He really wasn't all that unattractive when push came to shove, and of course, while I couldn't say that I was really _interested_ in anything physical- I _was_ at least curious enough that I didn't think that I would mind having the opportunity to find out if I ever would be.

"Are you staying in the system long?" He asked.

"Actually Agent Kelson, we will be leaving in the morning for the Praxeum," Luke answered from behind me making me jump about a meter.

"Oh," Kelson nodded looking from Luke to me and back again and as he did so, I couldn't help but notice that Doctor K'Ren was not only still there but also that his humor had just increased.

"I, ah, I see," Kelson remarked. "Well, is- is there some place I can contact you at? What system is it in?" He asked me gently.

"Oh, um," I found myself biting my lip uncomfortably as I cast a quick glance back at Luke.

I was also having difficulty ignoring K'Ren's humor.

"In actuality Agent," Luke stated every ounce the Jedi Master. "The location of the Praxeum is currently being kept from the galaxy at large in order to ensure the safety of the students," He told him. "There are far too many people who would like nothing more than to see them killed or worse."

"I'm really sorry Jyle," I said squeezing his hand even as I quelled the urge to whirl on the elderly doctor and demand to know what in the Sith he found so t'lacking amusing.

"Oh well," He remarked haltingly. "Well, you know how to find me if you ever get the chance to get off planet."

"Sure," I nodded.

Luke, Artoo and I went to the door but before I stepped through I couldn't resist looking back, not only at Kelson but also at K'Ren.

What the Sith was he _laughing_ about? I couldn't help but wonder.

I almost asked him, but looking back at K'Ren- who was trying desperately not to smile, I felt a Knowledge tug at me that I really didn't _want_ to know. But of course, immediately upon the heels of this I felt something else.

Whether I wanted to know or not, sooner or later I had a cold and sinking feeling that I was going to.

Sooner or later, I was going to find out what he thought was so funny and when I did, I was _not_ going to be laughing. I wasn't going to be laughing in the least.

But then the thought was gone as quickly as it had come.

And shaking my head, I left the service center, the gentle pressure from Luke's hand on the small of my back reminding me silently that we should be leaving while he held the door open for me with the other.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I would like to say that we left Endor without incident. That is, I would _like_ to say it but unfortunately, that's not what happened.

Luke and I returned to the suite I had rented and of course, he took up residence in Artoo's room. He was mildly surprised that Artoo even _had_ a room at first, but since he hadn't taken the time to rent a room of his own, it seemed the best thing to do.

Unfortunately, however, that was what led up to the whole t'lacking thing- the fact that we were sharing accommodations. I suppose that familiarity breeds contempt and all of that but I'm digressing.

Suffice it to say that we were sharing the suite and that the fault was equally spread.

When the food arrived Luke was in the lavatory relaxing in the ripple-bath judging from the length of time he had been in there. Not that I could blame him of course, quite the contrary, I've always thought that sonic showers just aren't the same myself.

So, I did what one would expect that a debutante would do given food and time waiting for someone else: I set the table.

Actually, I really had to admit that in a strange sort of way I kind of enjoyed it/ After all it was the first opportunity I had to utilize that particular ability since my youth.

So, I set the table and waited for him to emerge, years of good imperial upbringing rearing their ugly heads every time I thought about eating without him- which of course, given the length of time that he was in the bathing room, I had the opportunity to have this internal debate several times.

Still, despite all of the best temptations and reasonings, the imperial breeding would win out somehow sounding not unlike my mother's voice as I would think to myself: _How rude!_

I was almost going to send a search party in after him when he finally emerged at long last and came out into the main room where I was waiting at the table.

"Food's here," I announced unnecessarily.

Looking down at the table, Luke blinked for a moment in surprise and then slowly, he almost smiled eyes twinkling.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you could set a table, were you?" He asked not unkindly as he sat down.

"Years of good old imperial breeding rearing their heads," I confessed as I removed the dome from my food carefully and placed it back on the rolling tray before laying my napkin across my lap. "You're lucky I didn't dress for dinner," I couldn't resist adding.

This earned me a near chuckle as he also removed the lid from his plate and matching my unconscious formality automatically, lay it aside before reaching for his napkin.

"I'm sorry," He apologized shaking his head. "I think I forget sometimes that you were raised to be a debutante."

"Well," I admitted pouring us both some wine. "Sometimes, I wish that I could too. Especially when I think about all the hours I wasted away in Grace Class," I winced.

"'Grace Class?'" He repeated not entirely certain he'd heard me correctly.

Unfortunately he _had_. What was even _more_ embarrassing was that I had even received a great deal of high marks in that required course.

Instead of admitting this however, aloud all I said was:

"Oh yes, history, mathematics? Oh no, those weren't all that important for 'good imperial ladies.' No, looking good at all times was the most vital thing," I remarked the dryness positively dripping from my voice as I cut a small bite from my steak. "As long as you could do that and give good fellatio, you were a success in their eyes."

Well, it certainly wasn't what I said so I had absolutely no doubts that it had to be the way I said it because my comment earned me a choked near-laugh filled with almost horror before his control could reassert itself.

"Interesting," He stated halting. "Um, interesting observation."

"And sadly accurate," I admitted sighing now. "The less you knew or thought, the better they liked it. If I had a centime for every time I or one of the other girls was threatened with reeducation for being too intelligent- 'questionable' is what they called it, I'd be an extremely wealthy woman," I observed taking a sip of my wine.

"In other words, you hated it," He remarked calm.

Unable to resist, I glanced up in surprise.

"What wasn't to hate?" I asked back my own tone just as level. "I mean, do you have _any_ idea of what goes on in those circles?

"It's- It's an affront," I told him. "An affront to every single, thinking being in this entire galaxy and beyond.

"Rich, vacuous socialites trying to climb the social ladder by sleeping with the all the right people, cold-hearted and sadistic imperialitic creeps trying to see just how many hoops they can make them jump through and still beg for more- and for what?" I asked. "The illusion of power? The accumulation of more wealth that they don't even _need_?

"And then of course, what's to look forward _to_? Jaded weekends in the lower levels or the parties that everyone goes to and no one talks about, looking for the latest thrill- the newest experience no matter what it costs just so you can be reminded that you're still alive- that you still _can_ feel something once in a while even if it's for a moment or two? Delving into the kind of places where people are probably going to wind up dead and you don't care anymore because you're too busy actually _enjoying_ it simply because it's different?

"It's a _perversion,_ Luke," I told him my tone turning grim. "And the places that make those people are responsible so yes, I hated being trapped there and so would anyone even remotely capable of a single, solitary thought of their own."

Luke regarded me wordless for a moment as I returned my attention to my meal carefully ignoring that gaze.

The fact of the matter was that I was actually _surprised_ at my vehemence despite however calmly I had stated it- there was no doubts at all in my mind that my feelings concerning my upbringing were as Dark as anyone could possibly _get_.

It only made sense I supposed in that moment given that the upbringing _itself_ was Dark to begin with.

Now, before I get blamed for the _entire_ incident- I _do_ feel that at this point that although the momentary loss of control over my wayward mouth due to my exhaustion may have indeed started the ball rolling- _gi portas du_ and all of that.

Luke _could_ have left it there but- no more willing to let sleeping Rancors lie than I was, he didn't.

"Why do you let it… _eat_ at you so much?" He asked finally.

Surprised, I blinked for a moment even as I looked to make certain that he hadn't grown a second head when I hadn't been looking.

Mentally counting just the one, I couldn't resist shaking my own in puzzlement.

"You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" I asked bewildered as I folded my arms and leaned on the table against all etiquette. "Luke, even a _droid_ is allowed to be himself.

"In fact, we- we even _encourage_ them to have personalities of their own. Look at Artoo for the love of the Force, thousands of other droids were made exactly like him, but is he just another unit?

"No, and that's because people encouraged him to be himself. The Imperial elite didn't even allow _that_. They wanted everyone in charge exactly the same, the same thoughts, the same experiences- the same bodies even!

"For the love of the Force, Luke," I continued completely amazed. "I had to use crawlers to keep my hair blond and wear colored contacts so my eyes would be blue all because that's what I was _supposed_ to look like.

"My parents spent hundreds of thousands of credits on plastic surgeons just so I could have the 'proper appearance.' And even _more_ wealth on education and practices and coaches just so I would move and walk and talk 'properly.

"And no matter how proper things looked on the outside Luke, they were far Darker on the inside because the more 'proper' things have to be? The more… _twisted_ they really are.

"I was a side of meat in a butcher shop- my life was worth that little and I _knew_ it. Every moment of every _day_, I knew it because they. Never. Let. You. Forget.

"If you die, if you disappear no one notices- no one _cares_, they just hope that they _don't_ find the body because that would cause a scandal," I continued on somberly. "All of the holopics are hidden up in the attic and none of the people who knew you talk about you, _no_ _one_ even _wonders_ where you are.

"It's like you never existed- and I have seen it happen Luke, I've seen it. And believe me when they found Trenta- and they _did_ find Trenta, all anyone could do was try to figure out how to cover it up because of what that sonnuva Sithian did to her and believe me Luke, you do _not_ want to know what that was.

"Yes, it eats me," I declared with as much levelness as I could my tone turning sardonic. "Gee, I _wonder_ why," I remarked. "I wonder why I hate being associated with that- for the rest of my _life_ being seen as being a part of that. I really wonder Luke. I really do."

Whatever appetite I had possessed when I had set the table was gone now as I regarded the meal before me and I took a sip of wine to clear the taste in the back of my suddenly very dry mouth.

I had almost managed to forget about Trenta… Almost.

But the simple fact of the matter was that what had happened to her all of those years ago was one of those things that makes me grateful that I almost never dream because I had no doubts that I would have seen it over and over again in my nightmares.

I hadn't _wanted_ to read the coroner's report on my father's desk but I had known that I _had_ to.

Trenta had been a close near-friend and I had wanted to know who had killed her.

The sick malbonulo had gotten away with it too because of his political connections and the fact that her family hadn't wanted to be the center of a scandal. He had actually gotten away with it… At least on plastipulp.

I suppose that when I thought about it at all, that had been the moment I had begun dreaming about being in security- so that I could get creeps like that and make certain that they never hurt anyone again.

That incident was also one of the few times that I have to admit that I was proud that I had Anyon Domelle Vokan as a father.

They found the little creep's body only a week after the case had been closed. He had been shot four times in the chest and as the head of the ISB he put it down as a suicide.

Lord Vader had asked a couple of questions about that, but let it go.

In fact, the only reason why he had actually managed to be even remotely upset at it was because my father had accidentally beat him to "the pleasure of a rare justice."

I remember thinking as I listened in on that conversation that sometimes even the worst of us can do a good deed once in a while. Even the worst of us.

And, of course, while I remembered my past- there, in my present, yet again familiarity was breeding contempt but this time it wasn't in me for again we come to the realization that anyone else- any of my friends that my exhausted venting would have come out to would have just offered a simple encouragement that they knew that I wasn't a _part_ of all of that Darkness and that, yes- the galaxy is just _unfair_ sometimes- and that just sucked! Yes, they would have simply agreed and left it at that.

But it _wasn't_ any of my friends across the table from me.

It was Luke who had just spent countless afternoons jumping into and out of my mind. Luke with whom I had more conversations with during quiet afternoons then I could ever possibly count. Luke Skywalker, a dyed in the wool, hard-core idealist that wanted and tried his damndest to even _demand_ that the universe and everyone in it play by some unwritten rules of fairness.

"But you _aren't_ a part of that Dallayna," He stated finally. "You aren't a part of that and people aren't always going to think that you are.

"I mean, look at me, I was raised to be a farmer, is that what I am now? I used to be a fighter pilot, is that what people see?"

"No Luke," I sighed wearily running a ragged hand through my hair. "They only see the Jedi Master."

Like the sun setting over Corillia or the tides turning on Alderaan, slowly, ever so slowly my comment hit his face like his torpedo must have hit the Deathstar all of those years ago. Hitting the open and exposed exhaust port and slowly making its way to dead center where it exploded with about the same amount of near violence.

And that was _my_ familiarity with him breeding my _own_ contempt I realized in that very moment.

My Fighter's instincts- out of my momentary control out of exhaustion and blue-green visions of my own Darkened past had let loose and found precisely his weakness- the single opening in his battle armor.

Had I even known that he even _had_ one I wouldn't have relaxed so much, but it was too late- it was too late I couldn't help but realize even as The Master descended about him like the protective cloak it was and Luke Skywalker took to his retreat.

"You're wrong," Was all he said voice even and perfectly measured. "And this conversation is not appropriate," He declared gaining his feet somberly. "Good night Dallayna," He nodded towards me and slowly, with all of the dignity of thousands of years of Jedi, Luke Skywalker retreated.

The moment I heard the door close however, my mind began working over that conversation over and over again.

The first few times I kicked myself- _How could I have said something that cold?_ But then, slowly, ever so slowly, I began to get not a little annoyed.

By the tenth however, something else was beginning to develop- some other emotion that I couldn't quite identify.

By the time the chronometer registered that almost an hour had passed and I still sat at that table drumming my fingers as I thought it slowly began to dawn on me.

As wrong as I was, as much as the Light Side of the Force eluded me sometimes there are some things that I _do_ know to be a fact. Some things that apparently not even a Jedi _Master_ knew.

But, not a hyperian heartbeat later came the thought- _of _course_ not Dale. How in the Sith _could_ he?_

As loath as I was to admit it, that thought was right.

Firmly on the Light Side of the Force, Luke Skywalker had _no_ idea of what I knew and had certainly never been afforded the chance to learn. It was, after all, something that one really _couldn't_ learn unless surrounded by Darkness.

_Telling_ him what I knew however would mean making an admission that I strictly did _not_ make to just anybody.

Lee knew of course. So did Jetta and Jaymes. With a cold and hard truth I had to conclude that if I had just had this precise _same_ conversation with any of them then I wouldn't have hesitated for a single instant- it was, strictly speaking too important.

When I realized that no one else in the t'lacking galaxy was likely to impart this, particular lesson, I also realized that thought and action were, indeed, becoming one.

"Right," I declared tossing my napkin onto the table and rising.

This, I concluded was going to be brutally uncomfortable for us _both_ but, it was high time that Luke Skywalker got a kick in the pants.

I made my way to my room muttering to myself a few choice observations.

"Of all the stulta…. _malsprita_ mistakes… I am _way_ too young for this t'lacking caco…"

The velvet box was still sitting on the bedside table, like it had for years on countless others.

Picking it up, I opened it. No ring was sitting within the comforting embrace of the velvet cushions but something far more valuable and more important.

I took it and replaced the box onto the table before making my way to his room down the short hallway.

I paused for a moment to steel myself with a deep breath.

Slamming open the door with enough vehemence to gain his obviously limited attention, and enough force to almost embed the handle into the wall behind it, I stalked into his room.

Tossing the gleaming disk onto the bed before him with an almost negligent flip of my hand I pulled up to the full height of my short stature.

"Here," I told him pointedly my tone level and firm. "Take it," I said. "You obviously need it a great deal more than I do so, go ahead and take it."

Surprised and not a little daunted by this uncharacteristic behavior, Luke blinked in shock and amazement as he picked up the disk confused.

"It's an imperial credit chit," He observed stating the obvious.

"Well, no kidding," I shot back, folding my arms over my chest. "I figured since you cared so _much_ about what other people _think_ you're _supposed_ to be- then you _definitely_ had far more need for it then I _ever_ had so, go ahead and take it," I shrugged. "I may have needed it to survive but you obviously actually _want_ it.

"So, please," I continued my tone still steady. "You are _beyond_ more than welcome to take it off my hands."

Luke regarded the chit for a moment baffled, before his gaze rose to meet mine again.

"I don't-"

"-Of _course_ not!" I agreed with biting sympathy. "You weren't raised on Coruscant," I pointed out.

"See," I explained leaning against the wall beside me with studied nonchalance. "On Coruscant, it's only considered healthy for our youths to become- well, we call it 'active' around the ages of 15 or 16 years of age," I informed him.

"It's all rather perfectly normal and natural after all," I continued with lofty coolness. "That is," I observed my eyes meeting his. "_Unless_ of course, you're a Jedi surrounded by Dark Sided perversions.

"Then? Then, it's definitely _not_ normal, health isn't even a _memory_, and it's anything _but_ natural," I assured him my voice never rising.

His eyes met mine filled with shock and something else… ever-dawning horror as my words and their implications slowly sank in.

"Yes," I nodded to that unspoken question straightening. "In that case, you hold out Luke, you hold out for as long as you can," I stated evenly. "Then, when they start talking about how sick you may be and wondering whether or not you need reeducation.

"When they start using the word 'questionable'

"When you are 16 years old and have absolutely _no_ hope of escape, you do the only thing you _can_ do.

"You pick a random decider," I explained. "Like a credit chit, for example," I waved to it vaguely. "And then, you let _it_ decide so you don't have a chance to back out.

"You let _it_ make the decision because you know that you can't do it on your own," I told him my tone growing flat despite itself. "And most of all, you do it because you have to be _exactly_ what _other_ people _think_ you should be."

Luke said nothing, just sat on the edge of the bed, shock and horror filling the room.

"I have kept that chit at my bedside ever since Luke," I told him, my eyes meeting his levelly. "I used to pull it out once in a while, whenever things were at their worst: I would pull it out.

"I'd pull it out to remind me," I continued. "I would pull it out to remind me that no matter _how_ bad things were? _Regardless_ of how _horrible_ they get, it reminded me that even at the very _worst_," I declared. "I will _never_ have to be what someone _else_ wants me to be again- I will _never_ have to flip that t'lacking thing. _Ever_. _Again_.

"So take it Luke," I told him straightening. "Pretend whatever they _want_ you to pretend," I said turning back to the door. "Be whatever they _want_ you to be.

"It's _yours_ now to flip all you want." I declared over my shoulder. "I only thought you should know what you might be in for… _Master._"

And that said I closed the door behind me and stalked back to my room.

Once there however, all of my vehemence left me and I leaned back against the closed door of my room weariness filling me.

Then, sliding to the floor, my arms coming around my knees, the tears began.

I had never cried about it after the first time but I cried about it then, sitting in the dying light of my hotel room, I cried about it.

But I realized dimly in some part of myself that I wasn't just crying about what I had done or, more accurately what I had let be done to me, but it was something else- something that hurt almost more.

The realization that I really couldn't tell what was _worse_ anymore.

Flipping that chit and being accepted or, being myself and sitting alone in a hotel room, in the dark and crying alone.

And knowing that I always would.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Luke never said a word about my inappropriate little speech.

In fact, the next morning he gave absolutely no indication that anything had happened _at all_. Which was fine by me.

My little lecture had once again been born in pain, but it was at least, a pain that I didn't want him to experience- I didn't want _anyone_ to experience.

So, I suppose that my lecture was mostly out of a need to keep someone else from making the same mistake that I had and he wordlessly accepted it as such.

Now, this isn't to say that he didn't acknowledge the fact that it had happened. He didn't verbally at least, but when I emerged from my room the next morning, breakfast was already on the table and Luke was already eating. And, he looked far less reserved then I have ever seen him before.

"I thought from your tremor that you'd be waking up soon so I took the liberty of ordering for you," He told me. "Sleep well?"

"Ah," I blinked for a moment. "Yes- yes, thank you," I answered only years of imperial upbringing saving me from embarrassment.

In the entirety of the time that I had been at the Praxeum, I had never heard Luke Skywalker ask _anyone_ how they had slept so the question had taken me by momentary surprise.

Gathering my amazement under control of the Force however, I sat down and lay my napkin over my lap.

"So, it's back to the Praxeum today," I observed picking up my fork mostly just to say something.

Luke cast a quick look up at me from his plate.

"Actually," He remarked taking a sip of something from his mug. "The plans have unfortunately been changed," He told me. "I have some diplomatic problems that I have to take care of on Coruscant.

"I just got back from speaking with my sister over the holotransmitter," He commented. "And unfortunately, I'm not going to have the time to drop you off."

"Oh," I shrugged noncommittally.

Inside of course I was breathing a sigh of relief at not having to go back to the morgue immediately.

"Is it anything bad?" I asked.

"Not really," He stated with a quick shake of his head. "I just have to calm down the Twi'Leckian Tribal Council.

"It seems that your little threat to… 'Tear their hearts out through their spleens?'" He asked ignoring my blush and wince of embarrassment. "Well, it wasn't exactly helpful," He observed his tone turning bland.

"_Imaginative_," He admitted. "But unhelpful."

"I-I'm sorry," My meek voice declared.

"Well, at least you weren't willing to go _through_ with the threat," He sighed passing a hand over his eyes. "Why did you make it to _begin_ with?"

"They wouldn't let Doctor K'Ren out of the system," I admitted.

"So you resorted to fear," He said.

"I resorted to bullying them, yeah," I agreed sighing. "But I couldn't just let Artoo-"

"-Dallayna?" His voice cut through mine quietly and calmly gaining my attention. "I'm only going to tell you this once, and not just as your Master either but as your friend," He told me making me blink in surprise.

Catching sight of my expression Luke blinked himself his brow furrowing.

"You can't mean to tell me that you didn't know that I thought of you as more than just another one of my students Dale," He remarked shaking his head a slight, near smile tugging at his lips.

Surprised and a little embarrassed at being slow on the uptake I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"I," I began. "Well, I knew I _felt_ close to you," I admitted toying with my food just a little. "But I've noticed that you seem to have a knack for making _everyone_ feel like that so," I cleared my throat again. "I, I guess I never really thought about it," I shrugged apologetic.

Now it was Luke's turn to look uncomfortable.

"I wasn't aware that I tend to give that impression," He confessed shaking his head.

"Oh you don't- you don't," I assured him. "It's just that," I sighed. "It's just that I only noticed it because I have the exact _opposite_ problem," I tried to explain. "Everyone either hates me on sight, are completely afraid of me or- or are just so… _confused_ by me that they, they tend to avoid me altogether," I shrugged again. "I guess I figured you were just trying to be nice."

That near-tremor again filled the air, quickly quelled and gone before I could identify it.

"What _is_ that?" I finally all-but demanded perplexed and not a little flustered by it now.

Luke blinked for a moment in surprise before he shook his head.

"Nothing," He told me. "And, as you say, we are veering off the mark," He commented. "The point is Dallayna that as your master and as your friend I am telling you now," He stated his finger tapping on the table in emphasis. "There is _always_ a justification. That's why the Dark Side's so easy, Dale. Because there. Is. Always. A. Justification."

"In other words, I'm treading on a thin floor," I observed somber.

"You're treading on a thin floor," He agreed just as grim.

I digested this fact for a moment in complete silence. The food on my plate didn't seem nearly as appealing to me anymore and dimly I realized that I was going to wind up skipping yet another meal.

"How much danger _am_ I in?" I heard my voice ask.

"What?" Luke breathed back.

Slowly, of their own accord, my eyes rose to meet his.

"Dallayna, you- you _know_ I can't answer that," He told me.

"And you know that I don't have anyone else _to_ ask Luke," I told him back. "Look, I- I don't have any other friends that know me well enough Luke, you- you know that," I stated. "And- and someone has to tell me because I sure as Sith can't see it in myself, so I have to, as wrong as it is, I _have_ to ask Luke, I have to," I declared shaking my head. "How much danger am I in?"

Luke regarded me for a long moment before finally, at long last, he sighed.

"I honestly don't know Dallayna," He admitted with a saddened sigh. "I honestly don't know."

Silence filled the room heavily for several long moments before I just couldn't take it anymore and I shook my head falling back onto my last and only defense: humor.

"Wow," I observed straightening. "This has got to be a first," I commented. "Two heart-to-hearts with the great and somber Luke Skywalker in less than twenty-four standard hours. Must be a record."

He looked at me and I could only splay my hands in near-surrender.

"_Hey_, it's true," I pointed out delicately. "Maybe it's just the taint of a Fighter or maybe it's just me treading on a thin floor but I'm sorry to have to tell you this Luke- most of the time? I have to make certain that your lightsaber's on your belt and not where no sun shall ever shine."

His expression was a bit _too_ expressionless at this comment and I had to chuckle at it even as he slowly, ever so slowly shook his head.

"You're just never going to be appropriate, are you?" He observed.

"Sorry Luke," I shrugged. "Been there, did that and do _not_ want to go back, thanks," I shook my head. "As much as I don't like being a social outcast, I refuse to pretend to be something that I'm not.

"So, if that means that I say things in bad taste- it means that I say things in bad taste- and bad taste or not dearest I am sorry but that does _not_ change the fact that it's still true," I pointed out leaning on the table against all etiquette. "You used to be able to at least smile _once_ in a while Beggar," I reminded him. "Reckless though you were, at _least_ you used to be able to smile once in a while."

Luke regarded me shaking his head- That Look: _I'll never understand you._ And I smiled back.

"It's all fun and games for you isn't it?" He asked.

"Oh it's fun," I admitted with another shrug. "I have to admit that. It's fun just _breathing_ but it's not a game," I shook my head serious. "Life is _anything_ but a game."

That Look was even more fully fledged now and Luke shook his head at me smiling just the merest bit.

I could tell he had absolutely _no_ idea what to do about that viewpoint and I couldn't help it, I laughed again as he surrendered.

"I'm never going to understand you Dallayna Vokan," He admitted aloud. "I am never going to understand you."

"That's alright Luke," I told him smiling back. "Neither does anyone else," I pointed out. "Neither does anyone else."

The tension of the past few weeks eased as we packed and made arrangements to head for Coruscant.

So, as we prepared I could feel it beginning to unravel the knot that had developed in the pit of my stomach which is precisely why I found myself begging, actually _begging_ for my request as we made our way to the spaceport.

"Oh come on Luke, ple-ase?" I blinked my sweetest and most innocent of blinks for perhaps the thousandth time.

"Why am I suddenly disappointed that I let us become friends?" Luke asked the Force at large. "I said 'No.'"

"But _why_ can't she come too?" I asked folding my arms over my chest as I settled into a truly nice pout. "I mean, this was supposed to be a vacation, right? So, why can't I catch up with Lee while we make our way to Coruscant?"

Luke looked over at me.

"Do you practice those poses?" He asked, which was enough to make me wince mostly because I _had_.

Grace Class _was_ a required course after all. Luckily however, I was rescued from complete embarrassment as he shook his head.

"I said 'No,' and I _mean_ 'No', Dallayna," He told me. "Now stop pestering me about it."

"Oh no- no- no- no- no," I shook my head right back at him. "I had to put up with your cranky little droid in the cockpit of an X-Wing for two weeks, got mugged by a bunch of furrists, had to rescue Artoo, and if it was all only to spend all of five _minutes_ with my best friend, I really _will_ turn to the Dark Side, Luke. And I mean it, I really will.

"Please, let's take her with us, _please_?" I begged. "I- I mean, what's the harm Luke- _really_? What's the harm?"

"You were mugged?" He asked amazed a small smile almost tugging at his lips. "By Ewoks?"

"Will you stop dodging the issue," I told him dodging the embarrassing admission quickly. "Look the point is that my vacation was pretty bottom floor and all I want is _one_ of my friends to come with us, so _please_, can Lee come with us?"

"I said 'No', Dallayna," He told me getting out of the flitter. "She's a bad influence and frankly, if I had known that _this_ was where you were going to go when I let you leave, I wouldn't have let you _have_ a vacation."

"Oh come _on_," I rolled my eyes scrabbling from the flitter myself. "Like Wedge was a good influence on _you_?" I pointed out. "Now, remind me who that was that helped him melt half my room as a practical joke back on Hoth?"

Luke smiled for a moment before shaking his head.

"I was young and reckless back then," He remarked.

"Well, I'm young and reckless _now_," I pointed out. "Come on Beggar, please let Lee come with us."

"I said, 'No,'" He told me yet again. "And why do you insist on using that old name?"

"Because it bothers you," I shrugged. "And it reminds you of the fact that I may have lost a couple decades but I'm _still_ capable of actually getting the job done young or not.

"Believe it or not, Luke Skywalker but most of the Rebel Alliance was, yes indeedy- _my_ age when they won the war," I reminded him holding out my arms as if for inspection.

"You're right," He nodded sighing. "That thought _is_ unnerving."

"Good, so- _please_ can Lee come with us?"

"What part of 'No' is it that you fail to understand?"

"Um," I remarked as I thought about that for a moment. "All of it," I nodded decisively. "Please can Lee come with us? Come on, we'll stay out've your hair and I promise that I'll be good. I won't even _jump_ without your say so."

"No."

"I'll even give you the pink monster- I _swear_! And I won't get into any fights over anything you've got my _word_! I promise to be good- _please_ just let her come with us," I begged as we went into the spaceport and I slipped into pose number 132 batting my eyes all the while brazenly. "_Please_?"

Luke stopped and looked over at me speculatively his expression filled with puzzlement.

"Does that normally work for you?" He asked. "Or are you just doing that for my benefit?"

"_Caco!_" I swore stomping my foot in frustration and settling into a pout. "I'm not going to win this am I?"

Then Luke did the one thing I thought he never would have.

He laughed- he actually laughed.

Rare indeed is the day that Luke Skywalker finds humor in anything. Of course the fact that he was laughing _at_ _me_ was a mixed blessing.

As if unable to resist, his hand came out and he patted me on the head.

"No," He told me chuckling. "You're not."

"Ew," I shuddered theatrically. "Don't do that," I told him.

Luke only laughed again.

"Why not?" He asked puzzled.

"It reminds me of my tenth birthday party- _don't ask_," I said holding up a hand. "You don't want to know," I informed him. "Suffice it to say that genetics is a cruel thing."

Luke opened his mouth to respond to this fact but could only shake his head in bafflement as he chuckled again.

"_Only_ you, Dallayna Vokan," He observed. "Only _you_ could make that humorous."

"Well," I shrugged. "When you grow up calling the Raphlanx 'Daddy' you don't really get all that impressed with titles. Sad, but true," I admitted.

"You really _did_ know him, didn't you?" He asked still amazed as he shook his head regarding me.

"I used to stay up at night once in a while and eavesdrop on their conversations," I admitted before I could look over at him. "You would _honestly_ be amazed over what they talked about.

"I mean, you would honestly be amazed," I told him. "I guess that's mostly the reason why I'm not really fazed by anything to be honest," I shrugged. "I mean, growing up listening to the Raphlanx and the Dread Lord of the Sith gossiping like a couple of socialites tends to earn the medal when it comes to strangeness."

"Gossiping?" He asked amazed and not entirely convinced.

"Oh yes," I nodded. "He was worse than my _mother_ when it came to gossip- they _both_ were," I admitted chuckling. ""He didn't,'" I quoted in my lowest voice. "'Oh yes he did my lord, right there in the maid's room.'

"It was almost funny really," I confessed still perplexed by my response even after all of the years that had passed. "Strange… But funny."

That did it of course and Luke laughed again.

"I can't picture that," He admitted defeat shaking his head again. "I just cannot picture that."

"Well Luke look at it this way," I said sympathetically. "I've _seen_ it and neither can I," I shrugged. "Why do you think that I wonder whether or not the Force has a sense of humor? It's because I've _seen_ things like that and I _still_ just can't picture it."

That strange almost tremor happened again and I shook my head ignoring it as Luke looked over at me.

"Well, we should-"

And right then, I Felt it. Things were _off_.

Reacting immediately, I dove for Luke knocking him out of the way of whatever it was that I was knocking him out of the way of and rolled to my feet my lightsaber already in my hand.

Luke was tensed for battle also but he still looked puzzled.

"Dallayna, what-"

I barely had the chance to gesture him for silence before the trap was sprung and bolts filled the air as the bounty hunters attacked. I blocked the first few shots with my lightsaber and Luke's pale green blade was coming to life to do the same as my battle instincts rose to the fore.

This particular group was more than prepared.

Ten of them repelled into the bay from various points around us throwing out gas grenades. Without bothering to worry about what Luke was doing (as if I _had_ to), I raced forward as the first landed and rolled away from me. His blaster came up but I didn't afford him the time to use it.

I sliced through it and then came around in a classic arc to remove his leg.

He screamed out in pain and fell but that was the only fast one that I got as the others had landed and were now currently shooting, using the shuttle and the location of some containers in the corners of the bay to protect them.

I blocked the shots for a few moments, my back protected by the wall trying to figure out what to do when Luke called out giving me exactly what I needed- an order.

"Stay where you are!"

They were throwing more grenades now and I caught a whiff of it.

It was enough to make the world spin but grimly, I cleared it from my system as I continued to block the shots as best I could. A near miss along my arm and it instantly went numb- forcing me to wield my blade left-handed for a moment.

All in all it was enough to keep me pinned where I was.

_This was planned_, my instincts told me in almost wild assessment. _This was planned for a while._

Then, I noticed that there was another type of bolt among the fray- one heading towards my would-be captors and it was anything but a stun setting. And soon it was joined with others.

I stayed where I was though letting Luke have his lead, and he used it quite nicely too I might add.

I caught sight of him once or twice through the thick smoke and blaster fire, his green blade flashing and heard a few screams. And then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over.

I coughed on the gas trying to keep it from my system, feeling just a bit vague around the edges and deactivated my saber as Luke appeared through the smoke.

"Are you alright?"

"A little woozy," I admitted shaking my head. "But that's about it.

"This group was good," I observed shaking my head while the uniformed security milled around just outside unable to enter until they could get masks. "They almost got me this time."

I couldn't help it, I laughed ruefully shaking my head.

"Guess you aren't the only one with familial troubles," I couldn't help but remark.

Luke's shoulders shook and he hung his head in surrender shaking it.

"I suppose that the bounty's been raised," He commented completely unaffected by the gas that surrounded us. "I had thought it would have been dropped by now."

"My dad give up when he thinks I'm in trouble?" I asked arching an eyebrow feeling dizzier. "You obviously don't know Anyon Vokan," I told him shaking my head. "My father wants his little trooper back and he'll turn this galaxy upside down and inside out to get it.

"No, he won't give up without a fight. He'll _never_ give up without a fight.

"My dad may be a monster but his one redeeming quality was the fact that he was a good father," I reminded him. "He loves me and he thinks I'm in danger, if you think that he's going to just give up on me without a fight, you have another think coming."

Luke sighed resignation filling his voice.

"You're right, of course," He admitted finally. "Actually, of anyone I shouldn't have underestimated that."

I wanted to respond to that but frankly I really didn't know how to.

After all I was talking to the one person in the entire galaxy who knew _exactly_ what I was going through.

Finally, all I could do was to shake my head trying to ignore the dizziness and laugh. And once it started I couldn't stop, I laughed so hard that I found myself collapsing back against the wall tears springing to my eyes as I laughed until my sides hurt.

Luke looked over at me puzzled for a moment and I couldn't help it, I laughed even more.

"Define irony," I told him between my hopeless peals of laughter. "The daughter of the Raphlanx standing in a landing pad on Endor talking to the son of Vader about paternal streaks!"

And I couldn't help it, I was laughing again. It was cruel, it was cold and it was completely inappropriate but I couldn't help it.

My head spinning, I fell back against the wall and laughed.

The Force really _did_ have a sense of humor I decided. And currently I was standing in the middle of one of its better jokes so, I laughed.

Despite his shock, Luke couldn't entirely suppress his own realization at the humor of the situation either. Yes, it was inappropriate of us and not in the best of tastes but it was funny, and even _he_ had to admit it.

"You're having problems clearing the gas, aren't you?" He asked finally.

"Yeah," I giggled. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I'm sorry," I told him between laughs. "I- I know it's bad but-" And I couldn't finish my thought as I fell into laughing again.

"Nothing's ever serious with you, Dallayna," He observed reaching out to grasp my shoulder with a sigh. "Nothing is _ever_ serious with you."

Still chuckling slightly while my head cleared I couldn't help but smile at him even as my eyes met his.

"Oh but it _is_ funny," I pointed out. "Even _you_ have to admit that it's funny.

"Sad, strange, ironic in the extreme and yes," I admitted. "Maybe even a little Dark, but… Funny."

Luke sighed unable to argue my point.

"Well, let's go talk to the security," I stated straightening. "I'm sure we're going to have to make a statement and let them clear the scene before we can head off."

"By all means," He told me with a vague wave indicating that I should go first which I did.

Well, naturally, we were forced to wait and of course, after the security took our statements, we holed up in the nearest cantina to do so.

Feeling a great deal better, my appetite was back and I ordered another meal.

Luke on the other hand, only ordered something called a hot chocolate and spying it, I couldn't help but give a shiver of disgust. Whatever a hot-chocolate was, I was definitely certain that I wasn't going to try one since the drink consisted of some sort of brown liquid that steamed slightly and managed to look not unlike a cup of warm sewage water.

Of course, I wasn't the only one disapproving of drinks either.

"How can you have trouble with the gas in the landing pad and still have no problems with that?" Luke asked eyeing my Rodian Afterburner.

"Because I have practice with it," I shrugged taking a sip.

"I don't like it," He shook his head.

"I know, I know, I know," I sighed. "However, you aren't going to stop me from drinking them anymore then I'm going to ask you not to drink… well, whatever that disgusting glop is."

"Disgusting? They're actually very good," He told me.

"Yes, and so are Rodian Afterburners," I told him back as my food arrived.

I tucked into the meal with gusto, completely ignoring all etiquette in favor of gaining sustenance.

The conversation turned and we talked for a while, one of the conversations that we normally had once in a while whenever Luke would let me veer off of the mark while we were supposed to be practicing one-on-one.

Of course, if I had my back to the wall and was under blaster point, I _might_ admit that despite all of the things that I disliked about being at the Praxeum, those days I actually enjoyed being there during those conversations.

Somehow, by mutual consent, we never talked about anything important- just trivial, worthless things like the weather, music, literature, nothing grand and galacticly shattering, just small talk mostly.

The kinds of conversations that most people loathed- including myself but were made enjoyable simply for the sole reason that neither one of us had them much anymore.

And of course, as we talked I realized that I particularly liked those conversations mostly because at least when I said something, I knew that Luke was old enough to know what in the Sith I was talking _about_.

Kelson was sweet but somehow I doubted he was even old enough to know where he was or what he was doing when his planet found out about Alderaan. I also doubted that he fully understood how the tragedy had affected the galaxy.

Everyone had lost a bit of innocence realizing that not even _planets_ were safe from madmen. Whatever else may happen throughout the length of time and the future history of the galaxy, that was the day that the known galaxy had lost its innocence by that one solitary act- that was the day that everything changed.

That one lone act had marked the galaxy forever and I doubted that Kelson could really understand that.

"What are you thinking about?" Luke asked levelly drawing me from my thoughts.

Flashing a quick smile of apology, I shook my head.

"Believe it or not, where I was when we found out about Alderaan," I shrugged apologetic.

"Ah, the infamous question," He observed nodding. "You know, I don't think we've ever asked that one," He remarked.

"Why ask the question if you already know the answer?" I asked shrugging again. "Luke, most of the known _galaxy_ knows where you were and what you were doing when Alderaan was destroyed." I pointed out. "Great Sithian Skies it's in most of the history book-tapes now."

This of course, earned me a rueful near-chuckle as he shook his head.

"So, where were you?" He asked.

"I was in Soif Marketing Complex," I admitted with a shrug. "I was in Imperial Sounds and Holos looking for some new music.

"They cut the music off and a man came on over the sound system for the complex," I told him. "He sounded very nervous for some reason, and I remember being puzzled as to why they were closing it down in the middle of the day because he told everyone that the marketing complex would be closing before he told us _why_.

"I think he was trying to forestall the inevitable of course. I mean, that's not exactly something you _want_ to tell people."

"So, what made you think of that?" He asked arching a brow.

"I was just sitting here thinking that I have more in common with people twice my age then anyone who's supposed to be the same age I am," I admitted shrugging. "Do you know that Kelson didn't even know the difference between a Rebel Alliance kill-cap and an Imperial one?" I asked. "He- he doesn't even _call_ it the Empire either, he calls it the 'New Imperium.' I think it unnerved me a little."

"I think loosing twenty years would unnerve _anyone_, Dallayna," He remarked taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"You know one of these days, I'd really like to have something normal happen to me," I remarked longingly. "Just for variety's sake: something so mindbogglingly boring as to be almost clique. I think it would be nice."

"Unfortunately Dallayna, I doubt your Talent would ever let that happen," Luke observed his tone gentle.

"No Luke, I really don't think it's my Talent but the fact that I'm a Jedi," I admitted with a sigh. "I mean, look at you and _you_ don't _have_ a Talent.

"You are just a normal everyday run of the mill Jedi. Saving galaxies, bringing back the entirety of the Jedi Order single-handedly, destroying entire fleets, blowing up Deathstars, destroying Sithian Lords-"

"-Alright- alright, you've made your point," He told me holding up a hand with a little more speed then was necessary. "Our lives _aren't_ common to the rest of the galaxy. But on the other hand, can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have chosen to be a Jedi?"

I looked at him.

"You know Luke, you've always told us that there are no stupid questions," I observed.

"I'm glad you listened to me."

"I'm not because you're wrong dearest," I told him. "That was a _stupid_ question," I declared. "I mean, how in the Sith am I supposed to know what I would or wouldn't have chosen when I never had the choice to begin with?

"I mean, I don't even know what normality _is_ much less could tell you that it would or wouldn't be preferable to the life that I've led so far."

Luke opened his mouth to respond to this but we were interrupted by the appearance of a very familiar figure as he came up.

"I _thought_ it was you," Kelson remarked.

Suddenly seeing the seriousness of our expressions, he paused.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything important?" He asked.

I shook my head and flashed him a smile.

"Actually we were just talking shop," I told him holding out my hand and Kelson squeezed it warmly. "Why don't you join us," I waved to indicate the empty chair.

"Thank you," He told me taking it. "I think I could use a seat trying to figure my way out've this mess."

"Oh really?" I asked folding my arms and leaning on the table. "What's wrong?"

"They're closing the spaceport until tomorrow and I have to get out of the system tonight," He sighed. "I've been ordered back to Coruscant and I haven't the vaguest of ideas of how I'm going to get there because the next public transport won't get here for another six months after today and the one that _is_ here? Isn't landing because some group of bounty hunters shot up one of the landing pads."

Wordlessly, I looked over at Luke and Luke regarded me.

"'No,'" Was all he said but I had him dead to rights and we both knew it.

"Am I missing something?" Kelson asked as I smiled my warmest smile at Luke.

"I said, 'no' Dallayna," He told me.

"Oh now you're just being stubborn," I told him right back. "And it _is_ our fault after all."

"Actually Dallayna, the fault rests with your father and the bounty that's currently out on you," Luke said.

"They were after _you_?" Kelson asked me shocked.

"Well be that as it may, you're still being stubborn," I shrugged. "So you can stop giving me that 'Vader look'- I despise it when you look like him and it's not entirely flattering.

"I'm right, I _know_ I'm right and _you_ know I'm right," I informed him before turning my attention fully to Kelson. "Well, we're heading for Coruscant and we could give you a lift."

"Really? I thought you were heading for the Praxeum," He remarked looking from Luke to me and back again.

"Our plans changed," Luke informed him every ounce the Jedi Master.

Completely and utterly Dark and filled with every single petty instinct as it was, I still couldn't resist it anymore then Lee could have possibly resisted a pipe of magic flower.

As soon as Kelson's attention turned to Luke to thank him, I had to.

Safely assured that only he would see me, I looked Luke Skywalker dead in the eye as he sat there with thousands of years of Jedi dignity echoing throughout every fiber of his being- and stuck my tongue out at him.

He ignored me.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Daaalllaaayyyynnnnaaaa_ The whisper played through to my core while I ran. Over and over again it called…. _Daaalllaaayyynnnnaaaa_….

"_No_!" I screamed at it whirling.

The trees sat silently around me. Nothing moving.

White gozmared curtains hung from everything in sheets of webs and even now, even standing alone in nothing more than my sleeping gown I couldn't help but marvel at their beauty- their cold and cruel beauty.

_Daaalllaaayyynnnnaaaa_…. That rattling hiss whispered again and I knew- I _knew_ it was His.

"No," I breathed again looking around me carefully.

Tiny, white little arachnids peeked out at me from the cool embrace of their homes. Nests and eggsacks sat here and there among the gentle caress of the white webs around me. They weren't convinced yet that it was safe to emerge but they would be and when they did-

_No,_ I told myself silently. _Don't think about that. Control Jedi, always control._

The webbing was everywhere, and looking down I could see that it surrounded me like a carpet.

I had to move, I had to get to the safety of the temple but everywhere I looked there was webbing. I couldn't touch it, if they felt me-

_Daaalllaaayyynnnnaaaa…_

My breath barely coming to me I knew- _knew_ I had to take a step. Gingerly, my foot raised almost of its own accord to lightly reach out…

_Daaalllaaayyynnnnaaaa_….

The webbing held slowly taking my weight and behind and all around me I could Feel it- Feel them as they picked up tensing for a moment at the tremor of the web.

They were confused by it for a moment, just for a moment and I froze.

The gentle breeze carried it to me. Chittering and clicking coming from them to me.

I looked around.

Their eyes were on me, cold and distant filled with ancient hunger but they were talking- talking to me in their language that I couldn't understand.

_Daaalllaaayyynnnnaaaa_….

"I- I'm not a part of you," I heard my small voice tell them. "Please- please let me go."

But they wouldn't- they never would and I knew that as surely as they did.

Gingerly, carefully, I took a step and they tensed even more their clicking tongues filling the very air around me loudly making me shiver.

And then it was before me. That breath-filled hiss and my eyes found black.

Slowly, ever so slowly, my eyes were drawn up. Over the armored waist, along the panel of flashing multicolored lights and up. Always further up. The large shoulders, the mask itself…

_Daaalllaaayyynnnnaaaa_… He breathed.

I shook my head silently, unable to speak, unable to think, shaking my head I looked up into the face of evil itself. Behind the mask I could See it, I could See him smile as always and then, he _changed_.

Blue eyes morphed into more than just the two as his face came forward breaking through the mask in a horrific mouth and I screamed in true and absolute terror as it clawed its way from that form.

I ran.

Unable to do anything else, I ran from that monstrous figure clawing its way out of that black armor, disturbing and breaking the web as I did so, feeling it slap at my bare legs trying to stick as I ran screaming.

They were screaming too, screaming at me for destroying their homes- moving almost as one in vengeance screaming…

I screamed again as they fell upon me flinging them off of me as best I could but they were all on me now, in my hair, under my gown, sliding over my skin as they screamed at me in their chittering clicking hatred.

Their hunger touched me and I fell screaming trying to get them off of me- to get them _off!_

_Daaalllaaayyynnnnaaaa_….

And it was there above me, its legs all-but embracing me where I lay, its little minions scrambling over my body tiny little bites here and there into my delicate flesh. And I screamed again. I screamed again even as his slavering mouth descended towards me…. I screamed again….

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

My eyes opened but I couldn't see anything, no sound other then my heavy breath filled the darkened room.

But I could Feel them. They were there, they were still there.

Diving out of my bed I all-but leapt to the door trying to get away from them, trying to get away before they got me a second time.

It didn't open.

And then I Heard it.

_Daaalllaaayyynnnnaaa_…

"Noooooo!" I half cried-out half-sobbed falling against the door my fists beating against it uselessly as my mind reached out.

I had to find help- I had to.

And I found something. A warm presence and reached for it even as that call- that horrible, horrible call came again.

_Daaallllaaayyynnnnnaaa_…

I had to get out- _I had to get out_- _I HAD TO_-

_Control!_ The presence snapped almost driving me to my knees with its harsh cry.

_It was one of them!_

Before I was even finishing this thought I was already lashing out at it- _it was one of them!_

And the door was moving- the door was moving to open, a hand pushing it to open and screaming I fell back away from it. _It was one of them!_

"Dale!"

"_NOOOOOO!_" I cried out sobbing back against the bed away from it- away from them.

_Dallayna_, A mind reached for mine and I beat against it crying out again.

It was them, it was just a trick- one of their tricks- _It was them!_

The mind reeled for another moment at my attack but it came back, it only came back.

_Damnit to the Dark Dallayna, WAKE UP!_

The thought hit my mind with the strength of a Star Destroyer hitting an X-Wing startling me with its vehemence alone enough to clear my mind and as I sat my breath still heavy in my lungs, I realized that I was in my cabin.

My head fell to my hands as Kelson struggled with the door and I almost laughed in weak relief as the tears sprang to my eyes yet again.

Kelson got the door open and the soft light of Luke's glowrod flowed into the room as they came in.

He was every ounce the Jedi Master, standing there in the traditional robes as his eyes met mine filled with disapproval.

"Dale? Are you alright?" Kelson asked almost reaching for me.

"You lost control," Luke told me unnecessarily making Kelson tense before looking back at him.

"They- They've never been this bad," I shook my head my eyes closing again to hold back the tears.

"That's inexcusable," Luke declared.

"Hey," Kelson called out his arm coming around me. "Listen, the girl had a nightmare- even _I_ can see that why don't you lay off a little?"

I looked away as Luke regarded him thousands of years of Jedi coming around him just as surely as his robes hung about him now.

"Firstly Agent Kelson, I would not trifle with things you fail to understand," Luke told him. "If Dallayna's attack had been directed towards yourself or had been slightly different. The one momentary loss of control that she had would have destroyed us both," He informed him grimly. "This is precisely _why_ we must remain in control of our abilities at _all times_," He stated just as much to me as to Kelson. "And secondly, we haven't the time to argue amongst ourselves. The life-support is out as surely as the engines, we must locate the problem and solve it or we shall die."

Kelson opened his mouth several times to answer that but of course, he couldn't even as Luke's gaze caught mine in the wane light of the glowrod.

The truth was that Luke was right- whatever else was going on, I had indeed lost control and if he _hadn't_ been here someone might very well have been dead.

The blaster that I had been born holding had indeed gone off and it doing so while I was asleep would _not_ have mattered to anyone unfortunate enough to have been caught in the crossfire.

"I trust that you are once more in control of yourself?" He asked his tone mild.

Trying to quell the tears that suddenly threatened I nodded not trusting my voice and thrust my pet personal inner demon aside for the moment in favor of making myself aware of my surroundings- which were indeed just as grim.

It was obvious that the engines were down and while that was bad enough, if the boys had to break into my cabin that meant that the life-support had to be out too and _if_ the life-support was indeed out… That meant that we only had a scant few hours before we all wound up dead of asphyxiation.

Kelson got to his feet and so did I, pulling on my breeches- years of formal education as an adolescent allowing me to use the length of my tunic to cover me as I did so.

I slipped on the low boots over the socks I already had on and I was pulling my belt around my waist even before Kelson had stepped out in the hall.

During none of this did Luke move.

In fact, only when I stepped around him to the doorway did he even so much as blink.

As I passed him however, his hand came out to squeeze my shoulder, his tremor and mind filled with warmth and understanding.

I looked up, my eyes meeting his and let out a breath I could have sworn I had been holding back since the beginning of time.

He nodded and the silent moment passed completely unnoticed by the rest of the galaxy before we stepped out into the corridor.

"So, what do you think it is?" Kelson asked us.

"That is difficult to determine," Luke told him shaking his head still playing the Jedi Master as he had for a couple of weeks.

And once more I resisted the urge to throttle him just as I had been for each and every single day of those weeks.

Loathe as I was to admit it and despite how much I actually _liked_ Luke, the fact of the matter was that he was seriously getting on my nerves as much as he was getting on Kelson's during this trip.

Of course, what made matters worse was the fact that I really for the life of me couldn't tell what it was that was bothering me about it.

Luke _was_ a Jedi Master and so, was just _acting_ like a Jedi Master.

But no matter how many times I told myself that it only made sense that Luke would act like Luke however, the simple fact of the matter was that I was having a very hard time not wanting to deck him one whenever he said something almost clique.

Maybe it was the coolness of his reserve and seriousness, maybe it was the fact that over the last couple of weeks he had taken to acting more like his father every day, maybe it was because of the fact that if I really hadn't known any better I could almost _swear_ that he was acting like a snob sometimes but whatever it was that was setting my teeth on edge, he was doing it on an almost constant basis since we had left Endor and I was getting very close to the end of a quickly fraying rope.

Whatever it was that was bothering me, I was still having a hard time not wanting to rip apart those _ridiculous_ robes- traditional or not. Of course, immediately on the heels of this thought I couldn't help but blink at surprise as I cast a look at Luke while we walked down the corridor to the cockpit.

I'd _never_ seen him wear the traditional robes before.

"Is something troubling you, young Padawan?" He asked as calm and as unruffled as ever.

"Nothing of galactic import," I shrugged still puzzled but not wanting him to know that I was puzzled in the least.

We got to the cockpit and everything was dead.

It was as if all of the power had been drained from the ship- even the backup systems.

"What could have caused this?" Kelson wondered aloud.

"Well," I observed. "There's at least a way to find out. Artoo?" I asked the ever-present droid. "What could it be?"

Both men blinked in surprise for a moment while the astromech rolled back almost half a meter.

"_What_?" I asked them all. "He knows more about this ship then _we_ do.

"So?" I asked him. "What could knock out the ship's power?"

Artoo thought about this for a moment before he came back with a list of things that could have gone wrong. As well as a few assessments which actually managed to surprise even me as I was reminded all over again that whether we are their creators or not, never underestimate the knowledge of a droid.

Nine times out of ten they know more than you ever will. Even the amount of _gossip_ that droids carry around in their memory banks would be enough to frighten Yoda.

I know this of course because most of my closest of near-friends growing up were droids but even I forget sometimes that they're more than just silent helpers.

"You're right, I don't think it's the motivator either," I agreed shaking my head. "Let's check the alternative occelation unit first," I remarked more to myself than to anyone else. "Luke? Could you check to see if it's worn down?"

"To be honest Dallayna? I don't even know where it is," He admitted splaying his hands in near-surrender.

He wasn't even ruffled by his ignorance. I _so_ wanted to deck him.

"Fine," Is all I said instead. "Then can you go down to the engine room and see if anything's on fire, blown up or just doesn't look right," I told him. "We'll keep in contact through the comlinks."

"By all means," He acquiesced with a nod and left.

I sat for a moment, my fist hitting the control panel before me lightly several times as I applied every calming technique I could think of.

_Breathe in… two… three… four… breathe out… two… three… four…_

"I am _so_ feeling the lure of the Dark Side right now," I observed more for myself then my companion.

Kelson just chuckled.

"Problems?" He asked.

"Oh you'd better believe it," I agreed.

And of course the moment that I did so, I couldn't help but feel a wash of concern.

I didn't _get_ this angry under normal circumstances. Particularly not over something so ridiculous- the fact that I was doing so now was something that was starting to get me worried.

"Hey, Dale are you okay?" Kelson asked worried now. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have," I sighed applying more calming techniques and taking a deep breath. "And let's not veer off the mark," I told us both shaking my head.

I would worry about it later I decided getting my thoughts under some semblance of order.

"I'm going to go check the revolution unit, why don't you see if the main electronic isolator is still working?"

"No problem."

Everyone got to work on trying to track the problem and of course, we were also trying to ignore the fact that the temperature was slowly dropping even as we did so.

I threw my attention into the work trying not to think about my worries but the simple fact of the matter was that my pet personal inner-demon was working overtime.

All Fighters bear a taint in the form of a fear that no amount of discipline or calm would ever be rid of and suddenly, mine had just reared its ugly head.

I was afraid of turning to the Dark Side.

Was I? Was the reason- the _true_ reason why I had the nightmare been a warning that I was falling victim to my fear? Jedi don't dream unless it's important and I had the nightmare at the same precise point that I was angry at Luke just for being Luke.

_What was _wrong_ with me?_

And, unfortunately my frustration with Luke's behavior as well as the nightmare had managed to place before my attention that, though I hadn't noticed it before- something else was wrong.

I could Feel it, taste it even. Something that had been building for some time now but… What _was_ it?

It hadn't really started on any particular day, even though looking back I could tell that it had begun at the Praxeum but, the simple fact of the matter was that, I could Feel that everything else- all of my other problems were systemic of something else entirely. Something I just wasn't seeing at the moment- something I had yet to define.

I _Knew_ something was wrong… Something was different- something I couldn't name- couldn't place had changed over the last year slowly and over time so I didn't notice it until now.

_Was I Turning?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

Was _that_ the reason for this empty feeling that had suddenly grown to surround me? Is _that_ why for the first time in my life I was suddenly feeling frustration and anger? I had always been a solitary person, why in the Sith should it suddenly begin to bother me? And why this sudden animosity towards Luke?

I mean, I _liked_ Luke!

I enjoyed talking to him- I even told him things I wouldn't tell a single solitary other being in the known _galaxy_ for the love of the Force. And, it wasn't as if he had ever ignored me or treated me badly.

Far from it, once I had been made aware of the fact on Endor, I really _did_ have to admit that looking back: I could remember many a time that he had told me things in confidence as well.

In fact, if he hadn't been the master in charge of my training, I would have called him my best friend.

It just didn't make any _sense_!

As I crawled through one of the access tubes trying to find the problem however, my thoughts were interrupted as suddenly everything sprung to life again.

I froze as the comlink on my belt warbled to me.

"Yeah?" I said opening the line.

"Agent Kelson found the electrical problem but there seems to be another difficulty with the engines," Luke's voice declared.

"Great," I muttered. "Just great," I said again before depressing the button a second time. "Alright, I'm on my way. Tell him to meet me in the cockpit," I told him. "And see if Artoo can find out what's going on."

"By all means," His voice declared.

"Luke?"

"Yes Dallayna?"

"Please stop saying that," I said. "It's getting on my nerves."

_Breathe in… two… three… four… Breathe out… two… three… four…_

I waited for a moment and I swore to myself that if he asked me why- if he asked me why with that superior, complete and utterly unruffable and annoyingly _calm_ Jedi dignity I was going to scream and I was going to turn to the Dark Side right then and there with him as my first victim.

I honestly did. I swear, I honestly did.

Fear or no fear, right or wrong I was going to turn to the Dark Side and it was as simple as that.

"By- of course," He said finally instead.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I replaced the comlink on my belt and made my way back out of the access tube. Of course, I was the last one there.

"Artoo has found the problem but he's not entirely certain that we can fix it," Luke admitted.

"Alright, Kelson, Artoo and I can take care of it since you don't seem to know much about light freighters," I declared.

"I was already about to suggest that," Luke nodded. "Your Talent seems to be handling the problem perfectly well so far and there is no reason why it shouldn't continue to do so."

Surprised, I blinked and looked over at him before shaking my head I got my thoughts back into order.

"Well, just in case we can't fix it, you might want to put out a distress beacon," I told him. "At least we're on a trade route," I sighed.

"Right, well, let's get to work," Kelson said standing and picking up a toolbox.

"After you," I told Artoo waving to indicate the door.

As we made our way to the engine room, I couldn't resist checking my chronometer. 0300 hours and I sighed.

Even with the distress beacon and being on the Penteremic trade route, it would be _hours_ before we were picked up since most of the time, ships didn't monitor the transmission bands in the dead of night.

Artoo's bleep interrupted my thoughts and I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

Artoo whistled again that the problem was under the deck plate in front of him and at the end of the access tube. It was the plasma injection coil that had either become blocked or otherwise had worn out which had set off the automatic isolation phased modifier.

"So _that's_ what happened?" I asked smiling in understanding.

"What? What's what happened?" Kelson asked.

"Whenever something in the plasma injection coil or the hyperdrive motivator goes wrong the automatic isolation phased modifier shuts down the engine to keep it from exploding," I explained. "Unfortunately, it's supposed to keep the engine and the primary back up life support systems separate. Meaning that it keeps the life support going even when the engine's down," I told him.

"But if it's faulty, it shuts down everything," Kelson remarked gaining the idea of what had happened.

"You got it," I told him. "Unfortunately however, we are really going to be lucky if the injection coil is only clogged- if it's worn down though, I honestly don't know _how_ we're going to replace it."

"Well, only one way to find out," Kelson observed bending to the decking plate and pulling it up.

Shrugging my agreement, I quelled my distaste of close proximity and slid into the access tube beside him.

We crawled for a while in silence pushing the toolbox ahead of us until we got to the end and to the mass of electronics and engine parts ahead of us.

"I guess we'll have to pull out the deflection control grid," He remarked.

"Looks like it, yeah," I agreed sliding in underneath it partially as best I could. "Can you hand me a coupler?"

"Sure."

We got to work pulling out the control grid, Kelson working above me and me working at it from below for a while in silence broken only by requests for tools before finally Kelson spoke.

"Dale? Can I ask you a question?" He asked asking a question.

"Sure," I shrugged even though he couldn't really see it as I struggled with a particularly stubborn stembolt.

Suddenly, the comlink warbled and reaching for my belt I activated it.

"Yes?" I asked depressing the button.

"Are things going alright Dallayna?" Luke's voice asked.

"Yes Luke, they're going fine," I told him. "We're just getting the deflection control grid off so we can get a look at the plasma injection coil."

"Of course," His voice agreed thoroughly unruffled by the fact that he had no idea what I was talking about. "Well, be certain to let me know if you encounter any difficulties," He remarked.

"Don't worry, I will," I said trying very hard not to sigh.

I replaced the comlink and got back to work.

"As you were saying?" I asked.

"Well," Kelson remarked. "I was wondering if dating was forbidden or something for you."

"Not particularly," I shrugged pausing in my work. "I mean, it's frowned on and it's supposed to be against the rules but sometimes, the old master's council would look the other way when it happened."

I almost, _almost_ asked why he had asked but immediately on the heels of that thought came the answer and suddenly I was _very_ acutely aware of his proximity.

I quelled my automatic response in an instant but even though I only tensed for a moment, Kelson caught on.

"Hey- whoa- _whoa_," He declared freezing.

The oddness of the reaction was such a surprise that I actually slid out from under the grid to look at him and his dark brown eyes met my gaze.

His hands were up in near surrender and he wasn't moving in the least.

Only his eyes moved to meet mine.

"I won't hurt you Dallayna," He told me quietly, voice filled with soft conviction. "I am _not_ going to hurt you," He said again. "I'm not them Dale. Whoever they were- I'm _not_ them."

I didn't ask who the "them" he was talking about were because I didn't need to.

I merely just there amazed.

"How?" I asked haltingly. "How did you-"

"-I'm in the NRS Dale," He a slight smile just tugging at his lips and shaking his head as if I had caught him with the galaxy's last dalten drop. "You don't solve crimes without knowing about victims.

"Classic symptoms," He shrugged slightly. "Nightmares, the way you told me off at the party, the way you stiffen up every time someone gets too close…

"Someone doesn't act like that unless it was systematic Dallayna," He told me. "And you are right, I _do_ want to kiss you," He admitted. "I think the entirety of the known _galaxy_ would want to kiss you but I'm not them Dale," He declared. "You need to know that I am not them."

"I never thought-"

"-Yes you did," He shook his head. "Victims always do," He shrugged apologetically. "It's a normal, healthy and _natural_ response to it so I needed to tell you that I'm not them."

I thought about that for a moment in silence as I regarded him before sighing I relented the point. He was right and we both knew it.

We lay staring at one another close enough to be in one another's arms in complete silence before finally, at long last Kelson spoke.

"So," He comment his voice and manner gentle. "May I kiss you?"

His tremor was filled with warmth and understanding, tenderness and comfort.

Slowly ever so slowly, I nodded and then our lips were meeting in a soft kiss.

It was pleasant I had to admit as we kissed again, his arms coming around me gently as he pulled me against him.

I still couldn't see what all of the fuss is about though.

I mean it was soft and it didn't feel _bad_ but neither was it like what all of the space opera book-tapes and holos seem to go on and on about.

I _did_ like having his arms about me though I couldn't help but think to myself as the kiss continued on.

Actually, as time progressed I had to admit that I was beginning to feel it do some very nice things to my insides as-

The warbling of the comlink cut through the air sounding not unlike a shrill whistle and I swear I jumped about a meter.

Kelson however just sighed with something not unlike resignation.

"Of course," He observed to himself dryness filling his voice.

"Kelson, wha-" I started to ask but the warble of the comlink only cut through my words a second time.

Shaking my head and getting my thoughts into some semblance of order, I pulled it out of my belt and depressed the button.

"Yes Luke, what is it?" I asked trying not to sound flustered.

"I was merely wondering if everything was going alright," Luke's voice declared as calm and as mild as ever.

"We should have the panel off in a few more minutes Master Skywalker," Kelson told him smiling with far more sweetness then he felt judging from his tremor making me blink in surprise and puzzlement at him.

"Oh good, I was beginning to wonder if something might have gone wrong," Luke's voice observed all of the dignity of the Jedi filling his every word.

"No, everything's going fine Luke," I assured him trying to keep the puzzlement from my voice. "It's just a few more minutes."

"Good," He declared. "Again, be certain to let me know if you encounter any problems."

"Sure."

I replaced the comlink as Kelson regarded his chronometer.

"Yep," He observed. "Right on time. He really _doesn't_ like me, does he?" He asked.

"What?" I blinked. "Luke doesn't _dislike_ anyone Kelson. He's just-"

"-Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, 'reserved,'" He stated holding up his hand. "But just tell me one thing Dale," He said. "If he likes me, then why in the galaxy are we being interrupted every ten minutes?" He asked pointing to his chronometer. "It's been happening ever since we left Endor."

I blinked at his chronometer unable to prevent the small knot from developing in the pit of my stomach only this time it wasn't fear putting it there.

"Right," I declared more to myself then to him. "Kelson? Would you excuse me for a few nanos?" I asked already moving.

"Sure," He told me getting back to work.

I crawled out of the access tube and stalked Luke down in the main room.

He was every gram, every bit The Master.

He was even kneeling in the middle of the room supposedly meditating and looking ever so somber and innocent right down to the robes. Right down to those _ridiculous_ robes.

_Breathe in… two… three… four… Breathe out… two… three… four…_

"Is there a problem, young Padawan?" He asked thousands of years of Jedi echoing through his calm and level voice.

"Oh cut the caco, Luke," I told him not buying the act in the least. "Why in the Sith are you chaperoning me?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked back still deeply into The Master routine.

He didn't even so much as open his eyes to look over at me and right there in that moment, just for a moment I actively hated him from the very depths of my being. I mean, I _hated_ him.

"Were you doing something that would _require_ a chaperone?"

"Oh now that is _none_ of your business Luke Skywalker," I told him in my most ringing of Imperial tones. "In fact, if I even slept with the entire t'lacking Rebel Alliance _Fleet_- it would _still_ be none of your business."

"Such crudity doesn't become you Dallayna," He observed mildly.

"Oh you haven't even _remotely_ seen me crude yet, Luke," I replied. "And quit trying to change the subject," I said. "The fact of the matter is that you're treating me like a child!"

"No, Dallayna, I am treating you like a Padawan," He stated voice level.

He _still_ hadn't even so much as opened his eyes.

He was immovable- unchanging and unaffected. Not even the end of the Force _itself_ would affect him- it wouldn't even wrinkle his robes.

"Oh _really_?" I asked with biting sweetness arching an eyebrow.

"Desire, like anger is also of the Dark Side Dallayna," He informed me. "And currently you seem to be falling to the lure of both."

No matter how levelly he said those words they still hit the air with the lightness of a neutron star hitting a black hole.

I froze.

"I don't-"

"-Do you not?" He asked, his eyes opening his attention on me as he rose to his feet in one fluid motion and crossed the room towards me. "Do you not desire him?" He asked again. "Young, handsome and uncorrupt?" He pressed further. "Can you honestly tell me that if you do not desire him already that given enough time he wouldn't lead you to do so? That you were not going to give him that chance?"

I met that gaze for a moment before finally at long last I sighed shaking my head the truth coming out in the heat of an argument.

Recognizing it for what it was, I sighed as I relented and, looking up into his earnest and serious blue eyes, I realized at least what part of the problem over the last year had been for me.

"You're wrong Luke," I told him honestly. "Jyle isn't even the issue here- it's- it's not about desire, it's not about him- it's about me Luke, _just_ me," I declared.

"It's about the fact that sooner or later I have to learn how to deal with these things whether I want to or not, Luke," I continued running a weary hand through my hair. "I have to deal with this- I have to deal with it because-" And suddenly I sighed.

"Maybe I'm tired of it," I heard myself admitting. "Maybe I'm tired of being alone.

"Maybe I'm tired of lying in my bed at night and feeling like the closest thing that I have to a real and true best friend in this galaxy is an old book I'm not even allowed to _read_ yet," I looked up at him meeting his gaze unflinching.

"And maybe, just maybe," I sighed again. "I'm tired of not knowing what makes people smile when they talk about love, Luke. Maybe I'm tired of seeing Jetta and Jaymes holding hands and not understanding why in the Sith they would actually want to so _badly_ that they'd actually go out of their way to do it.

"Well, I'm tired of it," I shook my head. "I'm tired of it Luke and if I _can_ find those things from Jyle Kelson then you are wrong to try and keep them from me. You are wrong. Because it's not about desire. It's about _companionship_."

The room was silent now, the near tremor coming again- gone again an instant later but this time I ignored it. I just waited the moment out before finally, at long last Luke shook his head sadness filling the room.

"I know you're lonely Dale," He told me for the first time in weeks more like his normal self. "We lead lonely lives but don't you see that he's using it?" He asked. "Jyle Kelson may not know that he is- but he is still using you Dale.

"You're beautiful, intelligent, witty and… very lonely Dallayna Vokan," He observed.

"That combination is an open _invitation_ to men like Jyle Kelson, Dallayna- it calls to them like electricity to a mynock and they will do anything- _anything_ to get it- to get _you_ up to and including turning you to the Dark Side.

"-And before you say anything, hear me out because, yes, you _are_ right," He told me holding up a hand to cut off my protest before it had begun. "Kelson _is_ a good man and yes, he has more in mind then just getting into your bed," He shook his head sadly. "No, men like Kelson have more in mind, but the simple fact of the matter is that in the end, he is still going to wind up hurting you more then you're hurt already," He assessed grimly.

"He wants to fix you as if you were a broken ship, Dallayna," He said. "Men like Jyle Kelson want to just wave their hands and make everything better for you and they can't. _No one can_.

"And if you fall for that illusion Dale, you are only going to wind up hurt. Pretending that 'love conquers all' is a dangerous illusion and it's a very tempting one too.

"Believe me, I've been tempted by it myself, I know its lures and I also know that it is too dangerous for you to fall for them. It's too dangerous for you to think that finding someone to be with will just make everything go away, because it won't and nothing will. You will either heal in your own time or you won't and nothing is going to change that."

I stood for a moment taking that in and thinking about it before finally I nodded.

"You've got a good point," I told him. "However, one thought Master Luke Skywalker," I said holding up a finger. "When in the Sith did I give you the impression that I _ever_ fell for the line that all I need is just a good man to 'save me'?

"In fact- forget savior- who in the Sith gave you the impression that I even needed a _protector_? Or- or were you just so busy rushing in to 'defend my honor' that it never occurred to you that I might not want or even _need_ that honor defended by someone that _wasn't_ _me_?"

Silence filled the room again as he froze looking at me.

I had him. Dead to rights, I had him and we both knew it.

Mutely I nodded again.

"Right," I said more to myself then to him. "I thought that might be your answer," I told him as if he had spoken but of course both of us knew he didn't need to. "Um, one little, _tiny_ reminder Luke:

"My Talent in the Force isn't being really good at needle point. I'm a _Fighter_, remember?" I asked lightly. "Damsel though I may be Luke Skywalker, _this_ damsel is _just_ fine at handling her _own_ distresses.

"Yes, I know that Kelson wants to protect me," I admitted continuing. "He's a nice guy and that's what nice guys want to do.

"But the simple fact of the matter is that one of the main reasons why I actually _like_ Kelson is that I don't _have_ to worry about him trying to pull some romance book-tape inspired stupidity that will just wind up getting someone _killed_.

"Oh yes, he may _want_ to play the heroic savior but the simple fact of the matter is that he _won't._

"And actually, I never thought I'd _ever_ hear myself saying this about _anyone_ but that puts _him_ one ahead of _you_," I pointed out delicately. "So, you can stop trying to 'protect me' Luke and you can quit being a jerk to Kelson."

And with that one lone victory I left.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Force help me but by the time we managed to get to Coruscant I was hanging onto the Light Side of the Force by a thread.

Blue green visions of Luke Skywalker's head on a stick set right alongside of Jyle Kelson's plagued me night and day by the time we finally arrived.

Far from relaxing, Luke just took to The Master routine even more firmly then ever and Kelson took to snide comments which Luke blatantly ignored.

I wanted to kill them both really. I mean, I honestly wanted to kill them both.

So, it was with an uncharacteristic sigh of relief that I finally viewed the sight of Coruscant and for the first time in the entirety of my life I was actually _happy_ as we touched down and met up with Jetta and Jaymes who were waiting for us.

Along with half of the New Republic too, I couldn't help but notice as I stepped out onto the landing pad.

Naturally they were all for Luke so as he went to greet his brother-in-law and friends I let him breathing a sigh of relief as I spied Jetta.

"Are you alright?" Jetta asked looking worried.

"Yes," I told her for once meaning it. "I'm finally away from them," I confessed. "And I still haven't turned yet so, yes, I'm fine. I'm better then fine," I almost laughed trying not to wince at the near hysterical edge to it. "_I'm_ _off_ _the_ _ship_!"

"Problems?" Jaymes chuckled as Kelson waved to me and I waved back.

"You have _no_ idea how irritating two men who can't stand one another locked for several weeks in a tiny little freighter can be," I told him.

Jetta and Jaymes both laughed at this and they hugged me in turn.

I let them quelling my natural response.

"Well it's good to see you," Jetta told me. "We already arranged for your quarters, they're the same ones from the last time that you were here," She told me. "So, you're across from Jaymes and myself."

"Good," I smiled. "I actually liked those quarters. So, what's the-"

"-Dallayna?" Luke called coming over to us every gram the Jedi Master.

I only barely managed to quell the urge to throttle him.

"Yes," I said turning to face him. "Is there something you wish Master Skywalker?"

This of course only earned me several looks from more than just Jetta and Jaymes as Solo and his Wookie copilot had come over to us also.

Luke however remained unruffled.

"Yes in fact there is, Padawan," He told me in the formal manner he had been using for the entire trip. "I have decided that we should practice while we are here, or rather, that you should practice."

"Why yes of course Master," I nodded trying very, very hard to keep the wryness from my voice. "By all means," I said unable to resist, the dryness positively dripping from me.

"Then I shall expect to see you before sunrise in the morning," He nodded as mild as ever and turning in a swirl of cloak stalked away leaving his friends to trail after him.

"You know," I observed levelly to Jetta and Jaymes as we watched the group leave. "I never thought I would ever say this- but I. Hate. That. Man."

"Dallayna, is something wrong?" Jetta asked.

"Yes but I honestly don't know what it is," I sighed. "Look, let's go get a couple of drinks. I have got to unwind before I face 'The Master' in the morning."

"That, ah, that sounds like a good idea," Jaymes agreed.

We retreated to my quarters and I poured us all some Rodian Afterburners and we talked for a while before finally at long last I felt myself begin to relax.

"Well, at least you're loosening up," Jaymes remarked.

"Yes I am and thank the Force," I admitted taking another sip of my drink. "So, how have you two been?"

"Well, Jetta's doing wonderfully of course, but personally? No offense- but I really can't stand your human men," Jaymes remarked and for a moment I was puzzled before I remembered that being Reklan, Jaymes was from a matriarchal culture with all that entailed.

"I take it you're having trouble finding friends?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh you'd better _believe_ it!" He snorted. "I haven't had a good guy talk with anyone since we left Rekla," He sighed.

"Well, dear, I keep telling you that maybe you should get some nice girl friends, if you want to gossip and giggle," Jetta told him patting his knee affectionately.

"But it's not the same," Jaymes sighed. "All the females in this system can talk about is makeup."

"Well, I don't talk about makeup," I offered. "Why don't we go shopping tomorrow? We can get our hair done and get some cute new outfits and we'll giggle and gossip all day. I'll even let you lament endlessly about the trouble with women."

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing in the morning with Master Skywalker?" Jetta asked raising an aristocratic eyebrow.

"Honestly Jetta?" I asked back with truthful sincerity. "As far as I'm concerned in this particular moment, Luke Skywalker can take a flying leap off of the roof of the Imperial Palace onto the blade of his lightsaber."

Jaymes chuckled at this but Jetta being a Jedi also, just looked at me carefully.

"Something truly is bothering you," She assessed somber. "What is it Dallayna?"

I opened my mouth to answer but halfway to doing so my mind suffered a severe breakdown in communications leaving me to sigh in defeat.

"He's- he's just getting on my nerves," I finally admitted even though it wasn't _nearly_ the explanation that it should have been.

The sad part was that, though I could have explained my problems with Luke to them, I couldn't possibly begin to explain where they were stemming from and so, wisely decided to let that sleeping Rancor lie.

While up until that horrible trip from Endor, I would have been perfectly willing to tell Luke my deepest darkest secrets (and had), the simple fact of the matter was that, right there, at that particular time, I wouldn't even so much as give him the time of day.

In fact, the only thing I was willing to give Luke Skywalker at that particular point was a piece of my mind… The only thing was that I didn't have the remotest of ideas as to _why_!

Noting my frustration, Jaymes's eyebrows rose at my comment and he smiled ever so slightly.

"Oh _really_?" He asked. "I didn't know there was anyone in the galaxy that _could_ get on your nerves," He observed purple eyes sparkling with an almost inner light of their own.

"Jaymes," Jetta admonished her husband quietly before turning her attention to me. "Well, I'm certain that time will solve everything," She told me patting her husband's knee affectionately again.

I looked from one to the other confused and not just a little bit suspicious.

"Am I missing something?" I asked them.

"Oh no, of course not," Jaymes assured me picking up the glasses. "And we need some more drinks, are you ready for another Afterburner Dale?" He asked thoroughly innocent.

"Uh, yeah," I admitted handing him my glass.

We laughed and caught up for a while as the conversation turned and eventually, Jetta and Jaymes left.

Rather than following orders, I slept in and when I got up slipped into the ripple-bath before dressing and going across the corridor to Jetta and Jaymes's quarters.

The message light was blinking on my terminal but I rather pointedly ignored it with the realization that if I had to deal with "The Master" for one more day, I really _was_ going to turn.

Jaymes's eyes lit with his characteristic mischievousness when he saw me, and he smiled.

"I thought you were supposed to be practicing young lady," He teased me.

"Again I reiterate," I said with a shrug. "I really could not _possibly_ care less. So, are we going to go out and have some fun or are you just going to stand there teasing me all day?"

Jaymes laughed of course, and gaining his cloak we left for the closest marketing complex via the public transports.

And of course, I couldn't resist shaking my head at myself because it was none other than Soif Providence.

Soif Providence Marketing Complex had been the center of most of my youth and time had failed to change it in any way shape or form. Industrial second-hand shops warred with art galleries and trendy boutiques.

It was the kind of place where the rich and poor could mingle and mix among one another somehow always giving the illusion of danger and excitement as if almost anything could happen there but nothing ever did.

Senators and royalty wandered looking for the newest and best of knick knacks and object de art, young socialites shopped for the fashions that are all the rage and clothing for which they would no doubt get into trouble over.

Acceptable rebellion filled the air and then some as the rich felt like they were breaking the rules by going to a place so poor and the poor felt like they were breaking the rules by going to a place so rich.

All in all it wasn't a bad place to spend an afternoon.

"So how're you getting along with the other Jedi?" Jaymes asked while we wandered.

"As badly as ever," I observed my eye catching a nice dress. "Do you think that would look okay on me?"

"I guess," Jaymes admitted. "But where would you wear it?"

I sighed.

"You're right," I agreed wearily and we moved on.

"So, what happened on Endor?"

"Jaymes?" I asked back. "What's with the priority one investigation routine everyone's giving me all of a sudden?" I all-but demanded coming up short. "I mean, I really want to know why everyone is suddenly treating me like a faulty thermal detonator ready to explode!"

Sighing, Jaymes looked around at the passing crowd and with another sigh he took me by the elbow and led me over to the fountain.

We sat and Jaymes, far more serious than I've ever seen him, shook his head.

"Do you know how Jetta asked me to marry her?" He asked.

"_What?_" I heard myself ask completely and utterly baffled by this strange turn. "Jaymes, what in the Sith-"

"-Just hear me out," He held up his hand. "Do you know how Jetta asked me to marry her?"

"No, can't say that I do," I admitted trying desperately to see whether or not he had grown a second head when I hadn't been looking.

"I was out on a patrol," He told me. "Unfortunately, we ran into some trouble and most of us were captured," He shrugged. "I barely managed to escape but I was seven hours overdue when I finally got back to camp," He said. "I remember that all I could think about was how grateful I was when I saw her standing at the edge of the camp waiting for me. How all I wanted to do was to relax into her arms for the rest of forever.

"Unfortunately, that's not entirely what happened," He sighed with a slight, wry smile. "When I got to her and I was just ready to tell her how much I loved her- she slapped me," He continued. "Darkest thing she ever did Dale," He shook his head with a slight smile. "It was by far the darkest thing I have _ever_ seen Jetta do," He told me. "I think she was just as shocked by it as I was and I remember standing there, my ears ringing from it and she hissed- she actually hissed: 'Don't you ever do that to me again,'" He declared. "Then? She kissed me and asked me to marry her."

"And what does this have to do with the price of ale on Corillia?" I asked shaking my head.

"Not a t'lacking thing," He smiled. "But you do have to admit that it's a good story."

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Well it's about time," Jaymes remarked. "Path preserve us Dale, you've been acting like everything's suddenly galacticly important!" He observed shaking his head and chuckling slightly.

"You're right," I admitted still chuckling myself. "I guess things _have_ been a little serious lately."

"Well no kidding, but serious or not, you still have to have a sense of humor once in a while," Jaymes observed. "I mean, sometimes the only way to stay on the Path is to laugh at the brambles, even Jetta knows that."

"Point taken," I sighed. "Jaymes?"

"Yes Dale?"

"Would you mind backtracking a little?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I want to get that dress," I confessed smiling.

Jaymes laughed.

"Oh you are _so_ naughty," He told me. "You know what you should do? You should wear it too." He observed. "Something that sexy should _not_ go to waste."

I laughed and we went to buy the dress.

Which of course, was far more expensive then made me comfortable but it _did_ look good I had to admit as I stood looking in the mirrors at it.

A dark blood red, the dress hugged my torso with the softness that only Bormellian spider-silk could possibly possess and shimmered and sparkled gently leaving my shoulders bare.

The long sleeves came over my hands and the whole thing ended in a jagged skirt of two layers of lace ending at its longest point at my calf and at its shortest- dangerously above my knee giving peeks and glances of my legs as I moved.

Oddly enough the blood color of the dress, rather than looking bad against my red hair, only managed to give a crimson cast to my coppered curls and made my eyes look even blacker then they normally are. All in all it was far too Dark for words and… As much as I despised doing so, I loved it.

"I don't know, Jaymes," I admitted regarding my reflection, trying to talk myself out of it. "Isn't this a little… _Dark_?"

"I believe Dale, that would be the point," He observed. "It positively _exudes_ desire without being brazen. Nice combination."

"A full thousand though," I winced.

"And worth every centime," He smiled. "Come on Dale, whether you forget that fact or not, you're _still_ a female," He pointed out. "And sometimes that means wanting to look the part. Buy the t'lacking dress, it's not going to hurt anyone if you do, and you can't deny yourself everything that you like just because you feel like you have to."

"Oh I do _not_-"

"-Oh tell it to the magistrate," He told me. "I know you humans just a little _too_ well to fall for it. I swear, I do _not_ know what it is about your people that makes you think that just because it feels good that it's supposed to be inherently evil.

"Sometimes, I honestly swear that you're entire species is brooding, moody, pessimistic and thoroughly _obsessed_ with figuring out ways to sap all of the enjoyment out of life."

"I don't have any shoes that could possibly go with this," I told him regarding my boots with distaste.

"Then we shall purchase some."

"The color makes me look pale," I protested trying not to sound meek and petty and failing miserably.

"Then we'll get some makeup. I'm certain you need some anyway."

"I thought you didn't want to even _hear_ about makeup?"

Jaymes sighed.

"Dallayna?"

"Yeah?"

"Hand the nice droid your account stick and let's get out of here."

Glumly I held out my account stick and the droid took it.

Then, catching sight of my reflection in the mirrors I couldn't prevent a guilty laugh even as I hugged myself in the softness of the silk.

We left the shop with my flightsuit in the bag rather than the dress at Jaymes's insistence and, locating another one, I purchased some slippers to match the dress as well as some dark hose, both of which I donned immediately.

As we wandered along with everyone else, Jaymes looked at me speculatively and then, as if coming to some internal decision, nodded.

"A cloak," He declared nodding to himself a second time. "You need a very nice, space-black cloak to go with that."

"What? Why?" I heard myself asking with a laugh.

"Because, it would be perfect," He pointed out with a mischievous twinkle. "It'll make you look positively _sinister_," He chuckled back. "Better then the most sexy of Corporate Enforcers," He observed.

"Why am I suddenly feeling like I shouldn't have let you talk me into this?" I asked the Force at large.

Jaymes just beamed at me.

"My dear young lady," He stated theatrically bowing. "If you're going to beat the brambles it's best to do it well enough to shake the Path clear, don't you think?"

"I honestly don't know what to say to that," I admitted my brow furrowing. "Mostly because I have no idea what in the Sith you're talking _about_."

"Well then, let's try it this way," He remarked. "Do you or do you not trust me not to lead you astray from the Path?"

"Jaymes, you've been my friend ever since we ran into you and Jetta on Rekla and we've been through more battles then I can count, of _course_ I trust you," I told him.

"Then let's get a cloak," He beamed reaching out to just touch my chin.

Feeling like I was the only person who had absolutely no idea of what was going on, I relented and by the time we located the perfect cloak- a full circle of Tolarian velvet of the deepest of blacks complete with a hood deep enough to hide even my hair, as well as makeup, jewelry et al, I realized that I was hungry and we stopped off at a small café for some dinner just as the sun was setting.

Naturally, my outfit received countless looks and not a few leers, which of course, made me uncomfortable as we were seated at our table and we ordered.

"Oh will you relax and just enjoy yourself for once?" Jaymes finally asked exasperated.

"Well I'm sorry but I really don't like being a side of meat in a butcher shop, alright?" I could only splay my hands in near-surrender.

Jaymes sighed.

"Humans," Was all he said but at least he relented and the subject was forgotten when the food arrived.

"So," I said finally. "Do you and Jetta have any plans for tonight?"

"Not particularly, however, I rather doubt we'll be able to go out and have some fun," He remarked between bites. "What with Jetta's struggling with the senate and your being in trouble with Master Skywalker, I think everyone is going to be quite busy."

"Jetta's having problems with the senate?" I heard myself asking my brow furrowing.

"Unfortunately yes," He sighed. "Frankly, sometimes I wish we'd never left Rekla," He admitted. "Particularly since having done so puts my people in the spotlight like it has."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," He sighed. "Now that the war's heating up again, and the Corporation is regaining strength everyone's debating on whether or not to do anything about it, particularly with the other refugees screaming for aid from the New Republic."

"Waitanano," I held up a hand. "The Corp's regaining strength?" I breathed amazed. "How's that even possible?" I all-but demanded. "We had them nearly _destroyed_!"

"Yes we did," He observed sighing yet again. "But unfortunately, it seems that they're getting help from somewhere outside of the system, which is why everyone's debating on whether or not to render aid. And that puts Jetta in the middle of course, since not only is she part Reklan but also, the Praxeum's liaison to the New Republic."

"And this has to do with the price of ale on Corillia, _how_?"

Jaymes only shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

"Master Skywalker refuses to render aid," He told me. "He's declared that the Praxeum won't be involved in the war on Rekla in any way, shape, or form."

_"HE WHAT?"_ I wasn't quite certain whether or not I screamed this last part but the simple fact of the matter was that I had certainly spoken with enough vehemence to have traveled to everyone in that café and all eyes turned towards me for a moment.

"Dale," Jaymes called my attention softly and slightly embarrassed. "Calm down," He told me gently. "It's not as if the man has a choice-"

"-Oh, oh, there is _always_ a choice Jaymes Greystar," I told him completely uncaring of the fact that I was creating a scene. "There is _always_ a choice," I told him again. "He actually said that the Praxeum wasn't going to step in to deal with the Enforcers, didn't he?" I demanded. "He really said that."

Jaymes looked away uncomfortable.

"Right," I declared tossing my napkin onto the table and gaining my feet.

"Dale? Dale, wait-"

"-No, no, Jaymes, I don't think I'm going to," I declared. "Look I'll pick up the tab next time, I've got to get going." I said. "I've got a Jedi Master to scream at, _again_," And that stated I left the café.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Light Side of the Force wasn't even a distant memory when I finally located the Prime Minister's private quarters where Luke stayed on Coruscant.

And for once I really and truly could not have cared less. Dark, Light- orange with little purple polka dots, I honestly didn't give a cold jump as I rang the chime and waited for the door to open.

The malbonulo was wrong and I was going to make certain that he was made _extremely_ aware of that fact.

The door was opened by a protocol unit and I gave it one of my greatest of smiles.

"Hi," I greeted him, already moving past it. "Luke in?"

"Oh," He remarked in polite tones. "Well-"

But I was already stalking past it and into the main room beyond. Dimly I couldn't help but notice that the quarters were laid out not unlike my own- if larger, as I stormed up to the table where the object of my fury was sitting over dinner with his family. The adults were at any rate- thankfully the Force was with me in that there didn't seem to be any kids around to see the upcoming display.

"What the-" Solo only barely managed to get out as reaching out, I picked up the glass and threw the contents into Luke's face deciding on about the Lightest of actions I could think of on such short notice.

Everyone was gasping and leaping to their feet but I really and truly didn't care.

"Well, I have _seriously_ got to hand it to you Skywalker," I observed putting the glass back onto the table. "You are the _only_ person that's actually managed to drive me to anger and you do it _consistently_!

"How _dare_ you pull us out of Rekla?" I demanded.

Calm as ever, Luke just wiped away at the drink with his napkin before finally gaining his feet as everyone else watched on in amazement and stunned silence.

"I didn't pull us out of Rekla, Dallayna," He answered carefully as if explaining something difficult to a small child, which only managed to anger me even more. "The Praxeum's official involvement-"

"'_Official involvement_?'" I gibbered amazed. "When the Sith did we become _politicians_?" I demanded of him. "You are _way_ off the mark Luke Skywalker," I almost laughed in amazement. "You are _way_ off of the mark to let those people die because it's not 'politically expedient!'"

Luke looked over at me for a pregnant moment and suddenly his eyes widened in shock.

"What in the Sith is _that_?" He almost demanded back before suddenly his eyes narrowed and he looked at me displeasure filling the air like a barely contained monsoon. "Dallayna-"

"-Oh-ho-ho, do _not_ even try to change the subject again- I'm _on_ to _that_ trick!" I declared stepping up to him poking a finger into his chest. "The fact of the matter is that you are letting people die and you aren't doing a t'lacking thing about it!"

"And what do you expect me to do?" He finally all-but snapped back. "Send a bunch of Padawans against Dark Force Wielders to get _killed_? I realize that Fighters are aggressive against the Dark Dallayna, but _you_ are the one off of the mark if you think that I'm going to let you or any of the other students anywhere _near_ that system!"

Dimly I realized that the tremors in the room had changed suddenly and I couldn't resist looking over at them.

"What in the Sith are you people laughing at?" I snapped.

"_Hey_! You leave them out of this," Luke declared. "The fact of the matter is that you've stormed into my home, dressed like- like _that_ and completely out of control- and _you_ _are_ _turning_ _to_ _the_ _Dark_ _Side_!"

"Oh yes, Luke, I am, and _you're_ the one getting me there," I admitted facing him thoroughly uncontrite. "It really _doesn't_ matter to you does it?" I asked cold now. "As long as the Praxeum comes out in the green, _nothing_ else in this entire t'lacking galaxy matters to you- _least_ of all its purpose!" I snapped backing him up as I punctuated every word.

"Of all the hypocritical, self-serving, _egotistical_ things that I have ever heard Luke Skywalker, you _really_ earn the medal in that department!" I declared. "If you don't have a way to help those people then it's your t'lacking _job_ _to_ _find_ _one_! '_A Call to Arms!_'" I quoted at the heights of my voice.

"You know everyone else in this t'lacking galaxy may be afraid of you '_Master,_'" I sneered. "But I am completely and utterly _unimpressed_," I pointed out.

"Oh now, you are way off of the mark-"

"-_Am_ I?" I demanded not waiting for an answer. "Did it even _occur_ to you that maybe you could have brought the matter to _the_ _senate_ to handle?

"That all you had to do was to publicly declare that you think that those people should get some aid and let the military handle it _conventionally_?

"And what about giving those refugees a place to _go_?" I pressed further. "Oh no, it's _real_ easy to ask for entire planets when you're personally involved but what about them?

"Did _any_ of those things occur to you- or were you just too busy worrying about 'official involvement' and 'good PR?'"

Luke blanched like I knew he would.

"I-"

"-'_Screwed_ _up'_ I believe are the words that you are looking for," I remarked with biting sweetness. "You know what the problem with you is Luke Skywalker?" I asked. "The problem with you is that you are _way_ too used to no one questioning you. You're right and the galaxy's wrong and it's as simple as that for you, isn't it?

"Yes, I'm treading on a thin floor, yes, I am indeed in a lot of danger of turning to the Dark Side but you're _wrong_, Luke," I told him once again a fight pulling forth the truth from me before I had even known it was there. "You are _just_ as human as the rest of us and playing 'Great and Grand Jedi Master Who Knows All' is _not_ going to change the fact that you can still screw up just like the _rest_ of us lowly little Padawan.

"And will you people stop _laughing_?" I demanded of our audience. "There is absolutely _nothing_ amusing about any of this," I told them but given as they were nothing more than a distraction, my attention turned even as I did.

"Work the damned problem Beggar or those innocent lives are on _your_ _t'lacking head_!" I declared at the heights of my most imperial tone as I stalked back out.

As I did so, I caught a few brief comments from the others even as the humor followed me out of the door.

"Oh my," The protocol unit remarked primly upset.

"Whatever you want to say Han? _Don't_."

The Wookie howled something.

"Yeah, I think so too, Chewie. I definitely think so too."

And then the door was closing and I left for a very long walk indeed.

The simple fact of the matter was that I needed the time to think because what I had said back in the Prime Minister's quarters had been far too true for words.

The Jedi Master routine had been getting on my nerves solely because Luke should _know_ better than to play it and no amount of dancing around the issue was going to change that fact. I hated him for being nothing more than human and I hated him when he tried to be anything else.

In other words I had been damning him to the Dark if he did and damning him to the Dark if he didn't and I honestly couldn't tell which of the two was the more unfair to him.

The night was coming now making me shiver and I pulled my cloak about me grateful that I had let Jaymes talk me into purchasing it as I wandered. A brief breeze picked up and a gentle rain was just beginning making me pull up my hood in automatic response.

Then, with typical chaos of our weather on Coruscant, the stars came out again and leaning on the rail of an empty walkway I regarded them.

And of course, he found me there tracing me through my tremor.

I didn't turn though, even as he silently leaned on the rail beside me- I didn't turn.

"I think I'm beginning to make a habit of apologizing to you," He observed his voice level.

A million things ran through my mind in that moment. A million thoughts and words that I could say rested in almost peaceful chaos in the silence that followed as I regarded the stars completely ignoring that heavy presence beside me for a moment.

"How long before they can get some help?" I asked.

"About a month if all goes well," He answered.

Silence again as we watched the stars.

"Now, about the outfit," He declared looking over at me and I couldn't resist looking back and flashing him a quick smile.

"Jaymes made me get it," I told him. "And actually I think it looks good," I remarked holding out my arms as if for inspection and performing a slow turn.

"Oh it's attractive," He admitted. "But Dallayna, isn't it a little, well, _dark_?"

"Actually Luke, believe it or not, that was the idea," I confessed still smiling. "And stop giving me that 'Vader Look', I have a very valid reason for being vain," I told him. "This body happens to be the product of dozens of surgeons who took pride in their work so, I feel fully justified showing it off once in a while."

At this reasoning, Luke could only sigh of course, mostly because, yet again, I was right and we both knew it.

"By all means," He finally said splaying his hands in near-surrender making me laugh before leaning against the rail again.

"So are you going to tell me?" He asked after a moment.

"Why did I take it so personally?" I asked back.

Luke nodded.

"What are you afraid of?"

As much as I didn't want to, I sighed weariness filling every fiber of my being.

"It's not fear Luke. It's anger," I confessed. "The anger of short-sightedness.

"You- You look at Rekla and you see how it'll affect the galaxy," I shook my head. "But I," I admitted haltingly. "I look at it and all I can see is Josephi Eldrict."

"Who?"

"Josephi Eldrict," I repeated for him before straightening. "Josephi Eldrict was one of the closest persons I ever had to a living, breathing friend growing up," I explained.

"Unfortunately," I continued. "She was also a SAGEd kid. She was one of the best people I've ever known."

"That's quite a compliment," Luke observed softly beside me.

"Yes well, it's probably too bad she's probably dead now," I sighed again. "You see, Josephi's parents didn't have any imperial backing so, Compnor confiscated everything that they had. She was supposed to grow up to be a factory worker and that's what they tried to make her," I told him.

"So," I shrugged. "I guess I did about the _dumbest_ thing that I _could_ have done really when you get right down to it," I confessed. "What they were trying to make her into- what they were trying to do to her, it, it was killing her Luke and I couldn't watch it happen, I really couldn't just watch it happen.

"I started borrowing book-tapes she couldn't get access to out of the library and smuggling them to her," I sighed shaking my head. "I- I guess, I don't know, that I thought it would help. That maybe if she could learn enough that she could get out of it, but," I sighed again. "All that managed to happen was that the councilor at the Finishing Academy caught on to what I was doing and I was quietly and calmly informed that good imperial ladies didn't consort with commoners," I admitted. "Then they told me that if I continued to do so then I would be branded as a Sympathizer.

"I was being too 'questionable,'" I flashed a wan smile.

"I'm sorry," Luke told me gently.

"She was suicidal the last time I saw her," I continued trying to keep the tears from my eyes and my voice from trembling the story coming forth on its own now. "I could just- just Feel it all around her like- like a cloak," I shook my head. "She was so desperate- so _despondent_," I swallowed against the lump in my throat as I tried to get my voice under control and failed. "She hated me for leaving her to that," I finally admitted. "She hated me for leaving her there.

"How many of them are there?" I heard myself asking the tears threatening to fall. "How many people are on that planet slowly being killed without anyone ever having to even touch them, Luke?" I asked further my voice falling to a near whisper. "How many other beautiful, intelligent and dedicated young girls are being tortured and killed like that?

"How many of them are dying right now even as we speak with no one ever knowing- no one even _noticing_ it?" I shook my head.

"It's almost funny really," I observed softly as I watched the lights of Imperial City through the blur of unshed tears. "All people see about the Empire and people like the Corporation is the big things Luke," I remarked. "But it's not the Death Stars and the Sun Crushers that are the _real_ evils," I pointed out shaking my head again. "It's not the destruction of planets or the wars that span galaxies that do the most damage," I declared my eyes closing against the pain. "It's the Josephis and Trentas falling victim to the hands of the Norels and Teegrans.

"As short sighted as it is, Luke, it's the Josehpis and Trentas falling victim to the hands of the Norels and Teegrans of the galaxy that hurt the most," I stated blinking at the tears. "It's the Josephis and Trentas that no one ever even _sees_."

Warmth and sympathy filled with echoed pain wafted to me on the Force as Luke squeezed my shoulder gently and I fell into his arms the tears coming at long last.

At long last the tears finally came and I cried for the first time in the presence of another without the least amount of guilt or embarrassment, I cried.

Luke just held me as I did so, and I slipped into the mourning meditation almost gratefully.

"I'm sorry Dale, I'm so sorry," He whispered into my hair over and over as I cried.

And of course, eventually the tears passed but Luke still held onto me and for once I held him back grateful for the contact.

I just closed my eyes Feeling the warmth of his mind wash over me and sometime during those moments I realized how much I had missed my friends- my _family_ even and it felt good to be with someone I could feel close to for once.

But eventually I realized that a great deal of time had passed as the cool evening air finally began to register on my skin.

"I'm sorry," I told him, pulling back a bit to regard him.

"About what?" Luke asked smiling gently as his hand cupped my cheek. "The fact that you cared about a friend or the fact that it makes you care about others?" He commented almost chuckling.

"Listen Dallayna, you just need some time to mourn," He told me. "Some things _shouldn't_ be suppressed and pain is one of them.

"Bottling things up doesn't heal anything," He stated levelly. "Particularly something like this," He observed.

"As a Fighter you had every single instinct screaming to protect them and you couldn't because you were just a _child_, Dale," He pointed out.

"No matter how much you may want to kick yourself for not doing anything Dallayna, that is not going to change the fact that you were just a little girl surrounded by Darkness and just trying to survive _yourself_," He continued grimly. "Sooner or later Dallayna Vokan you have got to realize that there was nothing you could have _possibly_ done to save them.

"Sooner or later you are going to have to ask yourself what in the galaxy _could_ a little girl possibly do against two Sithian Lords and an entire planet- an entire _Empire_ against her _except_ just try to survive?"

My head dropped and I shook it sighing as Luke's words sank in.

"You're right," I had to admit. "I guess I didn't really think about it quite that way before, but you're right. And," I sighed again looking up to meet his gaze. "Thank you."

"For what?" He smiled shaking his head.

"For being a good friend," I stated honestly. "I don't have very many," I admitted.

"Well," Luke's fingers brushed the hair from my eyes. "I think you have a great deal more than you think Dallayna Vokan," He observed with a soft near smile. "I think you have a great deal more than you think."

Of course, by this point I suppose that I really must confess that the precise nature of the whys, hows, and wherefores of the next few moments are utterly beyond me.

Whenever I think about those moments trying to figure out what it was that happened I just keep coming to the same conclusion over and over again.

I just don't know.

One moment, I was standing there releasing the pain of my past and the next my lips were on his as I felt the depths of desire thundering through me. One moment I was with a friend and the next I was melting against him trembling as I felt pleasure fill my very core with raw and absolute _need_, my body against his aware of every curve, every movement. Wanting to rip through the barriers between us as I felt his lips against mine, his body against mine his tremor surrounding me in pleasure and desire and-

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed horrified as I pulled back a hand going to my mouth my eyes meeting his. "I'm sorry," I told that surprised gaze and then, I couldn't meet it anymore.

I certainly couldn't bear the thought of that gaze becoming disapproving all over again. Not in that moment, not at that time, not after-

And then I was running, unable to even fully finish the thought- Luke calling after me but I still ran.

I ran my skirt rustling over my legs- my cloak flying back behind me, I ran my heart pounding in my chest at hyperspeeds- I ran.

I don't know exactly how long I ran for or precisely how it was that I managed to get there but to my mind, it seemed only a hyperian heartbeat later that I was rounding the corner towards the corridor of my quarters and Kelson was there.

"Dale," He called to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," I lied shaking my head as I went to my door keying in my code.

"They tried to nail you too, didn't they?" He asked.

"What?" I asked back as I opened the door, my hands still shaking.

"The-"

And then things were _off_ and I was diving and rolling into the room my lightsaber already in my hands even as the wall exploded where my head had been only a brief nanosecond before.

Kelson fired a retort back at them as my battle instincts took over and I immediately found myself confronted with four Reklan Enforcers. Diving to the attack I removed the leg of one and coming around in a classic arch encountered another lightsaber blade and all of the other Reklans ceased to be a consideration.

Their minds were batting at mine and if it hadn't been for Kelson's blaster, they would have overcome me as the Enforcer and I battled.

_Telekinetic_, my instincts told me almost wildly as I parried his thrust and sliced at him only to be blocked. _Nuttier then a case of stembolts._

The combat was lasting too long for him I guess as he just screamed wordlessly as I fell back out of his reach.

He overextended himself and before I was even aware of it, I was moving forward into the opening, slicing through his chest.

The silence thundered through the air as I regarded the damaged remains of my parlor thoroughly disbelieving of what my eyes told me.

"Dale?" Kelson called coming up to me. "Are you alright?"

"I think I broke a nail," Was all I could think of.

With the shock-filled laugh that always follows a dangerous and unexpected situation, Kelson choked back his humor.

"That's what I was coming to tell you," He admitted sighing. "They made an attempt on me too," He explained.

Mutely, I regarded the dead Reklans only able to shake my head in complete and utter confusion.

"Why?" Was all I could ask.

"I don't know," Kelson sighed. "I honestly don't know. But there has to be a connection to Endor because we found a couple of these guys when the NRS went into the New Imperium base we located."

"What?" I breathed my attention turning to him.

"The NRS found a couple of Reklans in with the New Imperium agents we busted on Endor," He said again.

"Sonuva Sithian," I breathed as things began to click into place. "We gotta get to Endor."

"What?" He asked shocked. "_Why_?"

"Lee's in trouble," I shook my head all but racing to the bedroom and beginning to pack leaving Kelson to trail after me.

"Dale, what're you talking about?" He demanded. "Lee can get protection from the NRS headquarters based there-"

"-Oh-ho that's not nearly enough, Kelson," I told him shaking my head as I continued to pack quickly. "That Enforcer wasn't wielding a nail file in there, and Enforcers don't have lightsabers," I explained shaking my head. "That means that someone had to have made it for him."

"And don't tell me, you know who it is, right?"

"Not entirely but that hasn't stopped him from trying to kill me twice," I told him. "He's also associated with the Empire and if the Empire is helping the Corporation-"

"-Then he's involved somehow," Kelson assessed grimly.

"Looks like, and if they're trying to kill us then he knows that I'm on Coruscant and that Lee's on Endor," I said finishing my packing and stepping around him. "She's got absolutely _no_ back up."

"Great, let's go," He declared falling into step beside me.

I stopped.

"No," I said. "No this guy's too dangerous, Kelson. I can't drag you into the middle of it. This isn't just another perpetrator of a crime Jyle, he's a Force Wielder."

"So, what're you supposed to do? Go in alone?" He asked. "Dale, that's- that's suicide and you _know_ it. Besides, how in the galaxy are you going to get off the planet without Skywalker's permission?"

That stopped me both figuratively and literally with about the same amount of force as a Star Destroyer at ramming speed.

Luke was the _last_ person in the entirety of the _multiverse_ that I wanted to see right at that moment.

Even the very _thought_ of having to face him was enough to level any amount of control that I had ever possessed and send a cold hand through my very core.

In fact, as things stood I couldn't even think of how I could even face Jetta and Jaymes, which meant that Kelson was the only person I _could_ take with me.

"Alright," I nodded sighing. "Fine, you're in. Let's go."


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They say that time heals all wounds.

But unfortunately, "they" in this case were completely wrong as that cold knot at the pit of my stomach had not only returned but had decided to move in with what seemed like a permanency that chilled me to the core. That knot had managed to wander into my insides, kick off its boots and relax completely content to be where it was.

And by the time Endor came into view and we dropped out of hyperspace, it was almost as big as the planet itself.

"Kelson?" I asked for perhaps the thousandth time. "Give it to me again."

"Dale, how many times do we have to go over this?" He asked back weary with the repetition.

"Come on, knowing the details is going to be about the only way we're going to find her," I told him.

"Alright," He nodded. "The situation is this: what we found and managed to bust up wasn't a stolen droid ring but a New Imperium cell that seems to be the last stop for a smuggling ring selling illegal technology to the Reklan Corporation."

"Right, but the chief bad guy got away," I nodded. "Whether he was ISB or Imperial Intelligence doesn't matter, the fact is that he got away.

"So, that means that we must have seen something in the underground base or during our rescuing of Artoo that will lead us right to him. But what _is_ it?" I asked the universe at large yet again.

"Well, how should I know?" Kelson remarked as he took us down for a landing. "I mean, for all I know they've got a senator on the take!"

Suddenly and simultaneously, both Kelson and I froze. Slowly, ever so slowly, our gazes met.

"What if they _did_ have a mole in the New Republic?" I heard myself asking.

"Well, given how much the New Republic and the New Imperium hate one another, I'm sure there's actually dozens on both sides."

"Yes, but bear with me here," I told him holding up a hand as he flew. "What if _that_ was how the Enforcers got to Coruscant?

"They sure as Sith don't have hyperdrives and there's certainly no _way_ an Imperial ship would gain permission to land in the New Republican capitol," I observed. "That means that somebody has to be playing both sides of the fence," I pointed out.

"Yeah but- _who_?" He asked.

"Okay, well let's think, people do it every day," I told him.

"'Right, remember mom,'" He agreed.

"'Mom?'"

"Motive, Opportunity, Method," He shrugged.

"Alright motive: the Empire wants a deal with the Reklan Corporation, why?"

"Off-hand I'd say because the New Imperium's trying to gain enough of a foothold to start another civil war," Kelson remarked as he landed the ship he had gotten assigned to us.

"Right," I nodded. "So, the Empire ships in technology to Rekla until the Reklans can start making their own and the Reklan Corp gets saved. Now, why would busting up one of their cells be a problem big enough that they would want us dead?"

"Well, obviously the head of the cell must be playing both sides like you said," He shrugged. "Maybe he's afraid we'd recognize him."

"Which," I stated haltingly. "Would mean-"

"-That we had to have seen him during the raid," Kelson finished for me before beaming.

"No," I corrected him smiling as I felt a Knowledge suddenly loom up before me. "_Before_ the raid-"

"-_At the party!_" We told each other in unison.

"Of _course_!" Kelson slapped his forehead with his hand. "That's why they stole the astromech in the _first_ place! He could have identified the cell leader and since he was a droid-"

"- His memory would've been admissible in a tribunal," I finished for him.

"He must have been the fourth perpetrator that night- Tris Bordo really _was_ scared enough of him to dodge the mind trick, particularly if this is the same person who was rebraining everyone!"

"So, we've got a former ISB or Imperial Intelligence agent currently in a position of power in the New Republic who's using his position there to help further the alliance between the Reklan Corporation and the Empire," I remarked. "And we're the only ones who can stembolt him."

"And we also aren't sure if we even know what this guy thinks we know," Kelson remarked. "So, how're we going to get him?" He asked.

"His cell was pretty entrenched here," I stated thoughtfully. "If they've gone to ground like the Rebel Alliance had to after the battle of Yavin- then they're still here, they've only moved."

"So," He remarked. "All we have to do is find them."

"Let's do it," I told him gaining my feet.

We left the ship and flagging down a flitter, got a ride to the Darkstar Fall tribe and checked in on Lee's tree.

Naturally of course, it was empty and there were signs of a struggle.

"The only thing I don't understand is why kidnap her?" Kelson observed looking around. "Why not just kill her outright?"

"Because I'm a Jedi," I sighed. "They knew we'd come after her."

"Good point which means we're going to be walking into a trap," He sighed himself as we stepped back out.

"So? What do you want to do-"

Stupid.

For the second time in my life I was stupid and not paying attention to my surroundings in the least.

My concerns and embarrassed horror over what had happened with Luke coupled with my worry about Lee as well as my attention fully on our next step- I failed to notice that something was wrong until it was too late.

The sharp sting hit me in the shoulder and before I was realizing that I had been hit I was staring down at the empty dart as the air filled with blaster fire.

Kelson was screaming something at me but I couldn't really hear him. I was busy trying to clear the drug from my system and realizing with ever mounting horror what the drug was as a second sting hit my leg.

_Inhibitors_… I thought wildly to myself as the curtain began to descend. _Reklan inhibitors was what the Empire was getting in exchange for hyperdrive…Reklan inhibitors…_

It hadn't been _just_ an alliance but a mutual trading of information and technology. And then the blackness was all there was…


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: If I haven't properly said this in any earlier post we own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

What little I could feel was filled with pain and discomfort.

Slowly, ever so slowly, my eyes opened and I groaned. Then, deciding that sounded so good, I groaned again before I was finally able to raise my aching and numbed head.

I was manacled to a large frame in the shape of an X about fifteen meters out from the wall left to hang in order to maximize my discomfort. My flightsuit and cloak were gone as I hung there naked making me realize just how acutely vulnerable I was. The light above shone down on me in a single harsh beam surrounded with nothing but darkness so that I would feel completely alone and at the mercy of my tormentors.

Unfortunately, glaringly obvious though these ploys were, the tactics were tried and true and were working quite nicely I might add.

I felt stupid… cold… tired… sore… hungry… thirsty… and just generally miserable. The list went on and on and for not the first time in my life I realized that I was going to be dying very soon.

_This is it Dale,_ I thought wildly. _Time to die_.

"Oh now, that's going a bit far, don't you think?" A cool voice observed from the darkness.

Footsteps echoed through the empty room hollowly and I realized that the room beyond the darkness was probably large enough to play Relkel ball as a cloaked and robed figure emerged from the shadows.

He paused for a moment before pulling back his cowl to reveal the cool onynxed gaze that it only took me a hyperian heartbeat to recognize.

And I laughed. My head falling back, I laughed as the realization hit me.

"It was a trap!" I observed between my peals of laughter. "Oh great Sithian skies! It was a trap for _me_! Those cells were there for _me_!" I laughed before finally sighing I shook my head at my own stupidity.

The Dark Force Wielder just splayed his hands as if I had caught him at telling a really bad joke and smiled.

"My dear girl, that's what us Sithians _do_, is to set traps for young Padawans with potential," He remarked smiling just the merest bit. "Didn't your master ever tell you that?"

"There are no more Sithians," I shook my head.

"Oh well, that's not _entirely_ accurate dear one," He smiled. "You see, there are no more _Darths_- this I agree with but I'm not a Darth my dear, I am a Fighter just like you," He flashed another smile. "Of course, your penchant for the destruction of valuable property is by far more elaborate then my own so, naturally, my other Star Destroyers are safely parsecs away from here."

I chuckled shaking my head.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Oh, that's right, we never really _were_ formally introduced were we?" He observed trailing a gloved finger along my neck making me shudder in revulsion. "I _was_ a bit preoccupied with retrieving the diary at the time."

"And why would a Sithian Lord want the diary of a dead Jedi?" I asked.

He chuckled with an easy manner.

"Because my dear girl, Corlyon Helachevalo was my grandfather," He informed me. "And also my namesake. I am Corlyon Chevalo," He introduced himself with a formal bow.

I couldn't help it. I laughed again.

Sometimes the irony of the Force is just too strange and Corlyon Chevalo, grandchild of my childhood friend laughed with me.

"It _is_ amusing, isn't it?" He chuckled. "My _only_ interest in you when we met was solely to get the diary."

"Oh that _is_ funny," I agreed.

"Rather ironic too given that it was your very own father that told me that you were in possession of it," He admitted.

"And how _is_ dear old dad?" I asked somehow keeping my tone light despite my concern.

"Oh he's well, quite well. He sends his love," He informed me. "He didn't have _any_ idea that my plan was to just kill you to gain my grandfather's diary."

"But," I sighed. "I'm sure that this is the point where you tell me that you decided that I had such potential that you laid a trap for me and now you're going to turn me to the Dark Side."

Chevalo just splayed his hands again in near surrender caught at telling a bad joke that was still somehow filled with humor nonetheless.

"Well you _do_ have to admit that the idea _does_ possess a certain amount of merit," He remarked. "You're beautiful, witty, intelligent and a damned fine Fighter. Between the two of us dear one, _nothing_ could stop us."

I looked over at him.

"You know, I have heard a lot of bad pick up lines before, but you really earn the medal, do you know that?" I asked.

"Oh well, of course it will take time, naturally," He remarked. "But it will _only_ be a matter of time.

"The human mind is hard to break, particularly that of a Jedi but with the use of the inhibitors, sooner or later my dear, you shall break and be begging me to teach you about all of the power that the Dark Side possesses," Onyxed gaze sparkling, he looked up at me. "Now of course, this is the part where you tell me that I shall never get away with it."

I shook my head a rueful chuckle filling my throat.

"Well, you've got me there because you _aren't_.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ that you could possibly offer me to make me turn to the Dark Side, Chevalo," I told him. "Wealth? I've already got more than I ever needed or ever cared to have. Power? Power is an illusion. Desire is fleeting and I am not. Afraid. Of you."

He chuckled.

"Of course not," He agreed. "However as a Fighter my dear girl, you are afraid of _something_.

"All Fighters bear the nature of the taint that they possess- all I have to do my dear, is to find it," He remarked. "But this grows wearisome," He observed. "I'll leave you to consider my offer and make things easier on yourself in the long run."

Partway to leaving, Chevalo paused and turned back for a moment.

"Oh, and before I leave?" He commented to me, his eyes finding mine. "I should tell you that I have absolutely _no_ intentions of cackling in maniacal pleasure at your plight now or ever," He assured me. "It's far too undignified."

"Oh well, we can't be _too_ clique, can we?" I quipped weakly.

Corlyon beamed understanding and genuine warmth.

"Why that's my feelings _precisely_," He admitted with a slight bow. "A little is good- not to mention necessary but, too much?" He asked shaking his head in distaste. "It's really far too trite."

And with that said, Corlyon Chevalo walked away into the darkness.

"And how are you going to get yourself out've this one Dale?" I sighed to myself shaking my head. "How in the Sith are you going to get yourself out've this one?"

But of course no answers were forthcoming as I hung there weakly against that frame.

I had just done _precisely_ what he had needed for me to play right into his hands.

I was probably on Rekla somewhere, just one tremor surrounded by the tremors of other Force Wielders, most of them Dark. I was hanging on a frame like a picture in an art gallery, naked, cold and pumped to the gills with inhibitors making my head swim.

And I had done it to myself.

Even with all of the warnings, even _knowing_ better, I had still managed to do it to myself. In my twenty-two years of actually living, my despair as I hung on that frame was by far the lowest of all.

I had let my mistake with Luke shake me up enough that I hadn't recognized the fact that I was waltzing straight into a trap set not by an agent of the Empire but by a Sithian.

If I had even been _remotely_ thinking up to speed I would have recognized it for what it was and would have brought the cavalry.

But because I was afraid to face Luke after what I had done, I had instead run away like an idiotic child that couldn't take getting caught by her parents at doing something naughty and so, had gone off alone.

All in all I was pretty miserable as I hung there and time slowly passed.

Enforcers dressed in black robes came by once in a while to inject me or to throw water on me so I'm certain that I had to have been up there for a long time.

How much time had passed, I honestly have no idea but eventually, I found myself falling to dozing off and on trying not to realize that there was absolutely no way that Luke would even come to the rescue.

"Oh but of _course_ he'll come for you," Corlyon's voice declared from the darkness as he stepped forward again.

This time he was carrying something.

A lash which managed to completely ruin his pose as he splayed his hands as if to say- _See what a nice guy I am?_

"Even if your master didn't _care_ whether you lived or died, my dear, he couldn't leave you to fall into despair at the thought that he wouldn't come for you," He observed. "Particularly given the feelings you must have developed for him during your training."

Unable to resist, I couldn't help but shake my head.

"What're you blathering about?" I heard my normally steady voice croak.

Corlyon blinked in honest surprise and then, slowly, he laughed.

His hands going to his sides he laughed and, of course, as per his promise, it wasn't maniacal in the least. In fact, if anything, it was open and sincere.

"_He never told you!_" He laughed over and over again. "_He never told you!_

"Oh, oh, my dear that was downright _cruel_, I know, but I swear that I honestly cannot _believe_ that he never told you," He chuckled finally getting his humor under control as he shook his head dashing the tears from his eyes. "Oh and they say we _Sithians_ are vicious," He observed to the Force. "Oh, he never told you.

"My dear girl," He said finally meeting my gaze his manner growing grim. "Obviously you are completely unaware of the fact that Fighters are attracted to the tremors of other Fighters and Master Jedi," He informed me.

"No," I shook my head as the implications of his words filled me. "_No_. Luke wouldn't keep something like that from me," I declared struggling weakly against the bonds as the full meaning of his declaration sank in. "He wouldn't _hide_ something like that!"

But Force help me despite my declaration I knew- I Knew that it was true. Chevalo's implications as to my feelings for my own _master_ were true… And he hadn't let me know.

Luke- the one to whom I could tell anything- the one I had trusted to tell me everything I needed to know…

And he had breathed not a word about my possibly being attracted to him.

And now- _now_, unfortunately it was too late. It was far too late as my shameful feelings unrecognized and unsuppressed finally arose within me and I was able to recognize them for what they were: desire for the _last_ person in the galaxy I had business desiring.

And, as he watched me, his eyes sparkling cruel enjoyment, I knew that Chevalo knew as well. He knew the depths of my darkened secret as it opened up within me at his revelation- watching on with breathless anticipation, he knew that I had fallen in love with my own _master_ because he hadn't warned me of the desire I would have felt for him in time.

Smiling, Corlyon shrugged.

"Well, it wasn't quite the fear I was hoping for, but it's close enough," He observed.

"Never," I hissed struggling against my bonds in vain.

"Oh but don't you see my dear that it's a little too late for that?" He asked mildly. "If your master never told you that you would be attracted to him, or what that would mean, then obviously he hasn't really been playing fair, now _has_ he?" He observed. "Either he wants you himself, or, worse and far more likely and thought provoking would be that he didn't think it would be that important," His eyes met mine as I felt that cold knot twist within my gut. "He obviously has no knowledge of Fighters," He observed trailing a finger along my hip making me shudder in revulsion. "He obviously doesn't know that we are creatures of action- of sensation and instinct," He told me. "Even those of the Light are extremely sensual beings."

"Vi _malbonulo_!" I hissed struggling against my bonds weakly trying to get away from that touch- from his words- from the darkness he brought with him.

"And why would you say that my dear?" He asked almost gentle. "I realize that this is all most harsh on you," He admitted waving the hand with the lash to indicate our surroundings. "But, unlike your master, I on the other hand have no desire to see a beautiful creature such as yourself lost to confusion and pain simply because I couldn't be bothered," He observed.

"Whatever else I may be, Dallayna Vokan," He continued his dark eyes meeting mine, pulling my gaze- entrapping it. "I, at least can say that I am simply what I am my dear one, and desire what I desire.

"Like all Fighters before me, and all who shall come after, I am merely myself, Dallayna," He told me his gloved fingers lifting up my chin. "I wish for and desire nothing more. Much less expect anything else from you."

"Why do I suddenly want the opposite?" I observed weakly as I ducked away from that hand making him smile.

"Spoken like a true Fighter my dear one, that was indeed spoken like a true Fighter," He smiled. "And we are getting off track here," He remarked straightening and snapping his gloved fingers.

A pair of harsh lights sprang to life before me illuminating me as I hung there even more harshly than before.

"Your father was the head of the Internal Security Bureau, so I'm certain that you know precisely what it is that is happening," Corlyon remarked. "How many lights is it that you see dear one?"

"Two."

The lash came out and connected with my back making me almost cry out in pain.

"I believe that if you will look a second time dear one, you will notice a third light," He told me levelly. "So, shall we try again?" He asked. "How many lights do you see?"

"Okay," I declared with a shrug. "Have it your way, three."

The lash came out again.

"Sonuva _Sithian_," I spat out past clenched teeth.

"I _am_ sorry dear one," He told me. "But the simple fact of the matter is that you really must tell the truth- you _know_ that. Try it again," He declared firmly. "How many lights do you see?"  
>"Five hundred and ninety one."<p>

This time the lash came out twice more.

"_Now_ you are just being difficult my dear," He observed. "Shall I just beat you to unconsciousness or are you going to behave?"

"Corlyon?" I whispered past my chapped lips leaning towards him as much as my bonds would allow.

He leaned into me to let me whisper into his ear.

I bit it.

"Why you rotten _whore_!" He snapped pulling away and backhanding me hard enough to rock my head back so fast that it almost snapped my neck entirely and the universe threatened to go black.

Smiling sweetly at my lone victory for the Light, and despite the blood dripping from my mouth, I spit out the piece of his ear my teeth had managed to divest him of even as he stood shocked and amazed, a gloved hand over the wound.

"Very well," He stated meaningfully and slowly uncoiled the lash again. "Your way it shall be then."

And then the first of the beatings began.

Precisely how many of those beatings that it was that I endured, the fact of the matter is that I have to be honest in that I actually lost count. Nothing Corlyon was going to do to me was going to make me answer and he knew that was precisely what I was doing and was completely helpless to do anything about it.

You see, for those who don't have the intimate knowledge of such things, my actions may seem completely insane but the fact of the matter is that after having been threatened with reeducation in my youth enough times, I had finally decided that enough was enough and so, sneaking into my father's study in the middle of the night whenever he and Lord Vader weren't there, I had made a very careful study of the techniques and manners by which the human mind could be broken and reformed.

The fact is that every beating that I received was carefully bringing me closer and closer to my goal.

The technique that Corlyon was utilizing against me in an effort to turn me to the Dark Side of the Force was one of the most time-consuming but it is also one of the most effective. Given enough time, even a Jedi _Master_ could have been turned with that technique.

Unfortunately however, the technique requires the subject to answer the question and to answer it truthfully.

Its strength rests on the fact that given enough time and enough negative discipline the mind will eventually decide that it can take no more pain and so, develops an illusionary "third light."

That third light was the key to the mind and everything else follows along the same manner until Light becomes Dark, good becomes evil and everything that someone would know to be true becomes a lie.

However. Sithian Lords have _very_ little patience and a great _deal_ of anger- which is why they become Sithian Lords. They rely on it to give strength to their powers in fact and so, were vulnerable to pokes and prods.

So, I was using that against him because every time that Corlyon lost his temper and beat me, not only was the session completely useless but also, I was slowly getting closer and closer to the one time that he would lose his control completely and my body would be too weak to sustain myself and I would be killed.

It was, in fact, my only chance to stop what was happening.

"So we begin again," He observed at one point. "Tell me how many lights that you see dear one."

"Ah, forty-seven," I croaked ignoring the lights not even really able to hold my head up any longer anyway.

I hadn't looked at them at all in what seemed like days not wanting to give my mind the chance to create the illusion.

The lash came out again.

"Why don't you even look, dear one?" He asked gently. "Are you afraid of seeing the third?"

"Actually," I said between winces of pain and weak gasps for breath. "Corlyon, I'm doing it," I told him. "Solely- solely to be stubborn."

"Oh and you _are_ a stubborn one, aren't you?" He remarked shaking his head sadly. "Why are you doing this Dallayna?" He asked. "Don't you see that I really have no desire to do this to you? Why don't you let me end this?" He told me reaching out a gloved hand. "Let me take you down from there and tend to your wounds dear one," He offered. "Let me clothe you in silks and satins and bath you in fine baths filled with scented oils."

"I think," I confessed between gasps. "I'll pass."

Suddenly, his hand was cupping my cheek as he raised my head to look at him.

His expression was gentle.

"Do you wish to know _my_ fear?" He asked tenderly, lips quirking slightly in self-derisive humor. "I don't want to be alone," He confessed shaking his head as his gloved fingers dove into the tangled mass of my hair with a gentleness that was as far from the Dark as one could get.

Weakly, barely able to move, I did the only thing I could do.

Sticking my tongue out at him I gave him a raspberry in answer.

His expression darkened the deep space-black of his eyes glittering with true fury for a moment and then, suddenly, he laughed.

Releasing me and stepping back, he laughed.

"Oh dearest, dearest, dearest," He chuckled stepping up to me again, to cup my head in his hands with gentle tenderness.

"Oh you really _are_ too precious for words," He told me, brushing the hair away from my eyes.

"Let's end this," He urged me still smiling. "Let us go _home_. Let us leave this place," He told me.

And then it happened and my time was up.

Whether it was the look in my eyes as I saw it over his shoulder or his Sense in the Force Corlyon knew immediately and that knowledge hit his face spreading a smile of joy I swear that he had been holding back since the beginning of time.

"How many do you see?" He asked urgently. "Dallayna my dearest, how many do you see?"

I stared that third light in the eyes and sighed.

"Eighty-five."

There is an old saying that the Force saves fools and apparently, I was considered a fool because as Corlyon opened his mouth to say something, we were interrupted by the sounds of crashing and blaster bolts and- _Yes!_

The absolutely most beautiful sound in the galaxy- the most wondrous of _wondrous_ sounds…. A lightsaber.

"Ah," He smiled. "They come," He remarked holding out his hands as if it weren't his fault. "And so the fun begins," He commented smiling as he picked up his lightsaber's deactivated handle from his belt. "Now, you just simply stay there dearest," He told me. "I'll be right back."

My head hanging weakly, unable to hold it up any longer, I just let it fall and shook it as much as I could.

"No, Chevalo you won't," I croaked. "You'll be dead."

Space operas and romantic book-tapes and holos all seem to be positively _filled_ with passages waxing romantic about the Fair Hero racing to aid the Delicate Damsel.

They seem to go on and on about the thrusts and parries of swords- the fire and counter fire of blasters and yes, even in a couple that I've seen, the meeting of lightsabers. According to all of these sources, the girl is supposed to "ooh" and "ah" over the flashing debonair hero as he risks life and limb to save her.

Rest assured that every single solitary one of these sources is completely and utterly wrong.

I found absolutely _nothing_ romantic about hanging there broken, battered, bloody and two steps to the final jump as I listened to the sounds of lightsabers in combat and blaster rifle fire.

No, I did not feel some swelling of love as the sounds died down and footsteps raced towards me and I forced my head up to see Luke striding into the light.

No, oh no, all I could feel was thoroughly humiliated.

"Alright," I admitted my voice so hoarse that I was only marginally understandable. "So maybe this damsel can't handle _every_ distress."

A short and loud bark of laughter answered me from the darkness. Solo.

"Han?" Luke asked him. "Don't encourage her," He said before stepping forward, he waved his hand and the manacles opened allowing me to drop into his arms.

I gasped at the pain from hanging for so long and the sharp jabs of protesting muscles and cuts as his arms lay me down gently.

"I shall lecture you later," He told me as he wrapped his cloak about me.

"Tell me you got him," I croaked.

"No, the creep got away," Solo told me, honest disappointment filling his voice with true anger which apparently his copilot shared as he growled what was probably an agreement.

"Let's go," Luke told everyone, every ounce the Jedi Master as he picked me up.

But of course, despite his earlier declaration, Luke apparently decided that he didn't want to wait as we stepped from the room carefully and he was forced to crouch waiting on his brother-in-law and his friend to take care of a small group of Enforcers down the corridor.

"I can_not_ believe you Dallayna Vokan," He muttered darkly. "How many times have I lectured you students on this?"

"Sorry."

He looked down at me, eyes blazing like the blade of a lightsaber.

"Oh you certainly _will_ be," He promised. "I cannot for the love of the Force _believe_ you," He declared once again rising to his feet as the sounds of battle died and he carried me on. "If agent Kelson hadn't gotten astronomically lucky and fell off of the platform and _not_ have gotten killed, we honestly would never have even known you had been captured," He told me.

"And Lee?"

"Lahleelah escaped just fine on her own, just like you should have trusted her to," He said. "I can't believe you did this, Dallayna Vokan, I cannot _believe_ you did this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really want to thank everyone for sticking with this story and would love to hear your thoughts. Scarlet is thrilled that people have been enjoying. Please review folks it is our only way of improving.**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: If I haven't properly said this in any earlier post we own nothing. Sorry I haven't updated recently, between Harry Potter 7 pt 2 coming out and getting sick I haven't been home recently. However I am posting two chapter today in apology. We always appreciate you reading and as always please please please review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"Of all the stupid-"

"-Ow-"

"-Cocky-"

"-Oow-"

"-Overconfident-"

"-Ow-"

"-_Reckless_-"

"-Yeaoooow-"

"-Things you could have _possibly_-"

"-_Ow!_-"

"-Done. This one earns the medal-"

"-Ow- _Ow!_ Owy! Ow!"

If ever I had for even one moment doubted that Luke Skywalker was the son of Darth Vader or that he had ever turned to the Dark Side of the Force, all doubt was currently being completely washed away while he cared for my wounds- supposedly with some sort of goal in mind of healing them while we waited in the _Millennium __Falcon_ for lift off.

I suppose that, in theory at least, my wounds needed tending, but in reality, somehow I couldn't prevent myself from gaining the impression that I was being physically punished as he slowly sewed up the deeper cuts from Corlyon's lash.

"How could you have _done_ this, Dallayna?" Luke demanded as I bit back a curse while the needle jabbed into my tender and delicate flesh. "How in the name of the Force, could you have-"

"-Ahhh!-"

"-Possibly been-"

"-Yikes!-"

"-That _stupid_?"

"Well- well, what do you want me to- _sonuva Sithian_- say, Luke?" I asked back. "That- _OW!_- it was- _Caco!_- smart?"

"Will you hold _still_?" He all-but demanded.

"Well Luke, maybe I'd hold still better if you let me have some anesthetic," I observed the dryness positively dripping from my voice.

Though not _entirely_ certain, I could almost- _almost_ swear that the needle that jabbed into my flesh was done strictly and solely out of some inherited streak of sadism that Luke had gained through his genetics as he drove it through my skin with all of the calm detachment of sewing together a couple of pieces of cloth.

Although I also couldn't be sure of that point, I swear- I honestly swear that for just a moment, he was doing so just a touch _too_ slowly in order to prolong the pain.

"_GREAT SITHIAN SKIES!_"

"You're a Jedi, you don't need it to control the pain," He observed his voice entirely dispassionate.

"Well Luke, I- _aaaahhhh_- would dearly love to- _owy-owy_- do that," I observed right back. "But unfortunately I'm still- _ow-ow-ow_- pumped full of inhibitors."

Luke paused in his dubious ministrations to my wounds as he cast a glance up at me.

"Which is just _another_ reason not to add more drugs to your already weakened system to do Force only _knows_ what when they combine so, it seems that you'll merely have to deal with the consequences of you actions, won't you?" He asked before jabbing the needle through my flesh again.

"_YEAOW!_"

"I have honestly never been this furious before in my life- I said '_hold still!_'" He snapped his hands going to press me against the table firmly.

Finally however, apparently tired of the games, Luke just straightened from his tending to my wounds exasperated.

"How could you have done it Dale?" He finally demanded weariness filling his voice. "How could you have done the exact _same_ _thing_ I did on Bespin?"

"Well, I-" I started to answer but he was already continuing on.

"-And- And you didn't stop _there_, did you?" He asked the universe at large. "No, oh no, you had to do it three times as bad, didn't you?" He pointed out coldly.

"Well-"

"-No," He held up a hand. "I swear Dale, I honestly swear, I honestly have no _possible_ idea how in the name of the Force you could have _possibly_ screwed up this badly. I mean, didn't you even _think_?"

"I-"

"-_One_ nano Dale, you only had to put that brain of yours to work for one single, solitary nano, but did you?" He pressed. "No, not even for a single solitary _moment_ were you even remotely thinking, _were you_? You didn't even _think_-"

"-No Luke, I didn't think!" I finally snapped rising up and pulling the sheet over me. "I didn't think about the consequences of going to Endor any more then _you_ t'lacking thought about the consequences of not telling me that I would be attracted to you because I'm a Fighter!" I yelled getting to my feet the pain and fear of the last months finally coming crashing down around me.

Instead of answering me, he looked away.

"Well," I observed coldly into the silence that followed as I tried to blink away the tears that filled my eyes. "At least you have the decency to look guilty about it, don't you?" I remarked shaking my head as the pain overcame everything else.

"Why?" I heard my small voice ask tearfully. "Why Luke? Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded from him my voice softened from that pain- that anguish. "I-I thought I was going insane," I heard myself confess leaning on the table wearily maintaining my feet solely by its presence. "Why didn't you tell me that it was _normal_?"

The last of the inhibitors must have begun to clear my system because as Luke looked away a second time, I Felt it again. That near-tremor that I couldn't identify and yet seemed to follow me like a plague rose again through the room.

But this time however, _this_ time, as I looked at him now, I knew what it was.

Even as that tremor gently touched the room, lingering for a moment as if in silent answer before leaving again like the memory of a dream, I knew what it was.

Even after it had been quelled however, I still stood there silently as all of the events of the last several months finally, at long last slid into place. And ghostly voices from the past- the very conversation that had started the whole mess that saw me standing there in the _Millennium Falcon_ rose up a second time only this time- _this_ time, I understood them…

_Unusual?_ Kyp's voice asked through time. _I think it's downright_ strange_. All I'm saying is that it's not Dallayna's fault and we can't blame her for it. I don't think that she's even noticed._

_ Oh you can't tell me that girl hasn't noticed it Kyp Durron_, Tionne's replied. _Something like that? She has to know…_

And now it made sense. As I stood there looking over at him, suddenly, everything made sense.

"You manipulative sonuva Sithian," I breathed shaking my head.

"I honestly didn't remember that aspect of Fighters until it was too late," He admitted wearily still looking away, still not meeting my gaze. "You have to believe me Dallayna, I didn't know," He confessed. "I didn't know what was happening until it was too late."

"And when was that Luke?" I asked him my voice somehow gentle despite itself as I regarded him the truth looming throughout that cabin heavily. "When was it too late? When did you know?"

He winced. Force help me, he actually _winced_.

"Endor," He sighed at long last.

I regarded him silently for a moment before finally, I nodded.

"Of course," I observed not bothering to hide the dryness from my voice. "But since it wouldn't 'solve anything' you quelled it."

Luke shook his head sadness filling him.

"It wouldn't have been fair to you," He said. "It would have been anything but fair to you."

"Of course not," I agreed my voice oddly even and measured. "But it was certainly fair to make me go through all of that, is that it?"

"Dallayna," He remarked careful now. "You're my student," He declared without answering.

"Oh and Mara _wasn't_?" I asked reminding him of the rumored brief romance that he had had with one of the knights the bitterness filling the hollowness of my chest.

"That was different," He told me his arms folding over his chest defensively.

"Of course," I heard myself agree from parsecs away. "Naturally."

Luke regarded me in silence for a moment- unable to answer.

"Dallayna, I-"

"-Don't worry about it," I held up a hand. "I understand."

"No, Dale, you don't," He shook his head. "Mara- Mara wasn't twenty-two. She-she also wasn't a _Fighter_. For the love of the Force Dale, you are young enough to be my _child_!"

Unable to keep from doing so, I felt a bitter chuckle fill my throat against the tears that burned the back of my eyes.

"Right, of course," I agreed again. "Look Luke, don't lie alright? Not again," I told him turning back to the table away from him. "Say whatever you want but just don't lie."

"But I'm not-"

"-_Yes you are!_" I heard myself snap before I even knew the words were there. "If- If age was a consideration then you wouldn't have a _brother_-_in_-_law_," I pointed out shaking my head. "Look, just- just go. Just leave me alone," I told him my voice cracking into a whisper under the pain.

Luke regarded me for a silent moment not even bothering to hide his own.

"Dallayna," He tried again stepping forward. "I-I can't do that to you, alright?" He finally stated. "I can't-"

And then the door opened interrupting us.

As for myself, thankful for the inadvertent rescue from the painful scene, I turned already breathing a sigh of relief neither knowing nor caring how the familiar figure had managed to find himself there before me.

"Jaymes," I greeted him.

"Greetings and salutations," He beamed slightly uncomfortable as he stepped into the room. "How're you doing?"

"Um," I stalled for a moment casting a quick glance at Luke. "Fine. A few cuts and bruises, heavy exhaustion but nothing I can't heal from," I admitted. "What-"

And then I Felt it… Something was _off_.

The alarms began not a moment afterward and Jaymes was turning to Luke.

"I'll take care of her, go," He told him over the sound of the alarms.

Luke nodded his agreement/assent and after a momentary pause at the doorway to glance at me with a single thought tremoring on the Force.

_We'll talk later_, His mind told mine filled with gentleness.

Looking away, I nodded quelling my own wayward emotions where he couldn't feel them and then, he was gone.

"Bit of an interesting day, isn't it?" Jaymes remarked casually after a moment.

Suddenly suspicious, I found my attention turning away from my personal problems- both physical and mental as I looked over at my old friend.

"Jaymes? What's going on?" I asked.

"Ah," He commented for a moment. "I'll explain later, right now, I think we should probably get moving," He informed me, putting a gentle hand on my upper arm and nudging me towards the doorway.

"'Get moving?'" I repeated feeling completely at a loss as he all-but dragged me out into the corridor beyond. "Get moving _where_?"

"Well, off hand? I'd say away from here," He observed as he herded me down the corridor. "Come on little sister, we've got to be gone before he gets back."

"What?" I heard myself exclaiming. "_Why?_"

"I told you, I'll explain later," He told me as he bustled me out of the airlock and down the ramp of the ship. "I've got a hovercar waiting and right now time's of the essence."

And Jaymes wasn't lying either apparently as now that we were off of the ship and standing out in the Reklan night, I could hear the distant sounds of combat.

"It's only a distraction, isn't it?" I heard myself asking as Jaymes hustled me across the large courtyard and towards the promised hovercar.

"That would be a fairly accurate assessment, yes," He agreed helping me into it.

"Why?" I breathed.

"Because, we're rescuing you," He told me diving into the hovercar himself and starting it up quickly.

And then, we were off racing away at break-neck speeds.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: If I haven't properly said this in any earlier post we own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The hovercar hurtled along the dirt roadway at hyperspeeds but the harrowing flight from the man that I loved was only part of my concern.

Most of my attention was on my friend's strange claims.

"'Rescue me?'" I repeated incredulously. "Rescue me from _what_? Jaymes! Damnit to the Dark what is going _on_?"

"Six months ago the Dorska gave us word through one of the missionaries that someone born of R'Kala but not of Rekla was going to be in trouble," Jaymes explained as we rounded a corner with enough speed to send me into the door.

"The what- the _who_? Said _what_?" I blinked with what little intelligence I seemed to possess. "'R-R'Kala?'" I repeated. "The ring over the equator?"

"No," Jaymes shook his head before dodging around another hovercar in front of us and swerving shakily back to the road. "No, the R'Kala- the people we named the ring _after_.

"They're still around Dale, _we're_ still around but no one- no one really knows about us.

"We- We couldn't tell you before because we had to protect the missionaries- they had to get off the planet and start getting to work because it was the only way we could-"

"Wait- wait- wait!" I exclaimed every muscle in my body quivering with tenseness. "Jaymes, slow down," I demanded.

"Sorry," Jaymes shook his head. "We're talking about thousands of years of culture here and I don't have much time to-"

"No- no," I shook my head my eyes glued to the road ahead of us. "I-mean-_'Slow_-_down_!'" I heard myself exclaiming as my life passed before my eyes.

"Wha- _Whoa!_" The last was exclaimed from my friend as his attention back on the road, he realized that we were hurtling straight towards a large building and pulling on the controls veered us to the right, our engines screeching in protest as the smell of solarium-exhaust filled the cabin.

My head racked against the door beside me and I was immediately thrown forward again as the rear end of the hovercar rebounded off of the building's corner. The gyros whined as the hovercar whirled into a spin…

Right into another building across the large dirt road…

And then off of that into another…

I braced through it all somehow managing to get one hand on the panel and the other on the back of my seat and slowly, ever so slowly, we spun to a stop.

Once in a while, I've noticed that even for Jedi, there does indeed come a point where too much danger registers far too quickly and then suddenly stops as if cut off by a switch when one isn't looking.

Whenever it happens, I've also noticed that there always seems to come a silent moment as you pause, your heart still beating quickly, your breath still ragged in your lungs as you blink in wonderment for a moment not entirely certain that you're alive.

Slowly, in complete and utter silence, one tends to run through the checklist with a nearly detached deliberation…

_Breath_… _Heartbeat_… _Surroundings_ _haven't_ _changed_…

Then and only then are you reminded that there was someone else who had just gone through what you have and that is of course the same moment that they always seem to come to the same conclusion and the silent conversation that seems to pass in an eternity but only takes a heartbeat or two as your eyes meet always follows.

_We're alive?_

_ Think so._

_ That… Was intense._

_ Yeah…_

"You okay?"

Trying to get my emotions under control past the last of the inhibitors in my system, I nodded shakily.

Jaymes bent back to the controls and moving slowly now, managed to maneuver the vehicle out of the street and into the safe shadows of a nearby parking yard beside the darkened building of some shop.

The hovercar slowly settled and Jaymes disengaged the engine.

He sat for a moment in the near silence broken only by the engine's quiet ticking as it cooled from its over-heated state his profile only marginally illuminated in the darkness by the wane light of a distant lamp on the other side of the road.

Just as silent as he I waited quietly- unable to break it when I realized that I had never seen such a sad expression on him before.

"The R'Kala come from our distant past," He finally said softly. "Their name means 'Untouchable,'" He explained looking over at me. "There were two people- two cultures on Rekla back then, Dale. The R'Kala and the K'Shonan- 'The Chosen Ones.'

"The R'Kala were nomads- wanderers on the roads who couldn't gain subsistence any other way but to steal for it.

"So, they were hated," He shrugged his voice quiet in the small space. "We named the ring R'Kala because the day that the moon that used to be in its place was destroyed, well," He almost shrugged. "That was the day Rekla became Rekla."

"I-I don't understand," I admitted gently as I could.

"Of course not," His smile was slight and sad even as he shook his head his attention going to the darkened wall before us. "The K'Shonan were a good people all in all, they were what you would call Light but…"

He shrugged.

"They despised the R'Kala. The R'Kala were thieves, tricksters, warriors and… That didn't really fit into what the K'Shonan believed should have been decent behavior.

"So," He continued taking a deep breath. "When this- this… 'New Order' of Champions came forward- the Kreeshoy, and told people they could rid them of the R'Kala for all time people believed them," He admitted smiling slightly, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I think you already know the rest, or at least, can guess it," He observed sadly. "The Kreeshoy were Dark and… They've been in control of my people ever since. Oh, the names have changed," He remarked weariness filling his body. "But they're still in control nonetheless.

"But there was a _reason_ why they wanted the R'Kala destroyed Dale," He continued looking over at me. "There's a _reason_ why they tried to wipe them out. It was because the R'Kala Champions knew what the Kreeshoy were.

"They _knew_ Dale because, the R'Kala were not only made up of families but also, outcasts from the K'Shonan," He explained carefully. "They knew Dale," His eyes met mine. "Because most of their Champions aren't like Jetta," He told me. "They are," He continued meaningfully, his eyes meeting mine. "Like you."

"What?" I heard myself breathe past numbed lips.

"There are three types of R'Kala," He sighed. "Those born R'Kala, those who choose to be R'Kala and… Those chosen by Fate," He remarked. "To be born R'Kala you must either come from two R'Kala parents or," He added. "To be born like you.

"The Kreeshoy destroyed the moon," He continued. "It was just unstable enough for them to break it up and then," Jaymes shook his head sadly. "Then, they directed large pieces of it towards the R'Kala encampments with their powers.

"That's why Rekla's a desert now and water's so precious to us. No one noticed it at first but…" His words fell away for a moment as he shrugged his shoulders.

He shook his head for a moment before his attention turned back to me as I sat speechless. An entire _culture_ of Fighter-Knights? My mind was awhirl. Fighters… Both Normal and Jedi…

Fighters… An entire race- an entire _culture_ of Fighters…

"Most people today- even most of the Corporation believes that the R'Kala were destroyed," He stated carefully drawing my mind from my thoughts.

"But they weren't," I finished for him.

"If the Kreeshoy knew Dale- if the Enforcers knew that the R'Kala still existed…" He shook his head again.

His eyes met mine.

"We- We wanted to tell you," He admitted softly. "But- But we couldn't- we couldn't endanger the mission."

"'Mission?'" I repeated my gut growing cold. "What mission, Jaymes?" I asked. "What are talking about?"

A quick, wane smile answered me for a moment before he did.

"When the R'Kala discovered Jetta's mother's space ship where it had crashed near one of the Refuges, they took the alien in," He explained. "They- They didn't know she was K'Shonan at first of course," He smiled again. "But then she became R'Kala by choice and took up our cause.

"She- She explained about what was happening among the stars- which, when you get right down to it, rocked the R'Kala pretty badly when you take into account that until she had crashed on Rekla- everyone believed we were the only intelligent species in the universe," He remarked with a quiet chuckle.

"But," He continued sobering. "She told us about the alien Kreeshoy and about how they were trying to destroy the K'Shonan," He explained. "That was when the Council first decided that if there were Kreeshoy and K'Shonan among the stars then, maybe- just maybe there were R'Kala too."

"So," I shook my head. "That's why the refugees? They're on a mission to find other Fighters?"

"Partially," He nodded. "But also, partially because we're hoping that by helping the K'Shonan then…"

"They would help you destroy the Kreeshoy," I finished for him. "But it didn't work that way," I observed. "No one told Luke or any of the other Jedi about the R'Kala, why?"

"Well, at first, we were hoping that we wouldn't need to," Jaymes explained shrugging. "You have to remember Dale, a _lot_ of what the Jedi believe is almost _identical_ to what the K'Shonan did," He pointed out. "And if the K'Shonan thought that we were too much on the Dark Side to be allowed to live…" His words fell away meaningfully.

"Then it was a distinct possibility that the Jedi would too," I sighed running a weary hand through my hair. "But they- they didn't though, Jaymes," I pointed out. "The Jedi don't think that Fighters are inherently evil. Why- Why didn't you just-"

"-After watching how you were being treated at the Praxeum?" He asked shaking his head. "No… The K'Shonan and the R'Kala have never understood one another and, now," He sighed. "Now, it looks like they never will," He remarked sadly.

"Alright," I commented trying not to bite my lip in thought. "So, you're from some sort of Reklan secret society of Fighter-Knights and normal people who support them and who work for helping out the Light," I stated carefully watching him for any signs that what I was saying was wrong. "If- If all you wanted was me to be a part of it Jaymes then- then why the dramatics?"

"I-I don't know," He confessed holding up his hands in surrender. "But the Dorska's orders were _extremely_ specific Dale and very detailed," He told me. "At first, all she said was that you were in danger," He commented. "Then, when Jetta and I went to the Refuge to tell her that you were being rescued, she said the K'Shonan would declare you one of us tonight- that's all I know."

"But… how?" I repeated my brow furrowing in confusion.

"I-I don't know," He shook his head again. "It- It doesn't even really matter anyway, does it? 'Untouchable they call us and untouchable we _are_.'"

And then- with those words, right with those words: it hit me.

The conversation in the ship- his words- it seemed almost impossible but…

"Oh Great Golden One," I heard myself breathe in Ewok even as the universe grayed about me.

My hand came up of its own accord to cover my mouth- trying to hold back the bile that threatened.

"Dale?" Jaymes asked worriedly as he reached for my shoulder but I was moving- I was already moving.

Opening the door quickly and clutching the sheet to me as best I could I dove from the hovercar and over a nearby rail blindly as the waves of nausea washed over me.

"_Dale_," Jaymes called to me racing around the hovercar towards me.

But thankfully, not possessing of anything, my stomach was already gaining some semblance of normalcy.

Even if I wasn't.

I leaned against the rail my eyes closing against the pain, hot, bitter tears scalding my throat.

"It- it's me," I heard some pained voice croak out from parsecs away.

I was on my knees now, but I could only dimly realize this fact. It couldn't be- It _couldn't_ be true, my mind tried to declare over and over again.

But it was.

"He- he really wasn't worried about my age," I gasped the tears falling past my closed lids. "He just- just can't bear to _touch_ me!"

And then the tears began in earnest and I was crying.

I was crying because despite the fact that it couldn't be true it had to be. It was the only explanation that made sense.

But Luke Skywalker was never the person to admit to something like that aloud. No, oh no, he had merely alluded to it quietly- trying to be gentle but it was there, in his own words:

_She also wasn't a _Fighter_..._

There it was.

Whoever this Dorska was there was one thing for certain. She was right. Force help me but she had been right and in more ways than just the one.

I really _was_ untouchable- I really was and even as I realized this fact- even as I realized that it had always been there, just below the surface following me for as long as I could even remember, I cried.

Jaymes held me for a while until the worst was over with before numbly, I realized that he was gently urging me into the hovercar.

Time skipped and skewed.

I remember the sound of the hovercar and waking a bit the tears already beginning as I realized the truth.

That I had no home nor would I ever have one. That even if my heart was capable of love- no heart- _no_ one- no matter how forgiving in the entirety of the _galaxy_ could feel anything but disgust over my past.

_Questionable._

Just like they always had shown me- acted on- pointed out time and time again throughout the entirety of my life.

_Improper._

I had been so tired before but now? Now I was exhausted of it.

A book? My mind wondered over and over again racing around at hyperspeeds.

This was the closest I could ever or would ever come to another? A book.

_Inappropriate._

Corlyon Chevalo had said that he was afraid to be alone and during that time, I knew his fear and understood it. I was alone. Entirely alone and always would be.

_Imperial._

The thought that it would ever change for me if I could just learn enough or do enough good- just work a little harder- just let a little more time pass- just keep my head down just that little bit more- or just…

I knew all of it now for what it was: an illusion.

_Tainted._

I had been kidding myself to think that I could ever change what I was.

_Untouchable._

Precisely _how_ long it was that Jaymes drove the hovercar I really didn't know. I _do_ know that at one point I came to myself when he was pressing something into my hand-

Food.

And I could have sworn I ate a bite or two but in the end it really didn't matter.

At one point there was sun- at another stars. There was only the hovercar and the road. The pain. And the barren emptiness about us. A driver. And the tears.

However long it was, I mourned during it.

I mourned the loss of a lifetime I would never have and could no longer hope for. I mourned wrapped in my grief as Jaymes drove and eventually, time passed and our surroundings began to change.

I'm not really certain what it was that really registered it to my mind.

Maybe it was the difference in the hovercar- for so long, a steady and even hum around me, it began to rock more and more. Or maybe it was the barren rocks that soon came to dominate the terrain from horizon to horizon but whatever it was, I slowly became aware of my surroundings as Jaymes drove us into the crags and cliffs of the barren mountains.

We drove through them throughout the day and I dozed on and off not saying much of anything- not really desiring to. It is after all, not every day that one discovers that pain and loneliness are all that are in store for the remains of a long future.

Just after sunset however, the long ride came at last to an end and the hovercar settled itself gently before Jaymes disengaged the engine.

"We- um, we have to walk a little," He told me carefully.

Nodding my understanding I got out of the hovercar and pulling the sheet around me as modestly as I could, looked around.

Imposing cliffaces reached towards the night sky hundreds of meters above us with long jagged fingers. Sand and rock scattered everywhere from horizon to horizon and nothing moved in the darkness. It was a place forsaken even for Rekla I couldn't help but observe.

"Appropriate," I muttered making Jaymes jump about a meter.

Then, his expression softened and putting an arm around me he began to lead me towards the towering rocks. After a point, we came to what was some animal trail and Jaymes turned onto it, walking parallel with the cliffs.

After a few hundred meters of this, he stopped and turned once again.

"Through here," He told me softly as he indicated a small cave.

Stepping through the opening little more than a meter and a half high and a meter wide, I paused for a moment just on the other side in amazement despite the pain that had overwhelmed me.

Jaymes came up behind me as I stood there looking around in shock.

The cavern beyond was partially open to the stars to the floor of the chasm just on the other side providing a certain amount of illumination which was picked up and increased by sparkling points and lines within the black rock. The black sand shimmered slightly with nearly iridescent dust making it difficult to tell where the towering rocks ended and the sky began.

"Trisan Serel," Jaymes remarked behind me. "'Star Cliffs,'" He translated into modern Reklan. "This area used to be where the majority of the R'Kala encamped during the summer months so," He continued voice soft as he looked around. "It took the worst damage," Suddenly he smiled some of his normal mischievous twinkle finally at long last returning. "It's also of course the first place we returned to as soon as it was possible."

"Why?" I heard myself asking before I could prevent it.

"Because little sister," Jaymes's smile broadened. "It's also the one place they never thought to look," He pointed out. "Come," He gestured towards a large opening to a tunnel. "This way."

Turning and pulling the sheet around me more modestly again, I walked across the warm sand and into the tunnel.

Within a matter of moments we were in full darkness and unable to see.

Moving by feel through the tunnel, I heard something skitter away and froze making Jaymes almost run into me.

"It was just a lizard," Jaymes told me softly. "Anything dangerous through these tunnels was killed long ago believe me."

Nodding my understanding even though he couldn't see it, I began making my slow careful way again.

We walked like this for a time in silence before Jaymes called out.

"Wait," He said. "Start feeling along the wall to the left," He advised me.

"Why?" I asked puzzled. "What for?"

"There's a mark," He explained. "You'll know it when you feel it."

Shrugging my inability to do anything else, I readjusted my sheet and began to feel along the wall of the tunnel.

Eventually we found it and the offshoot that it indicated and turned into that. We continued along this way for several hours or so it seemed until finally at long last, in the late hours of the dead of night we emerged in a large cavern.

"By the Force," I heard myself breathe as I stood still in wonderment as I tried to blink away the vision before me.

But, despite the fact that I was momentarily convinced that the scene before me couldn't possibly exist, it still refused to change.

The soft glowing shimmer created from the gentle starlight reflecting off of pieces of crystal within the dark rock were aided here by the existence of hanging lamps made with glass of various colors and the rose and blood-colored golds of Rekla.

They hung almost everywhere it seemed at first, off of almost every available branch from some scraggling trees, dangling from thick wires that ran from one place to the other and long curved poles designed almost as much for beauty as for function.

The crag itself was gargantuan- spanning for several hundred meters. This almost valley, like the one before, was also partially covered by a protective overhang almost a hundred stories above.

Beneath it, some ancient hand had crafted and carved from the very cliff itself a majestically large temple several stories tall. Regular windows glowed with soft lights from flickering lanterns, and all had a large gilded shutter that closed down, many of which were up and held that way by the propping of long golden poles on one corner. There were even a few balconies overlooking where we stood.

Immediately around us from where we had emerged, I could see in the soft diffused lighting that the barren soil had been planted with a few trees and scrub as well as some structures of stone. A small statue here, a tiny wall there, a larger archway in another place, a cloth of the deepest of colors… All created to make tiny little trails and paths of privacy somehow giving the immediate impression to my mind that if one walked just a meter or two away from the main pathway, one would instantly turn a corner to find some new wonder that would seem to belong to some place parsecs away on another world entirely.

At first, I was so taken aback by the sights of this seemingly small and yet infinite cavern of wonders that I wasn't entirely aware of the sounds- as soft as the indirect light itself of singing and laughter. But the moment that I noticed it, it seemed somehow appropriate to this otherworldly place filled with a dream-like quality of some form of ancient magic.

"Star Cliff Refuge," Jaymes remarked his voice barely above a whisper filled with nearly as much awe as I felt. "It is our oldest and the greatest of them all."

Mutely, I nodded my agreement to this declaration as I looked around eyes most likely wider then a tourist on Coruscant from some primitive planet on the rim.

"Is- um," I commented haltingly. "Is tonight a holiday of yours?"

"What?" He asked looking over at me. "Oh," He smiled sudden understanding. "The music," He observed. "No, it's not a holiday. It's just a celebration."

"There's a celebration tonight?"

Jaymes smiled.

"Little sister? There's a celebration _every_ night," He told me. "The Kreeshoy hold life in contempt and the K'Shonan hold life in reverence but the R'Kala," He said smiling broadly in pride. "Only the R'Kala _love_ it.

"'Drosalia Corpa D'oma'el,'" He quoted in ancient Reklan. "'Life is a lover in the tender after moments.'

"Come," He remarked gesturing me forward. "We are home."

Jaymes led me along the main path and even though I tried not to, I still found myself looking around at the tiny details placed along its route by obviously loving hands.

Nothing, not even the most functional of items was without an embellishment of some variety or another I couldn't help but notice. Even if it was only something so simple as the placement of a pretty cloth, the tying of a ribbon or the dangling of a sparkling bobble.

In short, everything about us seemed to convey the feeling of celebration and joy.

The large main doors covered with gold and silver stood only fifty or so meters away flanked by two gigantic columns at the top of the large shallow flight of stairs cut from the rock and polished into a glowing sheen when a voice called from a large balcony above however and Jaymes drew us up short.

"Who goes?" An ancient and harsh voice barked. "Who attempts to enter my refuge?"

Looking up, at first from what I could see in the diffused light of the lanterns all I could gain the impression of was a slim, almost frail and bent figure in a cloak of the deepest of grays holding a plain staff in one ancient and gnarled fist.

The last of the inhibitors having left my system long before, I couldn't help but gain the impression that the speaker might not be entirely sane and was definitely not one to brook even so much as a single word of denial or refusal.

"It is I, Dorska," Jaymes replied bowing formally. "We have done as you commanded. I bring the R'Kala born not of Rekla."

"Hmph," She harrumphed. "A fool you take me for, Cholas," She snapped in her harsh crackling voice. "I know who you bring," She told him before pointing a crooked finger at me. "You," She stated. "Child step forward," She ordered. "Let me see you."

Trying not to swallow and failing miserably, I clutched the sheet a little closer and stepped forward to stand beneath the Dorska's balcony two stories above me so she could see me more clearly.

Despite the fact that Jaymes had assured me that the Dorska was a leader of a secret culture that was dedicated to the Light, I still couldn't quiet shake the impression that this old female, despite her physical frailty was capable of more cold cruelty then even a Sithian without the least amount of regret.

By her manner and tremor, I couldn't help but feel the Knowledge rise up within me that, unlike Luke, if I disobeyed or failed to match up to this female's standards minor punishment would be a joke. She would just kill me or have me killed. Quickly. Efficiently so as not to waste any more time on my worthlessness then she had to.

In short? I felt the Knowledge that whoever or whatever else the Dorska was, she was _not_ a creature who suffered fools lightly- and had the power to back that dislike up.

Light though she was reported to be, the Dorska was obviously of a mind that said fools should be destroyed for the protection of their species' gene pool and would willing provide that service with a wave of her hand and a quick application of the Force.

"Hmph," She harrumphed again. "So," She remarked, her nails drumming on the railing before her loud enough to carry. "_This_ is the little R'Kala who was foolish enough to seek the hearts of a K'Shonan?"

Deciding that I really wanted to continue little habits like- Oh, say… _breathing_, I chose not to answer and just stood waiting quietly, my eyes respectfully down.

The Dorska waited for a moment before nodding to herself beneath the shadows of her hood.

"K'Shonan. Do. Not. Love, Child," She told me carefully enunciating each and every single word. "Know you this now?"

Reminded of the agony of the last few days I closed my eyes against the tears that threatened and not trusting my voice, I could only nod as I stood there holding the sheet around me.

"You sought the warmth of fire in cool waters," She commented after another moment her voice softening just the merest bit.

"But," She continued straightening. "Death only makes way for new life. You are loved _here_ R'Kala," She declared. "You are _home_.

"He will come for you," She observed making me start and look up in surprise.

"Oooh, this you did not suspect?" She asked cackling.

"Yes, he will come," She stated her voice turning level. "He will come because he sees K'Shonan- he will come to allay the guilt of his hearts and to save you from the Kreeshoy.

"But Kreeshoy you are not, child," She leaned forward. "Champion of the R'Kala is your lot. R'Kala born and R'Kala chosen by the Fates.

"So," She commented. "You must be hard against him. He loves you not- his kind is incapable of it. There are other Champions for your hearts, Child- remember this."

Again, not trusting my voice, I nodded in silence.

"Then enter Child," She told me straightening as much as she could with the aid of her staff. "Enter my refuge," She declared. "_I_ shall care for the K'Shonan when he comes and know that no Champion- either for Life or Death has ever breached these walls for over a thousand lifetimes.

"Hmph, few have even so much as found them," She snorted. "So enter little R'Kala and know that you are safe from those who would seek to do their harm upon you. _We_ shall fight for you when he comes."

Again I nodded and cast a quick look at Jaymes but he splayed his hands as if in surrender while he shrugged.

"Go, Cholas," The Dorska told him. "Go see to your charge before you leave.

"The K'Shonan are cunning and I've no doubt he combs the sands and turns the rocks to find you and your mate. And if he has any wit- he _will_ find you," She observed. "Better it be that he finds you not here."

"As you command Dorska," Jaymes bowed before straightening and taking me lightly by the elbow he silently nudged me towards the flight of stairs leading to the large main doors.

And so, I found myself joining an ancient and secretive society of Fighter-Jedi.


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: If I haven't properly said this in any earlier post we own about the delay folks to catch up I will be posting several chapters today. Hope you enjoy them and as always please review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

The Reklans say that the light of the morning has the power to vanquish demons.

Whether or not that it's _that_ powerful, I honestly have no idea, however, I _do_ know that I certainly felt better as I found my eyes opening and I stretched trying to be careful of the sutures beneath the bandages that held the cuts from Corlyon's lash closed.

Overall however, though I might have felt mentally better, physically on the other hand, I felt like I had just been put through the masher as I sat up.

Every muscle in my body ached with harsh protests making me groan. And, deciding that it just really wasn't worth it, I just lay back down and blinked blearily up at the ceiling above me and breathed what was perhaps my first breath of relief in what seemed forever as the events of the previous night played through my mind.

The R'Kala had taken me in instantly and without the least amount of reservation oddly enough- but then again, I reasoned as I lay there, most of that probably had to do with the fact that I wasn't the first human they had encountered.

The Reklan Fighters I had encountered the night before had been soft-spoken and respectful as I was led through the various steps and procedures of any arrival anywhere.

I had in due course, bathed in actual water in unhurried privacy and then my wounds had been cared for with surprising gentility before, finally at long last, still wearing only a simple, soft robe, I had been fed and then led to the room for some much needed sleep.

And such a room it was!

Somehow, unconsciously expecting a simple bed, a table and perhaps a chair like things were at the Praxeum, I still couldn't help but wonder at my surroundings as I looked around now.

The bed itself- large enough to lay out cross-wise without the least amount of difficulty had been carved out of the flooring of black rock just as most of the rest of the temple had been and was all-but filled with pillows. The mattress was soft enough to nearly envelop me and whether or not the sheets were some form of satin or silk, my questing fingers couldn't quite tell but however the fabric had been created it was soft enough to rival Bormellian Spider Silk- and the deep azure color was far more vibrant then anything I'd ever seen before. The coverlet was a rich cream color and velvety to the touch and of course, the luxury of my surroundings didn't stop there either.

The table, chair and dresser were all made from the richest of woods I'd ever seen almost glowing with warm almost red hues and all had been carved with the fine level of detail that I was quickly coming to recognize as typical of the R'Kala.

Beauty was in every detail and tiny place. In the delicately carved scroll-work of the desk, the settings for the multi-colored crystals on the jewel encrusted pitcher, even the door to the closet possessed curves and whirls made solely for decoration simply because it didn't interfere with its function.

All in all, despite the circumstances that had brought me there, I still had to admit that of all the places my strange life had found me within, Starcliff Refuge was by far the best.

Unfortunately however, all of the beauty in the galaxy isn't enough to feed the needs of the body and so, despite every desire simply to relax amidst the splendor I found myself waking up to, I was forced by hunger to pull my battered, beaten and bruised body from the bed with many a groan and stumble through the motions of dressing.

Which proved to be an adventure in and of _itself_ I discovered as I stood looking at the clothing that already occupied the closet and the dresser.

Apparently, Jaymes had been more then accurate the night before, I couldn't help but notice as I stood in silent amazement. For, instead of the typical, simple clothing and robes one comes to expect from Force-Wielders be they Sithian, Jedi, Mental or Enforcer even, the R'Kala idea of clothing on the other hand was filled with soft satins, silks and gozzmared layers of loose and flowing cloth. And of course, things didn't stop there.

Golds, silvers, jewels and beads seemed to be attached or woven into almost every item that could take it- and the _colors_!

Rich scarlets- cool azures- brilliant whites- vivid greens and deep blacks were apparently their idea of proper attire and throughout all of my searching, I failed to find a brown anywhere among the drawers of clothing.

In fact, for that matter, even those pieces that might normally be considered sedate had been completely removed from that category by the addition of a beautiful pattern, a rich trim or, if the maker was apparently feeling uninspired, some beading or small jewels.

"Well," I finally remarked more to the Force then to myself. "'When on Alderaan…'"

And of course, that said, I went through the clothing again and quelling my guilt, I decided on the most sedate outfit I could come up with before viewing myself in the mirror and wincing.

The close fitting black tunic would almost be considered simple if one completely ignored the complex trim of lace woven from the thinnest of silver strands I'd ever seen.

In my old imperial days I most likely would have given my arm for the R'Kala's secret in making it. But as things stood I could only be grateful that the trim was limited only to the neckline and the end of each sleeve obviously to accentuate the scoop of the neck and the triangle of the sleeves as they ended almost over the entirety of the back of my hand.

The skirt, out of necessity had been built up from several layers of the almost see-through fabric that seemed to be the norm and the various differences in the cuts only provided to give _far_ more pattern to my choice of the bottom half then I really thought appropriate.

The topmost layer, being a rather fanciful design of black with a silver floral pattern came complete with intricate beading of black and silver with a hint of scarlet here and there for the waist and was also slit up both sides. And, unfortunately, despite my choice of a black skirt beneath that, the black skirt in this case- the only other one I could find, was of a large and open lace which showed brief flashes of the scarlet skirt I had been forced to pull on beneath it.

The result wasn't bad looking I had to admit, and would have been perfect for and imperial debutante… but a _Jedi_?

"How do you get yourself into these things?" I asked my pale reflection with a wince.

No answer was forthcoming of course but I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

So, forcing my attention away from my discomfort, I answered it.

The Reklan in the doorway was a rather plain looking male- obviously a homebody type possessing of the typical green locks and common purple eyes.

His bone-ridges were too small for his face- his eyes were a little too wide, but overall the imperfections created a general feel of blandness rather than being unattractive.

Upon seeing me, the Reklan cast me a warm smiled and bowing a bit, held up his hands to show they were empty of weapons in the Reklan greeting of friendship.

"Little sister," He said. "I'm Gorak, the Dorska's male Increl- ah," He flashed another quick smile. "Her male assistant?" He translated for me without me even having to ask as I took his hands briefly. "I'm your guide."

"Oh," I smiled back at him. "Well, good," I admitted. "Then you can tell me where I can get something to eat."

"Ah," He smiled slightly shy yet again. "Actually," He remarked haltingly before rubbing his neck for a moment uncomfortable. "I'm not certain how your people view these things, little sister," He commented. "But, well, we have a tradition," He told me.

"And this tradition would be…" I prompted.

"Little sister, you're obviously veiled," He finally said almost all at once- the words rushing into one another.

As for myself all I could do was blink in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Gorak flashed another quick and shy smile as he ducked past me and into my room speaking all the while.

"You have to understand little sister that most of the clan came to us as R'Kala chosen by Fate," He explained as he dug around in the top drawer of the dresser. "Many of our traditions come from that time," He continued pulling out some bit of wispy cloth that was unrecognizable. "You must wear it, little sister," He told me holding it out. "Until- until… well… you just have to wear it."

The object of my guide's discomfort was a veil made to cover my head and the bottom half of my face. The veil itself was actually quiet lovely but I had to admit that I really couldn't see the reason for it.

"Why?" I asked perplexed.

"Well?" Gorak winced. "Honestly little sister?" He asked back. "So no one will try to touch you without your permission.

"R-R'Kala chosen by Fate often… well, they often take to physical contact poorly," He explained. "It- it is for this reason that those untouched by life wear a veil so that all others can see this fact and no… misunderstandings occur that might harm someone."

"Oh," I said then. "_Oh_," Again in sudden understanding as I realized that the Reklan was alluding to the fact that he thought I wasn't exactly well versed in the more tender aspects of life. "Um, listen, Gorak," I began careful now myself. "I-um, I may not have been 'touched by life' as you put it, but, ah, I'm… well, I'm not exactly the victim you think that I-"

"-It doesn't matter," Gorak shook his head. "You are not only untouchable little sister, but also untouched," He declared. "Therefore you are veiled and must wear it so that others may know this.

"Believe it or not, Dallayna," He continued. "Even the very _name_ that we bear is more important then you realize," He explained.

"'With closeness comes comfort,'" He declared quoting something. "And this is something that is still unknown to you as you are not only born R'Kala but were also chosen by Fate.

"For you- more than any of the mundanes who we protect or even the other Champions- closeness has only brought pain and until you discover that it can also bring comfort- you _must_ wear the veil."

Thoughtfully, I pondered this declaration as I regarded the object of our debate while trying not to bite my lip. Despite the fact that I wasn't entirely certain that I understood what Gorak was telling me, I had to admit that I could almost see the reason for the tradition.

After all, if there had indeed been a good number of victims both male and female among the R'Kala then, certainly some of them would have bound to be not entirely healthy about their experiences and some of those would have most likely responded to the resulting disgust and dislike of physical contact with a purely reactive violence. If that reaction were to come from Force-Wielder…

Suddenly, I had a very vivid recollection of a comment made only a couple weeks before.

_If Dallayna's attack had been directed towards yourself or had been slightly different, the one momentary loss of control that she had would have destroyed us both …_ Luke's voice echoed through me yet again with an entirely new meaning.

"I'll wear the veil," I told Gorak my mind decided.

With a visible sigh of relief, Gorak smiled.

"Good," He said as I pulled it on.

After making certain that the veil was properly attached and I had pulled the front part of it over my features to attach to the hanging bit of cloth on the other side, Gorak smiled again and waved to indicate the door.

"Little sister," He half-bowed gracefully as I stepped out into the corridor beyond.

"So," I declared looking around as he came up behind me. "Where can I get something to eat?"

"The dining hall is this way," He told me already moving. "I should probably warn you however, that I doubt you'll gain much without interruption," He said.

"Really? Why?" I asked perplexed as I fell into step beside him.

"I'd ask if you were jesting but I know you aren't," He observed shaking his head as we walked. "You are the only R'Kala born to the stars little sister," He pointed out. "In a way, it was precisely _for_ _you_ that we undertook the mission that we have.

"In fact, even now, there are many Champions and Dorski on their way here just to meet you," He explained as we came to a stairwell. "And, if possible, vie for your affections."

"_What_?" I heard myself exclaim as I felt my normally obedient feet slip on the smooth flooring and reached out automatically for aid in the form of the rail.

Gorak however, just stopped and looked over at me grave.

"There is little love lost between the K'Shonan and the R'Kala, little sister," He informed me mildly. "Surely you realize that tales of your plight would generate many who would find you a romantic figure and stir up a great deal of paternal instincts."

For a moment I wasn't entirely certain _what_ to say to this little observation of my guide's but then, getting my spinning head under as much control as I could, I decided that the one that bothered me the most was the one to comment on.

"My 'plight?'" I quoted carefully ignoring the issue of romance.

"Well, that _is_ what the gossip circles are calling it," Gorak admitted blushing.

"I see," I remarked thoughtful now. "And what are they calling him?" I prompted.

"You- ah," Gorak stammered his blush growing deeper. "It's best you probably not know, little sister."

"Probably," I agreed again. "But tell me Gorak, isn't that- well, isn't that just a little too close to anger?"

Gorak was still blushing but he merely shook his head.

"No," He said. "_No_," He declared a second time. "No, little sister, it's not hatred for the K'Shonan that is the reason but rather, our togetherness as R'Kala."

"I don't understand," I admitted my brow furrowing.

"And that is the reason for our response," He shrugged. "I think, little sister that you're going to find things here confusing at first- as do any chosen by Fate when they first arrive, which is why you have myself to guide you until you _do_ begin to understand."

"Alright," I remarked more to myself then to him before continuing to descend the staircase again. "So, all in all," I commented further in order to change the subject. "How many R'Kala are there?"

"Hmm? Oh, about 150 to 200 thousand," He told me. "With perhaps a thousand to two thousand Champions."

"A thousand? But that would mean that the Champion birthrate would be one out of every hundred thousand," I remarked my mind spinning with the sheer level of numbers. "How-"

"Genetics of course," He explained smiling slightly. "You see, once, we used to believe as the K'Shonan did, that the choosing of a mate was a little death.

"But, when the Kreeshoy nearly destroyed us, the Dorski who did survive realized that, unless something was done then the Champions would slowly die out from lack of children who possess the gift," He explained carefully. "This is of course, the reason why our views on the acts of physical love are so open and also why, traditionally, a Champion will choose a mate from among the mundanes.

"Even a child born from a _mateless_ Champion is a treasure little sister for that child carries with her either the gift itself or, its mark on her and who knows? Perhaps that child shall grow to mate with another like herself and bring into this life another Champion."

Yet again, I found myself looking over at my guide unable to fully understand what it was he was saying and yet, also unable to refute his logic.

After all, Jetta had once shown me the statistics of Mentals and I had never forgotten them so I knew that the odds of actually being _born_ with Force-Potential under the best of circumstances are ten million to one judging by the number of Mentals born on Rekla every year.

Out of every 10,000,000 children one was born with Force-Potential and out of the number of those with Potential- 70 out of every 100 was born to parents where either one or both were Mentals themselves. That left of course, the other 30- twenty-five of which were born "once removed" from a Mental- meaning that one or more of their grandparents, aunts or uncles had been or were Mentals.

Which all had basically driven home to me that while Luke and the other Jedi may say that the Force tends to run strong in certain families- all that really meant was that it was genetics.

Whatever it was that Force-Wielders had that the rest of the galaxy didn't was obviously what my old biology teacher back at the Imperial Finishing Academy- Miss Whinel, would call a "recessive trait."

And even as I thought this, I realized quickly the importance of Gorak's words and not just for the R'Kala or Rekla either.

Relationships were forbidden but had sometimes been overlooked by the old Master's Council according to Corlyon Helachevalo's diary and as I paused in the stairwell my mind racing at hyperspeeds I realized _why_.

"It wasn't just because it was a paradox," I heard myself breathe in sudden understanding from parsecs away.

_They had _known!

Stuck between a black hole and a singularity, the old Jedi Masters had decided that the best course of action was simply to remain in the middle.

By forbidding romance to their Padawan and Knights, they were assuring that the dangers and hazards of the heart was only dealt with on a small scale. Marriages would be few and far between and so, the risks to the younger Jedi minimal, but by looking the other way when it _did_ happen on the other hand…

They were assuring that the recessive trait was spread just enough in order to make certain that the Jedi continued and maintained a fairly level population. But that population was almost nonexistent now which would mean that I had to tell-

No one, I realized with a start. I wasn't _with_ the Jedi anymore.

"Little sister?" Gorak's voice pulled me from my reverie and I shook my head to clear it of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh," I flashed him a quick smile. "I'm fine, just ah," I shook my head again. "Just thinking for a moment."

Gorak's slight smile was one of understanding before we began to make our way again.

And if I had even momentarily thought that I would be allowed to mourn my exiled state then the moment we entered the dining hall, all such suspicions were quickly and easily driven from my mind as I looked around.

Yet again I was all but overwhelmed with the R'Kala despisement of anything made purely for function for instead of the normal rows of long tables and benches or even clusters of smaller tables surrounded by sturdy chairs such as one would expect in a room designed to feed a group I couldn't help but gain the impression that I had just stepped into some rich and ancient club.

A few tables and chairs (richly carved and decorated of course) were scattered here and there but most of the dining hall itself seemed to be devoted to lounging areas filled with large and ornate pillows- many of which surrounded various fire pits. There were windows here letting in the sunlight diffused by the heights of the cliffs beyond and from what I could see through them, they overlooked other fairly large crags which had been planted and cared for by some unknown hand creating gardens to either side of us.

In fact, as we walked forward into the room, I even caught the briefest of glimpses of a small babbling brook which managed to look for all the galaxy as if it was there solely by accident rather than design- an illusion I almost fell for if it hadn't been for the fact that I knew the entirety of the planet to be a desert.

Catching on to what I had been gazing at Gorak smiled beside me with what I could only call pride.

"The crags are above an underground reservoir fed by the fall rains," He told me as we walked up to the nearest window. "The water gathers in these places you see," He explained gesturing to indicate places where water had smoothed the rocks over the centuries as it came down. "There are always things that we have to rebuild in the spring and there is always a few weeks in the end of fall that we can't even venture out but… we never want for water."

"I've never seen these plants before," I remarked as I looked around at the flowering vines and bushes, in fact, there were even a few small scraggling trees.

"Nor will you," He smiled again as he regarded the view himself. "No one's entirely certain how the gardens got started but we do know that they preceded even the attacks," He told me. "A great number of these plants are thought extinct by the outside world," He admitted before looking over at me. "It's not unlike the veil," He observed shrugging. "And you are going to find countless things like that here at the Refuge.

"Something that started as a good idea over a thousand years ago and then became custom for a while and now," He shrugged again. "It's a sacred tradition."

"I take it there's a small elite group that cares for them," I commented.

"And take great pride in their work," Gorak smiled again. "That flower right there?" He pointed to a beautiful blue blossom. "It won the inter-clan contest- well, it did before the Dorski declared it inadmissible because it was grown by a Champion."

"I don't understand," I admitted puzzled. "Why would that make a difference?"

"Only mundanes are officially permitted to care for certain things," Gorak explained. "Plants can take years to grow properly and it is considered a waste of a Champion's time," He shrugged.

"Another tradition?"

"Another tradition," He agreed. "But come, you must be starving, let's get you something to eat," He offered.

Shrugging my inability to come up with any better ideas, I followed my guide to the far side of the large dining hall where the food was being served on a long table behind which a pair of double doors stood open and through which I caught sight of the kitchen.

And naturally of course, this is when I remembered that Reklans- for all that they were almost human like in their appearance were also mostly carnivorous.

Gaining a rather richly jeweled plate from the far end, I carefully chose some foods that I knew I could eat- two years of experience with the planet allowing me to be judicious as I tried to pick up as many vegetables and fruits as I could find while trying not to wince at their uncooked state. Like all carnivores, the Reklans only ate greens for roughage and so, rare was the dish other then meat which was cooked.

Then, pouring myself a cup of bark tea, I took up a place at a nearby table, Gorak trailing after me and if the sights and sounds had failed to convince me that I was back on Rekla, the first sip of my tea fully drove that fact home- and oddly enough, I discovered that I wasn't entirely unhappy with that fact.

Primitive though it was and alien though I was to it, Rekla had always been the one place where I had openly used my abilities without fear of reprisal.

My enjoyment of a relaxing moment however, was being stunted by the background tremor surrounding me and cautiously as I released the face veil and pulled it back to hang down my back and out of my way, I looked around.

Apparently, Gorak hadn't been kidding when he said that I had become the center of attention during the night because as I looked around I became aware of a couple of clusters of giggling males who were obviously talking about me.

In fact, no sooner than I had made this observation, then a small, slim male that looked vaguely familiar detached himself from one of the nearby groups and came up.

"Greetings sister," He smiled shyly.

"Ah, greetings," I greeted him back in what seemed like the only appropriate way while trying not to notice that Gorak was rolling his eyes.

"So," He stated haltingly. "How are your wounds this morning?"

"Huh? Oh," I remarked in sudden understanding as well as in recognition of one of my caretakers from the night before. "Oh, those, um, they're ah, they're fine."

"Are you certain?" He asked not entirely convinced. "If they are as painful as they looked last night then I would be happy to get you something to ease it," He offered.

"Ah, no, no, I'm- ah, I'm fine," I assured him.

Then deciding on a nice dignified retreat, I took my cup and rising smiled in apology.

"Um, will you, ex-excuse me for a moment?" I asked holding up the cup. "I ah, I need some more tea."

"Oh I'll get it," He stated quickly taking the cup from my hand with a deftness that somehow managed to avoid touching my hand.

"Oh well you don't really-"

"-No, please," He beamed already going to perform the task. "It's the least I can do."

And that of course was apparently the opening of the floodgates for no sooner than the still unnamed and unintroduced male was doing this action then the _true_ fun began.

Now at this point, I really must admit that in my short and extremely strange life, many was the occasion that I found myself looking around completely and utterly convinced that the Force not only had a sense of humor but that it was dark and also, I was being made the butt of the joke for its amusement.

Needless to say that my experience of my first breakfast with the R'Kala was definitely one of those occasions.

Males gushed and clucked over me, gently urging me to eat "just one more bite." Food and drink was fetched with an almost alarming alacrity and everything that I said was taken as the height of wit.

Gorak tried not to laugh too much during all of this, and could only shrug apologetically otherwise but in short, I was apparently the bell of the ball as far as the R'Kala were concerned.

Of course, what made the entire morning so strange was that for once _I_ was the one on the other side of things.

Being raised in the heart of the Empire as a debutante, many was the time that I had seen a group of girls clamoring for the attention of some officer cadet or another that had been mutually deemed "just too _cute_" by said group.

Now _I_ was the one so deemed and, I had to admit that I didn't know whether or not to find the situation amusing, flattering or annoying. It was however, _definitely_ interesting, and more than once I did hear those fateful words uttered in low tones which always seemed to surround those who are deemed as I was following some sort of heartbreak or another: "That poor dear."

I ate as much as I could, tried to be polite and then, with Gorak in tow, made my escape while trying not to let anyone catch on that I was making my escape.

As soon as we got out into the corridor however and away from male attentions, I couldn't resist a laugh.

"You really weren't kidding with that comment earlier, were you?" I asked Gorak.

"Nothing draws male attentions faster than a female who's just had her hearts broken," He shrugged smiling also. "Well, that and, a widowed female with a child."

"If experience continues to serve then thank the Force I'm not in the latter category," I observed shaking my head.

"Fate is indeed kind in that respect," He agreed and as I looked over at him a thought occurred to me.

"Tell me Gorak," I commented thoughtfully. "If I'm so desirable, then why haven't you made any advances?"

"Oh," He flashed a quick smile before shrugging as we began to walk. "That one is easily answered, little sister," He commented. "I'm one of the Ten."

For a moment, not understanding the Reklan slang-term, I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant by his comment before the light of understanding dawned and slowly I nodded.

"Oh," I remarked trying not to let my discomfort show. "I- ah, I see."

Gorak however, apparently wasn't fooled for an instant since his only response was to look over at me smiling.

"It troubles you," He remarked.

"No- no of course not," I lied quickly. "It- ah, it just means I don't have to worry about you trying to pick me up, right?" I observed before finally at long last I surrendered.

"And," I continued sighing. "You're right, it does kind of make me uncomfortable," I confessed. "I've-ah, I've never really met one of- ah, one of the… ah, Ten before."

Which was strictly the truth of course since people like Gorak would have been instantly killed or reeducated under the Empire as being unnatural.

Reklans however, really didn't seem to have any problems with it since, as their term for such things indicated, they had noticed that ten percent of almost any species both sentient and non was born with the proclivity for being drawn to same-sex relationships. So, they called people such as Gorak "one of the Ten" as a result.

Which always before I had considered extremely civilized of them but now that I was confronted with the real thing however, I was _not_ proud to discover that emotionally at least- I still apparently had a trace of prejudice. I just couldn't picture it- two _males_? Where would things _go_?

Finally however, I just had to shake the images that tried to spring to mind and failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Gorak," I apologized shaking my head. "It's none of my business."

"It's alright," He shrugged slightly puzzled by my response. "And, we are wasting the day I'm afraid," He admitted. "You're supposed to meet the Dorska after you've finished the morning meal."

And right then and there, all of the distractions of the night before and that morning immediately fell away from my mind with the power of a Super Star Destroyer hitting my head.

Romantic entanglements that promised to be on the horizon, the richness of my surroundings, the falling into a Reklan culture again, even my guide's preferences all fell away at the mention of the Dorska and the realization that I would have to meet the powerful figure that I had encountered the night before.

All at once, my situation came crashing around me with a full realization as to precisely what was going on.

I was an outcast alien on a primitive system taken in by a culture that had survived for thousands of years in secrecy surrounded by an enemy who was in charge. I had no friends, no family and no home and I was only taken in at the sufferance of a not entirely sane Mistress-Fighter for reasons unknown and unexplained.

"Little sister?" Gorak's voice pulled me from my thoughts gently. "Little sister, are you alright?"

"Ah, yeah," I lied quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine," I told him somehow managing a smile that felt fake even to me. "Let's ah, let's go talk to the Dorska."

Despite my assurances however, I couldn't prevent that cold knot from beginning in the pit of my stomach again as I realized that for all of the beauty I was surrounded with and all of the distractions that abounded throughout the Refuge- I was still in way over my head and sinking further with every passing moment.


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: If I haven't properly said this in any earlier post we own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

The door to the Dorska's quarters looked like the doors to any of the other quarters in all honesty. Ornately carved and decorated in the R'Kala love of beauty of course, but in no way was it really distinctive.

My heart was pounding at hyperspeeds however as I reached up to knock after casting a quick glance at Gorak.

No one answered but the door opened on silent hinges right in accordance with every single horror holo I'd ever seen.

Another quick glance at Gorak gave me the knowledge that this particular confrontation was going to be just me and her and so, I stepped into the room beyond closing the door behind me with far more boldness then I felt.

The room I found myself in was almost drab in comparison to the beauty of the rest of the Refuge- here at least, was at long last the expected simplicity of a Force-Wielder.

Various tables filled with objects and bubbling beakers were scattered about the large room and here and there I could see a few chairs placed without any seeming care for function. The windows at the far end were more doorways than anything else leading to the balcony I had seen the Dorska on the night before but the entirety of the room seemed to be devoid of any inhabitants.

My assessment of this fact was instantly proved wrong though as I stepped forward and a movement in the corner caught my eye as well as a soft sound.

The cryk, noticing that I had noticed it, just whimpered a second time and slunk slightly away from me, his movement made minor by the existence of a collar and length of chain that kept him attached to the wall.

All in all, the poor creature made a pitiful sight as it whimpered a second time his soulful eyes meeting mine.

His hide was lined with scars from numerous beatings and its thin body had been starved despite the large bowls of food and water just in front of him. The Dorska had given the creature several blankets in the corner in order to make for him a makeshift bed but not even these outward signs of caretaking could erase the fact of the poor creature's obvious ill treatment.

"Hey," I called softly to him taking a slow step forward. "Hey sweetie," I called again keeping my tone and tremor calm and warm. "Who're you, huh fella?" I asked. "Who're you?"

The cryk whined a little at my words and my slow and careful approach as he watched me with those pitiful eyes.

"Oh you poor thing," I observed more to myself then to him as I reached out my hand carefully for him to sniff.

For which I have only my Jedi speed to thank as no sooner than I had performed this action then suddenly, the creature's manner changed.

Lunging forward with his teeth flashing, he dove towards my outstretched hand as I fell back in shock pulling that hand away from his gnashing teeth as he growled.

"_Whoa_!" I heard myself exclaim as the creature came to the end of his chain still struggling to tear into my delicate flesh less than a meter from me. "Easy sweetie," I told him keeping my tone carefully neutral as I reached out to his hostile mind to calm him but the cryk refused to be mollified in any way and only managed to pick up his attempts to tear into me.

Finally surrendering, I just stepped back and seeing my retreat, the animal slowly settled down a bit.

This little action didn't go unnoticed either as no sooner had I done so then the Dorska's harsh voice was cackling from the doorway behind me forcing me to turn.

"Learn you lesson here, eh?" She cackled lightly to herself as she helped herself across the room with the aid of her staff. "Too close too soon you were," She informed me with a toothless smile. "Beaten he was," She informed me as she hobbled towards me. "Pain he expects- so, learned he has to bite first," Her harsh voice continued to explain as she came to a stop before me and her face looked up at me.

Only barely was I able to prevent my indrawn breath of surprise from becoming a gasp of shock for the Dorska's eyes were a uniformed white and completely unseeing.

She was blind I realized as she smiled up at me.

"Like you he is," She observed grinning wickedly reminding me yet again that the Dorska was not entirely sane before cackling softly to herself she turned away from me and began to hobble towards a chair near the balcony.

Then and only then did the Dorska's meaning sink through to me and I found the courage to feel not a little affronted by this accusation.

"I don't lash out at people," I heard myself declare stepping forward in order to make certain that the ancient hag heard me.

My declaration however, only caused the Dorska to look back at me with those sightless eyes as she cackled softly to herself.

"Eh?" She asked more out of her twisted humor then out of any need to ask anything. "Lash? No, you do not lash, child," She agreed nodding.

"Good, I'm glad you agree," I nodded myself.

"Too busy running you are," She declared more to herself then to me as she turned away. "But is all same."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed by now too affronted to care about the impressiveness and instability of the figure I was being confronted by. "I do _not_-"

All of my courage completely left me in a rush as the old female glared up at me, her humor gone in an instant.

Her sightless eyes merely centimeters from mine in the blink of an eye as she looked up at me gravely.

"Run to- run from," Her harsh voice becoming cold and hard. "Difference is there?" Slowly, the Dorska shook her head with a gravity and lucidity she hadn't shown before. "Both take one to go from and one to go to they do," She informed me. "Both come to corner and chain they do," She stated pointing a gnarled finger at the cryk. "Both come to time and place where running cannot be done they do," She said. "And then, child? What then?"

I stood frozen where I was unable to answer as the Dorska regarded me in the silence that followed. That sightless gaze that stayed unfocused on me was even and steady as she waited.

Slowly, ever so slowly I found myself shaking my head.

"I won't lash out," I told her my voice seeming to come from parsecs away.

It was the eyes, my mind told myself almost wildly- those milky white eyes that seemed to see everything and yet were blind and unseeing. They seemed to drag at my gaze, pinning it to them, draining my mind of any thought- blocking away the rest of the galaxy. It was those eyes.

"But neither do you reach," She observed levelly.

"I did," I heard myself remark and some part of me realized that the conversation was somehow coming from some part of myself that wasn't entirely aware- that wasn't completely me- almost as if coming from a completely different person.

I felt like I was in some sort of strange dream where I was lucid just enough to recognize it was a dream and yet, was helpless to do anything other than watch. It was those eyes, my mind stated again and again, it was those cold and indifferently blind eyes.

The Dorska nodded.

"You did," She agreed sadly. "To fool who knows less of chains and corners then you," She observed before her gnarled hand came up to pat me on the cheek and slowly she turned away again to make her way towards the chair a second time.

"Come he will," She told me. "Search he does already," She commented more to herself then to me. "Clever he is. Find us he shall," She observed wearily as she sank into the chair with the aid of her staff.

"I know," I heard myself admitting, the unreality not only not retreating but seemingly growing worse. "It's my fault, I'm sorry Dorska I-"

"'-Sorry?'" She quoted quickly those sightless eyes training on me yet again. "Apologize do you for actions of others?" She asked.

"I- ah, no Dorska," I shook my head. "Of course not, I- I didn't mean-"

"-Hmph, mean you _did_," She harrumphed. "Like male you are," She observed smiling slightly. "Apologize for others you do. Apologize for self you do.

"Apologize always apologize," She shook her head smiling slightly. "Always shamed you are child," She said sadness filling her harsh voice. "Why always shamed?

"Proud _you_ should be," She pointed to me with a gnarled finger. "Clever and quick _you_ have been. _Honorable_ you have been," She pointed again. "Why shame, child? Eh? Why shame?"

"I- I don't know," I heard myself confess.

Smiling slightly yet again the Dorska just shook her head.

"Kreeshoy you are not child," She told me with an almost alien gentleness. "Of _Death_ you are not," She continued voice oddly soft. "Of Life you have not yet become, yes," She admitted. "But of Death you are not. Remember this."

For a moment I just stood there unable to fully think or speak before finally at long last I found myself nodding.

"Yes, Dorska, I shall."

The Dorska, obviously satisfied with something smiled toothlessly as she reached out a gnarled hand.

"Then go," She waved me away. "Go for now. Speak again we will."

"Yes Dorska," I nodded to her and turning I left the room the way I had come in.

The moment the door closed behind me reality returned and blinking in amazement I looked back at the door unable to prevent a slight shudder as I realized that whatever it was the Dorska had been doing to my mind she had ceased to do.

It was as if the conversation before was still some strange and nearly lucid dream that cut through to my very center. As if, tired of playing around the Dorska had decided that she was going to make certain that I would remember her words and as I stood in the corridor shivering, I couldn't help but realize that I was no longer entirely certain which frightened me more.

The fact that the Dorska may not be entirely sane…

Or the fact that she may very well know _exactly_ what she was doing.


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: If I haven't properly said this in any earlier post we own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Deciding that my dealing with the Dorska enough fun for the day, I had Gorak return me to my room so that I could get a little more rest.

Of course, this would have been much better had my room actually been _unoccupied_ at the time. However, as things stood, like everything else at the Refuge, it was definitely interesting.

Stepping in through my door with a sigh of relief, I pulled off the veil and turned to place it on the table when suddenly, sensing the other presence in the room, I froze.

"I am harmless, little sister, I assure you," Came a pleasant male voice quickly just as I was noticing that the desk was covered with the most beautiful blue blossoms I had ever seen before. "I was only bringing a gift," It continued to explain when I didn't turn.

Unable to believe my eyes I stood regarding the flowers with my brow furrowed.

"I trust you like them," He remarked further after a moment. "They would have won contests were I a mundane."

And then it hit me that I was currently being paid a visit by the person who had grown the beautiful flower that Gorak had pointed out to me just that morning. In fact, it was the very blossom that I was currently holding in my hand, now cut away from its bush forever.

Somehow it seemed sad to me now as I regarded it- doomed to wither and die.

"Little sister," The voice declared. "If I've upset you, entering your room like this, forgive me," He continued carefully. "I will gladly leave."

"Hmm?" I blinked. "Oh," I said in understanding a moment later. "No, no, it's alright," I shook my head. "You- You cut them," I observed as levelly as I could the conversation seemingly almost otherworldly.

"Is that all that concerns you?" I Heard him smile. "Others will grow and the plants needed it anyway," He explained. "'Better the death of a blossom then that of the bush.'"

And at that, I finally looked around only to find myself quelling yet another in-drawn breath of amazement.

Whether or not it was born from several years of staring at alien faces much like the one I faced now or whether or not it was created from simple observation really didn't matter to my mind because all I could think to myself as I regarded the figure that had intruded into my rooms was that he was beautiful.

Dark curls, deep enough to be more black then blue framed his aristocratic features from which the widest emerald eyes I had ever seen sparkled warmth and barely contained mirth. He was neither lithe nor overly muscular but somehow right within that perfectly pleasant place in between and as he bowed, he only did so with the grace of a hunter… and possibly even its prey.

"I'm Corinth Dulac," He introduced himself, a slight smile just tugging at the corners of sensuous lips. "I assure you little sister, I only brought the flowers by way of welcome," He assured me, eyes sparkling with cool warmth and somber frivolity. "Well," He continued smiling slightly in self-derisive humor. "That and, there might have been just the merest touch of selfishness involved," He admitted.

"Oh?" I asked carefully noncommittal.

At this, my intruder just smiled fully and shook his head, eyes sparkling even more as if to prove that it was possible.

"Why, as a bribe of course," He shrugged uncontrite. "You are born of the stars, little sister, I was hoping perhaps that if I made it a point to meet with you, then maybe," And here he smiled yet again. "You might tell me a little of them?"

"Uh-huh," I remarked unconvinced.

I had little doubt that the Reklan who had managed to break into my room was only doing so in an attempt to do precisely what every other male at the Refuge was trying to do. Which of course, only added to my quickly developing opinion that males the galaxy over either despise me or want to mate with me.

_Was there even one single male in the entire t'lacking universe that even wanted to bother to get to _know_ me?_ I wondered with weariness. But of course, I knew that was never going to happen.

After all, as experience served, those that got to know me too well only wound up working themselves into an entirely _new_ category: disgust.

My intruder however, seeming to read these very thoughts chose to shake his head shrugging as if caught.

"Very well," He admitted. "You are also a very exotic and beautiful female over whom most of the R'Kala are falling over," He observed mildly. "I was also curious. Very few Champions are chosen by the Fates in these times. I only wished to meet someone else who fits that description."

"You were chosen by the Fates?" I heard myself asking as my brow furrowed.

"Yes, I too know the joys of being raised surrounded by death," He admitted with a dry smile as he bowed a second time. "I was raised by the Corporation to be an Enforcer," He explained with a shrug. "I understand that you too were raised by Kreeshoy?"

"Yes, the Empire," I answered allowing him that much as I noticed that far from hitting on me, this Corinth seemed to be doing precisely what he said he was there for: satisfying his curiosity.

He nodded.

"May I sit?" He asked finally gesturing to the chair. "I realize of course that you are still growing used to your new surroundings, of course, but," He continued. "I assure you, I only wish to talk with one who traveled among the stars."

"You really are fascinated by it," I remarked not a little surprised by the sincerity of his tremor.

"And who wouldn't be?" He smiled. "I will be honest, little sister," He sighed. "Not being one of those chosen for the Mission is one of the greatest regrets of my life. Ever since I heard of the R'Kala and the aliens among the stars I have always wanted to go there and meet them.

"I've always wondered," He confessed. "What they looked like, what their cultures must be. Everything about them fascinates me."

"Then unfortunately, Corinth- it is Corinth, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, Corinth," I admitted sitting down in the other chair myself. "Unfortunately, if you want to know about other races and what things are like out there, you came to the wrong girl," I told him sighing myself. "I've only seen a few planets and maybe a handful of other races."

"Ah, but considering that you are the first non-Reklan I have ever laid eyes on, I must admit that you have certainly seen more than myself, little sister," He pointed out undaunted.

"Alright," I remarked accepting the point. "So, what do you want to know?"

Corinth regarded me for a silent moment gaining his thoughts before finally he asked what seemed to be the most important one for him.

"Is it true that among your people, men and women are considered equal?" He asked at long last.

Unable to resist it, I smiled.

"Among certain of our cultures, yes," I answered. "Actually Corinth? To be perfectly honest, it varies from planet to planet and race to race."

"Is it true that the war among the stars is over with and that the K'Shonan won?" He asked further.

"Yes it is."

"And, the R'Kala," He continued. "Where do we stand?"

"As far as I know?" I shrugged. "Nowhere. I'm the only Fighter-Knight that I know of that's not Reklan."

"But they do not wish your destruction," He pressed.

"No," I agreed.

"Then they must welcome you with upheld palms," He observed.

Only the discipline of training prevented my face from showing the wash of pain that answered my companion's declaration and slowly, ever so slowly I shook my head.

"No," I admitted sadly. "No they don't."

Corinth regarded me for a silent moment before finally nodding.

"I have touched your pain," He remarked. "Forgive me little sister, it was not my intent."

"It's alright," I waved the apology away mostly out of a lack of anything better. "Is- um, is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Corinth smiled again, his eyes sparkling warm and gentle humor.

"Enough to fill the heavens," He admitted. "But," He commented gaining his feet with an unconscious grace. "It will wait for better days," He observed. "Little sister, I see you wear veils, may I kiss your palm?"

"Ah," I remarked as intelligently as I could while pulling a hand through my hair. "Sure," I told him torn between bemused bafflement and humor.

A slight smile filled with promise tugging at his sensuous lips, Corinth bent down and taking my hand into his with an almost preternatural gentility, those lips brushed my palm, his eyes never leaving mine.

Then, his gaze still trapping mine, he straightened that near-smile still playing with his lips and alighting his eyes as I resisted the shiver that threatened.

"We will speak again," He stated with a soft surety that left me puzzled as he gave me a slight bow.

"Ah," I stammered for a moment. "Looking forward to it," I told him uncertain of what exactly it was I was supposed to be saying.

His emerald eyes deepened and sparkled with an internal light as he smiled yet again making me realize that whatever else Corinth Dulac may be, he was certainly a person filled with smiles.

"As am I," He agreed.

And with that, Corinth Dulac slipped out of my room and was gone.

"Interesting guy," I observed to myself unable to prevent not a small amount of humor as I idly sniffed one of the beautiful blossoms that filled my desk to overflowing. "Nice flowers though."

If I thought that I would have any time to think about my strange visitor however, any such suspicion was immediately washed away as a tremor came to my door and I found myself answering it automatically before they could even so much as knock.

"Enter at your own risk!" I called out.

A momentary puzzlement answered me which was just fine as far as I was concerned as it only served to remind me that I wasn't the only one baffled by things before the door opened and Gorak came in looking around.

"That _was_ Corinth I saw leaving," He declared wagging his finger to indicate the flowers that filled my desk.

"You know him?"

"Little sister, in a group this small everyone knows everyone else," He reminded me with a slight smile as he sat down in the chair that the subject of our discussion had recently vacated. "And the rogue really must be serious this time," He observed. "Those're his best blossoms."

"'Serious?'" I repeated my brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

At this Gorak just smiled a bit the dryness filling the room long before he answered.

"Corinth," He began carefully. "Well, Corinth has a bit of a reputation," He remarked.

"A ladies' man," I stated for him.

"Oh it's not to answer the call of the Death-Fates I assure you, little sister," Gorak commented quickly. "However, they do say that his walls are covered with the veils of champions, yes."

"Ah," I remarked in understanding. "Well, he's certainly got his work cut out for him this time, that's for sure," I observed. "Because I'm not interested in getting my heart stomped, thanks."

"No doubt the reason why he's up to his old tricks," Gorack stated dryly. "Corinth's main mission in life is to remove the veils of young champions at their request," He explained. "More than any other R'Kala he believes that veils should be treated as belonging to the Fates of Death and those who do not remove them should be relieved of their sex in order to assure that they no longer have what they obviously do not wish to utilize."

"Well, it's a unique perspective, I'll give him that," I remarked with a chuckle. "Dark," I admitted further. "But unique."

"He's chosen by the Fates," Gorak shrugged. "He's allowed to possess an odd outlook or two."

"Well, I can't say that I don't have one or two things I can't stand either," I shrugged back.

"True enough," Gorak smiled. "However, I've never heard of him cutting his blossoms before," He observed as he regarded them. "He must consider you a particularly prized catch."

"Probably," I agreed. "But then again, you said that would happen anyway," I pointed out. "So, what brings you by?" I asked to change the subject.

"Hmm?" He remarked before understanding set in a moment later. "Oh!" He commented. "Oh, I was merely stopping by to drop this off," He told me pulling forth an ancient scroll from the volumes of his sleeve and holding it out for me. "I thought that you might be curious as to who you find yourself a part of now."

"Thank you," I thanked him carefully taking the scroll from him.

"Oh thank me not," He waved it away as soon as I took the scroll. "There are no grand, great secrets in it," He said. "Merely things that the K'Shonan most likely failed to tell you.

"If the Chosen among the stars are anything like the Chosen of Rekla then I have no doubts that they are notoriously secretive with their knowledge and only dole out information in the smallest amounts."

"Maybe," I remarked noncommittal. "But I'm sure that there are some things Champions shouldn't know too soon."

"Perhaps," Gorak smiled slightly. "But there is nothing under the heavens that a Champion _shouldn't_ know," He pointed out. "Without knowledge- _full_ knowledge before us, how are we to ever know if what we do or don't do serves the Fates of Life?" He commented. "After all, little sister, it is the R'Kala, _particularly_ those chosen by the Fates who are the ones who bring justice, how can this be done if we do not see or know the truth?"

"Alright," I agreed accepting the point. "You have me there," I admitted. "But what do you mean by bringing justice?"

At this Gorak only smiled again as he shook his head.

"Surely the K'Shonan did at least inform you of the difference between us," He said puzzled.

"Assume that he didn't," I told him. "Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Well little sister," Gorak remarked carefully. "The K'Shonan protect Life, the Kreeshoy bring forth Death," He stated. "Surely you know that it is the Fate of the R'Kala to stand between the two," He continued. "This is _why_ we are Untouchable little sister.

"It is _we_ who hold Death at bay and rescue those of Life trapped by the Death-Fates. It is _we_ who wander through the paths of Death searching for those caught there and bring them to the Fates of Life and _we_ who destroy their tormentors."

Silence filled the room as I pondered this for a moment.

"I never thought about it like that," I admitted trying not to bite my lip in thought and failing miserably.

"Then it is well that you do so now," He commented softly after a moment. "Perhaps now you may see why it is that Life is so important to us," He pointed out gently. "After all, none know the value of meat so much as those who have known starvation.

"And even should we not fall victim to the Fates of Death ourselves," He continued. "We still must bear the sorrow of knowing them like none other. We still must bear them in order to find those of Life who are trapped.

"These are not pleasant tasks- nor is it a pleasant existence," He admitted. "It is dirty, bloody, hard and painful work at times, little sister. Of _course_ we celebrate life when and where we can! To do otherwise would be madness and we would only fall victim to the winds."

"'The winds?'" I repeated my mind still working on what I was hearing.

Gorak's smile was slight and filled with sadness.

"An old child's fable," He remarked. "And not a particularly joyous one either," He confessed. "In the winter, when the winds blow across the crags it sounds almost as if there were a thousand voices howling and moaning in pain," He explained. "They say that it is the sounds of the R'Kala who fell to despair and took their own lives before they could fall victim to the Fates of Death and become Kreeshoy.

"The old fable is told in order to stress the importance of not falling victim to the despair that many chosen by the Fates experience."

"How," I commented haltingly as I ran a hand through my hair trying not to feel the cold knot redeposit itself into my gut yet again. "Many?"

Gorak regarded me grimly which was more than enough answer for me but he still answered anyway.

"Before the fable started?" He asked his voice soft and somber. "It was considered a rare and heroic person who did not end in such a manner."

I sat for a moment trying to digest this and also trying to ignore the cold hand that gripped at my insides as I nodded.

"Oh," Was all I could think of to say.

"But we know a great deal more than we did in those long, bygone days," He remarked gaining his feet. "And I think I've already given you more than enough to think on. Shall I see you over the evening meal?"

"Hmm?" I blinked trying to tear my mind away from what I had just learned. "Oh," I commented. "Oh yes, yes of course."

"May I kiss your palm, little sister?"

Unable to resist it, I smiled.

"Of course you can Gorak."


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: If I haven't properly said this in any earlier post we own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

If anything can be said of routine, it's mostly that it has the sneakiest of ways of creeping up on you.

At least, that's always been my experience. One moment, life seems to be filled with new faces and unexplored avenues and then the next, you blink in surprise as you realize that somewhere when you weren't looking, you suddenly know everyone by name and every step of where you are.

And of course, when I did have an occasion to think of it, I realized that as far as the R'Kala and their Refuge was concerned, this effect was not unintentional.

Everything about Starcliff seemed to be engineered solely for comfort and beauty.

A dreamy quality filled with the aura of lazy days spent in blissful relaxation seemed to pervade every corridor and every crag and, just as Jaymes had promised, the R'Kala were indeed as different from the normal Jedi as I was and yet, were still Light.

Of course, part of the ease of my break from my former life came because of the sheer number of distractions that abounded throughout the Refuge the most prevalent of which came in the form of Corinth Dulac and his apparent quest for my affections.

In fact, never a day went by that I didn't return to my room in order to find some offering or another, and never once did my would-be paramour fail to make a comment about my veils.

And naturally, as a result of this and the other myriad distractions that abounded throughout the Refuge, it was all too soon before I had all-but forgotten my life before I had arrived.

Unfortunately, however, this disreality wasn't entirely complete because- while, by day the Praxeum and all that had happened there were as far from my mind as they were as far from Rekla, at night though, at night, Gorak's old story came back with all of the vengeance of the Dark Side itself.

Time after time, I would find myself sitting up in the middle of the night absolutely convinced that I could hear the winds calling to me… calling… calling…

Of course, luckily, while my overactive imagination worked overtime during the night, by day, the near veil of forgetfulness that had overtaken everything was made all the more acute with the R'Kala's rather lackadaisical view of both work and, apparently, study as well giving me much needed respite from my nocturnal jumpiness.

Classes- if one could call such informal gatherings such consisted mostly of someone who seemed to know what they were talking about answering questions and whoever was nearby stopping to listen if they were interested. And this occurred whenever, wherever and over _whatever_ just came up at any given nano.

In fact, my first introduction into that strange aspect of life at the Refuge came one morning over breakfast when I had just so happened to overhear some random conversation between a couple of males at the other table.

The conversation as I remember it was about cooking and the younger male- not much older than an adolescent asked a question about some dish or another. No sooner than this question had been pondered then the elder of the two just shrugged and, stood.

"Oh that's easy," He had declared. "I'll show you, come on."

Then, to my absolute amazement, as the pair began to make their way towards the kitchen, they were stopped by people wandering by who asked what was going on. Many of these joined in at the answer with comments such as: "Sounds interesting," or "Got nothing better to do."

And so, by the time the elder- Treese had made his way to the kitchen with his younger friend in tow- he had actually managed to gather a half dozen _other_ students as well!

And of course, cooking was not the only subject that was treated with such informality.

In fact, as I quickly discovered over the next several weeks, for all of their traditions and ancient formalities, the R'Kala were casual about _everything_.

If someone liked to cook- they worked in the kitchens, if they preferred to grow plants- they worked in the gardens, and no one seemed to be in charge of anything _anywhere_! There was no single person who concerned themselves with the gardens there wasn't a sole individual who overlooked the kitchens… or the brewery… or the weaving… or… _anything_!

People just seemed to wake up in the morning, decided what they wanted to do that day and went ahead and did it and, the sheer wealth of information that attitude had accumulated and disseminated with such casualness was quite often staggering.

In fact, I can honestly declare that I had learned more in one simple week of poking around old books and scrolls and talking casually with the rest of the R'Kala then I had learned at the Praxeum in over an entire _year_.

I think, mostly that the reason that this was possible was because amidst and beneath all of this seeming anarchy, there really did seem to be a certain amount of organization of a sort. Mostly, as I came to discover, this came in the form of a quiet and almost painstakingly formal respect of a person's "property" so to speak.

Now, the word property is perhaps almost ill chosen for as far as the R'Kala were concerned about anything one would normally consider a possession was considered to be open for anyone's use.

Plates, blankets, clothes (as I discovered one morning when I came back to my room to find Talaya another Champion going through my closet), all of these things belonged, for the moment at least to whoever was using them at the time. On the other hand however, anything already being cared for or created by anyone else was left completely and utterly alone- zealously so. If you made it- if you worked on it- if you restored it: it was _yours_ and yours _alone_ until and unless _you_ declared otherwise.

In fact, I first discovered this odd tradition one evening a couple of weeks after my arrival over diner. It was Gorak, Talaya and myself lounging after a particularly delicious meal when Corinth came storming into the dining hall looking fit enough to turn to the Dark Side.

"Which one of you did it?" He demanded angrily as he glared around the room. "Which one of you honorless daughters of a cryk did it?"

"What's going on?" I asked Gorak softly.

"I don't know," He confessed before rising and crossing to Corinth. "Little brother, calm yourself, you do little honor to life in this behavior-"

"-Honor?" Corinth repeated incredulously. "_Honor_? Oh I shall show you the honor of life, Increl," He declared. "Find me the one who touched what's mine and I'll gladly restore my honor on her _hide_!"

"Then you have a dispute?" Gorak asked.

"Yes, I do," Corinth agreed nodding.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked the pair coming up to them.

Never had I seen Corinth this upset and it was with not a little bit of concern that I entered the conversation.

Casting a quick glance at Gorak, Corinth's grim expression turned to me.

"My plants have been cut," He spat out through clenched teeth.

"What?" Gorak gasped his jaw dropping open in amazement in conjunction with not a few gasps from those who could overhear Corinth's statement.

"I want who did it punished Gorak," Corinth informed him. "The plants were mine- the _work_ was mine."

"But- But Corinth, how can I enforce the laws?" Gorak implored him. "You're a Champion, you- you can't claim the gardens!"

"Then I will bring it to the Dorska," Corinth declared suddenly spinning on his heel and storming back out of the dining hall.

One quick look at Gorak's stricken expression and I was racing off after him my skirts in my hands.

"Corinth? Corinth _wait_!"

But he wasn't listening to me as he turned down a corridor his step never wavering.

Whether through some unnamable luck or through the will of the Force, the darkened corridor was completely empty of anyone save the both of us allowing me to cry out after him even more loudly.

"Damnit to the Dark, Corinth! _Will_ _you_ _stop_?" I yelled after him for perhaps the fifth time.

"How could they do it?" He demanded stopping dead in his tracks and turning on his heel to face me. "How could someone do that Dale?"

"Ah, well, I," I stammered still not entirely certain what was happening. "I'd be able to tell you if you'd just tell me what the Sith is going on, Corinth," I finally managed to get out.

Corinth's mouth opened to answer me with what promised to be a rather heated response before suddenly he blinked as if noticing me for the first time.

"I-" He said. "Forgive me," He apologized wearily sitting down on the sill of the nearby window. "I forgot you were raised to the K'Shonan," He sighed.

"Right, well, now that we've established _that_," I observed coming over to sit down next to him and removing the face veil. "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

A wane smile answered me before he did.

"Those plants were my _work_, Dallayna," He told me earnestly. "And then someone came along and… I can't believe someone would try to take my work," He declared shaking his head sadly.

"Alright," I remarked. "Um, Corinth? Let's assume that you're talking to an imperial debutante whose main skills are using a proper table setting and giving good fellatio, shall we? Now, can you run that by me again using smaller words?"

Corinth looked at me for a moment, his brow furrowing.

"Little sister, are you aware of how often you belittle yourself?" He asked.

"Enough Corinth! Now _give_!" I all-but snapped in frustration.

Caught out and finally confronted at last, Corinth sighed again.

"One's work is treated like a treesham," He explained. "A protectorate."

"Well, what's a protectorate?"

"Protectorates aren't very common- at least, not anymore," He admitted standing. "A treesham is something that a Champion has devoted his life to protecting. It could be anything really," He told me. "A person, an idea, a place…

"But there's a danger in choosing one, which is why it's not very common. Our stories are filled with R'Kala falling victim to the hands of the Death-Fates because their treesham was ill chosen, but that doesn't matter.

"What matters is that one's work is supposed to be _sacred_," He continued pacing before me. "Only a dishonorable person would even so much as _think_ about touching another's work!"

"And those plants were yours," I observed and soft though my declaration was, it was enough to snap Corinth from his angry thoughts as his gentle emerald eyes looked up into mine.

"I know I'm handling it badly," He confessed smiling with a sadness that seemed to fill the corridor.

"But," He commented sitting next to me again. "I was chosen by Fate too," He reminded me. "In the streets- in the streets nothing grows," He remarked his eyes softening further in memory of the past. "Everything- everything is filthy, unclean," He declared. "The first- the first time I ever saw a blossom, I- I couldn't believe it, Dallayna.

"I couldn't believe that something so fragile- so _beautiful_ could come from- from _dirt_," He smiled in gentle amazement and sadness shaking his head. "I don't know," He confessed further. "I know that I'm a Champion- I know I'm not supposed to 'waste my time' but…" And his words fell away as he shook his head again.

Unable to do anything else, I pulled him into my arms and held him gently.

For a moment Corinth stiffened in surprise at touching someone who wore veils without asking first and then slowly, ever so slowly he relaxed his head falling onto my shoulder and his arms coming around me and we slipped into a Mourning Meditation.

Whereas Luke's mind was warm and gentle beneath his control and almost innocent, Corinth's was cool and confident and filled with an understanding and acceptance that colored every thought and near emotion.

Frankly, I don't know why that would catch me by surprise but, for some reason, it did and Corinth's tremor grew puzzled in response for a moment before relaxing even further.

How long we sat there, I honestly didn't know, but as it always does time did its work and when he pulled back, Corinth seemed more like his normal self as he looked at me head cocked to one side as he smiled slightly.

"Are you certain you don't want me to take that horrible thing off?" He asked tugging at one end of my veil gently.

"_Corinth!_" I laughed pushing him away and standing to put some distance between us. "You're incorrigible," I told him.

"When it comes to you little sister, you'd best believe it," He told me back as he lounged on the sill with an almost unconscious seductively graceful pose.

"You know, that's a three story drop behind you," I observed. "And an open window."

Corinth laughed again. "You'd never do it little sister, you like me too much."

"Oh I do, do I?" I arched a brow.

"Of course," He smiled emerald gaze sparkling humor. "My hearts beat for none other, Dallayna Vokan and that is far too much for you to resist forever."

"Right," I humored him.

"You don't believe me?" He remarked straightening and coming up to stand behind me. "Seriously, Dallayna," He continued his humor fading away making me look over at him. "Who chosen by Fate _doesn't_ want the comfort and joy of being the sole love of another?" He asked mostly serious. "It's a step to becoming Cholas you know," He admitted.

"'Cholas?'"

"Healed," He provided obviously puzzled that I hadn't heard the term before. "Didn't your guide tell you about that? If not, then the Increl has been a very bad boy," He observed straightening and pulling away.

"Alright, assume he has been," I told him turning to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, those chosen by Fate usually lead very painful lives is what I'm talking about," Corinth admitted sitting on the sill again. "Our pasts are like 'death-filled spirits that haunt our every moment' to quote the old tales," He shrugged. "Once in a while however, with the aid of Fate, someone can overcome that past.

"When they do, they become Cholas," He explained. "The pain of their pasts no longer haunts them."

"And, how does one become Cholas?" I asked trying not to bite my lip in thought and failing miserably.

"According to legends, it's different for everyone," Corinth remarked. "But there _are _certain things that _must_ occur."

"And falling in love is one of those things," I commented sitting down myself not entirely convinced.

"Oh not just falling in love, no," He shook his head. "Just loving someone or having them love you isn't enough," He pointed out. "You must love someone and they must love you without restraint or condition."

"Ah, the old true love will lift the curse story," I observed gaining the idea.

"What?" Corinth blinked puzzled.

"It's an old fable, Corinth," I told him smiling slightly and shaking my head. "Something you tell to children because they're the only ones gullible enough to fall for it. First off, true love doesn't exist and second off, love doesn't conquer anything except maybe loneliness."

"Ah, but I didn't say that it was the way to becoming Cholas," He held up a finger obviously unwilling to have his beliefs shaken. "I said that was a necessary _step_ to it," He remarked. "Another is the choosing and the defense of a treesham," He continued standing and turning to face me. "Which, consequently little sister, must be surrendered in the end for a better purpose."

"Right, sure, uh-huh."

"I'm serious with this!" He declared. "I've seen mundanes become Cholas before, Dallayna and that is one of the things that they have to do," He told me earnestly becoming upset. "Do not mock what you do not know, little sister. I love you completely, but what I am telling you is no child's tale- it's _truth_."

"Hey, who's laughing?" I asked standing and stepping up to him.

He seemed so worked up by the idea that I didn't believe that I found that I had little choice but to humor him.

"I'm not laughing, Corinth, I swear, I'm not laughing."

"Good then because it's the truth," He stated firmly. "It is the truth," He said again as if by declaring this more than once made it true. "I have seen it occur for them and it can happen for Champions. It's the truth."

"It's true," I assured him gently squeezing his hand. "You're right, Corinth. It's true."

Corinth accepted this declaration of mine only grudgingly but eventually he sighed, relaxing as he visibly surrendered the conversation.

"So, um," I remarked withdrawing as soon as he was calm again. "What are you going to do about the plants?"

"I honestly don't know," He admitted wearily. "Appeal to the Dorska I suppose."

"Do you think she might lift the restriction?" I asked.

"It's a possibility," He observed with a shrug. "Being chosen by Fate means that I stand a chance."

"And if she says no?"

"Then I'll continue to work as I see fit," He declared grim. "Whether others will take it from me or not."

Almost by instinct, my arm came out around his shoulders and I squeezed them warmly as I thought.

"There has to be some way to handle this," I remarked my mind working furiously. "Isn't there some part of the gardens that no one even wants anymore? Someplace where no one'll try to take your plants?"

"No, no there isn't any place that isn't cared for except-" And suddenly, his eyes widened in an idea.

"There _is_ a place you know, isn't there?" I accused him unable to resist a smile and Corinth looked over at me.

"Come with me tomorrow," He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked turning away. "Corinth, I- I don't know anything about-"

"-I'll show you then," He offered. "Oh come, Dallayna, you've no work of your own- it must be driving you insane with boredom and if the place I'm thinking of is in as much disrepair as I remember it then I'll need the help.

"_Please_," He begged falling to his knees in front of me imploringly. "Please little sister, come with me in the morning," He begged.

"_Corinth_," I admonished him turning away. "Stop acting like a fool and get up. I'm not going with you," I told him beginning to walk away.

"I swear that if you do," He called after me. "I won't make any references, innuendoes, or even _mention_ your veils for a full week- you've my word, little sister, one full week," He offered.

That stopped me both figuratively and literally.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking back at him not entirely convinced. "No trying to pick me up- no jokes- nothing?"

"Not even a look," He vowed his hands over his hearts.

I was going to regret my weakness, I well knew of course even as I looked over at him.

He looked ridiculous kneeling there in the darkened corridor lit only by the silvered light of the ring in the night sky outside of the windows. He looked so innocent and earnest kneeling there, his hands over his hearts almost in an attitude of prayer but of course, I knew better.

"Alright," I heard myself tell him already sighing in regret.

"_Yes!_" He declared leaping to his feet.

"But _only_ as friends!" I reminded him quickly.

"Of course," He agreed his hand on his chest as he bowed. "I gave you my word of honor, didn't I?" He asked with a smile. "You won't regret this little sister," He assured me without waiting for an answer. "I swear you won't.

"But I must go and check up on some things though," He continued quickly even as he was backing away. "See you in the morn?"

"Sure," I managed to declare without laughing at his exuberance.

"Wondrous," He beamed before turning away he began to bolt down the corridor.

Just as I thought that he was going to just leave however, Corinth surprised me by stopping and turning back making me laugh and shake my head in amazed humor.

"You really won't regret it," He assured me again. "You won't."

And with that Corinth Dulac was racing away out of sight leaving me to chuckle after him.

"Making friends already?" A familiar voice declared from behind me and I turned to regard the smiling figure as he stepped into view. "Well, at least your taste's improved."

"_Jaymes_!" I called out racing to give him a hug and I was hugged back with sufficient enthusiasm to pull me from my feet as he whirled me around laughing all the while.

"Greetings fellow refugee!"

"When did you get here?- Where's Jetta?- Is she in the system?- How-"

"-Easy little sister, easy there," Jaymes laughed putting me down and pulling back. "Jetta's still leading the dashing heroes on a merry little chase.

"More than one of them almost caught up with me so, we decided that maybe she should serve as a distraction while I come and check up on you here. Especially since, it seems that things are just a little bit harder than we thought they would be."

"They are?" I asked worriedly biting my lip. "What- what's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Oh everything's going along fine," He assured me releasing me and stepping back. "Unfortunately, we just have more than the one person to dodge is all."

"More than one person?" I repeated not quite understanding. "Who would-"

"-Oh well there's this definitely odd admiral turning out the fleet for one, I forget his name though," Jaymes admitted shrugging. "Alken- Axbin-"

"_-Ackbar?_"

"Yes that's the one," Jaymes flashed me a quick smile. "I'm not certain what kind of pull this man's got, but he's definitely has a great deal," He remarked thoughtfully. "And he's good too, which is why I had so many problems getting here."

"What do you mean?" I asked my head whirling.

"What I mean, little sister is that we've got five- count them five Calamarian cruisers in orbit around Rekla demanding your release. _That's_ what I mean," Jaymes told me gesturing to the ceiling.

"But I- I don't understand," I confessed. "Why would the New Republic-"

"-Oh well, that's the really _interesting_ part actually," Jaymes flashed a smile filled with mischief. "Officially, those ships are only up there in order to enforce some embargo of some variety because Rekla's been officially deemed a primitive planet and therefore we aren't supposed to be contacted under any circumstances."

"But if the ships are there in order to make certain no one contacts the Corporation then how can they be demanding my release?"

"Oh well, probably because our dear Admiral is the one doing the contacting," Jaymes commented with an almost studied nonchalance. "You know I don't know what you and that man have Dallayna. But I do have to admit that I'm just a little hurt that you didn't tell me anything about him."

"I didn't tell you anything about him because there's nothing to _tell_, Jaymes," I declared suddenly feeling the urge to begin pacing and doing so. "Believe me I'm just as confused as you are as to what Ackbar wants.

"I-I mean, for all I know he's just suffering from some weird Mon Calamarian form of insanity," I pointed out. "So, tell me, is there anything _else_ going wrong?"

"Well, I can tell you what's going _right_," Jaymes observed leaning against the wall. "We finally got that friend of yours, Wedge, to pull Rogue Squadron off the case at least."

"Wedge pulled in _Rogue_ _Squadron_?"

"Most of them apparently owed the dear boy some favors of some sort and, hearing that you were in trouble, he pulled them in," Jaymes shrugged.

"But don't worry about it though," He assured me. "As close as they came to uncovering the R'Kala, they didn't quite succeed. Jetta and I managed to convince him that you were safe so he sends his best wishes."

"What did you tell him?"

Jaymes winced slightly.

"Well, we had to tell him about what happened between you and Skywalker," He confessed.

"It doesn't bother me," I told him still pacing. "What did he say?"

"Well, that would depend on which version you would prefer," He commented. "In essence and for the sake of keeping things polite, he was neither surprised nor entirely happy about the news.

"I _am_ supposed to tell you that as both your friend and his, General Antilles will be informing Master Skywalker of his 'stupidity' in the appropriately physical manner."

"He would too, wouldn't he?" I observed unable to resist a slight smile.

"Would and will, if that last little adventure was any indication as to the General's sense of fair play," Jaymes agreed.

"'Fair play?'"

"Oh well, let's see, shall we little sister?" He remarked thoughtfully. "A beautiful young woman tells a man she's completely and entirely in love with him and what's the response? A diatribe on how evil she is just for wanting to love someone," He commented. "Frankly, my dear girl, if that isn't the height of cruelty then I really don't know what is, do you?"

"Luke didn't mean it like that," I told him shaking my head.

"Maybe not, but the man's obviously being a fool Dallayna, and more than just the R'Kala can see that," Jaymes pointed out.

"This is getting out of hand," I declared beginning to pace again.

"And it's going to get worse before it gets better, which is why I came to make certain you were alright," Jaymes said.

"Well, I _was_ until you told me all of this," I admitted. "Do you honestly think things are going to get worse?" I asked worriedly biting a lip.

"Unfortunately, yes," Jaymes sighed. "You may not realize it Dale, but you are _just_ the type of girl that wars get started over-"

"-'_Wars_?'"

"Oh yes, wars, fistfights, duels to the death, executions," Jaymes sighed again.

"Who's _executing_ people?"

"The self-proclaimed Sithian who had you for a few weeks about a month ago?"

"Chevalo's after me _too_?" I gapped.

"He's executing one Reklan citizen every day until you are taken into his custody."

"Oh this can't be happening," I heard my voice declare from parsecs away as I fell onto the windowsill, my hands coming up to my temples. "This can't be happening," I declared again. "This- this has got to stop, Jaymes," I shook my head. "This- this has got to stop."

"May I put my arm on your shoulder little sister?" He asked gently.

I nodded and Jaymes sat next to me, his arm coming around my shoulders with gentle comfort.

"Look, all banter aside Dallayna, Jetta and I are both your friends," He told me. "And as your friend, I am telling you that you have got to be hard against this, Dale.

"Right now, you may have a nice hefty chunk of the galaxy going insane over what they think they see and what they think is going on, but you can_not_ let that take over."

"Then why are you telling me all of this?" I asked pulling off the veil and running a weary hand through my hair.

"Honestly?" He smiled slightly. "Because I think right now, you need to hear it.

"Look Dale, the only reason why I came back to the Refuge and I'm telling you what's going on is because you _need_ to know that you have half the known galaxy falling all over you."

"Why?"

"Obviously so you can take advantage of it," Jaymes chuckled softly as he shook his head. "Look, things are going to be coming to a head here in the next couple of months Dale, and when they do, you need to be strong- strong enough to keep your head when everyone else is losing theirs."

Incredulous, I looked over at Jaymes feeling my brow furrow in thought as a suspicion hit me.

"Jetta had a vision, didn't she?" I accused.

"No, no vision," He shook his head again before standing. "In fact, Jetta has nothing to do with why I came."

"Then why did you come?"

"Because I'm Cholas Dale, I _know_ what you're going through," He shrugged. "And I also know that all of this craziness is the perfect opportunity for you. Dale, if you play things right, you- you could wind up Fate only _knows_ how many steps closer to healed!"

"Oh not you _too_!" I rolled my eyes. "Great Golden One, how many R'Kala actually _believe_ that old fable?"

"It's not a fable, Dale," He told me shaking his head sadly. "But that's neither here nor there, the fact of the matter is that, you need to know that you really are desirable little sister," He informed me solemnly.

"Look," He stated his voice taking on a rare grimness. "I know that you're used to being hated, Dallayna Vokan but you- you need to realize that things aren't _like_ that anymore," He said carefully his eyes meeting mine. "There _are_ people out there who love you Dale, and right now, they are turning this galaxy upside down and inside out because of that."

Regarding my old friend I couldn't prevent a small knot from developing in the pit of my stomach.

"And," I remarked in disbelief. "This is supposed to be a _good_ thing?"

Jaymes just smiled as he squeezed my shoulders warmly.

"In some ways," He admitted.

"Look," He continued. "The point is that- even if what they want out there- what the K'Shonan and the Kreeshoy see isn't the whole story Dale- they still at least see enough to suspect what we already know," He pointed out a saddened smile just tugging at the corner of his lips as he reached out to brush the hair from my eyes- a fraternal action that he ended with a couple of gentle tugs of the end of a curl to gain my attention and pull forth a smile from me.

"You're a good woman, Dallayna Vokan," He told me patting my knee with the same brotherly affection. "That cold-blooded son of a cryk may not see that, Dale, but you know what?

"There's an entire _galaxy_ out there who _does_," Jaymes observed with a rare somberness. "And whether _you_ realize it or not- you _deserve_ to be happy."

Unable to prevent it, I found myself shaking my head smiling wanly.

"You don't understand, Jaymes," I sighed. "It isn't about happiness-"

"-Oh please," He rolled his eyes. "It's _always_ about happiness, Dale."

"Oh really?" I asked arching a brow.

"Yes, it is," He nodded decisively. "What else is there _to_ want from the Fates of Life?" He asked back. "What else _can_ the Fates- _any_ of the Fates offer of any value?" He pressed.

"Please, little sister," He shook his head sadly. "Don't fall victim to the winds, you deserve so much better."

I found myself standing and biting my lip as I contemplated that little thought. My eyes found the stars outside of the window beside Jaymes almost of their own accord.

The ring was little more than a gentle glow just upon the edge of the horizon. Just out of sight- just out of reach.

Oddly enough, it seemed not unlike everything else of late.

"Jaymes?" I heard myself ask.

"Yes, little sister?"

"Do you know Corinth Dulac?"

"He's a good male- a bit of a slut, but then again," He shrugged. "Mostly, I think it's just because he hasn't found a good female who won't take advantage of him."

"Oh?"

"We're matriarchal, remember?" He reminded me. "I know how the gossip circles talk about how Corinth has his walls hung with the veils of willing Champions, _but_," He shook his head sighing sadly. "The only thing no one else talks about is how many females seduced him into removing those veils and then left him immediately afterwards."

I couldn't resist a small ironic chuckle as I folded my arms over my chest turning back to regard the night.

"That doesn't seem to sound like the Corinth _I_ know," I admitted not unkindly.

"Oh that's because Corinth Dulac is an activist," Jaymes chuckled with the same good-natured humor. "He is bound and determined to prove himself as good as any female in anything. He even wants to be the hunter- if you can believe that."

"What?" I remarked amazed.

"Oh yes," Jaymes confirmed. "He even jokes about developing ways for females to carry pouchlings."

I couldn't help it. At that image, I laughed knowing full well what he meant. That was after all, one of the things that I truly envied about Reklans.

Females only carried the babies for about five months before they were born into the stage called "pouchling." After birth however, it was the poor males of the species who bore the brunt of the Reklan's marsupial side of their physiology. They were the ones stuck with the growing child in their pouches for about year as the child grew large enough to sustain itself.

Personally, when I thought about such things at all, I really had to admit that the idea of a five-month pregnancy before handing the kid over to the father to take care of, seemed nice in comparison to the human way of doing things. But then again, since that issue seemed like it was never going to ever affect my personal life- such thoughts were only fleeting.

On the other hand, however, I had to admit that as I stood there regarding the beauty of the Reklan night that maybe that part of life still had a chance for me after all.

Jetta's mother had managed to pull it off years before- so, I knew it was possible. And, as outrageous as Corinth Dulac was, he was beautiful enough to arouse a few Dark thoughts in even a Jedi Mistress.

Besides, I continued my line of thought as I pondered further, Jyle Kelson may have had a certain amount of tender excitement, but he was alas, already a lost cause. And Luke-

As quickly as the thought came, I found myself immediately pushing down an empty hollowness that seemed to pull at my chest.

Luke Skywalker might have tried his best to be kind about it, but the simple fact of the matter was that I knew _precisely_ what he had meant to let me know on that ship.

Attraction or not, he needed a good, clean girl to settle down with, someone he could take home to the family without embarrassment, someone who wasn't tagged by the rest of the known galaxy as a-

"Dale?" Jaymes called my attention softly. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" I asked for a moment looking over at him. "Oh," I shook my head as the meaning of his words sank in. "Oh yeah," I assured him with a smile. "I was just thinking."

"What?"

"Nothing of galactic import," I admitted with a shrug before turning back to my thoughts.

Maybe us "sluts" _should_ stick together. If only because no one else would touch us with a ten-meter pole, maybe we _should_ stick together. And Corinth really was a kind person- I did have to admit that much. He _deserved_ happiness and, well… maybe- just maybe, Jaymes was right.

Maybe I might deserve it after all too, I realized as I looked over at my old friend. Maybe I might deserve it too.

Impulsively, I reached out and hugged Jaymes smiling all the while.

"What was that for?" He chuckled.

"To thank you," I told him still smiling at him.

Jaymes smiled and shook his head again. I smiled back a smile filled with warmth, I smiled back.

And all the while, the entire time, I tried not to think about the winds. I tried very hard not to think about the winds.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was almost as if he had read my mind, I couldn't help but notice as I awoke that morning and arose to dress only to find a single piece of parchment on the desk. Curious, of course, I opened it only to find a poem:

I thought to get a gift for you, but nothing seemed to fit.

I thought of offerings one-by-one, but I could think of nothing right to get.

I thought of a dozen blue blossoms, to reveal the blush upon your cheek.

But beyond being far too common, their color was far too weak.

I thought of white to match your fairness, but none was pure enough.

I even thought of black, which wouldn't do, for it's not a bloom of love.

Yellow was simply far too dim, and pink would never match.

Red may have been a rare find indeed, but it's majesty simply lacked.

No, flowers were simply not the way, they couldn't say what I meant,

So what does one give to a blessing, who by the Fates of Life was sent?

No sweetmeat I found was sweet enough, so what was I to do?

Perfume would defeat the purpose, for I love the sweet scent of you.

No jewel I found had your sparkle, no gold had your shine,

If given all eternity to search- I'd still need far more time.

I'd give the heavens if I could, at least that almost compared.

But that's an empty promise- and of those you could never care.

I wished to get a gift for you, but by then nothing came to mind.

So, now I stand empty-handed, with only a simple rhyme.

I've returned from my quest defeated, praying that old tales still ring true,

That it's only the thought that truly counts- But that could not be enough for you.

So, I've nothing left to give to you, only what you had from the start,

Of a world of gifts, I'm left with the least,

For all I can offer are my hearts.

No sooner than I had refolded this little missive then there was a knock on my door and, quelling a blush that was trying to develop despite my own puzzlement at this response, I answered it.

Whether it was something in my tremor or in my expression, Gorak immediately pulled up short and regarded me, humor wafting through the Force.

"So there _is_ a bit of a romantic lurking under all that cynicism," He observed with a smile.

"Gorak?" I asked my cheeks blushing further despite every effort to quell it. "Shut up."

"Oh well, don't keep me in shadows, little sister," He admonished me coming in and placing the tray on the desk before turning to me. "Who _is_ it?"

I looked away unable to answer and Gorak beamed.

"It's Corinth, isn't it?" He laughed. "That rogue's finally gotten to you, hasn't he?"

"Oh he most certainly has _not_," I informed him in ringing imperial tones as I straightened. "He just caught me by surprise this morning, that's all," I declared.

"Oh really?" Gorak asked his brow arching.

"Oh please," I all-but rolled my eyes. "It's not what you think," I stated handing him the parchment.

Gorak regarded me for a silent moment, his brow still arched before finally, he decided to take the paper from me and read the lines in silence.

"Oh my," He remarked his tone betraying untold wealths of information as to his thoughts as he read the lines again. "If I woke up to something like this, I think that I'd blush a little too," He observed slightly fanning himself with the parchment in emphasis. "Little sister, this is more promising than even the Fates of Death themselves."

"I know," I sighed falling into the chair my head going to my hands on the desk. "Oh, whatami gonna _do_?" I heard myself mutter wearily.

"Well, little sister," Gorak answered me as he dropped the parchment on the desk in front of me. "If I was confronted with something that romantic by someone as good-looking and sincere as Corinth Dulac, I'd have some fun this afternoon," He admitted.

Disgusted I looked up at the Increl my face showing my amazement openly.

"You know," I remarked my tone pointed. "Has it ever occurred to anyone that I might not _want_ a relationship right now?" I finally asked.

Gorak only chuckled.

"No, mostly because it's untrue," He shrugged.

At my scoffing and obviously affronted expression, Gorak merely smiled shaking his head.

"False modesty is not entirely unbecoming on yourself, little sister, however, within these walls, it really isn't appropriate, you know," He remarked his eyes glinting mischievously. "You're young, you're ready for the more tender aspects of life, and you're obviously more than aware of that, why _not_ seek it out?" He smiled again.

At my blush, Gorak laughed again as I looked away highly embarrassed.

"You know, little sister," He continued more gently trying to catch my eyes. "There is nothing to be ashamed of," He assured me his tremor warm and encouraging. "Why _shouldn't_ you wish what others gain so easily as a natural part of life?" He asked pointedly as he finally caught my gaze. "What makes _you_ so unworthy of what is so commonly enjoyed by so many others?"

"Nothing," I answered trying not to sound prim.

"Well, then, stop acting like it's from the Fates of Death," He declared straightening.

"I'd suggest you eat quickly little sister," He advised. "If I know Corinth Dulac, he will no doubt arrive early. If only to gain more time to vie for your hearts."

Trying not to blush, I turned my attention to eating and, as I did so, Gorak began to go through my closet and my dresser pulling forth various pieces of clothing.

Puzzled by this behavior I found myself regarding him as he did so.

"Gorak?" I asked finally.

"Yes, little sister?" He asked back still occupied with his task.

"What're you doing?"

His attention momentarily caught by my questions, Gorak paused and turning, a scarf still in one hand looked over at me.

"Choosing something pretty for you to wear," He shrugged. "Somehow, I don't think you could be trusted to choose anything appropriate," He pointed out before turning back to his task.

Sighing, I returned to eating. Frankly, one look in the Increl's eyes was enough to convince me that I had better not try and press the issue.

As promised, Corinth arrived early and with a basket.

"What's the basket for?" I asked smiling puzzled.

"You'll see, little sister."

We left the main temple and Corinth led me through the twisting tunnels and out into another crag.

The moment I stepped through, I found myself pausing in wonder.

The entire large cavern was filled to almost overflowing with some of the most exotic plants I had ever seen and even a few animals.

Brightly colored birds sang from the large trees and flitted over flowers. Vines hung from leaf covered branches and climbed up the walls and, at one end a small water fall babbled as it emerged from the wall of the rock to land within a small pool.

"By the Force," I breathed as I took in this paradise come to the desert planet.

Beside me, Corinth just smiled in pride before leaning down a bit so that his low voice would carry.

"They say that this was what all of Rekla once looked like," He told me. "No one cares for it and, most importantly it's only a rare day anyone even comes here."

"But-" I felt my brow furrow as I looked over at him puzzled. "But, why not?"

"Because little sister," He chuckled. "Do you see those openings in the rock? Those ledges?" He asked gesturing.

Looking around, I did indeed see what he was talking about.

"Yes," I informed him.

"Those are the Solitudes," He told me.

"'The Solitudes?'"

Corinth beamed.

"I didn't think the Increl had gotten to that," He remarked gesturing which way we should go and helping me along by holding up a branch for me. "The Solitudes serve a variety of purposes actually," He explained. "Meditation, contemplation, bondings," Corinth continued as we began to walk. "That's why this crag was merely planted and allowed to grow wild in fact," He told me. "They are for whatever needs privacy."

"Ah," I commented as we slowly made our way along the narrow path through the press of plants. "Private getaways."

"Precisely," Corinth beamed at my understanding.

"Is that where we're going?"

"Not exactly," He shrugged. "You see that small waterfall over there?"

"Yes, of course."

"There's a beautiful grassy bank just this side of the pool even though we can't see it from here," He told me. "I've already got the tools and supplies there," He assured me. "I figure that a small tiny garden there would be perfect."

Unable to resist doing so, once more reminded of Corinth Dulac's obsession with making things grow, I laughed.

"Do you have any _other_ interests other then grubbing around in the dirt, Corinth?" I asked pausing for a moment.

Corinth just stopped as well as he looked over at me smiling his eyes sparkling mischievous.

"Oh now, that is most unfair, little sister," He informed me.

"'Unfair?'"

"Yes, unfair," He nodded decisively. "Unfair because, you did make me promise last eve that I would make no mention of it."

And with that he was walking away leaving me to puzzle his words out.

The moment I did I immediately protested.

"Hey!"

At this of course, he laughed as he continued forcing me to trail after him trying to catch up.

By the time I did, my heated rejoinder instantly left my mind as we broke through the heavy press of plants coming upon a small clearing that looked for all of the galaxy like a tiny meadow.

Multicolored blooms dotted the blue grass here and there throughout it as rainbowed insects of delicacy flitted around. Petals of lorienks danced through the air and the sun shimmered on the pool created from the waterfall. It was, I had to admit, beautiful.

As promised, a small hand wagon sat under the shade of a large green tree filled with tools.

"Ready to get dirty?" He asked smiling broadly as he crossed the clearing towards it.

"You know," I remarked following after him. "I still don't get why you're so fascinated, Corinth."

Corinth however merely chuckled as he placed the basket down.

"Isn't _everyone_ fascinated in their adulthood by what they could not attain in their youth?" He observed.

"Good point," I acceded.

Laughing, Corinth reached into the wagon and pulled forth a rough cloth.

"Now this, is for our knees," He explained laying it down. "I thought we should start small at first."

"What're we planting?" I asked kneeling down on it.

"I thought red melons," He stated pulling the wagon closer to him and digging around. "Now, the first thing we have to do is prepare the soil," He explained pulling out some strange contraption that looked like a conglomeration of hooks with a handle. "Have you ever seen a rooter before?"

"Only at the work camp," I admitted trying to contain my wince at the memories. "But the ones we had were larger."

"Ah-ha," Corinth remarked triumphantly. "So _now_ we learn why the little sister comments about my work," He observed to the Force.

"Oh now that is _not_ true," I responded trying not to sound like the debutante I was and failing miserably. "I have _never_ been insulting to you about your love of farming."

"Ah, well," He held up a finger accusingly. "Not intentionally no, but… right there little sister," He wagged that finger beneath my nose now. "In the very breath you used to deny that you frown upon my work, you insult it."

Affronted by this accusation, I straightened.

"I most certainly did _not_," I informed him.

"Oh yes, you did," He nodded. "You called it 'farming,'" He informed me. "And it is not '_farming_,' as you so insultingly refer to it, little sister," He continued before I could voice a protest. "Believe it or not, though the growing of plants may not be flashy or filled with outward glory, but it is still an act of creation," He told me his eyes sparkling as he leaned in close.

"To prepare the soil and plant the seed, gently providing for its every need as the delicate first shoot rises to the top, slowly caring for it as it grows," He continued softly as I became distinctly aware of his proximity. "A snip here, a tying of a shoot there, slowly ever so slowly as the days pass along, coaxing it to stronger and stronger life," He breathed tenderly into my ear. "Its tiny survival solely resting upon your hands and eyes, the water you sprinkle it with, the food you give it, the enemies you remove.

"And in the end, little sister," He nearly whispered into my ear now his voice and tremor filling with almost dark overtones. "When the first blossom arrives, the reward for your patience and diligence, the reward for your care opens before you and reaches towards the very heavens themselves as a thing," He added meaningfully. "Of beauty."

His lecture done, Corinth straightened and smiled his eyes shining with somber frivolity and mischievous seriousness.

"Care to insult that further?" He offered.

Knowing full well what he had just done, I looked over at him.

He knew he was good looking and, unfortunately, Corinth Dulac also knew how to use it.

"You're impossible," I told him as I removed my veil and laying it aside held out my hand. "Just give me the t'lacking rooter and let's get to work."

Laughing, he did.

We got to work on tearing up the grass in the small area we were going to make a garden and, placing stones around the perimeter.

As we did so, Corinth explained every single thing we were doing.

"The grass will provide a good deal of nutrients to the soil as it decomposes," He explained. "I've got fertilizer too but, it's always a good idea to use as much as you can that the Fates have provided already."

"How did you get involved in all of this?" I asked smiling slightly as I shook my head.

"Romantic interest, of course," He admitted with a shrug as we worked.

"She was a mundane?"

"He actually," Corinth corrected me.

Not entirely certain I had heard what I heard, I looked back. At my expression, Corinth just shrugged.

"I was raised to be an Enforcer," He explained. "Do you honestly think that those of the Fates of Death care where their attentions go? That they have a preference?"

I took this in for a silent moment before shaking my head.

"I know the Empire does," I admitted.

"Well, the Corporation _doesn't_," He told me with a shake of his head. "In fact, they encourage the Enforcers not to," He shrugged. "It cuts down on the competition for the Board. And, the younger we get started, the safer it is."

I took this in for a silent moment.

"Did you love him?"

"Of course I did," He laughed sadly shaking his head. "He was my first love," Corinth shrugged again.

"Who was he?" I found myself asking gently at the look in my friend's eyes.

"Toral?" He asked back. "He was a concubine," He explained straightening slightly. "I got him as a part of my reward for finishing first in my classes," He told me.

"I had my choice but," Corinth smiled just a bit in self-derision and memory. "Females _terrified_ me so, my instructor, in his 'wisdom' sent me Toral thinking that it would be more 'enjoyable' for me."

"And you fell in love," I remarked softly in understanding.

"Not at first," Corinth sighed. "But, Toral was older, more experienced then I was so, he basically wound up taking me into his pouch. My instructors were so proud that such a well respected concubine had chosen one of their students to… ah, train in the pleasures of life."

"What happened?" I heard myself asking.

"He became _too_ well respected," Corinth admitted with a bitter smile. "One of the Board members requested him one evening and," He took a deep breath. "When he refused out of his love for me, they had him executed."

"Oh Corinth," I breathed the story pulling at my throat.

Corinth paused for a moment his eyes unfocused as he remembered the past before pulling himself into the present, he shook his head.

"That was why I left," He confessed. "I wandered for a couple of months, a fugitive, out in the streets trading my 'favors' for food, money, a place to stay… Anything I could get really," He shrugged. "Then, one night there was a raid on a tavern I was in that I only barely managed to escape and that's when I ran into Talaya," He told me and then, he smiled slightly with a near-chuckle. "Even if I didn't know it, she instantly recognized that I was seeking the Fates of Life.

"Unfortunately, though, I wasn't born with the gift that you were," He observed. "So, needless to say, it's been a long and hard couple of years. But," He straightened again. "Here we are."

"Oh Corinth," I shook my head. "I'm so sorry," I told him reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"Why?" He asked tilting his head with a slight smile. "Little sister, Toral was a good man who led a very hard, very horrible life _however_," He added meaningfully. "Meeting him lead me to a new life filled with wonders and joys I never could have known otherwise," Corinth pointed out. "And believe me I have heard far worse within these walls then my own."

"This," I had to agree with a sigh. "Is true."

We went back to work for a few minutes before finally, I had to ask the question that was begging to be asked.

"Corinth?"

"Yes little sister," The smile in his voice let me know that he knew precisely what it was that was on my mind.

"Do you _really_ have no preference?"

At that he laughed.

"I was raised not to," He reminded me. "Dale, when I said they start us early, I really do mean that they start us early," He confessed. "They have to."

"Why?"

"Ah," He remarked haltingly for a moment. "I think that the Increl should best answer that question, little sister," He informed me. "There really are some things that your Guide should tell you."

Unable to do anything else, I shrugged and let the matter drop.

We talked of nothing for a while as we worked and I really had to admit after a time that, as long as one has calluses- or, in my case, the Force to protect my hands (a _very_ painfully learned lesson during my first weeks at the Praxeum) there really _was_ an almost hypnotic rhythm to our work. The feel of the cool dirt beneath one's fingers, the chopping motion of the rooter.

It was actually pleasant I had to conclude as Corinth called us to a break.

We washed our hands in the pool and laying out a blanket beneath another tree we sat down at the poolside to eat the food he had brought.

The breeze that came from the mountains was cooled by the mist from the waterfall and the shade provided by the large purple leaves of the tree combined to make the entire scene relaxing.

"So," He stated nibbling on a piece of grealk. "What about yourself, little sister?" He asked.

"Myself?" I asked puzzled for a moment looking up. "What about me?"

"What were you raised to be?"

I smiled for a moment and shrugged.

"A debutante."

"Yes, you state that on occasion," Corinth commented. "But, never having been among the stars, little sister, I'm afraid that I don't precisely know what that _is_."

"Oh," I stated in realization. "Oh well," I frowned trying to figure out how to explain it. "Well, basically, it's like a free concubine whose goal is to eventually marry a man in power."

His beautiful brow furrowed at this as he looked over at me confused.

"Could you repeat that?" He asked.

I laughed.

"Basically, I was raised along with a group of other girls who," I explained haltingly trying to find a way to make it clear. "Well, who were basically seen by everyone else as set aside for those who were in power in the Empire- mostly, as a reward of sorts, although no one ever stated it outright like that," I told him. "You know, as a part of the rewards of status, the right mate who's well versed in what she does, the good clothes, the nice quarters…" I listed trying to convey the idea.

"Ah, privileges," He nodded as he got it.

"Precisely," I stated. "You see, we were trained to make certain that all happened for whoever we wound up with.

"In the meantime, while we were waiting to be singled out for marriage, we were supposed to look pretty and provide services so that potential husbands could- ah, 'try the wares before they bought it' so to speak."

"Thereby keeping the young males happy in the meantime until they are ready to settle down," Corinth remarked. "Clever," He observed further his brow furrowing in thought. "By not doing so outwardly, not only does one avoid the hassles of keeping track of who's with whom, but, also, you avoid the costs of upkeep.

"In fact," He chuckled shaking his head. "The cost of keeping such concubines about is paid for by the very males you are rewarding," He commented. "That Emperor of yours, little sister was shrewd, very shrewd," Corinth admitted. "Imagine to develop an entire culture designed to keep yourself in power within only a manner of years."

"That's pretty much what he did," I agreed. "He had Compnor in his hand from the very beginning so, slowly, as he rose to power, he developed a completely different culture then there used to be on my home planet.

"I mean," I shook my head. "Debutantes weren't always the way he made them. Once upon a time it just meant that we had more money and familial connections then political status. Powerful friends but, not much power of our own. Sometimes I think that's why he did what he did by opening up places like the Finishing Academy."

"Females of leisure," Corinth remarked. "Given the patriarchal nature of your people little sister, it made them the perfect choice of course. And," He sighed. "Whether for good or ill, the people go by way of their leaders."

Looking over I found myself frowning.

"Isn't that a little simplistic?" I asked. "I mean, people aren't just so much chattel that'll blindly follow orders, there _is_ a certain amount of intelligence to their choices."

Smiling slightly, Corinth merely shrugged.

"Ah, well, it's not precisely a realization of the Fates of Life," He admitted. "However," He commented carefully. "You do forget little sister, that there are some traits within _both_ of our people that are distinctly of the Fates of Death," He pointed out. "Greed and ambition are simply the two most common.

"After all, who _wouldn't_ want to better their lot? Trying to improve ourselves and our lives Dallayna may be a very noble concept but, sadly," He sighed. "That can be easily manipulated by the corrupt," He informed me. "When I say that people go by way of their leaders, I don't mean that they merely follow orders, or through some mystical means take upon themselves the corruption of those in power," He shook his head. "But rather, that, the very concept of wanting to be better than one is right now, leads many to look upon even the worst drawback of the powerful and elite with envy.

"And," He added with a shrug. "With that envy comes emulation."

"But that's ridiculous-"

"-Is it?" He asked arching a beautiful brow as he lounged beside me. "Look upon yourself, little sister," Corinth provided with another shrug. "The K'Shonan among the stars are the ones in power for those born with the gift, are they not?" He pointed out gently. "Did you _not_ seek to emulate them? To become like them in any way you could?" He asked his voice level. "Do you _not_ still view every difference, every manner that is different from them as a fault begging to be fixed no matter what the cost to yourself may be?" He pressed.

At this uncomfortable truth I found myself looking away.

"I-" I stammered haltingly.

"Are not K'Shonan, little sister," Corinth informed me gently as he straightened and lay a hand on my shoulder pulling my attention to him.

"Listen," His hand cupped my cheek as I looked over at him. "You may pick up their cause, Dallayna Vokan, and- _Yes_, it is a noble and worthwhile thing to do so, but," He told me softly. "You will never be as they," He stated his voice still filled with firm and gentle warmth.

"You. Are. R'Kala, little sister," He continued. "And, there is _nothing_ wrong with that. Your gift is different from theirs, and it makes _you_ different from them," He admitted.

"But though our wisdoms may be different, _both_ are right, little sister. _Both_ serve the Fates of Life," He pointed out. "The K'Shonan of this world forgot this once a long time ago and…" He shrugged. "My people have been paying that price ever since," He observed.

"That lesson should _never_ be forgotten again," Corinth declared. "Buy us… By them…" He smiled slightly.

"Or by you…" He informed me reaching out to just touch the end of my nose.

Unable to do anything else, I found myself smiling.

"Ah, there," Corinth smiled back. "I believe that is the first smile I have seen upon you since you arrived that actually managed to touch your eyes," He observed.

"Oh _really_?" I arched a brow almost laughing at the small jibe.

"Yes, really," He nodded.

Then, suddenly, his eyes sparkling, he smiled.

"Little sister."

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?" He asked.

Taken aback by this for a moment I found myself biting my lip as I looked over at him.

Oddly enough, I wasn't so much taken aback by the question as to the answer I already knew I was going to give.

Yes, I decided. Whatever else he was, Corinth Dulac was a good person and also… A good friend.

Perhaps he wasn't Lu-

Instantly, before that thought could finish forming, I pushed down the hollowness in my chest that was beginning to arise and distracting myself, leaned in and kissed Corinth.

He started for a moment, surprised before slowly relaxing into it, his arms coming around me. And, it was pleasant I noticed as I felt a nice shiver trickle down my spine.

In fact it was-

"_DALE!_"

Interrupted by the call, we pulled away from one another and I became aware of the sounds of crashing coming closer as Jaymes's call came out again.

"_CORINTH!_"

And then he was there, looking around the clearing and, spying us by the pool raced across the clearing to us.

Leaning heavily on the tree he tried to catch his breath.

"Jaymes?" Corinth asked worriedly. "What is it?"

"He's," Jaymes answered between gulps of breath. "He's here."

"Who?" I asked perplexed as I stood. "Who's-"

"The K'Shonan," Jaymes explained. "He's found the Refuge. We've got to get you to the temple," He told me.

My head immediately began to whirl as the meaning of Jaymes's declaration sank in.

However, Corinth just nodded with a sigh as he turned to me.

"Well," He commented. "We knew it was going to happen sooner or later," He admitted. "I suppose we should take the back entrance. He'll go for the front."

"Right," I agreed picking up my veil.

"Good," Jaymes remarked. "We can watch from one of the empty rooms."

"I'll go with you," Corinth offered. "I've never seen a K'Shonan Dorskor before. I think it will be interesting."

"'Interesting' wouldn't be the word I'd use," I remarked blandly. "I'm not sure I even really want to see him," I admitted shaking my head.

When we got to the temple, as foolish and childish as it was, I knew of course that I strictly had to.

And so, I found myself racing down the corridors with Jaymes and Corinth right along with everyone else judging from all of the running around everyone was doing to get to the nearest window.

In fact, I was just settling in on a window seat in one of the empty rooms with them when I caught sight of him.

Suppressing my tremor and enhancing my hearing I quelled the distant ache that threatened to return as I did so.

Jaymes, ever the understanding one, squeezed my shoulder warmly.

"I know," He nearly breathed to me with shared sadness. "I wish he had wanted you too."

Corinth alerted by this, snorted softly.

"Oh please," He muttered. "You really wanted _that_, little sister?" He asked quietly. "You can do far better," He assured me in tender tones.

"Shh," Jaymes hushed him. "Something's happening."

And it was for no sooner had Luke and his friends came within a fifty meters of the Dorska's balcony then she was there.

"Who goes?" She demanded. "Who seeks to enter my refuge?"

The trio came up short and Chewbacca howled something softly but it was Luke who answered her.

"My name is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master of the Praxeum," He told her. "And you are holding one of my students against her will. Release her now and no harm will come to you."

The Dorska cackled harshly at this and I couldn't prevent a small smile myself.

"He sounds like a bad romance holo," I couldn't help but observe. "'Give me the girl or else,'" I quoted trying my best to sound like every hero from every bad holo I'd ever seen.

Jaymes and Corinth chuckled at this but my attention was on the scene as it unfolded before me.

"None are within these walls are against their wish, K'Shonan," The Dorska told him. "Go home, Chosen One. The one you seek is not here."

Luke obviously didn't buy into this ploy for a moment, just glared up at Craygel his face somber and expressionless.

Which I really had to admit just fell short of the chilling effect he was seemed to be attempting to achieve.

I personally, found it _far_ more sinister when he looked like his father.

"You lie," He stated simply his soft voice traveling the distance. "If I don't see Dallayna old woman, I will seek her out," He warned her voice even and measured. "And if you or anyone else tries to prevent that, they will be destroyed."

The Dorska just cackled a second time but the effect was ruined a bit by the fact that her harsh laughter fell into a wracking cough.

She leaned heavily on her staff for a moment as she gained her breath.

Everyone waited until she had done so and slowly, she straightened once again under control.

"Then know, K'Shonan," She wheezed coldly, her voice traveling the distance as easily as his. "None see the young R'Kala born of the stars any longer," She told him. "Her thread was cut by her own hand."

"_What_?" Luke gasped his control and neutral expression cracking for the first time into shock and something else… denial?

_No, you're just reading things you want to see_, I reminded myself shaking my head to clear it of the near-hope that had started to begin.

Quelling my wayward emotions beneath the control of the Force I watched on intently.

"The girl is dead K'Shonan," She told him plainly. "Two days after her arrival here within my refuge she was found dead by her own hand, her wrists cut with her knife and the blood kept from clotting with her ability."

"No, _no_," Luke shook his head vehement even as Solo came up beside him to grasp his shoulder almost as if to hold his friend back. "No, you are lying again old woman," He accused her.

"Am I?" Craygel asked her harsh voice cold.

"Dale wouldn't kill herself," He declared sounding almost- _almost_ like he was trying to convince himself. "She would never-"

"- The hearts of a R'Kala are larger than the sun, K'Shonan," Craygel snapped, cutting through his words as easily as a lightsaber through butter. "But they are as frail as a single thread laid across the sharpest knife!" She all-but cried out pointing a gnarled finger at him.

"No-"

But the Dorska wasn't listening to him in the least even she continued.

"Hope held for hope's sake _alone_ is easily dismissed with but a word, K'Shonan- _Your_ word!" She snapped. "The fire that was the light of the sole R'Kala born not of Rekla is extinguished, Chosen One- extinguished by your cool indifference. You've _no_ purpose here."

"You're lying," Luke declared shaking his head but looking for all of the galaxy as if he believed her.

Solo was saying something then but no matter how much I enhanced my hearing, I couldn't hear him, he was talking too low. I _could_ hear from his tone however that whatever it was he was saying was in definite earnest.

Luke however just shook his head again saying something in reply.

Then Solo spoke and Luke looked at him for a silent moment, his shoulders slumping in defeat and his head fell for a moment.

Solo squeezed his shoulder again and started to say something but Luke brushed his friend's hand away shaking his head. His tremor was almost palpable even to me and it was filled with pain and guilt.

He turned away but Solo moved after him and then Luke turned and I saw it.

Calm and cool control was only a distant memory to him. Raw anguish filled his eyes along with tears- actual tears.

_Over_ me?

For a moment- for the briefest of moments I actually bought it.

For only the briefest of hyperian heartbeats I honestly _believed_ that he was there, within that courtyard just so he could tell me that it was alright- that the past really _didn't_ matter… And this of course was when I made my mistake.

As stupid, as ridiculous, as _dumb_ as it was- even _knowing_ better and before I was even aware of the response born of some childish part of me that wanted to believe that monsters weren't real and that nice guys don't _always_ finish last- I was already acting- already moving and diving towards the window I called out with my mind.

_Luke!_

And then everything was happening all at once.

"_Kreayka_!" Corinth swore diving for me and grabbing me from behind his mind muffling my own while in the courtyard, Luke's head was snapping up.

"Wha-" Jaymes was asking as I froze and stood without moving.

This meant that I was in the perfect position before the shuttered window to see what happened next.

"She's alive!" Luke cried to his friends already moving.

Racing across the courtyard towards my general direction his lightsaber going to his hand as he leapt…

Only to fly back the way he had come over a hundred meters with just a gesture from Craygel.

He landed, rolled and came to his feet an instant later, both his cloak and the coal-black dust swirling around him as his attention turned to the ancient Dorska.

And then both Corinth and I found ourselves gasping as the Force itself filled with their confrontation and we found ourselves standing in a fierce storm as tremors cold enough to burn and hot enough to freeze raced through the cavern at hyperspeeds.

Thoughts too fast to grasp and wills too strong to be born with any amount of sanity clashed and battled with one another with but a single goal- the complete subjugation of the other.

No, it wasn't the breaking of bones that they sought but the breaking of wills as they struggled- not to kill but to _conquer_.

If I managed to actually cry out I swear that I have no honest memory of it.

What little physical sensation I could register as I fought to protect myself from the sheer _power_ of the confrontation far too close was of Corinth's arms around me- the hairs at the back of my neck prickling- the cold sweat breaking out on my temple and down the length of my back.

Through the chaos and almost painful confusion, Corinth's mind reached for mine like a hand through the ragged waves of an ocean in the midst of a storm and like a lifeline I reached for his through the closeness of our physical proximity.

We huddled together mentally with one another as the forces of two warring Masters buffeted us and then…

Just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over with as the cracking boom of a particle rifle filled the cavern.

My breath ragged in my chest I looked through the curled carvings of the shutter to see that the trio was standing unharmed.

Luke's breath was labored from the battle as he stood wiping away the perspiration from his brow and Craygel leaned on her staff heavily dabbing at her temples and upper lip with a kerchief beneath the shadows of her hood.

Solo and his copilot were crouched their weapons drawn as they looked first this way and that trying to determine where the shot had come from but whoever had fired must have done so in warning because no more followed.

The frozen tableau seemed to last forever as everyone stood recovering from the ordeal of the last forevers filled with chaos and pain.

Into that silence I couldn't help but notice that it was ironic that _had_ the confrontation been about killing each other the struggle between them wouldn't have affected all of the Champions and Dorski at all much _less_ so badly.

In the end it was the Dorska herself who broke the silence once again displaying a will of iron beneath her seemingly frail exterior.

"You," She commented her words halting as she struggled with her breath. "You attack like Kreeshoy in heat, K'Shonan," She observed. "Perhaps," She remarked wanly. "Perhaps you serve the wrong Fates. Those of Death would suit better, I should think."

Luke stood for a moment after this collecting himself also.

Slowly, ever so slowly he shook his head.

"You have her old woman," He declared again. "_Against_ her will," He pointed out further. "I shall destroy every single last one of your people to save her if I must," He stated his voice growing more even and level with every word. "I neither can nor will walk away until the woman you hold prisoner is released. What passed between us before your capture of her has nothing to do with my presence here."

The silence descended again heavy and pregnant as the Dorska regarded him as unmoving as a statue.

She stood after this declaration her blind eyes fixed upon his direction unseeing beneath the shadows of her hood, her face as expressionless as his own while the entirety of the Refuge watched on breathless.

"Hmph," She harrumphed. "And that, young K'Shonan is why you shall fail," She observed with a cold near-smile filling her voice. "That is why you shall fail.

"You seek only forgiveness K'Shonan, not truth," She told him. "Truth only lies behind _these_ walls Chosen. And none have breached them since their construction who holds that not within their hearts and minds.

"Leave this place," She continued. "Your damage is done- seek no more. Untouchable you call her and Untouchable she _is_. With Untouchable she _belongs_."

"But I-"

"-Actions speak more than words, K'Shonan!" She snapped cutting through his words again. "Not good enough for you is she?" She asked her harsh voice almost crackling with its vehemence. "Perfect for us then," She declared turning and beginning to make her way off of the balcony and into the safety of the temple. "Perfect for us she is _then_."

Luke's mouth opened as if to reply to this but suddenly he blinked his brow furrowing as he watched the Dorska make her slow and painful way along with the heavy use of her staff.

His expression seemed almost torn between puzzlement and disbelief for the briefest moment before he shook his head clear of some thought and his attention returned to the matter at hand.

"But-" He began stepping forward only to have Craygel whirl on him.

"-But _nothing_, K'Shonan!" She snapped harshly. "Dorska of the R'Kala am I!" She snapped. "Champion of _Champions_!" She added further, centuries of dignity and tradition falling about her like a cloak and filling the cavern near to bursting. "It is _I_ K'Shonan you will battle with should battle be your wish and _not_ the helpless R'Kala Champion you crippled with your cruelty.

"_Never_ _again_!" She partially hissed- partially exclaimed somehow managing both simultaneously within those two simple words. "Never again shall you rip into her hearts with cool indifference- never again shall you see her face- never again.

"She came to us broken from within as well as without and only now- only _now_ has she gained what she has needed. Only _now_ does the flame of her fire begin to return- _without you_!

"So," She continued. "Without you she shall be," She declared. "She does not wish you to think her dead, but _you_ wish her to become as she _was_," She remarked her voice cold. "Hardened her hearts against that pain, she has K'Shonan," The Dorska informed him. "Her hearts are hardened against the pain you bring- the pain unhealed but hidden forever that _you_ placed within her.

"Try me at the price of your life, Chosen One," She told him. "Her hearts shall, in time go to one who would heal them- one who would care to _touch_ them. So, leave, K'Shonan, the young R'Kala is better served by your absence."

Luke stood regarding the Dorska for a moment of silence as he digested this and despite myself I found myself biting my lip and if it weren't for Corinth's gentle silencing of my mind I'm sure he would have Heard my thoughts as memories filled me.

Even knowing how stupid it was, all I could do was to stand there Corinth's arms and mind about mine and ache from the memories that came to me. A million images- a million moments passed through my mind's eye as I watched Luke standing there even as I berated myself for being an idiot.

_Questionable._

The days we spent in the clearings training for mental attack and defense. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, our palms touching- minds open… _I think I see an opening_… His tremor filled with near teasing just before he struck pulling forth a tickled response of laughter.

_You should be wary of that_, His quiet and warm reminder would always remark just after- his mind filled with more gentleness and enjoyment then the seriousness that the exercises would seem to warrant.

_Improper._

The days in the beginning when he would go with me out into the wilds of the jungles when I was too intimidated to handle things on my own and yet still needed to learn how to do so.

Particularly, the time we came across a nest of baby feline-lopers.

_It's alright_, His mind had told mine as he took my wrist gently and held out my hand towards one of the kits. His hand's larger size moving to splay over the back of my own as we moved ever closer to them and then I was touching that soft fur, feeling the beat of that tiny heart beneath my palm.

Or even the day that we encountered the majestic and docile Stalgan. It's large velvet nose pushing my face as I crouched to pet it and how I had laughed at having to duck from that gentle creature's show of affection made forceful by its size.

_Inappropriate._

A thousand quiet conversations we'd had involving nothing of any soul-rending import I remembered in that moment- a million smiles and near smiles that I saw all over again in an instant even as I berated myself for being fool enough to remember them- idiotic enough to want them back- foolish enough to almost think that they could ever have been for me.

_Imperial._

Tears filled my eyes but I blinked them back with sheer force of will and through nothing of the Force itself.

I wouldn't go through that pain again. As Craygel had said: Never Again.

In that moment, as I regarded Luke and his friends in the courtyard before the ancient R'Kala temple in that cavern I rediscovered the one thing I had always known.

Life was hard enough, I decided as I wiped away the tears. Life was hard enough without having to waste time even thinking about the unattainable- _particularly_ if in doing so, all one manages to do is to fall into just flipping the chit.

And for me at least, it wasn't simple paranoia I remembered all over again. I _was_ hated. Hated by the Empire for joining the Alliance and hated by the Alliance for being born and raised within the Empire.

In short, I had always and would always be damned to the Dark if I did and damned to the Dark if I didn't.

_Tainted._

And, I think that, in that moment at least, I actually envied Corlyon for his anger. At _least_ he was able to fight back against it- I couldn't help but notice. At least he had some solace in kidding himself but…

No. I decided in that moment all over again. No one was to blame for where and what I was.

Maybe the people I had always considered "the good guys" hated me- maybe they even wanted to see me break- to see me collapse into a worthless pile of tears begging for their forgiveness but in that they were no better than the imperials. They all had the same thought- the same requirement: conform to _our_ ideas. Be what we _think_ you _should_ be or be _nothing_.

_Untouchable._

"No," I decided my chin coming up. "No surrender."

A thousand people and more had told me my entire life how horrible and unclean I was- how dirty and covered with the blood and sin of my background I was- how I should be ashamed for even _breathing_ still and… If I hadn't listened to _them_ how was this one, lone man any different?

"You aren't," I whispered to him- to myself- the Force. "You aren't any different."

"Nil Illigitimi Carborundum, Dale," Jaymes's voice urged me softly. "Don't let the malbonuloj wear you down, little sister. Don't let them wear you down."

_R'Kala._

And then, almost- _almost_ as if hearing us Luke shook his head his eyes never leaving the Dorska as he regarded her, his expression grim.

"This is not over," He declared his voice soft and yet traveling nonetheless.

"Then it begins," The Dorska declared back voice just as soft and just as powerful.

And then, Craygel's cloaked and cowled form turned away and entered the balcony and the confrontation was over with.

Carefully, I straightened and Corinth- sensing my mood, let go of me as I did so.

"That was interesting," He commented to no one in particular.

"A battle of Dorski," Jaymes observed softly in incongruous agreement.

"I have to go," I declared suddenly realizing that I was in desperate need to get away from everyone. "Catch up with you guys later?"

Both Corinth and Jaymes looked over at me for a silent moment before Jaymes smiled.

"Of course," He assured me.

"Thanks," I flashed them both a quick smile still not certain whether or not they could see it beneath the veil and ducked out of the room.

I had to get to my room to think, I realized as I wandered the corridors almost running in my haste. I had to get away from people- I just _had_ to.

Partway towards my destination however, I was interrupted by a voice calling my name and turning, I sighed as a familiar figure caught up to me.

"Dale, I'm glad I could catch up with you."

"Talaya," I gave her a quick smile that I certainly did _not_ feel. "What's up?" I asked the pretty Reklan Champion.

"Oh, the Dorska wants to see you," She told me.

"Why am I not surprised?" I observed to the Force at large. "Alright," I sighed before changing my steps I made my way to the Dorska's rooms.

The door hadn't changed I couldn't help but notice as I came up to it.

In fact, neither had my response to the powerful figure who awaited my beyond as I knocked politely and waited for an answer trying to quell my rapidly beating heart.

When none came after a moment, I sighed.

_Breathe in… two… three… four… breathe out… two… three… four…_

I tried the handle.

The door opened on silent hinges for me and I stepped into the seat of the Refuge's power once again.

Craygel was sitting in what I was beginning to guess was her normal chair facing the balcony, her cloak gone now leaving only the simple black dress of rough fabric.

Wishing to see, I pulled back my veil as I stepped into the room.

"He makes his encampment," She told me her harsh voice even and measured. "There," She pointed a gnarled finger to the flickering light of a fire on the far side of the canyon just at the bottom of the cliff face.

Curious, I stepped up beside her to follow her gesture biting my lip in thought.

Finally surrendering the fight I could only shake my head.

"Why?" I asked the universe at large.

"Hmph," She harrumphed softly. "A better question by far would be why you did not tell me this K'Shonan is Dorskor," She pointed out. "I was counting months but now?" She sighed wearily. "Now years are more likely."

Something seemed different about the Dorska- strange somehow but before I could ponder what it might be, I found myself gapping in amazement at what she had said.

"'_Years_?'" I repeated incredulous.

"K'Shonan patience is long, Child," She told me with a slight smile. "The patience of a Dorskor longer," She continued before sighing again, she began to pull herself to her feet with her staff.

Automatically, I bent to help her but she just waved my attempts to help her away.

"Bah," She commented. "I am old not helpless. Save your pity for another, child," She informed me making her way across the room towards one of the various tables. "Yes, years this shall be now," She continued weary again making me blink for a moment as I tried to figure out what it was about her that was bothering me.

But before I could place what was odd about the conversation with the Dorska, I was already realizing something else.

"No," I shook my head. "No, I- I can't believe that. Luke- Luke wouldn't risk the Praxeum like this- not- not over me- not over-"

"A R'Kala?" Craygel finished my words for me.

Unable to meet her unseeing gaze I looked away.

"Luke is the only Jedi Master left in the galaxy," I told her instead of answering. "If- If he doesn't train the others…"

"The K'Shonan Champions will be no more," She remarked thoughtful now before pausing. "His need for forgiveness must be great to risk so much," She observed and right then it hit me.

"Or," She commented further her sightless eyes turning to me still thinking. "Perhaps forgiveness is not what he seeks after all."

"Waitanano," I commented looking over at the old female a creeping suspicion filling my mind. "You're acting different from what you normally do."

"Do I?" She asked arching her brows with a toothless smile.

My suspicion confirmed I could only stand in complete and utter amazement and shock before finally taking a few steps towards her.

"Why you wicked old woman," I breathed torn between horrified shock and admiration. "_It's all an act_!"

Throwing her head back the Dorska laughed. And it wasn't her normal cackle either but a good, solid and open throated one.

"Of course, Child," She shook her head still chuckling. "All Dorski learn that most times, what must be taught must come from what is expected," She told me smiling. "Even the K'Shonan and the Kreeshoy accept this fact.

"You play these games as well, do you not child?" She wagged a crooked finger at me accusingly. "Delicate damsel with a strange talent is _your_ game, do not think that I do not see this," She pointed out ignoring my blush.

Despite the fact that the ancient female had me dead to rights or maybe it was because of it- as I stood there blushing a thought occurred to me and raising my chin, I looked over at the Dorska.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked my brow furrowing.

"Because child," She told me her sightless eyes saddened. "It is a role you must play now if the K'Shonan is to return to his home and leave you to yours," She sighed again. "Kreeshoy are what you are used to child but this male is K'Shonan and knows his role. You must know yours as well."

"And what role is _that_?" I looked over at her dubious.

"Before ten passing of the days, he shall attempt to speak with you and we _shall_ let him," She assessed poking through the things on the table before her. "He wishes forgiveness and forgiveness you will give him," She told me before picking up a small box from the table and beginning to make her way back towards me. "Then, and _only_ then he will leave.

"But you _must_ be firm when you speak, you must let him know he is unneeded by you. His concerns must be allayed."

"How?" I asked simply.

"Your words shall suffice," She stated. "You would have become Kreeshoy before you came to us, is this true now?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Then this is what he must be told and convinced of," Craygel declared. "Here," She continued holding out the small box. "This is to be given to him when he comes," She told me as I took it.

"What is it?"

The Dorska only smiled toothlessly at this for a moment, more like her normal self before she shook her head.

"A trinket only, Child," She assured me gently. "A symbol of well-wishing and affection. You shall give it to him and he shall take it. Forgiveness shall be extended and taken through it and," She declared taking a deep weary breath. "And then, he shall leave his purpose here done."

The box contained a small charm on a delicate golden chain. A tiny double-heart of the purest rose-gold.

"Never shall your eyes see him after," Craygel assured me.

Closing the box, without a word I nodded.

"Now go," She told me waving me towards the door. "Go gain rest," She said. "Rest you will certainly need to achieve a proper ending for all. Go."


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I took the trinket and, in the days that followed it sat on my desk. Many was the hour I found myself regarding it as I sat there.

Finally, however, after a few days of this, I decided that I was torturing myself and tossed it away.

_No_, I decided that night as I sat on my window seat regarding the flickering firelight across the chasm. I was going to do this _my_ way.

Gorak noticed it in my waste-bin when he entered later that night and putting the tray down on the desk bent down to retrieve it in silence.

I let him not bothering to turn from my watching the Reklan night just outside of the window beside me from where I sat on the seat before it.

"Little sister," He stated finally stepping forward.

"Just get it away from me Gorak," I told him instead of answering.

Gorak took this in for a moment before he sighed.

"May I ask at least, why?" He asked.

I sighed for a moment, still regarding the flickering light of the distant encampment.

"Honestly?" I asked back for a moment not entirely certain myself. "Because it's supposed to be some sort of proof of my forgiveness. And," I remarked. "I don't forgive him. It's a lie."

Gorak stood in silence for another moment before sighing again he stepped up to sit on the bench in front of me his back to the window through which the very person's campfire I could still see out of the corner of my eye.

"And," He commented. "What is it you don't forgive?" He asked his tone as careful as it was gentle. "His rejection?"

"No," I shook my head. "His presence."

Understanding, he nodded.

"Things here were going well for you," Gorak remarked. "And, what took so many weeks to gain," He sighed. "He ruins in only a moment."

Unable to answer for a moment I shook my head.

"How could he, Gorak?" I heard myself asking bitterly. "How could he be so t'lacking… _arrogant_ as to assume that I would just go dancing out to him?"

Unwilling and unable to suppress my rancor, I found myself folding my arms over my chest as I looked over at the Increl.

"I'm not good enough for him but I'm still supposed to follow him around like a well-trained _cryk_?" I asked.

"No," I declared again shaking my head as I leaned back against the coolness of the polished rock. "I don't think so."

Gorak thought about this for a moment before finally, he shrugged.

"If that is how you feel then," He remarked his tone careful. "That is what you should tell him," He told me.

Surprised, I looked over at Gorak for a moment but he just shrugged again.

"I noticed you skipped dinner again," He observed instead. "So, I brought you some food. Please, eat," He instructed before standing he crossed the room to leave.

Almost of its own accord, my head turned to regard that distant and flickering light again.

"Gorak?" I heard myself calling out to him without turning before I even was aware of the fact that I was going to do so.

Gorak paused.

"Yes little sister?"

I sat for a moment not entirely certain of my own thoughts as I regarded the flickering firelight in the distance.

"It," I commented finally. "It never ends for us, does it?" I heard myself ask as if from parsecs away.

"No matter how much we pay- it's never going to be enough, is it?" I observed softly. "'Once you descend upon the path to the Dark Side, forever will it dominate your destiny,'" I quoted. "It means we'll never be clean, will we?" I remarked. "It means that, no matter how much of our blood we spill- how many tears we shed, it will never erase the evils we've done, doesn't it?"

Gorak didn't answer for a moment before stepping back towards me, he sighed.

"Yes, little sister," He admitted softly. "We cannot take back the things we have done.

"And yes, if I hear your words right that is what that saying means," He agreed. "That the guilt of serving the Fates of Death or, 'turning to the Dark Side' as your people put it, will follow the one who did so for the rest of their days."

Silent, I took this in and, nodded at the confirmation.

Gorak stood for a while not saying a word as he regarded me.

After several moments of this I was beginning to grow puzzled and was about to turn and ask him his thoughts when he took another step forward into the darkened room towards me.

"Little sister?" He asked his voice gentle.

"Yes, Gorak?" I responded not turning.

"Might I ask a question?" He asked softly.

"Of course," I answered with a shrug.

For a moment he said nothing.

Just stood there regarding me as he collected his thoughts.

"When," He stated after a moment. "When have _you_ done anything that served the Fates of Death?"

For all of the softness of his voice, his question hit me as if the entirety of a planet had landed within my room.

Startled, I turned to look back at him in silent shock unable to answer.

To my expression, Gorak shook his head.

"You know little sister," He commented. "I have often had an occasion to witness many pains and many people who create those pains," He told me his voice still soft and gentle.

"The one I have always despised the _most_ however," He stated. "Is whenever I see those that force an innocent into accepting the pain of paying the price for what has never even been done."

Ignoring my shaken silence to this after a moment, he nodded again.

"Good night little sister," He told me before turning, he left.

I sat for a moment in silence my hand coming to cover my mouth and I couldn't help but notice that it was shaking.

And then the tears came again.

That night as I lay crying myself to sleep I heard them again, the winds.

And of course over the next days I began to hear them nightly.

Then, late one night, the Dorska's prediction came true. For, as I lay enwrapped in dreams filled with the cry of winds, I heard a soft call cut through my sleep.

"Dale?" He called. "_Dale_."

My eyes flying open I sat up in the bed.

Instead of the pain and fear that I had expected at this moment however I found myself trying not to smile as I regarded the scene before me.

"Oh well that looks dignified," I heard myself comment.

The object of my humor was understandable of course because he was hanging from the window- dangling from it in fact.

It was a sure indication that he hadn't _quite_ made the six story jump with his normal accuracy. And although he had managed to catch himself by gaining a hold of the far end of the window seat- the large width created to make things more comfortable for sitting had in this case, only ensured that he had absolutely _no_ leverage with which to pull himself up even _with_ Force-Enhanced strength.

"Oh, could this be a rescue attempt?" I wondered aloud as I pulled on my robe and crossed the room towards him.

He looked good dangling there, I realized as I did so. He looked _very_ good dangling there with his aloof dignity and cold arrogance nothing more than a distant memory.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine," I answered. "Better then fine actually, I'm putting on weight-isn't that uncomfortable?" I asked looking out past him to where Solo and Chewbacca were waiting out in the courtyard.

Raising my hand I gave them a brief wave hello trying not to smile as I pictured what his normally "calm" and "controlled" expression would look like if he fell the six stories to the hard stone of the courtyard.

"Well," He faltered trying to climb in further but unable to do so without losing his grip on the slippery surface of the polished rock. "It wouldn't- wouldn't be if you'd help me out here."

"Hmm," I pondered this briefly for a moment. "Nope, don't think so," I declared.

"Look Beggar- it's real sweet trying to come to the rescue and all but believe me, I'm fine," I told him. "Like I said, better then fine in fact," I remarked. "This place is filled with nothing but Fighters," I pointed out.

"Dale, look, I'm sorry," He told me earnestly. "But just because things failed between us is no reason to-"

"-To what?" I smiled shaking my head. "What do you think I'm doing here, Beggar?" I asked. "Turning to the Dark Side or something?"

And then, catching sight of his expression I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," I chuckled shaking my head again. "Look, Luke, I really don't care," I told him. "I'm here because I want to be and not because I'm hiding out.

"I mean, _honestly_," I shook my head chuckling again as I leaned down to regard him better. "I think you're really overvaluing your importance here," I pointed out with an almost studied casualness- but, then again, that might just have been solely because this sort of scene really _was_ studied- whether it was from classes or not.

If there is _anything_ that any debutante knows how to do, it was how to brush someone off and let them know- this was, indeed, THE END. And needless to say, I found myself relying on that long bygone training even now if only from the sheer repetition of seeing What You Should Do.

"I mean, I was raised in the Empire, under constant threats of death and worse," I ticked off on my fingers continuing on. "My body was a commodity that I had to loan out on occasion and _then_?

"I join a group of people who hate me just on general principles only to wind up stranded on some primitive planet.

"_After_ which, I was cryogenically frozen for twenty _years_," I added further. "And after _that_, of course, I woke up to a wonderfully nasty surprise waiting for me from my childhood set up by a Sithian Lord?

"And, that's not _even_ mentioning the most recent event," I observed coolness filling every gram of my soul. "Which involved being tortured and nearly brainwashed by yet _another_ Sithian," I commented.

In the shocked silence that followed these little declarations, I leaned in over the window seat very close just so I could be absolutely certain that he understood me.

"Somehow, Luke?" I asked meeting his gaze with a levelness I wasn't even aware that I _had_. "I hate to have to tell you this, _but_," I pressed on.

"If being raped, beaten, tortured, ostracized and hated my entire _life_ hasn't managed to turn me to the Dark Side, somehow? I think that you turning me down just isn't going to do it," I informed him honest now.

"Yeah," I nodded at his expression straightening. "That's right," I told him. "I think you get the idea now.

"I mean, let's be honest here, shall we?" I offered. "Having some little moisture vaporator farmer from the rim think I'm not good enough for him kind of pales in comparison to all of the _other_ problems I've had.

"So, like we say on Coruscant- you know a _civilized_ planet? 'No harm, no foul,'" I said. "And that said," I remarked my hand going to the pole that held up the shutter. "_Go_. _Away_," I told him pulling the pole that held up the shutter and letting it fall with as much rapidity as I could gather to me through the Force.

The heavy, thick and _metal_ shutter hit him with enough impact to knock him from his precarious position and Luke fell to the courtyard, rolling with the impact only to regain his feet not a moment later.

Solo's bark of laughter echoed through the ancient crag.

"You gotta admit kid, she's got spunk," He observed.

"Han?" Luke sighed. "You _aren't_ helping."

"Okay," The former smuggler declared nodding, serious now. "Then I'll help."

And no sooner was this declared then Han immediately and promptly reached out to smack the back of his brother-in-law's head.

"Ow!" Luke exclaimed more out of surprise than anything else all the while ducking far too late. "What was _that_ for?" He demanded.

"Being an idiot," He informed him shrugging back before grabbing Luke's arm he began to pull him away towards the far end of the courtyard. "Come 'ere kid," He declared his voice even and almost measured with its firmness. "We gotta talk."

I couldn't help it of course I chuckled shaking my head. But, at least it was over, I concluded.

I was wrong of course because my humor over the scene was short-lived due to the fact that I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Oh Jaymes, hi," I greeted him when I caught sight of the figure just beyond.

"Dale?" He remarked his brow furrowed. "Why didn't you tell me that he's in love with you?"

"Ah," I stammered for a moment completely confused by the incongruous question. "I- well, I guess it didn't really occur to me. Besides," I observed shrugging. "He- He may be _attracted_ to me but… well…" I confessed haltingly. "I'm just- you know," I shrugged again trying to quell my blush. "Not right for someone like him anyway," I pointed out. "He's already declared me 'Untouchable,' remember?" I reminded him

"Uh-huh," He nodded.

Then, all of a sudden, Jaymes reached out and smacked- literally _smacked_ the back of my head!

"_Hey_!" I exclaimed my hand automatically going to rub at the mistreated spot. "What was _that_ for?" I demanded all the while trying to figure out if my head was swimming from the blow or some immediate and unknown sense of déjà vu.

"That little sister," Jaymes informed me brushing by me and towards the window. "Is for being an idiot"

"_What_?"

"Look," He remarked peering out the window. "If the man is in love with you Dale, then there's really no _wonder_ why he's not getting the holo and leaving," Jaymes observed with a weary sigh.

"Please, even- even if he _did_ what's _that_ got to do with the price of ale on Corillia?" I asked stepping up to the window beside him. "I'm not 'good enough' and he's already _said_ _it_. You- you were _there_, Jaymes. You _know _that!"

Across the crag, Solo was actually _shoving_ Luke back towards the Refuge by the back of his tunic and his belt in an undignified manner that no one would _ever_ see in the news vids.

"…Just _do_ it!" Was the only thing that he was saying that was loud enough to be heard.

"Well, at least _someone_ seems to have some semblance of sense on the other side of things," Jaymes commented approvingly with another sigh.

"Jaymes?" I finally asked completely confused. "What're you even _doing_ here?"

"Off-hand? I'd say doing what _he_ is," He admitted with a nod to the people in the courtyard before reaching out, he propped up the shutter and leaned out of the window over the seat as much as was safe. "Hey!" He called out through the window to the small trio below. "Hey! _Solo_! I got this end!"

"Beautiful!" Solo cried back holding up his thumb in some sort of gesture of approval and eliciting a small chuckle from both his Wookie copilot and Jaymes.

"Jaymes?" I asked as I leaned on the seat next to him almost amazed at the strange turn events had taken in just a few moments. "What, in the Sith, is going on?"

"Well, you know how you're always complaining about how you always wanted something so mind-bogglingly boring as to be almost clique happen?"

"Yeah," I answered dubious.

"It's happening."

"Uh-huh," I remarked straightening and folding my arms over my chest unconvinced.

"Dale?" Luke called out. "Look, I'm sorry alright? Please come down so we can at least talk about this?"

"Ah, not. So. Fast," Jaymes called back. "There are rules here K'Shonan," He informed them. "The girl's already been declared treesham, if you really want her you're going to have to fight for her. I mean-"

"-_Jaymes_!" I hissed grabbing at his arm. "What're you _doing_?"

Jaymes's characteristic smile answered me a moment before he did.

"Trust me," He beamed before turning his attention back to the trio in the courtyard. "After all," He called out continuing. "It's not like you actually acted like you really _wanted_ her around before!"

"Hey!" Solo called out. "He never said that!" He protested before muttering a quiet comment to Luke that my Force-enhanced hearing managed to pick up. "You never said that, did you?"

"Of _course_ not," Luke replied just as quietly his voice filled with affront.

"He never said anything _like_ that!" Solo declared at normal volume now. "Of _course_ he wants her around!"

"Well then he's just going to have to _prove_ it, isn't he?" Jaymes responded. "It's really only fair because he was the one that told her she wasn't good enough, now isn't he?"

Why was it that Luke seemed to be just as confused as myself?

"Oh now I _know_ he never said anything like _that_!" Solo called up to us. "Come on buddy, it was just a misunderstanding and- and he even apologized for it! Give the guy a _break_ here!"

"Oh, she'll give him a break," Jaymes replied. "Which limb would he prefer?"

"Oh, why doesn't she just rip out his heart while she's at it?" Solo demanded. "What's he gotta _do_-"

"-Ah, Han?-"

"-Walk on _water_ for crying out loud?-"

"-Han-"

"-I mean, what's a guy gotta do to get a little-"

"-_Han!_" Luke finally exclaimed laying a hand on his brother-in-law's arm to restrain him.

Suddenly coming to himself the former smuggler regarded his brother-in-law for a silent moment.

"Sorry," Came the sheepish response.

After a momentary pause, Luke looked back up towards us his manner growing grim and determined.

"Alright Mr. Greystar," Luke declared for some reason raising his voice to carry just like the rest of them. "You have proven your point. What do you want?"

"What do you think, K'Shonan?" He asked back. "It's Life or Death, Skywalker. That's the way things like this work, isn't it?" He asked further. "You either want her without condition or restraint or… You don't," He informed him. "In other words, it's high time you quite breaking her hearts with these _games_!"

"This is anything but a game, Greystar," Luke told Jaymes right back. "As my student, her protection is my responsibility!"

"That may be well and good," Jaymes called back. "But that doesn't warm a cold bed in the dead of night!"

"_Jaymes Greystar!_" I exclaimed blushing.

"What?" He asked me perplexed. "It's what you want, isn't it?"

"Oh now, that is _none_ of your business!" I heard myself exclaim not _even _trying not to sound like an imperial debutante any longer as I pulled my robe closer about me.

"Trust me," He smiled before turning his attention back to the trio.

"Look, the point is that you _know_ what _she_ wants," He called to them. "The question here is what in the name of the Fates do _you_ want, Skywalker?" He pointed out. "Because, honestly? You sure as the sun sets don't act like you want her.

"In fact? _Everything_ you have done up until now has proven to her that you think she's scum that isn't even good enough to lick your boots!

"So," He continued. "What _do_ you want to do, Skywalker?" He asked. "Are you going to finally leave her to at long last heal from the kick in the teeth you gave her? Or, are you going to actually stop stomping her into the ground with your indecision and _do_ _something_?"

Silence once again filled the courtyard and for once in my life, I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. T'lack, I couldn't even _think_. I could only stand looking down through the window as I heard these words echoing throughout my mind over and over again.

And during this all, throughout it all, Luke and the others just looked up regarding Jaymes. Never moving, never saying a word, Luke regarded him, his expression one of thoughtfulness.

"Mr. Greystar?" He said finally his voice carrying through the Force at long last. "I believe we need to converse."

Grimness filling his features, Jaymes nodded.

"It's about damned time," He declared before straightening. "Well, little sister?" He commented to me. "Shall we?"


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"This is," I declared as I pulled the cloak about me more closely looking around. "By far," I added. "The most _insane_ thing that I have ever done."

"This, little sister, is entirely the point," Jaymes just shrugged as he closed the door behind us.

I was only to just keep myself from rolling my eyes in abject annoyance and chose to look around at the empty night that we found ourselves stepping out into instead.

"I have no idea how you're managing to talk me into this," I muttered more to myself then to my companion.

Jaymes apparently had far better hearing then I would have given him credit for as he turned at this.

"Off hand?" He offered. "I'd say the blaster in my belt has a bit to do with it," He observed gesturing for me to start down the steps towards the far end of the crag and the distant flickering of the fire on the other side beyond the gardens.

"Like you'd ever shoot me," I scoffed already beginning to make my way.

"Considering the antics going on around here lately?" He asked making me pause to look back at him. "Don't be so certain I _wouldn't_," He warned.

Halfway towards answering this little declaration, I felt my throat seize up as I realized that my friend might not have been joking. So, I decided to let the matter drop and just began to make my way across the crag to the encampment.

It was by far the dumbest thing that I had ever done and of course, no sooner then I realized this little tidbit then we were approaching the circle of firelight just as Luke's outraged voice rang through the night air.

"- And I am not _about_ to take advantage of her!" He all-but snapped.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, kid, _that's _exactly_ what she wants!_" Solo's exasperated reply came not a hyperian heartbeat later.

Which of _course_, provided the perfectly timed and uncomfortable silence as Jaymes and I walked up.

All eyes turned to regard us making me glad that I had lifted the hood of my cloak to obscure my features in shadows.

Jaymes just smiled on the other hand with the typical R'Kalan outrageousness as he shook his head.

"I think we've got our work cut out for us, don't we?" He asked Solo.

"Yeah," The former smuggler sighed in agreement. "It looks like."

Luke and I both looked from one to the other before finally Luke shook his head himself, his manner grim.

"Listen," He stated for the both of us. "I don't care what kind of games the two of you have in mind, but I'm not taking part in it," He declared stepping forward to me. "I only want to speak with Dale alone-"

"-Ah!" Jaymes interrupted him holding out an arm before me as if to sweep me away behind him. "Not so quickly there, little father," He informed him shaking his head.

"I said that there were laws involved here and so there are," Jaymes pointed out just as grim. "The only way I can let you speak with the little sister alone is if she's yours," He shrugged. "And the only way for _that_ to happen is if you manage to establish yourself as better than the one who has already declared her his.

"To do otherwise would only restart the feud between your people and mine," He observed. "And considering the fact that we outnumber the K'Shonan, I think that you can probably guess what the outcome of such a war would be."

Luke took this in silently as his attention turned from me to Jaymes his eyes blazing like the blade of a lightsaber.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Greystar?" He asked voice as soft as a winter breeze from a glacier.

"No," Jaymes shook his head. "It's a promise, sir," He declared matching him tone for tone. "We of the R'Kala respect _your_ ways, K'Shonan- for you to do otherwise for _ours_ could only honor the Fates of Death," He observed.

"Actually," Solo remarked stepping up beside his brother-in-law. "He's got a point, kid. We're on their court- we _should_ be willing to play by their rules."

Luke seemed to debate this with himself for a moment before at long last he sighed relenting.

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

"What I said before," Jaymes shrugged further. "You have to fight Corinth for her."

"'_Fight_ for me?'" I felt my jaw drop as I entered the conversation at long last as Jaymes's meaning sank in past my shock. "Hey- Hey, I am _not_ some- some sort've _trophy_ here, Jaymes," I declared in my most noble of imperial tones. "I mean, what- what _is_ this? The _Empire_?" I demanded. "What am I? Some- some sort've _bed_-_girl_?"

Jaymes smiled a bit at this even as he shook his head while Solo chuckled.

"Not in the least, little sister," He assured me quickly. "But if the esteemed little father wants to speak with you alone, he has to _earn_ that right. As an outsider, he may not respect your veils."

Despite the seriousness of the situation I still couldn't help it. Unable to resist, I smiled at this outrageous and highly ironic declaration.

"Somehow I don't think that's something we have to worry about," I observed.

"With outsiders? There's no way to know," Jaymes just shrugged.

"Beyond that," He continued looking over at Luke his tone turning pointed. "Our traditions and laws are every bit as old as those of the K'Shonan born of the stars- and they _must_ be obeyed just as much."

"Why do you people keep calling me that?" Luke asked shaking his head.

"It means 'The Chosen Ones,' it's what they call Jedi here," I explained, trying to keep the embittered dryness from my voice with only partial success.

"'R'Kala' means, 'Untouchable,'" I provided. "It's like I told you before Luke, these people were founded by a group of Fighter-Jedi thousands of years ago. Only on this planet apparently there's been a long standing feud between the Fighters and the normal Jedi."

Luke absorbed this point thoughtful for a moment as he regarded Jaymes.

"Surely your people realize that we aren't a part of that old feud," He remarked shaking his head.

"We _thought_ we did," Jaymes shrugged again unconvinced. "But I really must admit, K'Shonan, you and your people have yet to do or say anything to convince us," He observed. "Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Oh, and _since_ we're on the subject? I have the rare pleasure of informing you that my wife's letter of resignation to your 'Order' is waiting for you on Coruscant," He informed him. "My wife and myself both feel that we no longer really belong at your Praxeum any more than our little sister here does."

Once again, Luke took this in during a momentary silence.

"By all means," He said after a moment. "Now, with all of that out of the way, do you think that maybe someone can tell us precisely what is going on?" He insisted.

"Oh, easily," Jaymes flashed a smile. "The Dorska foresaw the consequences of your cruelty- and knew that without our intervention the young R'Kala born not of Rekla would have simply been taken in by the Kreeshoy and… She would have either become one herself or worse."

"I believe that _you_ believe what you're saying, Mr. Greystar," Luke conceded before Jaymes could continue. "However, first off, I have never done anything cruel to Dallayna- even in my Darker days- I never _could_. And secondly?" He shook his head. "Dale would never turn- not permanently."

"Live a lifetime with nothing, Mr. Skywalker, and _then_ you can make an accurate assessment on the little sister here," Jaymes responded undaunted. "'A man who's had meat in his belly every day, knows _nothing_ of starvation.'

"But let's leave that little argument aside for bigger and better game, shall we?

"The point is that no matter what you may think- or what your side of things are, little father, you still broke my sister's hearts," He continued. "She had nowhere else to go- we took her in," He shrugged yet again. "This is, after all what the R'Kala _do_, Skywalker- it's what we _are_," He pointed out. "We are the people, K'Shonan that _No. One. Else. Wants._" He declared each word a separate being.

"Now," He flashed a quick smile filled with near-apology. "By _our_ take on the situation, that makes the little sister here, one of us.

"After all," He shrugged his protective arm before me suddenly becoming noticeable by his tremor alone. "Your Rebellion didn't want her, your Republic sure doesn't want her, the Jedi _definitely_ don't want her- and, gee," He smiled slightly. "Neither. Do. _You_.-"

"-Hey," Solo bristled. "He never said that-"

"-He didn't _have_ to," Jaymes shot back. "Look, the point is that if you want the little sister, you are going to have to _prove_ it," He told Luke levelly. "Now, Corinth Dulac has already declared Dale his treesham- his protectorate.

"Because she's veiled, that means that _by_ _law_ no one else- and I do mean, _no one_ is allowed to even _look_ at her in a romantic manner until and unless either she declares she wishes their suit first _or_ Corinth is fought and defeated. And, her protector has certain rights and responsibilities.

"_Unfortunately_, K'Shonan, you are _already_ standing far closer than her protector has declared that you are to be allowed. So, you may surrender _any_ hope of being able to speak with her alone without a fight."

Surprise and- could it be the merest traces of hurt? Filled the Force as Luke looked over at me.

But again, I knew that my assessment could only be wishful thinking and thrust it aside. I was just seeing things.

"You have a relationship with this man?" He asked shocked.

"It's not really about romance, little father," Jaymes shook his head before I could respond. "It happens all the time- _particularly_ when someone's as beloved as the little sister here.

"Basically? It's just a formal way for someone to take another who's not been touched by life 'Into their pouch,' so to speak and buy them some breathing room until they can get their feet under them," He explained. "It doesn't necessarily mean anything romantic on either Corinth or Dallayna's part," He shrugged before adding, "Yet."

"Fine, great," Solo shrugged. "So he's basically got a rival, no problem," He declared cracking his knuckles. "We can take care of 'im," He remarked as the Wookie howled an agreement with a toothy smile and checked his bow-caster with deliberate meticulousness.

"_Han_," Luke admonished his brother-in-law gaining his attention. "No one is 'taking care' of anyone," He told him further.

"Ah, actually," Jaymes remarked. "That might not be. Entirely. Accurate."

Both of the other males trained their eyes on Jaymes without a word.

"Look, if you really are determined to pursue this then the first thing that's going to have to happen is that you have to lodge a formal protest with the Dorska," He told them. "Now, because you're an outsider, she may or may not decide to even hear your complaint."

"And if she refuses?" Han asked.

Jaymes looked from one to the other before sighing.

"You'll have to storm the Refuge," He answered.

"_What_?" Although I'm not certain who all joined me in this demand, I know that my voice was certainly added to by at least one.

"It's, well, there _is_ an ancient precedent for it," Jaymes admitted. "Of course, no one's even tried that _particular_ route in over five hundred years- and that was over at Blowing Winds," He winced.

"And what happened?"

"Oh the K'Shonan who did it got the male she was after," He assured them. "After all, it was basically only a token resistance to begin with- everyone else actually _liked_ the woman so, there really weren't many casualties and only a couple of deaths- solely accidental.

"The thing is though," Jaymes continued carefully. "That no one's actually _required_ to defend the Refuge in cases like that. So I can't honestly tell you how much or how little resistance you'll encounter.

"On the one hand, if you're forced into storming the Refuge then many might take it as a sign of your seriousness but on the other…"

"Luke isn't exactly earning any medals for popularity," Solo finished for him. "So, without anyone in there on our side, it would be suicidal."

"It's a risk," Jaymes admitted. "However, the Dorska knowing your importance might choose not to make you take it."

"Alright," Luke nodded. "So, what if she decides to hear my complaint?"

"Again, you're walking into a sandstorm," Jaymes sighed. "If the Dorska decides to hear the complaint, then yourself and Corinth will have to argue the value of your suits.

"She might ask Dale if she would accept your suit or she might not- there's no way to tell," He shrugged apologetically. "In fact, after the claim's been lodged about the only thing you _can_ be sure of is that Dale is going to be held in the Kershka."

"'Kershka?'" Luke repeated carefully.

"Yes," Jaymes nodded before turning he pointed to an unlit window on the top floor of the Refuge at the far right. "As you can see, it's by far the most secure place in the Refuge. It's only accessible through one corridor and a very heavy door-"

"-Waitanano, don't tell us, guarded too, right?" Solo asked dryly.

"I don't understand," Luke confessed shaking his head. "Why do things so… elaborately?"

"Honestly, little father?" Jaymes asked back. "I really don't know."

In the grim silence that followed, Chewbacca howled something that was far too complicated for me to follow and suddenly, Solo beamed.

"Hey," He remarked. "That's right," He continued further clapping his brother-in-law on the shoulder and beaming broadly- which for a moment actually reminded me just the merest bit of Matrix, making me wonder whether or not all smugglers came from some deranged factory somewhere.

"Chewie's got a _great_ idea," He declared puffing with pride. "Look, you said that the only other way instead of fighting this mess is that all Dale has to do is to declare her suit for someone else, right? Well, why doesn't she just declare her suit for Luke here and we can all go home?"

"No."

All eyes turned to me in the silent air for the longest of moments before I realized I had even spoken.

Up until that time, I had begun to be so interested in listening to the flow of conversation about me that I had completely forgotten that I was one of its main centers.

Now however as everyone looked over at me, I was reminded of that fact all over again.

But, almost oddly, I realized that I really didn't care so much about that fact anymore as Luke's concerned gaze met mine.

"Dale," He began gently as he shook his head sadness filling the Force. "I know things got confused between-"

"-'Confused?'" I heard myself repeat my voice oddly level as I felt a disreality overcome me.

For a moment, just for a moment, I could almost _swear_ that I saw the Dorska's unseeing gaze flash before my eyes but just as quickly as the near-vision came, it was gone and I found myself straightening almost as puzzled by my own actions as everyone else.

"No, Luke, no," I declared my voice still even and measured. "I wasn't confused," I told him. "No," I shook my head. "I'm not the one confused here, _you_ are," I admitted sadly.

"You were my _Master_ Luke and all I wanted from you was to tell me what no one else could," I pointed out. "Then, you became my friend too and all I wanted was for you to tell me what no one else _would_," I continued grimly. "Well, I'm sorry, Luke, I really am, but frankly, I cannot for the love of the Force see just how confused it was that, as the man I _loved_, the only thing- the only, single, solitary thing I ever wanted from you was just for you to care about me like no one else _has_.

"Well, you're the one that dropped the ball, didn't you?" I asked into the silence that filled the air near to bursting. "Well, I'm really sorry Luke but I'm not going to be the one to pick it up for you," I shook my head again. "Frankly? I don't think that you're not worth it, I just think that I'm worth better than this," I shrugged. "And, I think that I'm real tired of running right about now.

"So," I straightened. "I'm sorry Luke, I really do love you but, I'm tired of running, and you know what? Something tells me that if I take that out- if I play that game for you, all I'm going to wind up doing is just running for the rest of my life.

"No, I'm not confused," I declared again shaking my head. "I may be confused over a lot of things, but I'm _not_ confused about this. If I run now, I. Am. Not. Going. To. Stop. Until. I'm. On. The. Dark. Side."

Silence answered me more quiet then the depths of space itself and just as lonely for the longest time. A silence I could almost- _almost_ swear into which I could hear the distant sounds of wind.

"Dale, I-"

"-No," I held up a hand shaking my head. "Look, it's alright Luke- Force only knows how many times I have to _tell_ you that before you believe me, but it's alright," I told him yet again. "I mean, let's face facts, you were right on the ship. There is absolutely _no_ way in _this_ galaxy or any _other_ that a man like you would feel like a little piece of imperialitic fluff like me would be worthy of him- and believe me, if there's anyone who knows about social class- it's _me_, Luke.

"Maybe it _was_ a mistake to assume that you could want someone as tainted as I am, but you know what? I don't think I'm so sure anymore that the mistake was mine," I pointed out. "I mean, you may talk about my age all you want but I didn't buy it to begin with- it _is_ after all, a little hard to believe that when you're standing next to the man who married your sister with _your_ blessings- a man who, just so _happens_ to be nearly twenty years older then you _himself_," I reminded him.

"So, no," I shook my head again. "I'm not confused- I know _exactly_ what's going on here and you know what? I'm tired of it.

"So, go home, Beggar," I told him. "Find yourself a nice, good, clean, non-Fighter, Jedi girl to settle down with and have lots of little Jedi. Me? I _am_ home, and, you know what? Corinth may be a bit of a rake but at _least_ he knows a good thing when he sees it."

Even as the last line passed my lips and I watched Luke rear back as if slapped.

I realized I was beginning to lash out and shook my head at myself.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "My comment failed to honor Life," I declared formally giving a curtsey for a brief moment. "And in order that I dishonor myself no further, I shall merely take my leave of you all.

"Good evening K'Shonan," I nodded to him before turning to Jaymes. "Little brother? When you tire of this worthless sport you cannot hope to win, I suppose I shall see you within. Be certain that the Chosen One and his people are seen safely away when you are finished."

Jaymes nodded before taking my wrist gently, he kissed my palm.

"Of course," He responded only his eyes letting onto the fact that he was teasing me. "Little mother."

"Carefully, Cholas," I remarked unable to resist a slight smile. "Do not let the Dorska hear such wayward leave-taking."

"Never," He agreed just a tad _too_ serious.

Then, nodding once more towards Luke and then to Chewbacca and to Solo each, I turned and made my way back to the Refuge.

Oddly enough, I wasn't really so heartbroken as I thought I would be as I opened the large door with Force-enhanced strength and slipped back inside.

The stairwell beyond wasn't unoccupied however I noticed as I looked up only to spy the Dorska's cloaked figure above me.

"Hmph," She harrumphed. "Honor life, that did not, Child," She pointed out as I pulled back my hood so I could look up to regard her unimpeded.

"Yes, Dorska," I agreed. "I know, which was why I left," I explained. "As I promised, I _won't_ lash out. My comment about Corinth was edging just that, so, I left."

"Hmph," She harrumphed again. "What mention of the little brother?" She asked shaking her head grimly. "_I_ speak of your accusation," She informed me. "Failed the K'Shonan may have but honor life, your mention of it, did not."

"What?" I heard myself breathe.

"Dorskor, he is," She declared pointing a gnarled finger at me. "Dorska, are you? Eh? _Eh_?"

"Well, no, of course not-"

"-Then place is not yours," She stated. "His failure- _his_ knowledge or lack of, is _not_ place of yours," She pointed out.

Maybe I was feeling the aftereffects, or maybe, just maybe it was pure stupidity, but whatever the reason, that disreality was still on me full force and I wasn't about to capitulate just because I was facing a figure in authority.

"Well, all things being equal, Dorska, you're right," I agreed nodding. "However, this _particular_ Dorskor is- _was_ also a friend and one who claims to want to have been mine as well," I pointed back with a delicate finger. "So, if he really _did_ want for me to be his treesham then I would _have_ to treat him as an equal- at least when it came to our relations, wouldn't I?" I observed. "To do anything _else_ would make me just to be so much dirt under his boots, and not only will _I_ not stand for it- I refuse to be with anyone who _would_."

"Hmph!" She harrumphed offended by my cheekiness. "You think of yourself as K'Shonan, Child?" She asked grinning a toothlessly evil grin. "You think of yourself as _Chosen_ by the Fates of Life _themselves_ to be their _Champion_?"

"Yes, Dorska," I answered blandly before she could continue. "As a matter of fact, I do."

The Dorska's sightless eyes narrowed at this in anger for a moment as she regarded me.

I on the other hand, found myself just looking back at her.

After all, K'Shonan I may not be, but the simple fact of the matter was that, even though it wasn't in the precise way she meant it to be taken: in a way, I really was right.

I _was_ chosen by the Fates. I _was_ R'Kala and we served Life. And I _was_ a Champion.

Suddenly, the Dorska laughed.

Clapping her hands, Dorska Craygel laughed for a very long time indeed.

"Now!" She declared between her peels of cackling laughter. "_Now_ we see the fire of your hearts return!" She declared further. "Now!" She laughed. "You are _R'Kala_!"

Unable to resist it, I found myself laughing just the merest bit myself.

"Go," She finally said waving. "Go join the celebration, R'Kala," She told me still smiling. "Go tell them- Champion and Mundane _all_ that tonight? _Tonight_ they shall drink deeply to the Fates we serve for tonight- _tonight_, Child, you have _come_ _home_!"

Smiling, I nodded my head.

"As you wish, Dorska."

The path that I had been on from the moment of my birth had led me at long last to its end. Cholas was impossible of course, but then again, what did it really matter in the great scheme of things?

This is of course, what I told myself as I made my way towards the sounds of music and dancing in the dining hall.

I also very carefully didn't notice that for some reason as I made my way, the echoing strains of the music sounded almost like the winds through the crags at winter time calling me home.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Jedi call alcohol a poison.

Of course, when one realizes that the ability with which said beverage is cleared from someone's system is precisely the same one that we use to remove poisons, makes a sort of sense when you get right down to it. In fact, many are the lectures that I and many of the other students at the Praxeum have endured about the evils of said drink.

After all, alcohol has a very deleterious effect on Jedi. Not only does it effectively block our abilities once ingested- not unlike inhibitors but also, it makes the working of our powers very difficult the day after.

So, it is for this reason that alcohol is all-but forbidden to Jedi.

The R'Kala on the other hand, just point out that the difficulty of removing hangovers, the subsequent difficulty of utilizing _any_ ability nearly twenty-four hours after the imbibing of the horrible drink is just the Fates' way of reminding us not to indulge too much- just before they offer to top off your glass of wine.

Naturally, I state this in order to belay the obvious because I found myself groaning as I awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, a nauseous stomach, my mouth feeling like a large herd of Bantha had trampled through it leaving behind little presents all night long and eyelids that felt for all of the galaxy like they had been switched out for sandpaper.

This is of course, why it took me several minutes to realize that the pounding wasn't entirely in my head, even as I realized that I had managed to locate my bed in the middle of the night before with only partial success which delayed me in answering said door a little while longer as I winced trying to work the kink out of my neck.

Then, deciding that I really couldn't care less, I just slid onto the bed before croaking out a barely coherent:

"Yeah?"

Immediately, the door burst open and Gorak bounced in carrying a tray.

"Good _morning_, little sister!" He greeted me with just a touch more volume then was strictly necessary making me wince and shudder against the white-hot vibroblades piercing their way into my skull.

"Gorak?" I croaked holding out a hand while the other tried to rub at my eyes in a vain attempt to get rid of the Stormtroopers marching through my cranium. "Could you keep it down, just a bit?"

Chuckling, the Increl just shook his head as he looked down to regard me.

"Why is it that everyone chosen by the Fates has to overdo things at their first celebration?" He asked the universe at large not unkindly. "I thought you might be suffering from the wine from last night so, I brought some breakfast," He informed me holding up the tray.

"Ew," I remarked, my hand now going to my mouth as my stomach did a nice roll to the left and a fancy dip with a quarter-twist thrown in for good measure. "Please don't mention food," I begged. "Ever," I found myself adding after a moment's thought.

Gorak chuckled at this for a moment before kneeling down beside the bed he lay the tray aside.

"May I help you sit up, little sister?"

"Is it strictly necessary that I move right at this juncture?"

"I'll take that as an assent," He informed me before carefully helping me prop myself up with some pillows.

That action done, he lay the tray over me and removed the dome.

"Try some of this," He told me pouring something from the pitcher he brought into a cup. "I don't know how your metabolism will take it, but, your medical device says that it's strictly harmless to you and many here use it to help ease the effects of too much wine."

Shrugging my inability to think of anything better to do, I took the cup and tried an experimental sip. It was fruity and somewhat tangy, but all-in-all not bad.

And I had to admit that as I felt the liquid hit my stomach, I could feel the waves of queasiness begin to dissipate.

"So," Gorak remarked after watching me sip for a moment. "I heard you had a confrontation with the K'Shonan last night."

"If you're looking for tidbits to take to the gossip circles, Gorak, nothing really happened," I shrugged wearily leaning back. "I told him off and that was about it. I take it Jaymes got back alright?" I asked.

"Yes he did," Gorak nodded. "Right around dawn in fact. However," He continued his brow furrowing. "It is slightly confusing," He admitted.

"What is?"

"Well, if you told the K'Shonan to go away in no uncertain terms, why is he still at his encampment?"

"He _what_?" I demanded immediately setting off a reenactment of the explosion of Alderaan right behind my eyes which almost took my skull with it. "He what?" I blinked finally at a more bearable level.

"He's still out there," Gorak told me.

"Well, I honestly couldn't tell you why," I sighed no longer really caring anymore. "Too many summers on Tatooine must've baked his brains to mush, I guess."

Gorak chuckled at this not fully understanding me but not really needing to.

"And now, _you_ begin to sound not entirely of the Fates of Life," He observed.

"Yeah, well, I should've known better then to fall for a man who's first love wound up being his twin sister," I shrugged. "Someone like that's bound to have a few extra kinks in old the gray matter."

And of course, at that Gorak laughed setting off my hangover yet again.

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would take for your overawe to wear away," He remarked. "_Now_ do you see why we say as we do of the K'Shonan, little sister?"

Mid-way to answering this unspoken accusation I found my throat seize up. Finally, however, I had to admit defeat.

"Alright," I sighed. "You've got me there," I told him. "The R'Kala are right, we _should_ stick together against the K'Shonan if only- if only because they have things a lot easier than we do."

"No, not 'if' little sister," Gorak shook his head. "It _is_ only because we have things more difficult," He corrected me gently. "The K'Shonan _start_ where we can only _pray_ we will wind up in the end, Dallayna Vokan," He declared. "Our comments and our responses are not envy of them however, merely the realization that, whatever steps we make upon the path- for all that they have been traversed a thousand times by the Chosen before us, they truly are, all the sweeter," He observed. "After all," And a small smile developed. "By necessity alone, we, at least, are forced to learn the route all the more."

Unable to resist, I found myself smiling even as I reached out and squeezed Gorak's hand warmly.

"Thanks Gorak," I thanked him.

"Oh, thank me not," He waved it away easily. "It is only something that all R'Kala must learn when Chosen by the Fates, it is no great secret of wisdom," He shrugged. "Whenever anyone is Chosen by the Fates to be R'Kala, they must come the realization that being of no people, really isn't all horror upon horrors. In fact," He smiled again. "If anything, many wouldn't change their freedom for _any_ people."

"Ah, but wouldn't the R'Kala _themselves_ count as a people?"

Gorak chuckled at that shaking his head.

"And that, little sister, is a debate nearly as old as the stars," He informed me. "Some say 'yes' and some say 'no.' But it is of no matter, are you feeling better?"

"Hmm?" I asked for a moment then, "Oh," As the light of realization dawned. "Oh, actually, I am, a little, what's in that stuff you gave me?"

"Honestly, little sister? It's probably best you not know."

"I'll ah, I'll take your word for it," I agreed as I delicately placed the cup back onto the tray with a dubious look.

"So," Gorak remarked. "Do you-"

All conversation halted there and any questions in Gorak's mind were forgotten as we both became aware of a commotion going on outside in the courtyard.

"What the-" I asked as I lay the tray aside and pulled myself to my feet while Gorak was already going to the window and lifting the shutter.

"Well," He remarked as I stumbled across the room to join him. "This is an interesting development."

Puzzled for a moment, I cast a glance at my guide before leaning out carefully I caught sight of the object of the commotion.

"_Luke_?" I breathed my jaw dropping to a location somewhere near the vicinity of my feet. "Wha-" I gibbered. "What's he _doing_?" I demanded.

"Actually, little sister," Gorak commented his brow furrowing. "If I knew no better, I'd almost say trying to lay claim for his suit to you."

"Ah, no," I shook my head completely disbelieving. "No way," I declared further. "He's not that dumb," I told the Increl. "I mean, Luke's been known to do some strange things before but… no way," I shook my head further. "He would _not_ risk the Jedi like that."

"Well, it certainly looks like he's willing to," Gorak remarked.

"Well, he _wouldn't_," I informed him. "Luke's entire _life_ is revolved around the Jedi, Gorak," I stated. "There is just no way that he would risk that. I-I mean, he's- he's lost _everything_ for the Jedi. His father, his family, _everything_," I pointed out. "There is just no way that he would just- just throw that away for- for some-"

"-R'Kala?" He finished for me in a mild tone as he looked over at me his purple eyes capturing mine.

For a moment, I was taken aback by this declaration and it was only through more force of will then the Force itself that I was able to shake my head at being taken aback before taking a breath I answered him.

"Yes," I nodded. "Look, Gorak, you don't know Luke like I do, alright?" I shook my head now. "Luke Skywalker did _not_ see his father die in his arms, watch not one but _two_ beloved masters die before him, lose the only parents he ever knew growing up, turn to the Dark Side of the Force- turn _back_ to the Light Side- surrender romance after romance with real, _true_ Jedi only to- to just throw away _everything_ he's _ever_ been devoted to throughout his adult _life_ with an entire _galaxy_ on the _t'lacking_ line for a piece of tail he could get from over a million other girls just _like_ me for- for the price of a decent meal and two tickets to the theater!"

Although I really hadn't meant for it to, my tone had taken on a rather ringing and not entirely unshrill edge at the last.

Of course, Gorak just laughed at this for a moment before casting a glance down at Luke where he stood in the courtyard waiting but only the Force could possibly know what for.

"Actually, little sister?" Gorak observed his own tone bland. "That's _exactly_ what it looks like he's doing."

"Well, I'm telling you that there is just no way, Gorak," I declared folding my arms over my chest as I looked down in the courtyard myself. "Luke wouldn't do it," I declared further. "He wouldn't."

Our conversation halted however because things began happening in the courtyard as the Dorska came out onto her balcony.

"Who goes?" She demanded at the heights of her voice. "Who seeks entrance to my Refuge?"

"I do," Luke answered his voice traveling through use of the Force. "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master of the Praxeum," He informed her levelly. "And I am here to lay claim to the suit of Dallayna Vokan, R'Kala Champion."

"What?" I heard myself breathe. "He- He wouldn't!" I shook my head. "He _wouldn't_!"

"Little sister?" Gorak told me. "Don't look now," He smiled. "But, I think he just did."


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

My head was whirling so I only barely heard the Dorska hurumph in her characteristic manner as she leaned on her staff.

"Do you?" She sounded bemused.

"This- this can't be happening Gorak," I muttered to the Increl under my breath as below us, Luke splayed his hands in near surrender.

"Yes," He confirmed. "I do."

The Dorska regarded him for a silent moment before shaking her head.

"You risk all, K'Shonan," She informed him coolly. "Aware of your importance I am," She continued further. "Affect my judgment, it will not. If value your people you do, leave Chosen."

Luke regarded the Dorska for a silent moment during which I became aware of the fact that I wasn't breathing and forced myself to start doing so.

"No," He declared his voice even and filled with firm conviction. "I won't leave without her, old woman," He shook his head. "That's exactly what you want."

"Hmph!" She responded obviously affronted by this accusation. "Presume not what I wish, K'Shonan," She informed him pointing a gnarled finger at him. "I shall hear your claim-"

"-_NOOOOO!_"

With a cry filled with the protest of thousands of years, Corinth's form leapt from one of the other balconies to the courtyard confronting the Dorska.

"No!" He declared again, his hand cutting out savagely as if to cut away any resistance with but a gesture. "I will _not_ let this happen!" He declared further. "This- this _creature_ deserves no voice in this! _His_ _words_ _were_ _already_ _heard_ _before_ _the_ _sister_ _even_ _arrived_!

"_No_ outsider has _ever_ had their word more than once, Dorska- I protest this- by _law_ I protest this! I shall take this before the Council of the Clans if I must, I protest this- this son of a _cryk_ being allowed this wayward leave-taking of the traditions!"

Then and only then was I reminded of the fact that this little drama was being witnessed by more than just myself and the Increl as suddenly voices erupted from the other windows in debate at this twist.

"And the young buck makes his bid," Gorak remarked under his breath.

"What?" I found myself asking him.

Gorak only shook his head at my question as his only answer but by that time, the debate going on in the courtyard was already continuing.

"_I_ shall decide what shall or shall not be permitted, Champion," The Dorska informed Corinth in a cold voice. "Protest this claim, or not. The Council stands with the Council."

"'The Council stands with the Council,'" I repeated as the murmuring grew louder for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means, little sister," Gorak answered me his brow rising. "That apparently they've been discussing you," He informed me. "And from the sound of things, they've already made up their minds what they're going to do."

"But, but how could they do that if they didn't know this was going to happen?"

A slight smile just tugged as Gorak's lips and he shrugged. I felt a cold knot develop in the pit of my stomach as the light of realization slowly dawned on me.

"No," I heard myself breath from parsecs away. "Gorak no, they- they can't. They- They _couldn't_ have!"

"Honestly? I have no more knowledge of this then yourself," He informed me. "But I think you're right, little sister, whatever the Council has planned, it isn't for you."

"But he- he never did anything to anyone," I found myself protesting weakly as I shook my head.

"This we won't debate," Gorak admitted thoughtful now as the action in the courtyard continued.

"Your protest shall be heard," The Dorska declared. "By what right do you claim the sister, K'Shonan?" She asked Luke levelly. "She is not of your people, you are not of hers, what life could you provide?"

"First off," Luke answered his voice just as level. "I am not a K'Shonan- I am not of your world, Dorska," He informed her. "I am a Jedi as is Dallayna herself-"

"-Hah!" The Dorska snorted. "Fate… Path… Force… Is all same," She just shrugged. "Laws are same- _people_ are same- what difference what is called?" She asked shrugging again. "Know you this, Dorskor- taught you this by Dorskor who teach ways to you," She pointed out. "Play no games with mere words with me, little father, truth is truth- fact, fact.

"Your ways are not ours but are those of one who creates life- name what you will," She continued. "But your hearts seek the cool comfort of order… K'Shonan or _Jedi_, what good is this to the warm fires of R'Kala?"

"I'll accede that point," He admitted nodding slightly. "The names we have for the Force _doesn't_ matter," He continued. "But my purpose here _does_," He pointed back. "I have been informed that I must be brutally honest to you, Dorska so I will. Dallayna would have been mine if I hadn't ruined it," He declared. "I am here to correct that mistake."

"Oh please," Corinth rolled his eyes. "This K'Shonan has no claim, Dorska!" He waved to indicate Luke with disgust. "He would never touch what he lays claim _to_," He observed. "Shall we leave the sister to isolation and fear- entrap her beneath veils forever just to satisfy some guilt of an _outsider_?"

"Your point, R'Kala," Dorska stated. "No games of words from you either, little brother," She continued. "Speak plainly."

"I shall," Corinth nodded undaunted. "I have spoken with the sister at great length and watched her even more closely then I have listened to her," He said. "And, she reaches out because she is ready, Dorska. She is ready to know the closeness of comfort," He continued. "'Not to bring water to the budding bush is to surely see it wither and decay!'"

Hearing this, I felt my brow furrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Gorak.

Gorak smiled for a moment, his eyes still on the unfolding drama before us.

"It means, little sister, that in Corinth's opinion, you're ready to find love," He informed me. "And," He continued softly. "When it comes to those who have been harmed as you have, denying this aspect of it is almost as scarring as what you endured."

"I find that a little hard to believe," I admitted shaking my head.

"Well, little sister, I do believe that is entirely the young buck's point."

"You speak truth, R'Kala," The Dorska said from her balcony before turning her attention to Luke. "Well, K'Shonan?" She asked. "Will you brave The Mists with her? Will you be there for her Catharsis?" She continued. "Trust her enough to discover your way back, do you?"

Luke regarded Craygel for a silent moment as the babble of the Refuge filled the courtyard.

"Yes," He answered simply pulling forth a confused rumble from the spectators.

"As if he doesn't lie," Corinth observed bitterly. "The Chosen is obviously veiled _himself_, Dorska. How can he be believed?"

For the first time during the entire debate, Luke's attention turned to Corinth with an almost preternatural detachment.

"If we're going to discuss our pasts, then maybe _your_ record should be examined as well, Mister Dulac," Luke observed back.

At this, Gorak chuckled.

"And the head of the herd responds," He commented softly making me cast a puzzled look over at him before shaking my head, I returned my attention back to the debate with the firm promise to myself to ignore any further remarks.

The Dorska below was just now getting her humor under control and turning her own attention to the task at hand.

"Past is not present, R'Kala," The Dorska told him. "Mention it not again. The question is of suit. So, speak of that and that alone."

"Very well," Corinth nodded recovering easily. "Then let us speak of the future," He offered gracefully. "The K'Shonan could never openly acknowledge relations with a mere R'Kala, _particularly_ one so universally despised as the sister is- to do so would surely mean the demise of what respect he enjoys," He remarked.

"_Furthermore_," He continued quickly before anyone could respond. "Is the Chosen One even _aware_ of what shall be required of him? Does he even _know_ what to expect- how he should respond- what to look for? Does the little father realize that our ways are for a _purpose_?

"Well, I suggest we ask him," Corinth declared turning to regard Luke. "Why are you here, K'Shonan?" He asked smiling slightly. "Why this manner of debate- this way of things? Why should you be forced to risk storming the Refuge or fighting me to the death? Why keep the little sister in the Kershka during this? _Why_?"

"Actually, I'm a little curious about that one myself," I admitted.

In the courtyard, Luke just looked over at Corinth, a small smile playing about his lips.

"Not only am I aware of the reasons, R'Kala," He declared matching Corinth's formal manner. "But I am aware of them enough to know that there is one watching this debate who should not know before it is time for her to do so. So, you may stop trying to trick me into revealing an ignorance I do not possess."

"And the score becomes two for the head of the herd- one for the young buck," Gorak chuckled.

"Gorak?" I finally grumbled. "Do you _mind_?"

"Not at all, little sister," He beamed. "In fact, this is becoming quite fun."

"The K'Shonan may or may not know our reasons," The Dorska observed. "But he shall learn before it is time to brave The Mists. The Council shall see to that," She declared. "So, point is unimportant. Continue, R'Kala, K'Shonan, I am unconvinced."

"Then, I shall," Luke remarked partially stepping forward. "Whatever I have to do- whatever it takes, Dallayna will be mine," He informed her. "I was a fool to let her go for even an instant and I will _not_ make that mistake a second time."

Dimly, I realized I was biting my lip and holding an indrawn breath at these words as I almost- _almost_ found myself believing them. But, gaining myself under control, I shook that thought away.

_Questionable._

It had to be a trick that he was trying in an effort to get me safely back to Yavin. He had to still be working on the assumption that I _wanted_ to return to the Praxeum and so was still refusing to give up even now.

_Improper._

"Hmph," Craygel merely harrumphed. "Why?"

Luke blinked at this for a moment in surprise before shaking his head sadly, a small wane smile just playing about his lips.

"Because even though I shouldn't- even if it's wrong, I love her," He admitted sadly.

_Inappropriate._

"And you, R'Kala?" She asked Corinth.

Corinth just smiled slightly himself.

"She shines with the light of a thousand suns and is infinitely warmer," He shrugged as if this was self-evident. "I too, would die to protect its purity."

Craygel regarded the pair in the courtyard for a moment before her unseeing gaze found my window.

"And what says the sister?" She asked me. "What say you, child?"

Suddenly aware that all eyes that could do so training on me, I found myself blushing.

_Untouchable._

"Accept you the love of one or both?" Craygel prompted me when I failed to answer immediately.

I regarded the pair in the courtyard for a moment in silence, my mind awhirl with countless thoughts.

In the end however, as cunning as Luke's ploy was- it would have been too dangerous even if I _wanted_ to go back to the Praxeum.

_ R'Kala._

"No," I shook my head before I even knew what it was I was doing. "I can't accept either," I declared further.

"I can't let this go on," I shook my head again. "Corinth is too good of a friend and Luke is too important," I heard myself pointing out. "If anything happened to _either_ of them it would be my fault and I can't let that happen."

Silence answered me for a moment before straightening beside me both Gorak and the Dorska far below sighed in the same moment breaking the frozen tableau at long last.

"Little sister," He remarked softly. "I hope you forgive me."

"For what?" I asked puzzled even as the Dorska was speaking.

"The sister has spoken," She declared. "No preference is given or accepted. She shall be held in the Kershka until the mortal battle is held."

"_What?_"

Too late!

Too late, Gorak's words sunk in and their meaning finally revealed itself to me.

Because, in the same heartbeat that I was realizing that Gorak's presence in my room during the debate was more than just coincidence his mind was already crashing over mine with as much delicacy as he could afford and the world was spinning around me.

Too late.

Because the darkness had already descended before I had even finished the thought that not only Luke _was_ telling the truth but that-

And then there were only the winds…


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Oddly enough, my head wasn't throbbing as I awoke my eyes focusing in on the ceiling of the Kershka while I lay on the softness of the bed.

A few meters away I could feel the presence to my side from where he sat on the window-seat and the moment that my eyes opened I heard him sigh.

"We really didn't have much of a choice, Dale," Jaymes told me sadness filling the room near to bursting. "I really am sorry."

Unable to prevent it, I felt an embittered chuckle fill my throat as I lay there as most the pieces slipping into place as the holo finally began to form in my mind at long last.

Everyone was so concerned about the trap that_ I_ had fallen into that not a single, solitary one of us had realized that we were waltzing right into another one already laid out for_ him_. With all of the distraction surrounding Chevalo's scheme, I hadn't even noticed it. In fact, I hadn't even _suspected_ it!

Now, that I knew however I could tell from the very beginning that it had always been there lurking just under the surface.

All of their questions- carefully couched as ones of concerned "friends," their actions for several _years_ in fact, suddenly began to take on an entirely new light. Even in the beginning- _right_ from the beginning when we all first arrived at the Praxeum, I could see it now.

The way that Jaymes and Jetta always made certain that Luke had just the right information at the right time to pique his interest- the way they "innocently" suggested I talk to him more and more as time went on.

In fact, now that I was looking back I was willing to bet my lost lightsaber that it had been one of them to suggest that Luke spend so much time training me one-on-one.

Everything- every single solitary step of the way, they had always been there with just the right nudge to keep things rolling along in the right direction with a subtlety that rivaled and even _surpassed_ Chevalo's careful ministrations.

And now that I was confronted with the truth of it only made sense. After all, unlike Corlyon, they _knew_ us.

They knew us well enough to know just what to say and how to say it at any given nano- knew us well enough to know how to lead us along.

All of this I realized as I lay there unmoving.

"It was a set up from the start, wasn't it?" I observed my voice oddly level despite itself.

"Not entirely," Jaymes admitted not moving either. "And I know you don't understand this yet, but, it really _is_ all for your benefit."

"Even if the cost is the destruction of the Jedi?" I scoffed.

"Even if the cost is the destruction of the Jedi," He agreed grim.

The embittered chuckle was back in my throat again this time with more sureness as I lay there.

"Why?" I heard myself ask the Force itself.

"It's his decision, Dale," Jaymes remarked. "The choice _has_ to be his."

"So, you used me as bait and programmed me like a droid to lead him to his death," I assessed more to myself then to him. "That shopping trip on Coruscant…"

"I knew he would be attracted, yes," Jaymes confessed sadly. "We also knew that he'd follow after if you were 'kidnapped' instead of just leaving of your own devices," He continued sighing.

"And I played right into it," I laughed at myself dryly despite the tears that threatened. "I played _right_ into it."

"I know it's hard to believe, Dale, but," He sighed further. "We're not as dark as things look right now- this _is_ necessary."

"'Necessary?'" I repeated. "Necessary for _what_?"

"I can't tell you, little sister," He admitted. "I wish I could, Dale, believe me, but I can't tell you."

"And I'm supposed to trust that?" I asked chuckling some more.

"No," He shook his head. "You're supposed to trust Jetta and myself," He pointed out gently.

"He's going to be killed," I observed tears filling my eyes.

"Not if you discourage him from this suicidal course," Jaymes informed me.

"And how am I supposed to do that when I'm locked up like some sort of prisoner?" I found myself asking as I sat up.

"There will be a way," He flashed me a saddened smile. "He has to see the truth, Dale," He shook his head again. "Luke Skywalker has to know that even if he tried to make things work between you the way he would want to, it would only mean the destruction of the Jedi Order for all time.

"You. Are. R'Kala, Dallayna Vokan," He told me. "And nothing is going to change that."

"And," I heard my voice observe past the tears that threatened. "You're ready to kill him over this?"

"No," Jaymes corrected me. "We're willing to _risk_ his getting killed over this.

"Part of being R'Kala- bringers of justice, little sister, is that there is _always_ an out," He explained. "He could walk away at any time he chooses and no one would blame him in the least- there's too much riding on his survival and we understand that."

"Meanwhile," I continued for him. "You're doing everything you can to push his buttons into doing everything _but_ walk away."

Jaymes just splayed his hands in surrender of the point.

"He could always win the fight," He commented as I sat up to face him.

"And what're the odds of that?" I asked already suspecting the answer.

"Corinth Dulac is the best fighter the R'Kala have seen in centuries," Jaymes admitted with a wince. "He's never been defeated."

"So," I remarked nodding. "Even there you've stacked the Sabaac deck against him. And you made Corinth a part of this massacre too, didn't you?"

"No," Jaymes assured me. "Corinth, like Luke is just as much of an innocent in all of this as you are. We merely laid the scene, Dale, it was the three of you who played the roles," He pointed out.

"Why?" I breathed again sadly as my eyes closed.

"You know I can't answer that, little sister," Jaymes reminded me. "But your part isn't over quite yet," He explained. "You see, the Kershka is always protected against anyone breaking in or you breaking out, but you'll have a chance to speak with them before the battle tomorrow. If that's what they want, that is."

"How?"

"The window," He shrugged indicating the banks of windows on the far side of the room. "There's a way to get to a ledge below it. No access to the Kershka from it's possible of course, but if either of them are willing to risk the dangers of the climb, they can talk to you for a brief period before the guards drive them away."

"And how do I know that this isn't some way of continuing to push my buttons further?" I asked weary now.

"Oh, well," Jaymes flashed a wan smile. "Actually, it _is_," He admitted. "But since the Dorska has declared mortal combat between the two of them, you really don't have any choices. No matter what you do or say, things are going to go the way that they were meant to now."

Thoughtfully, I bit my lip as I shook my head trying to make sense of it all.

"Why're you telling me this?"

"Honestly, Dale?" Jaymes asked back. "Because, it's a part of what's going on," He explained sincerely. "You have to know the risks just as much as they do," He continued. "If Skywalker looses to Corinth then the Jedi will dwindle away into extinction. If he wins on the other hand, he can't risk having any sort of relationship with you because the anti-Jedi faction would use you as a piece of propaganda just as surely as the Empire did. And, again, the result would be the ending of the Jedi Order."

"And that was what you were after all along, wasn't it?" I observed my voice bitter.

Jaymes's gaze met mine for a long silent moment.

"The K'Shonan _began_ the feud, Dale and, now, _they_ are the ones continuing it," He declared grimly. "Truth only lies behind these walls little sister," He stated. "If that truth is the core of Death beneath their claims of Life then Death _will_ be what they find."

"No," I shook my head. "No, this- this isn't justice, Jaymes," I told him. "This is revenge. This is nothing more than revenge against a people that have been extinct for hundreds of years."

"Little sister," Jaymes smiled slightly. "If revenge were the purpose of our mission, then would I be telling you this?" He asked. "If Skywalker desires you to the exclusion of even his _own_ laws then, that is his decision, not anyone else's.

"If, however, you can convince him of the futility of his actions well then," He splayed his hands a second time. "He will rightfully avoid the temptations of Death and so will no longer be a concern of ours.

"Either way- the R'Kala _must_ know," He explained. "And," He continued. "I think that there's a small part of you that needs to know as well."

My voice refused to come to me for the longest of moments as I found myself looking away, the pain rising in the hollowness of my chest.

"That he won't do it," I heard myself confess from parsecs away.

Jaymes regarded me through the long echoing silence that greeted this declaration his eyes filled with sadness.

"He could find that he loves you without restraint or condition, you know," He offered his manner turning gentle now. "He could discover that he loves you purely."

My eyes met his.

"You don't think so," I accused him my voice just as soft.

Jaymes shook his head pain crossing his features and filling the room.

Long moments passed during which neither of us spoke.

After all there was nothing left to say.

Eventually, Jaymes rose and went towards the doors and knocked on them. A questioning tremor filled the Force and then, a moment later the doors began to open.

Jaymes looked back at me, and almost as if by instinct, I met his saddened gaze.

"Don't let him risk it, Dale," He urged me. "Don't let him throw everything away for nothing like this."

And then he was stepping through, the heavy doors shutting with a solid thud of finality and the locks sliding into place the sound of them echoing through the Kershka.

I sat for a time not moving before eventually, I had to come to the conclusion that there was strictly nothing for me _to_ do.

If Jaymes was telling the truth about the ledge- and despite what I had just discovered there was no reason for him to lie, then I had every reason to stay where I was.

So I decided to use the time to explore the confines of my prison and, as far as holding-cells went, the Kershka was actually quite luxurious.

Clothing hung in wardrobes and lay folded in drawers of a more expensive variety then even the normally rich fabrics. There were bathing facilities and a lavatory, the sunken tub filled with real honest to goodness water fed through some unknown means and just the right temperature for soaking which I did.

Then, I dressed with careful meticulation, drawing out the morning ritual as best I could despite the fact that the sun was setting just outside of the large banks of slim windows that were barred with only the most beautiful of gilded gratings of course.

After that however, there was nothing left to do but to sit in the lounging area before the brazier and stew over what I had learned.

The only thing that I didn't know anymore however was _why_? Why lead Luke to his death like this?

Jaymes was telling the truth, I could Feel that much: the R'Kala _weren't_ after revenge. I could see the plan now in its entirety but the one thing I could not figure out however was the end game. What _were_ they after?

For the life of me I just could not tell what it was that they wanted. Why do this? This plan took _years_ to implement and while I couldn't feel the coldness of the dark touching any of this- neither could I feel anything remotely like the calm of the light.

I wasn't allowed to stew overly long on this question however as soon after the sun had set, then someone called out my name softly.

"Dale?" Corinth's voice filled the night air. "Dale? Quickly, we haven't much time before they find me."

Racing to the window, I looked down to see Corinth's form standing in the shadows of the evening on a natural ledge just beyond the thick, scrolling bars.

"Corinth," I breathed. "You have _no_ idea how glad I am to see you," I admitted smiling in hope.

"Nor you, I little sister," He smiled back.

"Corinth," I gripped the bars between us. "You have to stop this," I told him quickly. "The- The Dorska's set us all up. She wants you to kill-"

"-Easily, easily," Corinth's words eased through mine with a small smile as he reached up to pat my hand and missing the point. "This matter isn't yours anymore, little sister," He told me gently. "Don't worry.

"As much as I love you, Dallayna Vokan, I'm not about to try and make your hearts do _anything_," He assured me before suddenly his smile fell away into grim determination. "Unlike some _others_ who could be named in this."

And right then I knew- _knew_ beyond any doubt that somehow when I hadn't been looking the entirety of the galaxy had just lost its mind and that Corinth was one of the victims of that madness.

_This is a test_… I thought to myself wildly. _This is merely a test of the planetary emergency system… Please remain calm…_

"No," I shook my head still trying to get through to him. "Corinth, you- you don't understand," I told him quickly. "The Dorska set us up. She-She _wanted_ things to come to this. She _wants_ you and Luke trying to-"

"-Fight for you?" He asked arching a brow that smile returning as he finished my words for me. "Of _course_ she does, treesham," He shook his head amused and still under that strange lure of insanity.

"But what _of_ it?" He asked his expression nothing but mild disinterest. "We are but two among many," He observed squeezing my hand as best he could through the scrolling bars of the grate. "And I _shall_ emerge the victor," He pointed out before his eyes met mine earnest now. "Unless, of course, you don't wish me to.

"That's why I came tonight," He explained. "I-I must know, Dale. Do you _want_ this K'Shonan?

"Because if you do," He continued. "Then you must know that I would have you tell me in honesty _now_ so I can try to talk him out of this and we can attempt to find another way."

"Yes," I heard myself declare quickly as I leapt on what seemed to be the only way out of the madness that had suddenly seemed to envelope everyone. "Yes I do," I told him. "You-you have to go tell him, Corinth.

"Tell Luke that he can't go through with this. Tell him- tell him whatever you have to- tell him that I never want to see him again- _anything_, just make sure he's not there in the morning!"

Corinth's sparkling emerald gaze narrowed for a moment in silent suspicion as he looked up at me.

"Little sister, you aren't making any sense," He informed me puzzled. "In one breath you tell me you want the K'Shonan and yet in the next you want him gone from you forever," He observed. "What is going on?"

_Breathe in… two… three… four… breathe out… two… three… four…_

"Look, Corinth," I tried yet again. "_You_ can't fight tomorrow. _Luke_ can't fight tomorrow.

"You- You have to stop it before it's too late, Corinth- _please_ listen to me," I urged him. "Stop. This. Now.

"Go- Go to where Luke's encamped- _talk_ to him. Whatever you have to do- whatever you have to say, Corinth you have _got_ to make sure that you two don't fight tomorrow."

Corinth regarded me, frozen for a moment.

Then suddenly he laughed.

"Well, I can certainly pass the message," He assured me. "Since I shall have to spend a few hours getting to know the man I'm to kill anyway, I _will_ tell him, but I doubt it would-"

The air split with a thunderous boom and a piercing whine as a particle blaster was fired into the night, ricocheting off of the wall and into the darkness of shadow freezing us both.

A barely perceptible silhouette at the top of the crag called down.

"Enough, Corinth," The voice declared calm and almost warm. "You've had your say and you've said your goodbyes to the little sister, time to move on."

"Of course," He smiled up at the unseen figure before turning to me. "Everything will work out the way that it was meant, little sister, trust me in this."

"But-But-" I protested unable to believe my ears.

Unfortunately, Corinth was _not_ listening to me as he was already leaving. A quick smile and a wave and then… He was gone.

Just as simple as that, he was just… _Gone_.

Behind me, the doors opened and Gorak wandered in bearing a tray.

"I take it your conversation with the little brother didn't go the way you wanted it to," He observed putting the tray down on one of the tables as the massive doors closed and locked behind him.

"You," I spat out through clenched teeth. "You were a part of this from the beginning, weren't you?" I accused him standing and crossing the room towards him. "You did something to them, didn't you? You did something to make _sure_ they wouldn't listen to me."

"Myself?" He smiled slightly as he touched his chest. "Actually, little sister _I_ wasn't the one that did anything to the pair who meet tomorrow in mortal combat for your suit."

"Then it was the Dorska," I assessed grimness filling my voice.

"No little sister, not her either," He shook his head.

"Then _who_ Gorak?" I demanded. "Who's _doing_ this to them?"

Gorak's smile answered me only a moment before he did.

"Why _you_ are little sister," He answered.

"_What_?"

"Come, do you honestly think that the only way to make someone behave oddly is to overcome their mind?" He asked shaking his head still smiling. "Little sister, please, stop worrying yourself over something you can't help and please relax.

"Here," He gestured to the tray. "I brought you some sweetmeats- I figured that even if you didn't want a full meal then they might help cheer you up. Believe me, little sister everything will end as it was meant to."

"Everyone keeps saying that," I observed still not entirely past my anger. "But what way is that, Gorak? What way is all of this supposed to end? What have you people schemed and plotted for?"

"Now, little sister," He smiled yet again- everyone seemed to be just _filled_ with smiles over the last couple of hours. "You know that I cannot answer that."

Grimly, I regarded my former guide the cold knot in my gut growing to the size of a rather large planet.

"You know I can't let you get away with this Gorak," I warned him.

"And you know that you no longer have a choice, Dallayna," He warned me back with a saddened sigh. "The decision is no longer even yours to _make_, little sister- it is the K'Shonan's.

"So, please, stop struggling against this and eat something. These really _are_ very good sweetmeats and there's even some bark tea- your favorite if I recall."

I looked down at the food and shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I stated.

"A R'Kala to the last," He remarked not unkindly. "I will leave the food here then, in case you decide that you are."

I regarded him in the silence that followed as he awaited my answer.

In the end, I knew I had to give him one and just shrugged and gave a vague wave to indicate the table.

"By all means," I heard myself acquiesce.

With a formal nod, Gorak withdrew.

He knocked on the doors and once again as it had for Jaymes, a questioning tremor lightly touched the room before the sounds of the heavy locks filled the air.

Gorak, apparently not one to be outdone by a mere mundane, also turned for a moment as the great doors were opening.

"Little sister?" He called. "If Jaymes did not tell you, you should know that there are nearly 20 Champions surrounding the Kershka this night and eleven of our greatest of Dorski arrived at the Refuge this afternoon," He informed me his voice level. "If your thoughts should happen to stray towards escape or worse…" His words fell away into meaningful silence.

"Oh don't worry about me, Gorak," I told him, my voice growing colder then Sithian snow and just as soft. "I think I understand your threat."

"'Threat?'" Gorak smiled shaking his head. "No. No, little sister, I speak no threat, only the truth. You will see that in time."

"Of course," I agreed my voice as dry as the desert beyond the barred windows.

And with that Gorak left and once again the thick doors closed and the sound of the heavy locks sliding home filled the empty air only this time, it mingled with my own determined mumbling.

"You Dark-Sided malbonulo," I finished as I crossed the room to the window. "Sorry, honey, but this little hawkbat's flying the coop," I told him as I examined it.

The grating was about a quarter of a meter thick and extremely well mounted, which only made sense as it was designed centuries before.

And that was _precisely_ what I was counting on of course. After thousands of years, the mortar for something like the grating had to be pretty brittle…

Which was why the R'Kala hadn't used any, I discovered as I slammed a frustrated fist into the sill before me.

The sheer level of Force ability and training it must have taken for whoever it was that had somehow managed to meld the metal of the grating into the very rock itself was certainly far above that of a mere Padawan.

And of course, this little oddity of architecture coupled with the fact that, like the rest of the Refuge, the Kershka had been carved out of the cliff whole meant that there were no bricks or fastenings on the walls to work on either.

"No," I shook my head. "No, _think_ Dale," I told myself harshly. "People do it every day. There's no way through the walls or the windows," I assessed to myself looking around. "So there has to be some other way. _Nowhere_ is inescapable," I reminded myself looking around. "So, where do things get in and out of here?"

The doors were obviously out. I had absolutely _no_ doubts that whoever was on the other side was probably better trained in their abilities then I was.

Which left nowhere except-

"Of course!" I exclaimed to myself already racing into the lavatory.

Old sewage systems were always large on _any_ given planet! Of course, I have no idea _why_ this was so but I _did_ know that to be a fact.

The Kershka, being centuries old would have to have large sewers indeed, I thought to myself as I reached down with my Awareness carefully feeling for any opening. Surely…

Some other bright individual would only think of it first and block it up with a larger and even heavier grate then the ones on the windows as _well_ as-

_Greetings, little sister_, A warm wash of humor answered my probes as I encountered a very quiet Awareness. _You're cleverness was _not_ exaggerated in least if you thought of trying to escape this way. Entire _centuries_ go by and no one thinks of it._

_Breathe in… two… three…four… Breathe out… two… three… four…_

I applied the calming technique with an almost zealous deliberation and tried to keep my teeth from grinding. There was just no longer escaping the facts any longer.

I was trapped in the Kershka as surely as if I was in a ship that got too close to a black hole.

Glumly, I returned to the main room and collapsed into a maudlin heap in the lounge area.

Closing my eyes and attempting to get my emotions under control, I tried the only other thing I could think of.

If I couldn't contact Luke or any of the others physically then the only other way that I could warn him was _mentally_.

Of course, the more swift by now would already know just what I encountered, which was the dampening effect of two dozen minds on my own keeping me from contacting anyone.

In fact, the entire room Felt for all of the galaxy like it was surrounded with sound-proofing. All I needed was one tiny little opening however so, gingerly I began to test the limits of my prison.

"Dallayna?" The call interrupted my thoughts.

Recognizing the voice, my eyes flew open and I raced to the window.

"Luke," I breathed in relief as I caught sight of him. "Look we don't have much time, I- I sent Corinth to-to talk to you but-"

"-He did," Luke assured me.

"What?" I heard myself ask as I shook my head. "But that was only a few nanos ago."

Luke's brow furrowed as he looked up at me.

"Actually, Dallayna, that was several _hours_ ago," He told me. "Are you experiencing time slips?"

Dimly, a warning bell went off in my mind as I regarded Luke through the grating and shook my head again.

Time slippages on things that I had already gotten control of was a sure indication that I might be turning.

"No, I-," I declared shaken now. "This is the first time."

Luke took this in for a moment before nodding.

"Good," He remarked with a visible sigh of relief. "How are you holding otherwise?"

My jaw dropped to the floor as my eyes widened in complete and absolute shock.

"'How am I holding otherwise?'" I repeated incredulously. "'How am I holding _otherwise_?'" I repeated again with more force.

"Luke Skywalker _have you lost your_ _mind_?" I demanded. "I'm trapped- being utilized as _bait_ for the destruction of the Jedi over some-some deranged ancient feud- completely helpless- and you _know_ how much I _hate_ this- this 'damsel in distress' caco- and you're asking me how I'm _holding otherwise_?"

Humor wafted to me on the Force as Luke bit back a smile with only marginal success and shook his head.

"I'm _serious_, Luke," I pressed on further trying to get through to him. "Jaymes and these people set everything up from the beginning," I told him. "Damnit to the Dark- don't you see what's _happening_ here?" I pointed out as he began to chuckle. "Luke, these people want you dead and they're using _me_ to do it!"

Luke's earnest eyes met mine filled with gentle humor as he managed to finally sober himself.

"Oh Dale," He remarked a slight tugging his lips. "Oh, I have no doubts that they want my death- my opponent's already admitted this to me, but whether they arranged all of this or not, it doesn't matter," He told me reaching out to just touch my hand through the grate.

"The destruction of the Jedi doesn't _matter_?" I demanded horrified by what I was hearing.

"Without you? No, it doesn't."

I blinked in shocked silence for a moment not believing that I had just heard what I thought I did.

Eventually however, I had to come to the realization that I really had heard it and so did the only sane thing I _could_ given the circumstances.

I ignored it.

"Look," I tried again changing tactics. "This- this is insanity. You have to stop this," I urged him. "Luke, I- I can't let you go waltzing to your death like this."

"Don't worry Dallayna," He flashed a quick smile. "No one is going to be killed if I have any say in the matter."

"Oh _really_?" I arched a brow. "And what if you _don't_?"

Luke just shrugged in answer.

"Ah," I heard myself remark amazed. "Calm clarity is _one_ thing, Luke, but, ah, don't you think you're taking things a little far here?" I asked delicately. "Luke, they're trying to destroy you _and_ the Jedi!"

"Actually Dallayna," Luke merely shrugged as unruffled as ever. "I think that the latter part is nothing more than an unfortunate bonus."

I found myself folding my arms over my chest defensively in the ensuing silence as I regarded him and he regarded me.

"Luke," I finally stated hoping that I could still get through to him. "You can't do this," I told him shaking my head sadly. "Not- Not over-"

"'-An imperial debutante who's main skills involve using a proper table-setting and giving good fellatio?'" He asked arching a brow as he threw my words right back at me.

That. Hurt.

I found myself looking away.

"Well, that was a Light comment," I observed into the heavy silence.

"Yes, it _does_ sound a great deal different when _you_ aren't the one saying it," He agreed. "It's also not true," He pointed out further. "Do you honestly think that I would be here if it was?"

"Oh now that's not a fair question," I remarked shaking my head. "Because, as your former student, you would be here if I made Sidious look like Yoda and we both know that," I reminded him leaning on the railing.

Luke smiled slightly, his hand coming up as if saluting me with a lightsaber.

"Touché," He admitted. "But, you're still underestimating your importance," He sighed shaking his head. "I love you Dallayna and- Force only knows why," He admitted chuckling wanly. "But we belong together. Don't you see that?" He asked earnestly stepping up to the window.

I couldn't prevent a small smile from tugging at my lips as I propped up my chin with my hand.

"Oh, _this_ I _have_ to hear," I remarked more to the Force then to him. "Pray, do _tell_, Master Skywalker," I waved for him to continue my tone turning sardonic. "Oh, and don't forget to talk about how my eyes sparkle in the moonlight," I reminded him batting my lashes in parody of the bizarre turn of events.

But yet again, Luke wasn't rising for the bait of any of my antics and just smiled shaking his head.

"And that's the point," He informed me still smiling. "You were right that I didn't fall for you because you're younger than me- quite the contrary, I've been _trying_ to keep things from becoming inappropriate between us, but that's just the point Dale," He shook his head. "That's _why_ I need you. I need you because you-"

The air cracked with a thunderous boom making me jump about a meter- that irritating debutante-born, feminine cry of shocked surprise escaping my throat before I could prevent it.

In the silence that followed as my heart began its slow return from hyperspeeds a voice called out.

"Alright, K'Shonan," A shadowed figure called down not unkindly. "You've had your say. Time to leave."

Luke nodded before reaching out he squeezed my hand through the bars as best he could, his mind tremoring to mine.

_I love you_…

"Please," I pleaded a final time as I shook my head. "Don't do this, Luke."

"I have to," He replied before turning, he left.

After his figure had disappeared over the edge, I couldn't prevent a slight chuckle at myself filled with self-berratement as the tears filled my eyes.

"Oh Dale," I shook my head before letting it fall to my hand in defeat. "How in the Sith are you going to get yourself out've this one, huh, genius?" I asked the galaxy at large. "How in the Sith are you going to get yourself out've _this_ one?"


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: All works belong to George Lucas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Morning dawned both bright and early- which is, of course, the nature of mornings.

The last traces of sanity long since kissed goodbye and farewell and having taken flight to the farthest reaches of distant galaxies, I found myself in a strange mood.

In fact, I couldn't prevent a small amount of grim humor over the farcical mechanizations which surrounded me as I opened my eyes at the sounds of the heavy locks filling the air as they drew me from sleep.

If I had been afforded the opportunity to guess who would be coming to me in my prison I would have been hard-pressed to decide on whether it would be Gorak or Jaymes but as things stood, I was granted with the rare pleasure of both.

"And they return to the scene of the crime," I observed sitting up.

"Now, now," Jaymes admonished me as Gorak placed the tray he was carrying onto the table. "Don't be that way," He chided me. "This is a big day for you so I came to make certain that you actually _eat_ something."

"I'm not hungry," I informed him with studied loftiness.

"Alright," Jaymes nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that we can always have the Increl convince you that you _are_ hungry- starving in fact," He shrugged his manner turning meaningful. "Or are you going to cooperate?"

He had me and we both knew it so sighing my surrender, I rose and crossed to the table.

"There we go, everyone's nice and civilized," Jaymes remarked as he and Gorak sat down also.

"So, when does the slaughter take place?" I asked.

"Actually, little sister, the gossip circles are giving them both even odds," Gorak informed me.

"Great so, it's only a fifty-fifty possibility of either of them getting killed," I remarked. "Well, no offense, but by my count, I'm still out a friend."

"Don't worry Dale," Jaymes assured me squeezing my hand. "Everything will work out for the best," He assessed with a small smile that was meant to be reassuring yet somehow failed miserably.

"Really," Gorak agreed. "If it helps, think about the fact that they're fighting over _you_. From what I understand of your people, most women would consider that just a bit romantic."

"Most women haven't been faced with the reality of it before either, Gorak," I pointed out. "Slicing someone into tiny little blood-covered nanobites isn't only _not_ romantic- it's barbaric."

"Ah, but it's for _love_," Gorak pressed on undaunted. "It's the greatest of blessings the Fates can _possibly_ bestow!"

Unable to believe my ears yet again I looked over at the Increl in thoughtful silence.

"Has _everyone_ lost their minds over this?" I asked finally in exasperation.

"Romance is a great deal like fear, little sister," Jaymes shrugged. "It's contagious."

"Then why aren't _you_ catching the transport?" I arched a brow.

"Oh, I caught the transport- quite a while ago in fact," Jaymes beamed. "I'm just not going to waste my time trying to convince you to join us in our enjoyment.

"Of course," He continued his eyes taking on a mischievous cast. "You _do_ have to admit that it _is_ flattering that someone would go to such lengths for your affection."

Unable to quell the blush that threatened, I chose to look away instead.

"Ah-ha," Jaymes smiled in triumph. "So there _is_ a lingering trace of the romantic lying underneath all that grim determination.

"Come on Dale, you know that Skywalker wouldn't kill Corinth in cold-blood and vice-versa. Even if _they_ don't know that, you _do_," He told me pulling forth a sour look from Gorak.

As the words slowly sank through my mind, I felt my head whirl but by this time I was almost beginning to get used to these little shocks.

"What?" I heard myself breathe.

Shooting another dark look to Jaymes, Gorak nodded himself leaning forward.

"The little brother's right, of course," He confirmed. "He wasn't supposed to let _you_ know but…"

"You manipulative _malbonuloj_!" I spat out past clenched teeth. "You mean that this fight's only an act for my benefit?"

"No, _no_ act," Jaymes shook his head. "Something _could_ go wrong- and neither of them are going to just lie down but both Corinth and Skywalker serve the Fates of Life, little sister.

"Whether they outwardly agree to it or not, the same thought is going on through both of their minds right now as a result: 'Even if _he's_ going to try and kill me- I can_not_ take someone's _life_ over something like this.'"

"_Now_ do you see the romance?" Gorak asked finally as I sat digesting this little thought. "Both of them are willing to die for you and neither one knows that it's strictly unnecessary."

I looked from one to the other as I took this in my amazement knowing entirely new limits.

"You people are sick," I assessed after several moments of stunned silence. "Do you know that?"

Guilt-filled laughs answered me as the pair nodded the exact same mischievous expression mirrored on them both.

Then, tired of laughing the pair at long last managed to sober and the conversation continued on as if I wasn't even in the room while my head continued to spin.

"So, who will you be rooting for?" Jaymes asked the Increl.

"Poor Corinth has it pretty bad," Gorak observed. "No one can fault his determination."

"True, but Skywalker has far more experience," Jaymes pointed out.

"Ah yes, with those laser-blade things, perhaps, but a _true_ sword?" Gorak shook his head as I continued to look from one to the other trying to make certain that they still only possessed one head apiece.

"You- You two are nuttier then a case-load of stembolts!" I finally exclaimed out of want of anything better to say.

"True," Jaymes nodded his agreement. "But," He beamed. "You do have to admit little sister that this is a _tad_ humorous in the light of the knowledge that no one will be killed."

"_'Humorous_?'" I repeated incredulous.

"Oh yes," Gorak chimed in. "You are honestly going to be surprised just how far they'll go today. Young people in love are always a bit humorous."

"Tell me about it," Jaymes chuckled. "Particularly this pair," He observed not unkindly. "You will be comforted to know little sister that both Skywalker and Corinth have been gnashing their teeth since the night before last."

"Oh really?" Gorak asked eyes alight with the thought of gossip.

"Oh yes," Jaymes confirmed. "Skywalker has been seen to be pacing almost nonstop and of course Corinth, as you know, has been stalking the Refuge for about the same amount of time."

"Ah, young love," Gorak smiled as he sighed.

"You people are unbelievable," I muttered shaking my head.

"No dearest," Jaymes patted my hand most seriously. "We're males with too much time on their hands."

"But not today," Gorak remarked straightening. "We've been lingering over the morning meal far too long," He shook his head. "We still have to get the little sister here ready and get her to the battle-ground."

"Oh, right!" Jaymes exclaimed straightening also. "We have to make certain that you look your most delectable," He told me smiling.

"What?" I gibbered. "No," I declared shaking my head firmly. "Absolutely _not_!" I continued. "I am not taking any part of this- this _insanity_, Jaymes Greystar- much _less_ encourage it to reach the bottom floor! I am _not_ dressing up."

"Little sister," Jaymes remarked carefully as if explaining something difficult to a small child which only managed to anger me all the more. "You have to. It's good for morale."

"Precisely," Gorak agreed leaning forward. "You have to look your best for them- if not for yourself."

"I don't care," I informed them both. "There is _always_ a choice and this is mine. I am _not_ going to be dolled up like some sort of bed-girl for your barbaric entertainment!"

Rather than do the expected however, Gorak just smiled and I Felt his mind come crashing down around mine.

"Oh yes, little sister," He informed me with a vague wave of his hand. "You are."

My teeth gritting I fought off his attack into my mind. I blocked- I parried, the training all coming to me now when it mattered as naturally as breathing as his mind sought entrance into my own.

Then, all of a sudden, as quickly as the attack had come, it was over.

Dressing up sounded like a _wonderful_ idea.

By the time that reality returned and my bent synapses finally slid back to normalcy, I was already sitting in front of the mirror having eaten as well as been bathed and dressed.

Jaymes was doing my hair while the Increl was applying my makeup with a light and practiced touch.

I ground my teeth and Gorak catching on in that very instant pulled back a bit with a shrug.

"You're stronger than I thought," He admitted not unkindly. "That was a pretty quick recovery, little sister."

My eyes narrowed as I regarded him.

"I," I stated my tone careful. "Hate. You."

"Oh now, Dale," Jaymes chuckled still working away at my hair. "You might as well let us finish since we're already almost done."

Glumness filling my very soul, I folded my arms over my chest and settled into a truly epic pout.

Gorak didn't move.

"Well?" I finally demanded. "What're waiting for? The Emperor's _return_?" I remarked. "You might as well finish- you're just going to make me do it anyway so I might as well save my poor gray-matter from another stomping."

Chagrin filling the Force Gorak shrugged.

"Well, you really didn't give us much of a choice, little sister."

"Shut up and just get this over with."

My already sublime pout discovered new levels as Gorak and Jaymes exchanged a glance over me and the pair chuckled before getting back to work.

Gorak paused for another moment however to meet my gaze with a careful meticulousness making certain that he had my attention.

"You really will thank us for this in the long run, little sister," He assured me earnest.

"Then, you'll really forgive me if I don't believe a single solitary word you say," I responded my voice all-but freezing the air in the Kershka solidly. "You people have been plotting and scheming for this, so don't think that I don't know that this is just the beginning of your little plan- whatever it is."

Unable to argue my point, Gorak shrugged and returned to applying my makeup.

"Now, little sister," Jaymes commented as if I wasn't pouting. "There are some possible things that might happen after the battle today so we need to make certain that you have all the right information that you might need."

I felt my brow furrow.

"Jaymes?" I called. "Why do you suddenly sound like my mother when I started my cycles?"

Gorak just bit back the chuckle that threatened and looked up at me from his careful application of some blush on my cheek.

"Well, it _is_ a distinct possibility, little sister, and one you really must be wary of," He admitted.

I pondered this little comment for a moment before commenting on it myself.

"My cycles or sounding like my mother?" I had to ask. "Because if it's the former- and it's certainly not like it's any of your business but I don't think that's a bodily function that _can_ be controlled through the Force."

Jaymes and Gorak chuckled at this little remark of mine for a moment before returning back to their beautification.

"Actually…- close your eyes for a moment," Gorak said before beginning to brush on some color onto the lids. "I was referring to the fact that this little talk of ours is about the same type of subject."

Before I could prevent myself, I found my eyes opening and narrowing as I looked over at the Increl.

"Waitanano," I stated bemused despite the situation. "Is this a sex talk?" I asked trying to keep the chuckle from my voice. "Because, dearest, if it _is_ I have to tell you that I-"

"-Are a R'Kala Champion chosen by the Fates _and_ still veiled little sister," Jaymes cut through my words.

Turning a bit so I could do so, I looked up at Jaymes over my shoulder.

"And this has to do with the price of ale on Corillia- _how_?"

Jaymes met my gaze and shrugged.

"Veiled Champions who have been chosen by the Fates, go through what is called 'The Mists' their first time," He informed me.

"'The Mists?'" I repeated looking from him to Gorak.

"For Champions, it's not merely a physical act, little sister," He explained. "You know how time looses in the beginning of any type of use for us- well," He shrugged slightly. "For R'Kala, when it comes to this aspect of things, it's- well, that is to say-"

"-Decidedly more acute than anything else you'll ever encounter," Jaymes finished for him.

Turning in my chair completely and rising up to put my knee on the seat, I looked up at Jaymes for a silent moment as I digested what they were telling me.

"You and Jetta?" I heard myself ask over the chair's back.

"It takes a little while for the mind to work things out the first time," He admitted with a shrug.

"Fine, great but, what if it _doesn't_?"

Jaymes didn't answer me, just looked away.

I sat for a moment trying to catch his gaze before finally turning to Gorak only to discover that he wouldn't meet my eyes either. A cold suspicion filled my gut.

"They die, don't they?"

Neither one of the Reklan males answered me for a moment before nodding, his eyes still carefully not meeting mine, Jaymes at long last decided to speak.

"If both are veiled and they don't love one another purely," He stated his voice soft. "Yes. They most assuredly do."

"But," I heard my weak voice protest. "But Corinth has-"

"-Experience, yes," Gorak agreed. "Which is _why_ we have been trying to keep the K'Shonan from you, little sister," He pointed out. "With Corinth, you will be safe. He knows them and so the Mists will not be a risk for either of you should you choose him."

"I wasn't veiled when Jetta and I first became intimate but she was- and even then it was a large risk for us to take because of my past," Jaymes admitted from behind me.

"And how much time did you lose?" I pressed.

"A couple of weeks-"

"-_Weeks_?"

"The Refuge was almost ready to give up on us when we pulled out of it," He confessed.

"Waitanano-waitanano-waitanano," I stated shaking my head. "What do you _mean_, 'ready to give up?'"

Gorak and Jaymes exchanged a glance for a moment as the tag-teamed conversation passed hands yet again.

"Food and water are traditionally provided for the couple while they are lost," Gorak informed me. "If it is determined that they won't find their way back then…"

"You _let_ them die," I finished for him grimness filling my voice as I felt myself slid back into the chair.

And there it was, I realized. The final piece of the puzzle slid into place and I saw the holo in its entirety at long last.

"By the Force," I breathed. "This- this is what you were planning all along- wasn't it?" I asked my hands coming up to rub at my temples of their own volition. "This- this is what this has all been about- isn't it?"

Once again, Gorak and Jaymes exchanged a glance.

"No," Gorak declared straightening. "Jaymes- _no_-"

"-Gorak? Shut up, the girl has a right to know the truth," He responded.

"Jaymes- _don't_-"

"Little sister?" Jaymes was already saying grasping my arms and pulling them down to draw my attention to him. "Little sister, listen to me very carefully.

"Jetta and I noticed that Skywalker was beginning to desire you," He told me in hurried words, his eyes meeting mine filled with earnestness. "That's- that's why everything's been happening to you- why the R'Kala have been _doing_ all of this," He confessed. "It was because-"

"-_Now_, you will stop, little brother," Gorak's tone took on a harsh edge as he dove between us. "Right. _Now_." He declared further pushing Jaymes away with a harsh shove. "You and your mate have caused us _enough_ trouble in this matter! Do _not_ cause any _more_!"

"No, Gorak, I won't," Jaymes shook his head grimly just as I was realizing that I had found my feet. "Because _you_ don't know what's going on any more then _Dale_ does."

"Oh, and you _do_?" Gorak demanded.

"Does _anyone_?" Jaymes demanded back. "_Think_ about it Increl," He continued his voice as cold as ice. "When has _any_ R'Kala- Champion _or_ Mundane _ever_ known the fullness of what the Council is after?" He pointed out. "How in the name of the Fates do you know that you aren't being as manipulated as Corinth- as me- as _any_ of us?

"We always say that truth only lies behind these walls, Increl- but when has that _ever_ been true?"

"Fine," Gorak spat out at long last stepping into the fight. "Then let's _speak_ some, shall we?

"Let us tell her about your involvement in this- how you and your mate have been rooting for the K'Shonan despite the dangers- despite the _cost_!" He declared. "Let us talk about how you _only_ changed your minds when you saw the damage that _your_ manipulations had wrought!"

"Jaymes," I heard myself breathe from parsecs away. "You- you did this?"

Pain filled the room as his earnest purple eyes met mine.

They were filled with tears.

"We thought he loved you purely," He confessed into the suddenly still air.

"But-But then why?" I asked shaking my head. "Why lead us here? Why lead us to- to this?"

"Because it's the only way," Gorak told me over his shoulder. "The K'Shonan _has_ to see the consequences of his actions," He assessed still grim. "He _must_ be shown that it is impossible."

"Alright," I admitted. "You succeeded there, but, what good has _that_ done?"

"None," Gorak admitted with a sigh. "Because apparently, the K'Shonan no longer cares. He obviously intends to go through with what he says he will if he's the victor in the battle."

"But that only proves the purity of his suit!" Jaymes protested.

"No, Cholas, it _doesn't_!" Gorak snapped back just as quick. "The _only_ thing that it proves is that the K'Shonan is falling victim to the Fates of Death a _second_ time! Do _not_ forget that once the Fates of Death are served- they shall _always_ rule!"

"No, no- I don't believe that," Jaymes shook his head. "I _refuse_ to believe that-"

"-Stop-"

"-Only because you're a romantic _fool_, Jaymes," Gorak informed him. "Death stains the soul of the K'Shonan and that stain will surely destroy them _both_!-"

"-Stop it-"

"-The sole R'Kala born not of Rekla can_not_ be risked any more then the sole K'Shonan Dorskor can! They-"

"-Stop it- stop it- _stop it!_" I heard my own voice cry out at long last unable to hear any more. "Will everyone just t'lacking _STOP_?"

Instinct alone preserved me from the spray of sharp glass from the large mirror as it shot out from the near explosion which shattered it.

The silence following this was deafening and only broken by my own breath as it came to me in ragged gasps while my heart took its precious time as it began to return to normal.

Slowly, eventually, I looked up into the startled gazes of the pair- the room heavy and grim.

"Everyone wants something from me, don't you?" I observed. "'Do it'- 'don't do it', 'go for this'- 'go for that', 'turn to the Dark Side'- 'for the love of the Force stay on the Light.'"

Neither of them spoke a word as I stood there in the silence.

"Well, Force help me," I continued on. "But right now, the one thing I really _do_ want is to murder every, single, last, t'lacking, _one_ of you- and then find an uninhabited planet somewhere I can just, _finally_, get some peace and quiet," I declared honestly to a softening world.

Again, they said not a word and, for the sake of my own sanity it was a really good thing that they chose not to.

"So, you can all stop trying to push my buttons like I was some sort of droid because I am just a little tired of everyone trying to think that they know better than I do on what I should or shouldn't do with _my_ life!" I informed them.

"Advice is one thing guys," I continued. "But, manipulation- _horror_ stories- lying- keeping _information_ from me- debates like I'm not even in the room and have _no_ say in the matter is something else entirely and you know what? It's going to stop," I stated. "You are _all_. Going. To. Stop."

"You might be asking a little too much there, little sister," Jaymes remarked ironically. "Asking R'Kala not to be manipulative is a great deal like trying to ask a mynock not to go for electricity."

"I don't give a cold jump," I declared. "'No more' _means_ 'No. More.'"

Gorak nodded his manner grim.

"Fair enough, little sister," He agreed his voice soft and even. "However, you should know that whether you enjoy that fact or not, you and the K'Shonan can never be allowed to happen- you will both die."

I looked from him to Jaymes for a moment in order to ensure that they weren't going to go jumping back into the debate again before finally I spoke.

"Is it a possibility that we won't?"

_Did that question just come from _me_?_

"Do not think along those lines, little sister, _please_," Gorak urged me in earnest. "It will only hurt all the more in the long run."

_Damn, guess it did… And now I'm stuck with this line of questioning too… _Caco_!_

"I didn't ask for your _opinion_, Increl," I commented my voice growing cold. "I asked for the _truth_."

"Yes, it's possible that he could love you purely," Jaymes informed me. "Since you were chosen, you- you may even receive _confirmation_ from the Fates that he does," He pointed out.

_?_

Gorak just shook his head.

"That- that could only be if it was _meant_," He sighed back. "Only one couple out of a _billion_ could claim that for even a day, Cholas," Gorak commented. "Please, do not even _think_ of such a possibility, little sister."

I suppose that it says something about the time I spent among them but I at least understood _that_ reference from my afternoons poking around the library of the Refuge.

Sometimes, every once in a while the Force decides to play matchmaker for a while because there is something vital that the couple in question _need_ from one another and such couples are called: meant.

And, such pairings were indeed just as rare as the Increl had stated.

They were also as many and varied as the stars which made them difficult to recognize but if what Jaymes was saying was right then for whatever reason, Fighters had some sort of ability to Sense them that I hadn't known about before.

"No," Gorak shook his head as if reading my thoughts. "You and the K'Shonan weren't meant, little one, you- you _couldn't_ be. If you _were_ then you would have been together _already_ and not even be here to _begin_ with."

Gorak was right of course.

Whether it was for an hour, a day or a lifetime- the one thing that was constant about meant couples was that _nothing_ could keep them apart for however long it was that they were destined to be together.

"They could be if the Kreeshoy she ran into was formerly a R'Kala who now serves the Fates of Death," Jaymes remarked his voice just a little too mild to be sincere about it as he made a casual study of the ceiling above us.

As it was meant to, his comment caught my attention in an instant.

"What was that?" I arched a brow.

His gaze lowering from his perusal to meet mine Jaymes just shrugged.

"The R'Kala, as bringers of justice, basically spend their lives putting what went wrong right again," He observed. "Many think that those R'Kala who serve the Fates of Death conversely would spend their lives putting wrong what is right."

"An old husband's tale," Gorak smiled slightly. "No one really knows what the R'Kala who fall victim to the Fates of Death do- other than serve themselves.

"Little sister, I must prepare the place where you shall be sitting during the combat. Please, don't let this one fill you with false hopes," He told me with a gesture to indicate Jaymes. "Corinth is a good man who loves you dearly. Please, pray to the Fates that he wins."

I regarded the Increl for a silent moment not really certain of my thoughts myself.

"By all means," I acquiesced at long last.

Taking it for honesty- which it might very well have _been,_ Gorak nodded before turning, he left.

"Well, little sister?" Jaymes called my attention as he dusted the glass off of the chair with a small bit of cloth. "Shall we finish preparing you?"

Sighing, I relented and returned to sitting.

Jaymes worked on my hair for a little while in silence before finally, I spoke.

"So, you really think that Luke's sincere?" I asked at long last.

"He'd almost _have_ to be, don't you think?" He asked back careful to be noncommittal.

"Honestly? I wouldn't know," I admitted with a shrug.

Jaymes sighed.

"I _am_ sorry, Dale," He told me. "It-It just seemed so _natural_ for you to be together. I- I didn't know that he was going to reject you."

"But he did," I observed. "What I don't understand is what changed your mind between then and now?"

"I figured out _why_ he rejected you," Jaymes shrugged.

"Well, it certainly wasn't my age," I commented.

Suddenly, Jaymes walked around the chair and looked down at me, meeting my gaze.

"No, it wasn't," He agreed. "But, I think that I might have an idea or two what it _might_ have been," He told me. "I mean, has it occurred to you for a moment- just a moment that, it might have to do with what _he_ may be dealing with?" He asked his tone pointed.

"Seriously, little sister, do you honestly think that you are the only person in this life to have difficulties?

"I mean, you have to at least _wonder_ what it must be like being the only Jedi," He pressed further. "The only one who can feel the Force, the only one who knows what it's like to devote your entire life to something higher then yourself- something that none of the people that you care about could _possibly_ understand.

"And worse!" Jaymes observed into my continued silence. "The last close family you _did_ have was a monster for a father who you love despite all reason- while everyone _else_ in the galaxy just sees the monster…" He commented. "In truth, when I think of that, I cannot _help_ but to understand that it must be lonely."

Despite every effort to keep from doing so, I found myself biting my lip for a moment in the silence that suddenly descended.

"It is," I heard myself admit sadly.

Suddenly realizing that I had spoken aloud, with a shake of my head I pulled my thoughts into some semblance of order and straightened.

"And ah, and we're veering off the mark," I commented rising to my feet and reaching for my veil. "What- ah, what's going to happen now?" I asked feeling the distinct urge to change the subject quickly.

"Well, you will be escorted in of course," He told me.

"Of course."

"And, after that? Who knows?" He shrugged.


	31. Chapter 29

****A/N: All works belong to George Lucas.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

If I had ever for a moment never really realized just how small that the Refuge was, then all doubt was quickly erased when we arrived. Although the small arena was packed, there honestly couldn't have been more than five hundred people.

It _was_, however, enough to make certain that the rules would be obeyed whether we _wanted_ to obey them or not.

With a formality that seemed almost incongruous to what I knew of the R'Kala, I was led to my seat, which just so happened to be separated from the rest of the audience by the presence of a low railing forming a separate box which was guarded by four Champions- one at each corner.

As I sat down and took in my surroundings, my eyes caught sight of another box just like my own- if a bit larger where some older R'Kala, the Dorska herself included, sat just below us.

No doubt it was designed just for them.

"The Council," Jaymes whispered helpfully on my right when he noticed the subject of my scrutiny.

"Actually, technically they are the _Council_ of Councils," Gorak provided from my left matching Jaymes's volume.

"Ah but, there _is_ no difference between the Council of Councils and the normal Council itself," Jaymes countered still keeping his voice soft enough to be private between us.

Puzzled I looked from one to the other.

"Alright, you lost me," I admitted matching their whispers as well. "What're you talking about?"

Jaymes and Gorak exchanged a glance and a smile before deciding to answer my question.

"Technically speaking, _all_ Dorski are members of the Council of Clans," Jaymes explained.

"No one's quite sure how they do it," Gorak continued for him. "But from all of the Dorski at any given time, five are chosen to be- well, it's sort of an inner circle. In theory, the Council- all the Dorski make the decisions for the R'Kala-"

"-But in reality it's really only those five and everyone else follows their lead," I finished gaining the idea.

"Usually? Yes," Jaymes agreed.

A nagging suspicion filled me with this bit of knowledge and I felt my brow furrow.

"Is that what the Dorska meant when she said that 'the Council stands with the Council?'" I heard myself ask.

"Yes she did," Jaymes agreed. "Obviously, all of the Dorski not only know about what's happening here today but also approve," He remarked. "Which is precisely _why_ I think that Skywalker's suit is pure," He pointed out meaningfully to Gorak.

"I admit that might be _one_ interpretation of events, little brother," Gorak stated just as careful. "However, because of the _Mission_," He continued. "If his suit _wasn't_ pure then we would obviously have to _stop_ the fool, now _wouldn't_ we?"

"Cool your jets, _both_ of you," I told them. "I swear you're worse than a pair of debutantes."

Gorak and Jaymes eyed one another dubious for a moment before both of them settled into glum silence. I ignored them as best I could and tried not to think of their heads up on poles.

And then it was beginning.

What it was that caught my attention first, I honestly have no idea.

One moment, the crowd was muttering to itself and in the next a ripple through the Force spread like a near-contagion filled with silent anticipation and the sounds of the crowd faded into nothing.

Slowly, the Dorska rose and regarded the small arena from beneath the shadowed protection of her hood.

"There is a dispute among us," She declared her ancient voice traveling the distance with Force-Enhanced ease. "Let those who battle come forth."

As if previously told to wait for this cue, two ancient doors opened on opposing sides of the arena proper and Luke and Corinth stepped out.

"Oh, the K'Shonan is _most_ impressive," Gorak observed from beside me rolling his eyes as the pair walked towards where the Dorska stood at the edge of the railing at dead center just below me.

"Better that then the preening pleksta coming in from the West," Jaymes observed back.

Beneath the security of my heavy veil, I reached up to rub at my temples in order to ease the headache that was already beginning.

Mostly, I think it was that I couldn't help but notice that they _were_ kind of accurate in their assessments.

Luke really _was_ heavily into the "Master" routine that never failed to get on my nerves. A dark splotch of grim determination clothed completely in black from head to toe. He was even wearing his gloves almost in defiance of the heavy heat of the day. The man just can_not_ go _anywhere_.

And then of course, there was Corinth, who it seemed had decided that he was going to have _fun_ with this little duel.

His dark emerald tunic flowed about him matching his eyes perfectly and off-set the deep navy blue britches that matched his hair. A tiny accent of color in the form of a scarlet belt completed the ensemble which on him, managed to look delectable enough to provoke not a few desirous thoughts in even the most pure of souls.

In fact, his long, curling hair was even pulled back to reveal a glint of rose-gold from his earring as he waved and smiled blowing kisses.

As the pair came up to the Dorska and stood side by side, Corinth even bowed with a flourish towards Luke.

Luke, true to form just regarded him his face completely expressionless as the crowd fell into silence again.

"You are both here to fight for the suit of the R'Kala Champion, Dallayna Vokan," The Dorska declared formally, her voice traveling with the aid of the Force. "K'Shonan Dorskor, Luke Skywalker, do you concede?"

"No."

"R'Kala Champion, Corinth Dulac," She continued turning her attention to him. "Do _you_ concede?"

"Only a fool would allow such a creature to escape him for even an instant," Corinth answered with a pointed look over at Luke. "Unlike some, there was _never_ any question for me," He added further.

Luke ignored the blatant dig whereas the crowd rippled for a moment in good-natured winces at the jibe and a not a few chuckles. The Dorska allowed the crowd to fall into silence again for a moment before she continued.

Gorak nudged me with his elbow and straightened beaming.

"This battle is to the Death," She stated grimly. "_Again_, you are both asked, shall you continue this debate over the hearts of the suit in question?"

"Until the ends of time and back again," Corinth declared quickly before Luke could speak. "_Some_ of us know beauty when we see it at least."

Again the ripple and this time it was Luke who waited.

Gorak cast a smile to Jaymes.

"And others prefer actions to insults," Luke replied deadpan.

The laughter was even more apparent at this and Jaymes's snickers weren't entirely Light.

_Breathe in… two… three… four… Breathe out… two… three… four…_

Silence fell again as the Dorska regarded them.

"A _third_ time, you are asked," She declared. "Is this worthy of the blood you seek to spill upon this day?" She asked them her pointed tone letting one and all Know that this was the _last_ of her questions.

Silence filled the crag near to bursting as everyone leaned forward expectantly.

But in the very same moment that I noticed this, I felt myself drawing a slight breath in surprise. As if through some unknowable insight Luke's eyes met mine across the distance between us his gaze blazing like the blade of a lightsaber.

Beside me, with little more interest than a couple of fluttering insects, Jaymes and Gorak exchanged a look in the still air.

"So," Jaymes whispered into my ear. "It looks like there's something of a man to him after all."

I myself said nothing. I just sat there as I regarded him and Luke regarded me unable to pull my gaze from the draw of his eyes on me anymore than a ship could escape the event horizon of a black hole.

If it hadn't been for the existence of the veil that hid my features, I swear I would have blushed.

"Yes she is," Luke's calm declaration answered the Dorska's question that gaze never shifting.

I swear the entire Refuge must have caught that exchange as the murmured comments flittered through the crag as he release me- or, at the very least, my attention.

Whether that momentary effect was enhanced or fueled by the Force I did _not_ know- nor _ever_ wanted to discover.

Not to be outdone by this little display, Corinth also looked up to regard me and even favored me with a graceful bow.

"Whether the little sister knows it or not," He more told me then the Dorska, across the distance between us. "She is worth far more than either of us," He declared his eyes- mind- tremor filled with a subtle warmth and gentility that beckoned.

Soft and private, no command pulled at me from him but a simple invitation filled with gentle encouragement.

"But," He smiled with self-depreciation as he reached out and slapped Luke on the back companionably even as I felt that momentary connection break. "If she's willing to settle for one of _us_ poor saps, then who are _we_ to argue, eh K'Shonan?"

Given the fact that I _despised_ manipulation and I _knew_ it for what it was when it happened, in that moment, I honestly wanted to deck them _both_ for those little displays.

But things were continuing on so I shook away the distraction.

Luke's bemused expression conveyed his near puzzlement even as the rest of the watchers chuckled in response. And of course, it was an expression that I understood completely.

"Then so shall the battle commence," The Dorska remarked gesturing.

The two combatants slowly parted and went to either end of the small arena where weapons were being handed down to them by their seconds.

"You know, K'Shonan," Corinth remarked calling out still good-natured despite the seriousness of the situation. "It's truly a shame I have to kill you today," He admitted. "We had a good discussion last eve. I almost wished we could continue it."

Luke said nothing as he handed up his cloak to his brother-in-law.

I found myself biting my lip in almost pure terror when I saw the weapons that they were about to combat with. A meter long of the swirling cobalt-blue steel of Rekla, the swords themselves could only be described as the _nastiest_ of weapons I had ever _seen_!

Harsh, jagged edges gleamed in the sunlight along one edge, the very tip bent up in a sharpened hook- these things weren't meant for anything even so much as a clean cut!

Every centimeter of the horrible weapons were obviously meant to maim and kill in as brutal of a fashion as possible.

"Easily little sister," Jaymes told me softly putting a hand on my elbow. "Remember what we said," He encouraged gently. "They are of the Fates of Life. They will not kill one another if it can be prevented."

"Are you _kidding_?" I shot back. "Did you get a _look_ at those things?" I all-but demanded further. "One semi-decent thrust and it's all over!"

"Little sister, calm yourself," Gorak jumped into the conversation beside me. "It's not as if they haven't protection," He pointed out. "Look."

I did and _far_ from being comforted I felt my heart rise into my throat.

Beside me I felt the calming presences of Gorak and Jaymes trying to urge me to sit back down.

"Dale," Gorak hissed.

"No! You-You don't understand!" I shook my head as I watched the combatants prepare to face off. "He's going to be killed!" I exclaimed trying to fight their hold.

Puzzled, both Gorak and Jaymes looked from me and back to the pair in the arena completely unaware of what it was that I found so disturbing about the scene.

But I wasn't confused in the least.

I knew what was going to happen- what was going on- even if I was the only one in the entire _galaxy_ I knew because I had the rare knowledge of _both_ ancient and Jedi fighting techniques.

"Wha-" Gorak breathed.

"The _shield_ you imbecile!" I whirled on him. "He doesn't know how to use it," I continued further my heart racing into hyperspeeds the tears filling my eyes as I realized what exactly was going to happen. "He's going to be killed," I heard myself declare again as my voice fell into a whisper.

Even as I watched Luke and Corinth turn to face one another I could still hear Tutelo, my fencing instructor's words echo to me through the years.

_The reason why I'm not teaching you a double-bladed fighting style is the same reason why I won't teach any of you students a shield-blade fighting style. _

_The _only_ people who are good enough to use it are those who _start out_ with it or have studied the ancient dueling arts for _decades_. _

_What I don't think you understand Dally is that the simple fact of the matter is that by adding that second hand- you are making things _five times_ as complicated on yourself. _

_See, edged weapons have this nasty tendency to do things like bounce off shields or tangle with the other blade and the competitors have this nasty habit of forgetting what's in the other hand- you know like, trying to block with your sword instead of your shield and wind up losing an arm as a result. _

_Oh sure, it _looks_ impressive but, if you don't know _exactly _what you're doing- you _are_ going to get hurt…_

"He's going to get himself killed," I declared again as I watched.

Luke was obviously unused to the constraint of the shield strapped to his left arm and he was hefting it even now, checking its weight and trying to get used to it but of course, he didn't have any time for that- there would _be_ no time for that.

Corinth however, held both the shield and the sword as if they were nothing more than extensions of him. He was even smiling as he approached the center of the small arena.

Cracking his knuckles around the handle of the sword with practiced ease as if both it and the shield were nothing more than just another part of his body that needed to be avoided and moved with the rest in order to complete his chosen action.

"If you need a little time to get used to the weight, K'Shonan, let it not be said that we R'Kala don't fight fair," He told Luke easily, his voice traveling to everyone in the crowd.

Luke nodded at this.

"Your kindness is most appreciated," He informed him.

"Not a problem K'Shonan," Corinth shrugged. "I'll happily give you thirty seconds before sending you to the Fates."

Luke regarded Corinth at this and I couldn't help but feel a certain amount of fury at the sheer _arrogance_ of that statement.

Luke, ever the unflappable, just took the comment in stride. And then, it began.

Corinth attacked first as I knew it would.

It wasn't a major strike, just a simple slice which Luke blocked with his shield. The action was smooth for someone who had never used a shield before but he still couldn't fool me into thinking that he knew the intricacies of its use.

Then, Corinth came around in a classic saber arch to slash at Luke's right side, to which Luke made the usually fatal error… He parried the blade with his sword and in so doing, neglected his left.

"Jaymes, _do_ something!" I implored my friend grabbing his arm as moving with the speed of knowledge, Corinth's shield came up to catch the corner of Luke's knocking it away as his sword came around to slice at his thigh.

Only the fact that Corinth was giving him _more_ than enough time to respond with a practiced deliberation on his part allowed Luke to block the lightening move with his shield.

Corinth _didn't_ however give Luke any time to move back against the thrust of his _own_ shield which knocked Luke back several steps.

"Dale?" Jaymes's strangled voice called softly. "You're nails Dale- you're ah, _nails_?"

Distracted for a moment by the tremor of pain emanating from my friend beside me and the way he all-but writhed on the bench, I looked down to discover that I had inadvertently begun to dig my nails into Jaymes's arm.

Instantly, I released him.

"Sorry," I told him chagrin at the loss of control.

Then suddenly, the small crowd watching the fight roared in approval and I leapt to my feet my attention returning to the ring in an instant.

I felt my heart stop.

Luke had fallen back, his shield bent in from the force of one of Corinth's blows.

Blood was seeping from a wound on Luke's left arm and the edge of Corinth's blade as he stepped back waiting for Luke to rise to his feet again.

"Easily little sister," One of the guards told me holding out a hand to prevent me from vaulting over the low wall that separated me from the rest of the R'Kala. "It's only a flesh wound."

Biting my lip, my hands grasped the wall before me as I watched on and tried to remember that I was neatly pinned to my place by the existence of those guards.

Luke climbed to his feet- no doubt graceful to anyone _else_ but I knew him- I _knew_ the way he moved and the difference was apparent.

He was favoring his left arm, still unused to the unusual accoutrements with which he had been saddled. His shoulder must have taken the force of the blow.

This time, Corinth waited for Luke to make the attack.

And his attack was wonderful!

A quick feint to Corinth's left leg before diving for Corinth's right.

But again, Luke was still unused to shield fighting.

Corinth just blocked it with his shield, his sword slashing out at the opening above Luke's ribs-

"No!"

Jaymes and Gorak each had an arm again to hold me back even as Luke stepped away from Corinth his hand going to the wound to assess it.

Then, suddenly, a wild thought occurred to me as I regarded the scene a second time.

_Luke_! I called to his mind. _It's a one-an-a-half handed sword! Loose the_-

"-_No_ cheating little sister," The guard to my left informed me as I heard the cold rasp while they drew their swords. "None but the seconds can aid the combatants."

I froze as I regarded the narrowed eyes of the Champions that surrounded me.

"Don't worry yourself H'leksm," Jaymes told him with a calm smile. "I think the K'Shonan's got the idea now."

And he did too as Luke was looking up towards the little drama that was going on in the box.

Then, taking my advice he looked down at his own weapons.

"By the way," Jaymes remarked softly to me. "What _did_ you tell him?"

"The difference between a two-handed sword style and a shield-sword style is like the difference between blasters and lightsabers," I informed him. "The shield's catching him up is the problem."

"So?"

"So I told him to lose it."

Which was exactly what he did. Reaching up, Luke unbuckled the fastenings on his shield and let it fall to the dirt.

"Little sister," H'leksm intoned turning to me.

"_What?_" I all-but demanded back as I braved a gamble born from countless historical book-tapes from too many worlds to count born from my days as an Archivist. "Nothing in the rules says he _has_ to use _everything_ you guys give him, _does it_?"

The sound that came from Gorak was somewhere between a cough and a snort of humor. It was _also_ a confirmation.

"Actually?" He asked of no one. "No."

Jaymes laughed.

H'leksm shaking his head let the matter drop with a sigh of resignation and turned his attention back to his duties.

Corinth didn't look quite so cocky now as Luke stepped forward, his blade twirling in his hands while he grew used to its weight and heft.

But, then again, Corinth didn't know Luke's style quite like I did so, he didn't notice that Luke _wasn't_ trying to show off- he was trying to figure out the minute differences between a lightsaber which has no weight and the huge piece of steel he was wielding now.

The first thing was that it was actually going where he wished it to with a previously inexperienced docility- lightsabers seem to almost have lives of their own.

Even as I was noticing this and with a suddenness that surprised even _me_, Luke lunged, his sword flashing in the sun and Corinth caught the slice with his shield throwing it off of him, but that unfortunately provided an opening beneath his shield and Luke was quick to use it.

_This_ time, it was _Corinth_ who fell back with a slice across his midriff.

I caught my breath reminding myself that Luke _wouldn't_ complete the follow through which usually meant the opponent's…

He pulled back and my breath left me in a rush of relief.

Then and only then did the fighting begin in earnest.

Corinth was every bit as good as the others claimed and once Luke had managed to divest himself of the shield the pair were equally matched.

Luke's inexperience with the sword was offset by Corinth's less than perfect knowledge of fighting an opponent who fought two-handed style. And if Luke obviously had more experience with fighting in general, Corinth more than made up the lack with his vitality.

Of course, after the first initial blows, most of the rest of that duel failed to really register to me and contrary to popular opinion, it _wasn't_ because I was a woman but because I was a _Fighter_.

After all, while most holos and book-tapes may spout endless details on the blow by blow accounts of who was swinging what at whom and how, it has always been my experience that when it comes to _real_ fighting- 90% or more is mostly a battle of the mind rather than of any weapon.

Corinth tried time and time again to lure Luke into more vigorous attacks while still trying to conserve his own energy.

A sound strategy if I ever saw one since I knew within moments that he was trying to remove Luke's advantage of more experience by playing on his own youth.

Since he was several standard years younger than even my own physical age, I had to admit that given a similar opponent I would have gone for the same thing myself. A tired opponent is more likely to make mistakes regardless of _how_ much experience they have.

Luke wasn't falling for it however, instead choosing to play mental games of his _own_ with Corinth in exchange and I did have to admit that this was a side of him that I had yet to see before.

Gone was The Master, Luke my friend was only a memory- the man who stood against Corinth Dulac had his goal and he was going to do anything necessary to achieve it.

In this case, the anything necessary was that he _knew_ he was more experienced then Corinth and that he wasn't going to fall for Corinth's strategy. This in itself didn't surprise me of course but what _did_ surprise me was the way Luke had no compunctions on letting Corinth _know_ he knew.

He regarded every single one of Corinth's ploys with a bemused expression of one watching an adorable child make a fool out of themselves and did absolutely _nothing_ to hide that expression. Of course, when that failed to really anger Corinth, he just switched tactics.

"Very good thrust," Luke informed him his voice traveling to the rest of the R'Kala easily as he parried it. "You _might_ want to watch that right side when you do it next time or you'll be wide open for an attack."

Corinth's face reddened in barely contained fury. _He was speaking like Corinth was a Padawan!_

"Careful!" Luke warned his expression and tone good-natured and entirely deadpan as he parried another thrust. "You don't want to get _too_ confident."

Jaymes chuckled.

"That's cold," He declared. "I mean that's _really_ cold."

I couldn't help it. I had to bite back a small smile myself.

Then, Corinth finally began to catch on and smiled, his anger erasing in an instant.

"That was pretty good," He remarked meaning more than just the comment's humor but also its reason. "I almost fell for that taunt K'Shonan," He commented as the pair circled one another like languid predators. "But of course, I should have known from the little sister's appearance when she arrived at our Refuge that you can wield words that hurt more than any weapon."

Beside me Gorak blinked in surprise as Luke flushed.

"What're they _doing_?" He asked the universe at large. "They're supposed to be fighting not _socializing_."

"They _are_ fighting Gorak," I told him distractedly since Corinth was continuing.

"She was quite a sight as well," He observed with a shrug. "Eyes red from weeping, thin as a piece of parchment from starvation- of course, _that_ part wasn't your fault," He assured Luke. "Poor thing was only wearing a sheet and was as timid as a beaten cryk."

With visible effort, Luke got his temper under control and Corinth smiled and shrugged again.

Then, Luke attacked and it was Corinth's turn to parry the slice to his midriff.

"Why're they _talking_?" Gorak commented.

"They're too evenly matched now," Jaymes commented. "The only way one's going to win this fight is in their minds."

Mutely, I nodded my agreement of this assessment as I bit my lip watching the fight unfold.

"Water?" Someone offered from just behind me and to my left.

Turning, I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I recognized _Mr_. _Solo_!

A hyperian heartbeat was all I had to register this fact however as no sooner then I recognize him and his Wookie copilot then Mr. Chewbacca was howling, his fist lashing out to connect with H'leksm.

Considering the unprecedented strength of that species, I wasn't in the least surprised when the guard immediately dropped.

Then, I realized that Jaymes had pressed something against the arm of the fourth guard and as I turned to see this little bit of double-dealing, Gorak was already beginning to exclaim and large, fur-covered arms reached around my waist from behind to pick me up unceremoniously before I could even so much as begin to utter a protest!

"Wha- What're you _doing_?" I demanded as I was quickly thrown over a furry shoulder and carried away from my protectors the clamor already beginning.

"Insurance!" Solo cried over his shoulder from in front of the Wookie as they darted in through the large ornate doors leading to the arena.

Together, Jaymes and Solo closed them the bar falling into their holders a split moment before the R'Kala arrived.

Immediately those doors began to shake as shoulders tried to open them in desperation.

"What?" I demanded further bracing my hands against the very large back in order to look over at the insane smuggler. "Have you lost your _mind_?" I demanded. "Those people are going to kill you _all_ for this!"

"Maybe," He shrugged unaffected. "But you don't get it sweetheart, if we _don't_ come back with you, I'm going to have to deal with my wife- which is _far_ worse."

As the trio proceeded to kidnap me- considering the fact that I was currently over the shoulder of a Wookie being jostled about like a sack of tubers, it really would have been _no_ help whatsoever to kick my legs and try to beat my relatively tiny fists against that gargantuan back.

Of course, anyone who has been in a situation that's even _remotely_ similar knows that- like that unavoidable urge to check the public terminal for spare centimes after you've finished a call or checking that door you know is locked solely to see if it's locked- there are just some things that _can't_ be resisted.

Therefore, I found myself kicking my legs and trying to beat my fists against that large back in the most undignified of manners.

"Damnit to the Dark!" I declared over and over again in my most ringing of imperial tones as I was carried along. "Let me _go_!"

Resistance was little and both Jaymes and Solo managed to make short work of it. Unfortunately however, it wasn't enough with so many Champions and Dorski around.

Entering the main crag where the front of the Refuge was located, everyone froze.

I heard the hammers of dozens of particle rifles pull back and knew precisely what had halted the attempt.

"Why didn't you people just go by the laws?" A weary voice I instantly recognized as Talaya's asked. "Put the female down please."

With a howl, Mr. Chewbacca protested.

"It's alright Chewie," Solo's voice informed him. "Let'er go."

With an almost incomprehensible care, the Wookie knelt and gently placed me on my feet.

"Thank you," I told him my gratitude for the strangely tender treatment sincere.

"Now, Talaya," Jaymes began. "The laws don't precisely stipulate when or where a storm is _supposed_ to happen you know," He informed her. "In fact, they don't even state that a formal protest has to even be _lodged_ first so this was a legal and very valid attempt, you _do_ have to admit _that_ much."

I began to move away in order to discover what it was that was going on- at least, I _tried_ to.

With a howl of intensity however, the Wookie reached out from where he knelt and pulled me back to look at him.

"No wait!" Jaymes called out jumping between the weapons and the pair of us. "That's only his species' language," He explained quickly.

Casting a look over my shoulder I noticed that the Champions were nervous with me so close to such an obviously dangerous creature but that, like me, they were confused also because his tremor was almost _gentle_.

Curious, I looked over at the mysterious copilot who was busy speaking with me in his native tongue.

Yet _again_ when it came to his species however, my Senses failed me as I couldn't quite understand what it was that he was trying to convey.

Desperately, I reached out with my mind but other than a brief glimpse of Luke and the fact that his mind was extremely focused on something that was important to him, I couldn't make it out.

It was just far too complex for me to grasp from his thoughts alone.

"He- ah, he's telling you, you can't go," Solo translated uncomfortable now. "He says that everyone's lost without their mate and Luke's no different. And," He added shaking his head. "Neither are you."

Unable to resist, I smiled sadness filling me at this and, on the spur of the moment found myself embracing that gentle and fierce creature in gratitude for his kind thoughts.

And no, that was certainly _not_ a tear I found myself blinking away as I pulled back to regard those large eyes- just a bit of dust.

"I wish it _were_ true," I told him softly so that only he heard. "But I know my place," I admitted shaking my head before stepping back.

Then, suddenly I found myself being grabbed and pulled again- _this_ time by the hands of Champions as they deftly yanked me away from the suddenly furious Wookie as he howled a rage-filled roar!

Even _Solo_ was stepping back from his lifelong friend his eyes wide.

"What'd you _say_ to him?"

"Whatever your companion's telling us," Talaya warned. "You'd better tell him to say it more softly."

Solo however was busy looking perplexed and shaking his head in confusion.

"What?" He asked the howling Wookie. "She's not a _what_?"

"Calm him _down_, K'Shonan," Talaya told him a second time. "We don't want anyone hurt here."

"Hey, just relax," Solo remarked over his shoulder obviously annoyed. "He's not about to go around ripping people's arms out've their sockets. Wookies just have bad tempers."

"I- I didn't mean to give o-offense," I commented trying not to bite my lip as the Wookie gestured towards me all the while howling at the smuggler.

"'Sokay," Solo told me distracted by his companions words. "It isn't you. Chewie's just got-"

"-What is it that happens here?" Craygel's voice boomed out as she emerged from one of the other tunnels. "Eh?" She demanded. "What goes?"

"Nothing more than a failed storm, Dorska," Jaymes told her with a respectful bow.

"Storm, eh?" She asked stepping up to us her sightless eyes blinking. "And what part did _you_ play, Cholas?"

"I do not hide my thoughts concerning this, elder mother," Jaymes shrugged. "Nor have I ever," He continued. "Truth only behind these walls- the K'Shonan and the young R'Kala _belong_!"

"Oh get serious, Jaymes," Talaya rolled her eyes. "_That_ useless tease?"

"Hey! That's my _family_ you're talking about, sweetheart- you want to say something about him _again_?" Solo asked his hand dangling over his blaster dangerously.

"_ENOUGH?_"

The Dorska's cry filled the crag and then some. I swear that I think the very ground shook with that declaration.

I certainly know that everyone that was there clapped their hands over their ears and fell to the ground trying to protect their hearing as dust shaken loose from the walls about us rained down.

Slowly, eventually, everyone managed to recover themselves and began to gain their feet.

I was aided to mine by the enigmatic Wookie and I swear I could almost feel his claws just indent upon the skin of my forearm as he held it.

Needless to say that I _didn't_ attempt to escape that grasp as we all regarded the Dorska's frail form, her unseeing eyes on nothing while she stood with the aid of her staff.

"Matters between K'Shonan and R'Kala always been confused they have," She declared. "Not even Champion or Dorski can know what lays in mind of other, this is trouble," She continued. "This has _always_ been trouble.

"Even to those who _seek_ to understand!" She pointed a gnarled finger at me.

"So," She remarked straightening as much as her bent form allowed. "Decision we have made," She informed us.

"Solitude has been called," She stated firmly.

All of the R'Kala gasped while the rest of us wondered what in the Sith was going on.

"Solitude?" Solo demanded. "What in the galaxy is _Solitude_?"

"When two feuding R'Kala begin to drag others into their personal debate, they're locked together in one of the Solitudes," Jaymes informed us.

"For how _long_?" I demanded.

Jaymes just smiled and suddenly I could Feel Solo's mind begin to turn over the possibilities with a growing sense of mischievousness.

"_Jaymes_?" I continued as I felt Chewbaaca's other hand grasp my other arm to calm me down. "How _long_?"

"Until they reach an understanding," Jaymes informed me with a shrug.

"_WHAT?_" I exclaimed at the heights of my voice. "Absolutely _not_!"

Brave words of course, _particularly_ with a Wookie holding onto each of my arms.

Those _large_ hands that covered the _entirety_ of my upper arms I noticed- from my elbows all the way up to my shoulders in fact.

_This_ is of course when I realized that the Wookie was no longer trying to _calm_ me down he was _holding_ me down!

As I attempted to vainly escape that powerful grasp however, my large captor just squeezed the merest bit, his claws barely indenting the skin as a reminder of just how _powerful_ his species was even as he howled something humor wafting off of him in waves.

"Ah," Solo remarked turning to the Dorska with a smile. "He wants to know where you want her."


	32. Chapter 30

****A/N: All works belong to George Lucas.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

As I sat in the Solitude awaiting the inevitable, I couldn't help but ponder that I had originally _thought_ that my most humiliating moment was hanging off of Corlyon's rack when I was rescued.

Needless to say, that I had to come to the conclusion that I had thought wrong.

By both sight and tremor the Solitude that I was thrust into was actually quite nice.

The gated off garden was almost more a huge open aired room than anything else. Partially covered by an overhang of rock it was filled with small pools and tiny waterfalls as well as some of the most beautifully blossoming vines I had ever seen.

The archway across from where I sat led to a small flight of stairs up to the main door of the Solitude proper and all of its facilities: a lavatory, a bedroom, and cooking stove complete with a small larder that had been filled. There was also a fireplace with plenty of coal and even a small and private impromptu balcony that almost reminded me of my rooms back at the Praxeum.

All of it was raise to the first floor to ensure that even should the crag be flooded by the fall rains, we would be safe of course.

Which was a good thing given the fact that there were clouds rolling in quite quickly as the first of the fall rains were threatening to fall soon. Within the next hour or possibly less given the look of them I assessed silently to myself as I regarded it.

And this was when I was distracted from my thoughts by the arrival of the other guest of honor to the humiliation that had become mine.

"So, what're _you_ in for?" I asked with a wan smile before returning my chin to the hand that was propping it up with the help of my knee and regarded the small waterfall before me while the gate closed and locked behind him.

Luke regarded me for a silent moment before taking a deep breath he crossed the small garden. Laying aside my discarded veil from where I had dropped it onto the bench, he sat down beside mine. Too tired to care about anything anymore I didn't bother to move.

"Dale, I-"

"-Luke?" I cut through his words with the ease of exhaustion.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to hear it anymore," I informed him my voice level from sheer weariness alone as I sat regarding the water as it fell into the largest pool.

"No more lectures, no more morale boosting comments, no more apologies, just- just leave it alone, alright?" I asked. "I mean, I never should have started all this- this caco anyway and, I-I'm not even sure how I even _did._

"So, please- just _please_, spare me any more craziness."

Silence filled the air as he digested this and I rose mostly in order to step away from him than to step towards the pillar I leaned against with a sigh.

"How about an explanation?" He offered after a moment, his voice quiet.

"'Explanation?'" I repeated turning to look at him finally my arms folding over my chest as I leaned against the column. "Explanation for _what_?"

"Honestly?"

I blinked for a moment in surprise.

"Yes," I answered dubious.

"'For being an absolute idiot,'" He told me in complete candor obviously quoting someone.

_How in the t'lacking __Sith__ does he _do_ that?_ I wondered wildly torn between anger, bemusement and weary acceptance while I rolled my eyes to the sky above us.

This time however, I wasn't willing to give in any more I discovered.

"You've got three minutes, Skywalker," I informed him in my coolest of imperial tones. "Then, I am marching up those stairs and through that door and locking it behind me."

Luke regarded me for a moment before he sighed.

"Fair enough," He agreed sadness somehow touching the edges of his voice.

"Two minutes thirty seconds," I ticked off my arms still folded over my chest.

"Look Dallayna, I was wrong," He told me finally. "From the very beginning of all of this I was wrong."

"So you keep saying," I observed my voice level. "Two minutes."

"Damnit to the Dark Dallayna, will you just stop worrying about the time for a moment and let me _talk_ to you?" He finally demanded rising to his feet with enough vehemence that I found myself taken aback for a moment out of sheer surprise.

_No Dale_, I reminded myself. _No surrender. Nil Illegitimi Carborundum._

"No," I answered straightening. "No I won't Luke- why in the Sith _should_ I?" I pointed out. "You know, I- I have been through a great deal of things in my short life, Luke Skywalker, but you know what?

"The _one_ thing I have _never_ had was someone who _pretended_ to actually give a cold jump about me turn around and use that to hurt me!" I informed him acid filling my voice. "So, no Luke- No, not anymore. I have to take enough from the rest of the galaxy I _don't_ need to take it from _you_. I can handle being a non-person to them but I will _not_ take that kind of treatment from my 'friends!'"

Silence answered me as his eyes fell away.

"What?" I demanded coldness filling the hollowness of my chest. "You think that an _apology_ is going to make that go away Luke?" I shook my head. "Did you honestly come here thinking that just saying 'I'm sorry' is going to erase what you _did_ to me? _I trusted you_!" I declared my voice rising with all of the pent-up pain of the past months.

Silence again, as I shook my head.

"I was alone Luke," I stated softly. "Hurt… Half-dead… and, I came to you… Not, not to fix anything Luke," I shook my head again. "Not to-to _solve_ anything even. No- oh no, _more_ the fool I," I observed bitterly. "I only wanted my _friend_."

He looked away unable to meet my gaze and I could feel the pain emanating off of him. He did nothing to hide neither it nor his guilt at his own actions.

The world blurred in soft tones as the tears filled my eyes but I held my chin up anyway- despite the humiliation- despite the pain- the degradation of the memories alone- I still held my head up as I continued.

No. No surrender here- _never_ a surrender here.

"For the first time in my life," I heard myself declare hollowly. "All I wanted," I continued. "Was for the man I trusted- the man I _loved_," I added my voice acrid. "To- to just," My words halted for a moment as I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "_Be_ there."

This time I was the one that looked away but I couldn't do so for long- not for long. No surrender. Nil Illegitimi Carborundum. Don't let them wear you down.

"And what was his _response_?" I asked into the pregnancy of the moment my voice betraying myself at the last word.

I forced it back under control.

"He shied away from my _Darkness_," The word rolled through my mouth like the harsh after-tang of fuel exhaust.

I lifted my chin further a deep breath filling my lungs with conviction.

"Well," I declared finally. "Maybe it _is_ Dark," I admitted with a nod. "Maybe it _is_ wrong- someone _tainted_ like me wanting what I want, but you know what Luke?" I asked softly the tears still in my eyes.

At least they hadn't fallen- thank the Force they still had yet to fall.

"I _will_ find it anyway," I informed him my tone cold. "No matter how Dark it may be- no matter how much I shouldn't want it because of what I am, Luke Skywalker, I _will_ find someone that _will_ care about me like that.

"And," I continued taking a deep breath. "Your time is up."

Trying to ignore the tears in my eyes I nodded and turning, I began to make my way with whatever dignity the Force had left me towards the doorway.

"No," He declared with firm conviction. "_Not_ like this."

With the preternatural speed of a true master he was before me, his arm across the archway blocking my retreat.

"Dallayna," He declared further. "No."

"Damnit to the Dark, Luke," I exclaimed falling back the tears falling at long last as I pulled away. "Just let me _go_!" I found myself more pleading then ordering.

Luke however just shook his head with a grim determination.

"No," He stated simply as he straightened and stepped forward. "I won't," He informed me further. "I won't because the simple fact of the matter is that I need you, Dale," He almost shrugged sadly as he stepped forward again forcing me to retreat further. "If I let you go now- If I let you walk out of my life like this then," And here he sighed in momentary weariness. "Then everything that I've done- everything that I'm _trying_ to do will be for _nothing_!"

This caught me as surely as a tractor beam as I froze in complete confusion, my eyes going to meet the intensity of his gaze. But then again, it might have also had to do with the fact that my back was suddenly- and quite literally up against the wall beside the gate.

"You don't understand," He observed with a slight smile filled with irony. "Dallayna, I- I spent my entire _life_ alone because of what I was- what _you_ are: a Jedi," He pointed out, gentle sadness. "Is- Is it any _wonder_ then, that," He shook his head. "That, when you _did_ come to me that I would think that it was only _because_ of the fact that I was a master?" He asked not even bothering to hide his pain.

I regarded him in the silence that hung so heavily between us complete bafflement filling my eyes now instead of tears as I blinked.

"Han and Lea have never mentioned it of course, but we all knew," He continued. "The more I learned- the more powerful I became, the more I found myself 'flipping the chit' as you put it," He remarked with an audible sigh.

"And then," A saddened smile barely tugged at the edges of his lips. "And then you came along and called me on that," A wan near chuckle shook his shoulders for the briefest of moments. "With all of the subtlety of the _Deathstar_- you called me on that. And," He admitted with another sigh. "That's exactly _what_ I love about you most, Dallayna," He told me wearily shaking his head in defeat.

"I was wrong," He observed into the silence. "I tried to keep things between us appropriate but, then again," And here he chuckled dryly. "That's exactly where I _was_ wrong," His gaze finally met mine again eyes twinkling just the merest bit. "You are _never_ going to be appropriate, are you Dallayna Vokan?" He asked his voice falling to a near whisper.

"And," He admitted his smile fading from his lips. "I never should have tried to fight that," He confessed with a shrug. "I shouldn't have tried to fight it because, that's exactly what I need," He pointed out. "You."

I regarded him in the heavy air, only the distant rumbles of the approaching storm breaking the silence as I leaned back against the wall behind me my arms folded firmly over my hollow chest.

"Nice speech," I commented my voice oddly level making him wince, his pain filling the Force. "But I don't see where it solves anything," I continued my critique.

"You're attracted to me too. Great, wonderful, yippee- what difference does it make? Because you were right back on the ship, Luke," I pointed out.

"The galaxy is still the galaxy, isn't it?" I asked. "I'm still the Imperial Holo-Child and _you_- well, you don't need a diatribe on your fame, do you?

"And _furthermore_- as if we _need_ to add more thermal to the exhaust, you and I both know that this isn't about propriety.

"No, this is about my past- which you have made _perfectly_ clear that you can't stand," I shook my head. "So, even if you _could_ just wave your hand and make all of the galaxy go away, where does that leave us except where we are _now_?"

Luke accepted these points without a murmur of protest.

He just nodded.

"Back at the beginning," He agreed sadness filling him. "Back to the fact that- yes, you are right, Dallayna. It is indeed the past that I could not stand but it _wasn't_ _yours_."

He sighed.

"A few years before I met you," Luke continued. "I _forgot_ that no matter what we do- no matter what wonders or miracles or feats we can perform, the only thing that's truly important in life is who we care about and who cares about us.

"And, one way or the other, I will be paying for that for the rest of my life," He declared his eyes filled with the pain of the distant past. "'Once you descend upon the path to the Dark Side, forever will it dominate your destiny,'" He quoted grim. "That's what it means, Dallayna, it means that I will always be paying for what I've done one way or another.

"Well, I couldn't Dallayna, I just could _not_ let you pay for my weakness too. My place as your master is to help you _find_ your destiny- not to constrain it with _my_ desires!"

He took a deep breath now and I felt my voice leave me before I could respond as I realized what he was talking about. The time he turned to the Dark Side.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes met mine filled with sadness.

"The irony is that in trying to remember all of that in order to _keep_ you from paying the price for my weakness," A dry chuckle buried itself into his throat now. "I only wound up forgetting every bit of it and made you pay the price," He confessed. "Because the truth is that there _is_ no such thing as 'appropriate' when it comes to the ones we care about because they _know_ us, weaknesses and all.

"In fact, that's the only thing that _gives_ us strength against those weaknesses- that the people we care about know them.

"So," He sighed straightening. "Now do you see why I said that without you the Praxeum doesn't mean anything?" He asked. "The purpose of the Praxeum, Dallayna- the purpose of the Jedi is solely to protect," His words left him for a moment as his earnest gaze met mine. "Is solely to protect the very thing I forgot about," He sighed. "_Again_," A wane near-smile just tugged at the corners of his lips.

Finally, at long last, his gaze fell away from mine as he looked down in the silence that followed.

And that's when I Felt it… Something was _off_.

Surprised (not to mention _more_ than a little annoyed at this intrusion) I looked up just as the rumbling filled the air.

This time however it wasn't the thunder, in fact it was much, _much_ closer- much more insistent as it approached.

"What the-" Luke asked but no sooner had these words left him than I was instantly realizing just what it was we were hearing.

"Oh no," I breathed for a brief moment of weariness straightening.

"Dallayna," Luke began. "What-"

I didn't allow him to finish the question however as I was already moving- already in action my mind stretching my mental cry to its limits towards the R'Kala in the other crags.

_Flasher!_

Grabbing Luke's wrist firmly I all-but dove for the archway and the safety of the stairs beyond. The ground beneath us was already mud between one step and the next.

Two steps and it was already to our ankles swirling faster than nearly light itself and as we entered the archway. I felt my sandled feet slip on the slipperiness of the mud beneath us.

With far more speed than I could ever achieve, Luke just reached out and pulled me with him into the stairwell beyond- my free hand providing a moment of balance as we started up the steps.

Water splashed into the small opening to rise up against the far wall with its speed, splashing us both as we made our way out of the way of danger- doused nearly head to foot.

Precisely which of us entered the Solitude proper first I honestly don't know, nor could I ever really recall who it was that began closing the door first but I do know that I was the one that threw home the bolt before the both of us were leaning back against the door's heavy safety as our breathing returned to normal.

"What," Luke asked between deep breaths. "Was that?"

I struggled to gain control of my own breathing for a moment before I could finally answer.

"That," I informed him. "Was a Flasher," I stated between heavy breaths of my own. "Fall rains," I explained piecemeal due to my slowly steadying heart. "Up in the mountains above the crags," I said. "They flow-"

"-Downhill before the rains even arrive," He finished for me gaining the idea of what was happening.

I nodded. "It should trickle away by mid-afternoon tomorrow."

Silence.

"So," He remarked halting. "We're stuck here for the night?"

A strange Feeling tickled at the edges of my awareness as I looked over at him in the dim shadows of the Solitude's main room.

Annoyed, I thrust it away with a shake of my head.

"Looks like," I admitted carefully noncommittal.

Thrusting myself away from the door I made my way across the room and to the large balcony-window that dominated the wall on the left.

The shutters pulled away allowing the diffused lighting of the overcast sky to enter and I paused for a moment, a gasp escaping my throat as I looked out.

Drawn forward by my response, Luke came over to stand beside me and stood for a moment, shock and amazement filling the room.

"By the Force," He breathed.

Mutely, I nodded unable to trust my voice as I regarded the scene before me.

The balcony was all-but overrun with flowering vines and large blue leaves from various plants, which in that moment provided the perfect frame to the gorgeous view before us.

Water flooded over the far edge of the crag creating a momentary waterfall of a sheer savage beauty I'd never seen before.

"It's- It's beautiful," I heard myself comment from parsecs away.

Despite the fact that my eyes never left the scene, I could still Feel Luke's eyes turn to regard me.

"Yes, it is," He agreed his voice just as soft.

The strange feeling tickled at the edges of my awareness again but yet again, I thrust it away.

I did _not_ need any more dangers or strange occurrences in that moment.

Particularly, as it was not lost on me that he was referring to more than just the momentary waterfall created from the flasher.

Feeling slightly chill, I found myself folding my arms over my chest and shivering beneath the wet gossamered layers of my skirts.

Then it was with a silent start that I looked up to realize that he was just draping his cloak around my shoulders.

"Um, than- thanks," I thanked him suddenly feeling just a bit embarrassed.

His gaze met mine again making me feel not unlike a stalgen in the lights of a landing flitter filled with hunters. It was unblinking, unreadable.

There _was_ an expression there but for once, I couldn't for the life of me quite gather what it _was_.

"You're welcome," He responded simply.

That gaze, blazing like the blade of a lightsaber regarded me for a moment more before his lips barely quirked in a momentary ghost of a smile and he turned back towards the growing shadows of the room behind us.

A vague wave of his hand not to mention a quick thrum through the Force and everything sprung to life all at once- the fireplace and all of the candles and lamps burst into flickering flames casting the room in a soft, warm light.

I watched this little display through a sideways glance just a little incredulous.

_This is a test_… My mind informed me yet again wryly. _This is a test of the emergency planetary system…_

Whatever expression my face might have possibly revealed I didn't know, but I still tried to school my features into neutrality even as he turned to look back at me, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Where were we?" He asked his tone and manner mild.

I didn't answer. I very _carefully_ didn't answer.

"Ah yes," He remarked reaching behind him a second time and pulling forth a datapad. "I know you said that you were tired of running," He admitted. "But, I thought this might come in handy just in case," He told me holding it out.

Dubious, I took the datapad and turning it in my hands, looked down to regard it.

"It's a galactic atlas," I observed unnecessarily.

Luke just nodded.

"Yes it is," He agreed. "I thought that if you ever wanted to either run away again or, well, just leave," He shrugged leaning back against the wall behind him. "Then it would save a great deal of time and credits if you just told me where you were going," He shrugged again.

"That," He continued. "And, I thought it might help you out with ideas on where you might want to go."

Naturally, of course, I blinked at this and cast a look down at the datapad before looking back up at him.

"Huh?" I finally blinked in surrender to my confusion.

Luke smiled.

"I'm sorry," He apologized shaking his head. "I thought you would have figured it out by now," He admitted. "I'll be going with you," He told me.

"What?" I breathed.

A wane chuckle shook his shoulders silently for a moment as he shook his head.

"Dallayna," He remarked softly his tone tender. "I already told you that," He said smiling slightly. "_You're_ my life now," He told me. "Anything else I can possibly do at this point is meaningless if I let that go."

Mutely, I found myself looking away at that unable to answer.

Almost of their own accord, my eyes found the datapad in my hands.

"But," I heard myself protest weakly. "But," I looked down at the datapad I held. "The Praxeum-"

"-They can take care of themselves," He declared stepping forward. "The Force will find a way whether I'm there or not," He pointed out gently. "Besides," He shrugged. "Weren't _you_ the one the pointed out that the Praxeum's purpose is more important than the Praxeum itself?"

Surprised and not a little scandalized I looked up.

"I never said-"

"-No, but that's what you meant," He admitted with an easy smile. "And you were right," He told me shaking his head his hand coming out to cup my cheek.

And then I felt that same strange feeling again tickling at the edges of my Awareness.

"But," I protested pulling away. "But we'll _die_, Luke," I reminded him. "Don't- don't you get that yet? Hasn't- hasn't that _occurred_ to you yet?"

Luke smiled slightly and shrugged again.

"I'll admit that it's a slight possibility-"

""-_Possibility?_'" I scoffed amazed. "Luke-"

"-And even if it were a _certainty_," He continued on firmly cutting through my protest as he stepped forward, grasping my arms. "I can think of no better way I would want to become one with the Force then," He confessed his eyes dropping from mine for a moment before rising again. "In your arms."

I blinked at this in complete disbelief.

He did _not_ just say what I thought he did, I told myself as I regarded him.

That was _not_ a line.

It couldn't have been a line. It just couldn't have been.

"That- That isn't a line, is it?" I heard myself asking for conformation.

Surprised, Luke blinked for a moment, taken aback by the incongruous question.

"Why would I say something like that if I didn't mean it?" He asked back.

_He was being honest_! I realized with a start as my hand came up to cover my mouth as I blinked.

One of the oldest clique's in known _history_ and he had just declared it without ever even knowing what he had just said! _He didn't even _know_ it was a line!_

He was being completely and entirely sincere.

"Oh Luke," I heard myself breath as I blinked at the tears that threatened while trying to suppress their cause with a hand over my mouth.

"Dallayna, please," He declared earnestly as he stepped even closer to me. "Please don't walk away like this. I _need_ you," He confessed honestly. "I don't want to even try to live without you, I-"

And that was when the floodgates opened unfortunately as I just couldn't take anymore.

My head falling to my hands I finally at long last began to laugh.

The hurt in his face was easy to read so I tried desperately to sober myself even as I stepped into his arms, my hands going to his shoulders.

"Oh Luke, honey," I remarked sympathetic, apologetic and trying to be kind as my laughter slowly fell away.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head. "I'm sorry," I told him my hand cupping his cheek. "It's just that-" This time when I Felt it, I turned away annoyed.

"What in the Sith, _is_ that?" I demanded looking around.

Luke blinked.

"Is what?"

"_That_," I declared gesturing around us to indicated the strange tremor. "You mean to tell me that you _don't_ Feel that?" I all-but demanded.

"Feel what?" He asked perplexed.

"I don't _know_," I grumbled looking around. "It's like… When something's off only," I bit my lip in thought. "_Not_."

"'Off?'" He repeated not understanding but not disbelieving either.

"Yeah," I agreed still distracted by it. "You know," I shrugged. "Whenever something dangerous is going to happen something Feels off," I reminded him.

"And you Feel this?" Luke remarked thoughtful now.

"Well," I felt my brow furrow as I struggled with the words to explain what was going on. "It's not like when there's _danger_ exactly," I admitted. "I mean, it's not _exactly_ like that 'One Note Wrong' feeling," I assessed. "It's more like-"

I felt my words leave me as I looked over at Luke my eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Like what?" He pressed.

That nagging suspicion became a full-blown realization in just the space of a hyperian heartbeat as I understood what it was.

If the Feeling that I got whenever danger was on the verge of happening could be described as a single chord of an instrument with one note wrong then, what I was Feeling at that moment as I looked over at Luke was like a perfectly executed chord from an entire orchestra.

And immediately upon the heels of this realization, I understood _precisely_ what it meant.

I also understood the futility of trying to deny it either.

After all, Fighter though I may be, there were just some things it just didn't _pay_ to fight against, I had to realize with a sigh. There really are just some things you just _can't_ fight.

"Like what, Dallayna?" He pressed his concern growing. "If there's a danger-"

"-No," I shook my head smiling in surrender as I pulled myself back into the conversation. "It's- It's nothing," I assured him shaking my head.

"So," I declared stepping into his arms. "Where were we?" I asked.

Luke blinked at my sudden change of conversation with not a little suspicion. I felt his Awareness just barely brush mine making certain that everything was all right.

It was… Sort of.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked finally still not quite certain.

"Well," I remarked thoughtful. "I guess," I shrugged.

"But," I added. "You still have a _great_ deal of kissing up to do," I told him not willing to surrender without at least some sort of condition or two.

As futile as struggle was, that did _not_ mean that I was just going to roll over.

Luke however just sighed in a relief that I swear was almost palpable.

As for myself? I couldn't figure out whether or not to be annoyed with what I had felt or… Happy…

Luke however just smiled slightly suddenly turning shy and I quelled my humor at the uncharacteristic response as I shook away my _own_ sudden timidity as he took my hands into his own between us.

"So," He commented. "May I kiss you?"

Unable to prevent the annoying modesty that suddenly filled my chest I looked down for a moment unable to answer. I looked down at our hands noticing a slight cut on the back of his right one, just over his thumb.

_He needs to get that fixed_, I thought wildly for a moment as I remembered that it was a cybernetic. _One drop of water in the wrong spot and he'll short it out._

It was nothing more than a distraction of course, but I allowed it solely because I really couldn't think of what else to think.

After all, it isn't _every_ day that one finds themselves trapped in a room for over twenty-four standard hours with the person they were _meant_ to be with.

Which, honestly? Was the _only_ reason why I capitulated.

I mean, I'll fight anything- Dark Force Wielders, Light Force Wielders, Stormtroopers, the Empire, a Star Destroyer even, but if there was _one_ thing I learned growing up is that, point blank: there _is_ no fighting the Force.

The question of course, is who after all would _want_ to? I mean- _other_ than a Fighter who would feel the urge solely out of stubborn independence.

_What else_ can_ the Fates- _any_ of the Fates offer that's of any worth?_ Jaymes's voice asked me all over again.

What else indeed? I couldn't help but ask myself.

A deep breath quelled the last of my resistance.

_There is no Fighting the Fates, Dale_, I observed wryly. _There really is no Fighting the Fates._

Sighing, I looked up to meet his sapphired gaze a small smile tugging at my lips.

It wasn't the most handsome of faces I looked up into. A face made for serious sobriety then for anything else. But then again, I noticed, there were those eyes.

Beautiful, expression filled eyes that seemed almost to see as much as the Dorska herself and yet could seem at times to convey infinitely more. Force help me, but far more than any possible tremor, I think I felt attracted to his eyes the most of all.

Rule number one of battle is, of course, never ever, _ever_ try to fight off an enemy you can't stand against, I observed to myself.

So alright, it was silly, it was trite, and maybe- just maybe a tad bit clique but of course, his question begged for it.

Swallowing the humor that threatened- I finally at long last took the transport with three little words. Words that I Knew- could Feel the very Force itself waiting for me to say in the heavy silence as I looked up to regard the man I loved.

"By all means," I told him. "By all means," I repeated again just to make certain he got the point.

And so, my single, lone victory for reality completed, I waited as I watched Luke smile at this.

Then, leaning over, his arms came about me.

And, almost as if in silent answer to everything that had ever happened to me up until that point, outside, the rain began to fall. And this time, there wasn't even a breath of a wind.


	33. Chapter 31

****A/N: All works belong to George Lucas.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

_Daaalllaaayyynnnaaa…_

Racing through the jungle, I froze as I heard its call.

The temple to the Praxeum seemed so far. Out of reach but I had to- I _had_ to reach it in order to warn them.

_ Daaalllaaayyynnnaaa…_

The white gossamer of the webs surrounded me. Carefully, I looked around my heart thudding in my chest.

"Leave me alone," I told it softly.

_Daaalllaaayyynnnaaa…_

The chittering began again as they slowly moved in.

They were getting braver, I noticed as the acrid bile of fear filled my throat. They were getting braver and when they realized that I was alone-

"No," I told myself shaking away the thought. "I'm _not_ afraid of you," I told them trying not to hear the hollowness of this declaration as they began to descend their webs.

Slowly, carefully minding the web around me, I backed up to a tree as their chittering grew-their cold and ancient hunger calling to me.

_Daaalllaaayyynnnaaa…_

I had to get to the Praxeum! I had to warn them!

Almost wildly, I looked around.

And then my eyes found black in the branches above me.

I screamed as it fell upon me, renting my flesh- the feeding frenzy beginning-

"_NOOOOO!_"

"Dale!"

Warm arms were around me and a mind muffled my own like a comforting blanket.

"It's alright," A tender voice was whispering soft assurances into my ear. "It's alright, it was just a dream."

Reality returned to me slowly as I blinked looking around the room of the Solitude while Luke continued to hold me, brushing my hair from my eyes with tenderness.

"It was just a dream," He declared again as I registered the comforting softness of his naked body beside mine. "Just a dream."

_Breathe in… two… three… four… Breathe out… two… three… four…_

The calming technique managed to erase the last of my shakiness as my memory returned of the past several days.

Which had, admittedly, been pleasant enough to put warm and fuzzy thoughts into anyone, I couldn't help but observe as I curled up into the warmth of the arms more out of the novel pleasure at being able to do so then out of any need for comfort.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked as his arms came around me.

"Mmm-hmm," I answered with a smile.

The chest within my arms sighed and I could feel his movement as he looked around.

"Well," He commented. "Looks like we survived," He observed mostly, I think to say something then out of any need to state the obvious.

"Mmmm," I agreed happily. "I'm almost sorry it's over," I admitted.

This time, his shoulders shook in a silent chuckle.

"It _was_ interesting," He agreed.

And that of course, was the understatement of the century I thought to myself as I tried to sort through the haze of memories that seemed to overshadow the last few days.

Frankly, I think that mostly, my desire to try and remember everything that I could about The Mists, was simply because the experience hadn't exactly been what I had thought that it would.

After all, from what Jaymes and Gorak had told me, I had originally assumed that The Mists would be something akin to desire. Frankly, I had thought that maybe it was that the act was so close to desire that maybe it overtook things for a brief time period.

I was both sort of correct in that assumption but, also, somewhat wrong too as I had discovered.

"Centime for your thoughts," Luke whispered into my hair.

I smiled. "I was just trying to figure out what happened," I told him as I languidly released him for a nice healthy stretch.

Shameless lips found my ribs a few times as I did so, making me giggle in ticklish response.

"_Luke!_" I protested between my giggles.

He laughed.

"Sorry," He apologized not sorry in the least. "I do think you're right though," He admitted thoughtfully as he lay his head on my ribs, his hands caressed my bare stomach idly. "It was an interesting phenomena."

"'Phenomena?'" I repeated arching a brow. "You call it a 'phenomena?'"

His shoulders shook in silent laughter a second time as he shook his head while he propped himself up on an elbow to look down at me.

"Actually, Dallayna, I call what happened to us _during_, a 'phenomena,'" He corrected me smiling as he toyed with a lock of my hair idly.

"Well," I remarked. "From what I remember of it, it wasn't exactly _during_, per se," I commented thoughtful now myself.

And it hadn't been either. While I had been expecting a several day long bout- from what I could remember it had actually been more like a series of them. Almost as if-

"True," Luke was saying frowning. "It was almost as if our instincts took over for a time," He observed echoing my very thoughts.

"Well," I stated. "Maybe that's part of the paradox," I shrugged. "I mean, the physical aspects of love making _have_ to be instinctual in order to propagate the species- which is why we construe it as of the Dark Side in the form of desire," I pointed out. "Couple this with the fact that- _as_ Jedi, it's more than just a physical act for us and the temptations are pretty obvious.

"So," I remarked as my thoughts continued. "I suppose that it would only make _sense_ that a part of making love for _any_ Jedi would be feeling safe enough to accept that instinct's existence rather than suppress it beneath conscious control- all while still being encouraging and loving enough to defer that darker aspect of love towards a more positive end," I stated more thinking aloud than anything else. "And, given all of that, it would almost _have_ to be more difficult for those of us who've been- well… for want of a better word: _infected_.

"Which would explain _why_ The Mists occur for Fighters really," I continued thoughtful now as I bit my lip. "Since Fighters _already_ have difficulty with the balancing act between the Sides- those kinds of circumstances would almost _have_ to require a brief time period for the pair to learn how to balance the Darker instinct to propagate the species and the Lighter draw of being in love with one's partner," I shrugged.

Suddenly aware of my lover's scrutiny I found myself quelling a blush.

"_What_?" I asked feeling my cheeks redden even further.

"Nothing," He shook his head before smiling slightly and running his fingers through my hair. "Sometimes I almost forget just how much is lurking back there," He assured me rising up and gently kissing my forehead.

"Ah, well," I commented haltingly as my cheeks reddened even further at the unabashed compliment. "We um, we should probably get ready to go," I said getting up.

The sharp protests from harshly abused muscles completely removed any thoughts of the humor that wafted to me from my beloved however and I found myself all-but falling back onto the bed in response.

"Ow," I declared as calmly as I could.

"What's wrong?" Came the worried query as he was hovering beside me in an instant. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" I asked surprised at the speed with which he had appeared beside me. "Oh nothing," I assured him patting his cheek and delivering a kiss in order to erase that worried expression. "I'm just paying for not keeping in shape, that's all."

Instantly, his expression turned puzzled.

"Well, it _can_ be considered a physical activity, love," I pointed out. "And since I wasn't exercising the entire time I was at the Refuge…"

"Oh," He remarked in understanding with a smile. "Well," He nodded. "In that case, we should probably do something about that," He observed. "Lie back," He told me helping me to do so.

"Now, where have I heard _that_ line before?" I quipped.

"_Dallayna_!"

This time it was _my_ turn to laugh and, of course to instantly regret it, as I felt overused muscles protest.

After that however, Luke proceeded to massage life back into my sore body with loving hands. I found myself relaxing into the gentle ministrations as his knowledgeable hands located every knot, every sore spot and eased it away.

It wasn't the first time he had helped to ease a pain for me but I had to admit that, now that the barriers had been removed between us, it was certainly the most intimate.

Always before, when it had been to remove a specific pain or another it had always been delivered with a detached deliberation. And, I couldn't help but notice that far from changing our relationship greatly, the mists had only had the effect of just making more areas accessible to us now.

So, when he was done and I found myself lying out in a boneless heap, I was neither surprised nor unhappy when he just lay out beside me, his arm coming around my shoulders as he snuggled close.

"Centime for your thoughts," He whispered his lips finding the back of my shoulder tenderly.

Unable to resist, I smiled turning to him and rubbed my lips against him.

"I was just thinking that the R'Kala are right," I admitted kissing his bare chest solely because I could. "'With closeness comes comfort,'" I quoted between kisses as I squeezed him loving the feel of his body against mine.

Despite the fact that I couldn't see him with my physical eyes, I knew that Luke was smiling as I felt his fingers slip into my hair.

"Yes, it does," He agreed before sliding down in my arms until he could look up at me his intense blue eyes meeting mine before kissing me softly.

He looked at me for a moment in silence, regarding me.

"That is something we should talk about though," He commented with a slight smile filled with embarrassment. "There are, after all other consequences from our getting together that we might encounter," He told me serious now.

"Oh?" I asked for a moment before, reading his eyes, I caught onto what he was saying. "_Oh_," I remarked again in understanding. "That," I stated further with a smile before leaning down to give him a kiss. "Don't worry about it," I declared with honesty kissing him again.

Smiling his fingers found my hair again as his thumb brushed my cheek.

"Actually, Dallayna, I'm _not_ worried," He admitted. "I just don't want _you_ to worry," He continued idly caressing a soft line from my cheek down my neck and over my shoulder. "I mean, I realize that you must have seen a good number of men who had left-"

Smiling at this, I reached out and silenced his words with a finger.

The fact of the matter was that I knew _precisely_ what it was he was talking about and what he was trying to say.

After all, we had spent the last who knows how many days- possibly even a week or two making love daily. The results would only naturally be a child.

_Unfortunately_ however, as I had learned among the R'Kala, female Fighter Talents were almost always barren. It was a part of the taint that we bore.

Only one out of a thousand pregnancies actually came to term and that was for a species whose gestation period was only five months. Human gestation however was nine so, I knew that the odds were almost impossible- if not impossible outright.

But Luke however, didn't know that fact of course.

His limited knowledge of Fighters had kept him innocent of that sad fact of our Talent. So, naturally, as the beautiful and loving man he was, he was trying to inform me quite honestly that I had nothing to worry about should I have a child.

And, if I _hadn't_ known what I had known of the impossibilities, I would have to admit that, if Luke were any other man in the galaxy- if I hadn't known him as much as I did, then, I _would_ have been concerned as to his sincerity.

As things stood however…

"First off, you have absolutely nothing to worry about, my love," I told him before our lips met in another kiss. "And second off Luke," I smiled. "I know you would take care of your responsibilities."

Luke smiled and, rolling us over until he was looking down upon me kissed me.

"Actually, Dallayna," He remarked his eyes glimmering with humor. "That's precisely what I was trying to say," He told me shaking his head. "I wouldn't see it as a responsibility," He shrugged at this confession. "You know I've always wanted a child."

Unable to do anything else, I found myself caressing his cheek as I looked up at him smiling slightly.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes," He nodded without the least amount of contriteness. "Think about it," He commented. "A little boy racing down the hallways and corridors of the Praxeum," He assessed his eyes alight with the thought. "Drega beetles and lizards in pockets, playing rekel ball in the afternoons," He listed smiling. "Working on the X-Wing together… I think it would be wonderful," He shrugged again.

Not entirely certain about this, I found my brow furrowing as I looked up at him.

"Oh really?" I asked seriously. "And what if," I commented. "What if it was a girl?"

Luke just smiled shaking his head as if the answer was self-evident.

"Even _better_," He assessed. "Tea parties and dress-up," He observed his eyes alight with mischief. "Terrifying every young would-be paramour in the galaxy," He commented leaning down to kiss me. "You can't tell me that wouldn't be any fun."

Unable to resist, I chuckled for a moment before the seriousness of his words slowly bled it away.

Once again, I found myself looking up at him.

"And what if," I remarked. "What if it _doesn't_ happen?" I asked trying to keep my tone mild. "I mean, what if it _never_ happens? Even- Even if we wanted it to. What if it never happens?"

Luke looked at me for a moment puzzled by this before his face eased and he smiled snuggling down to me tenderly kissing my shoulder.

"Hmm," He commented obviously impersonating me. "Let me think about this for a moment," He continued making it a point of thinking. "The most beautiful woman in the galaxy all to myself for the rest of our lives without any interruptions?" He asked softly into my ear. "You're right, Dallayna," He confessed a smile filling his voice as he teased me. "That would indeed be a horrible destiny."

"_Luke_," I admonished him laughing as I playfully slapped his shoulder.

Luke laughed as he moved in for a kiss. When we both arose for air, his eyes met mine as his fingers played through my hair again his expression serious.

"Whatever it takes, Dallayna Vokan," He told me softly. "Whatever comes," He continued his voice filled with conviction as he shook his head.

He reached up to caress my cheek as he looked down to regard me lovingly. And, as I lay there I could only remember yet again that no matter what else he was, the man I loved was indeed a hardcore, dyed in the wool idealist. He meant every word he said- everything he vowed, every promise he made, he meant it.

And it was I had to admit one of the things that I loved about him the most I realized looking up at him. It was indeed one of the things that I loved about him the most.

But even as I was thinking this, Luke was smiling slightly.

"I waited a lifetime for you, Dallayna Vokan," He confessed before pulling me into his arms. "And, you are _not_ going to get rid of me now that I've found you."

It was such a line but its sincerity had the exact same effect upon me then it would any other woman in the galaxy. So, I relaxed in his arms with a sigh, my head on his chest as he cradled me to him. He was my best friend and, my lover as well, this fact I was well aware of. I was indeed lucky for that. I could say anything, confess anything I wished to and he would accept it.

Except for one thing I realized now as I lay content within his arms. My beloved wanted something that I couldn't give him: a family.

At that thought, I found myself looking up at him and in so doing, moving to kiss those serious lips as I smiled trying not to feel sad. We had everything between us but unfortunately, I realized as I looked at him, it had to end some day.

If my beloved was to ever gain what he wanted from his life, one day, I would be forced to let him go.

But then again, I couldn't help but admit to myself. That thought really didn't bother me as much as it should in the light of what we _did_ have for now.

"We should get ready to go," I told us both.

Luke sighed obviously reluctant.

"You're right," He agreed. "We should."

And of course, while my thoughts of the future were not precisely filled with joy, I quickly found myself being distracted from them by Luke.

For as I discovered that morning, _because_ he was a dyed in the wool, hardcore idealist and _because_ he had waited as long as he had for romance- my beloved paramour had apparently decided that he was going to make up for lost time come Darkness or the end of the Force.

Now, while the details of this tiny quirk in my paramour's personality are probably best left unstated needless to say that by the time we emerged from the Solitude and out into the late morning air, I had been massaged, fed, clothed, and just generally fussed over.

Luckily however, I managed to draw the line at least at the _bathing_ part by pointing out to my paramour that one touch of water on that hand of his and it would instantly short due to the small tear that had happened to the synthoskin.

As for the rest, while I will admit being pampered in such a manner is wonderful in theory, when one comes to the actual _thing_ however, yet again, the holos and book-tapes really don't come even close to the reality.

After all, I will confess that _at_ _first_ being fussed over was nice but after a certain point, one really does have the overwhelming desire to be able to move without finding oneself bumping into someone else.

Loathe as I was to admit it- because I _did_ love him- but by the time we emerged from the Solitude I had discovered an entirely _new_ meaning to the term: Breathing Room.

So it was with a carefully suppressed sigh of relief that we returned to the Refuge proper. When we came out into the crag however Luke paused, his hand in mine.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I was somehow expecting a more vocal response to our arrival," He admitted obviously puzzled. "But…" His words fell away as he looked around as people bustled about on their various errands.

I laughed as I squeezed his arm lovingly.

"Of course they're not teasing you, Luke," I told him. "You've proven yourself."

"'Proven myself?'" He repeated not entirely convinced.

"Yes, proven yourself," I confirmed. "You may not be R'Kala but since you've chosen one as your treesham then, well, you've been sort of grudgingly accepted now," I explained.

"'Treesham?'"

"Protectorate," I translated.

"Oh," He nodded in understanding.

Then, with another look around and a nod to himself Luke began to make his way into the Refuge and due to my hand being in his, I went with him.

"Hey, Luke!" Solo's familiar voice called out and smiling Luke dropped my hand in favor of greeting his brother-in-law.

I pulled back as the two embraced heartily and tried not to remember the sight of the Captain's blaster on the table of the wardroom the day I joined the rebellion.

I _also_ tried not to remember that he had been offering to shoot me with it at the time.

"When did you get back?" Mr. Solo was asking as he smiled squeezing Luke's shoulder.

"Just now," Luke admitted.

"Great," Solo declared. "We can pack up and be gone by this afternoon then."

Luke's smile faded.

"Ah, actually Han," He remarked casting me a glance. "I'm not sure where we're going-"

"-To find the time to say goodbye to everyone?" I asked quickly stepping into the conversation as if it was all perfectly normal. "Don't worry about it, honey," I told him with a smile. "I can say goodbye to everyone in time for us to head back home this afternoon."

Luke regarded me for a silent moment and of course this little exchange wasn't lost on Solo either but at least nominally, they both had to accept it.

"Great," Solo remarked smiling despite the narrowed expression filled with suspicion he cast me.

I tried not to remember that blaster on the table yet again.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked me.

"Of course, I am," I told him. "And, I should probably get moving too, not much sense in wasting time right?" I asked before pulling gently on his arm.

"Actually," He remarked thoughtful now. "Maybe I should go with you-"

"-No, no, don't be silly," I shook my head trying not to let onto the fact that I would be grateful for the break from constant attentions. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," He grudgingly accepted after a moment.

Automatically, Luke leaned over and I kissed his cheek.

"I'll catch up with you in the dining hall around 1500?"

"By all means," He smiled.

Laughing at that, I turned and went up the stairs and into the corridor towards my room. Naturally, it wasn't empty.

I was no longer surprised about that. In fact, I was rather getting used to it.

This time however my guest was completely somber.

"Corinth," I greeted him careful.

"Little sister," He greeted me back from the window seat.

Silence hung for an uncomfortable moment as I tried to think of something to say.

"Look, Corinth, I-"

"-Are sorry for helping him?" Corinth asked holding up a hand.

I blushed.

Then, suddenly throwing back his head, Corinth laughed.

"Oh, oh I _am_ sorry, little sister," He apologized gaining his feet as he looked over at me. "But the expression you just had was absolutely _priceless_," He told me before laughing again as he shook his head.

"I take it you really aren't all that upset about losing," I commented.

"Of course not," He agreed emerald eyes twinkling. "Little sister- Dallayna," He remarked again serious at last. "While I don't think that you realize it yet, little sister, though it may seem like nothing when you have it," He observed. "When you _don't_ have love within your life, it's an emptiness that seems to occupy every single aspect of it," He shrugged. "This is, after all, _why_ we find such things so important," He pointed out. "Once learned, the lessons that love provides to us are only a small part of who we are _but_," He stated meaningfully.

"If not on the other hand," He shook his head. "We find ourselves forever apart from others in ways we can no more describe then we can ease. When someone is ready for that lesson they will search forever for it, most often never even knowing what it is they are searching _for_."

"'Not to bring water to the budding bush is to surely see it whither and decay,'" I quoted softly in understanding.

Corinth beamed.

"Precisely," He shrugged again. "You fell in love, little sister, because you were ready to find it," He told me. "How could I _not_ have aided that?" He asked arching an aristocratic brow. "I knew the first time I ever laid eyes on you that you loved the K'Shonan," He admitted with yet another shrug as he leaned against the wall gracefully. "So, I only wanted to make certain that _he_ loved _you_ and was willing and able to help you discover that most important step for us as R'Kala," He pointed out. "And perhaps," He added eyes sparkling pure mischief. "See a smile or two."

I sighed.

"Is every R'Kala half-insane?" I asked wearily.

Corinth laughed.

"No little sister," He assured me. "But it certainly helps."

Rolling my eyes, I got to work packing some things.

"So, you're leaving with him, I take it?" Corinth observed.

"That's sort of the idea, yeah," I remarked taking down a bag.

"Happy with him?"

I paused as I looked over.

"Actually?" I heard myself ask back. "Other than feeling a bit like the virgin sacrifice? Yes," I admitted.

Corinth laughed at that for a moment as I began to go through the various drawers.

"Do you think you'll ever return?" He remarked pulling himself up to sit on my desk, his booted feet on the seat of the chair before him.

He was still as languid as a feline, still exuding masculine seductiveness even when he wasn't trying to anymore.

I thought about this for a moment, perhaps the first time I'd had the chance to consider the question.

"I think I'd like to," I remarked. "But," I continued with a sigh. "If I'm joining the K'Shonan, I'm not sure-"

"-Oh, you will always be R'Kala, little sister," Corinth smiled. "Rest assured on that, there will always be a place for you among your clan."

Unable to resist, I found myself smiling back.

"Then, rest assured that someday, I _will_ return," I told him honestly. "This place- the people," I shook my head unable to really answer with words.

"We are home," He shrugged in agreement. "You forget little sister that I too was chosen by the Fates," He reminded me. "More than any other, Dallayna, we two know the value of it, you and I."

Shaking my head, I pulled out a couple of skirts and folded them carefully.

"Too true," I agreed. "Too true."

Corinth watched me in silence for a few moments as I packed up some skirts and a couple of tunics as well as some very necessary pieces of underclothing. Not much really, just enough to see me to the Praxeum where the rest of my clothes awaited me in my room.

"Well," He remarked after a few moments. "You are not the only one who has news of great joy to carry," He commented.

Puzzled by the remark, I paused with a tunic in my hand as I looked over.

"Oh?" I arched a brow.

And Corinth beamed.

I swear, I had seen Corinth Dulac smile before- in fact, he was almost always smiling but never a more brilliant one had I ever seen cross his features. It was like the sun coming up in the middle of the Reklan night- that smile.

"Another, small group has been chosen for the Mission, little sister," He admitted with a nod of his head. "Naturally, the number chosen is extremely small since we will have to run the blockade but…"

"You're still going," I heard myself comment.

Corinth splayed his hands almost in guilt.

"The stars do call," Was all he said.

I swear my cry of joy for my friend probably filled the entirety of the Refuge as I dropped the tunic and raced in for a hug.

Laughing in delight, Corinth leapt to his feet to pick me up in a warm embrace of such enthusiasm that I was whirled from my feet.

"Oh great Sithian skies afire!" I exclaimed laughing myself. "I can't _believe_ it! When did you find out?" I demanded all in one breath.

"Two days ago," He told me still beaming proudly. "I believe that we're going to some planet called Corsan? Corlen?"

"Coruscant," I corrected for him knowing what planet he meant in an instant.

"Ah, then you know this world," Corinth remarked.

"I _should_, I was born and raised there," I shrugged.

"Oh, _indeed_?" He commented teasingly.

"Oh stop that," I told him slapping his shoulder. "Coruscant is also the New Republican capitol," I stated. "I have some quarters there too that I use sometimes."

"Well then, I already have _two_ friends to look up when I arrive," He smiled. "Do you live there often?"

"Not really," I sighed. "Mostly I live at the K'Shonan Refuge," I admitted.

"Ah, and do not tell me," Corinth held up a hand. "Just like the R'Kala Refuges, this one's location is only known by the K'Shonan, right?"

"That's about it in an Alderaanian nutshell," I sighed. "But don't worry, chances are we're probably going to run into one another from time to time anyway," I assured him. "Particularly if you and Jaymes are as close as I think you are."

"Jaymes is always good for a gossip," Corinth smiled yet again.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked the Force at large as I returned to my task of packing.

"Still," He remarked. "It will be nice being among the stars with good friends," He commented.

Suddenly suspicious, I looked over at him my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Alright, Corinth, out with it," I finally said.

"What?"

"Whatever's got you here," I clarified. "You're here checking up on something so, what're you here to check up on?"

Corinth regarded me for a moment in silence before finally he sighed smiling slightly as he shook his head in defeat.

"I shall never be able to get anything past you, can I?" He observed.

"No you can't and you can't distract me either, what's going on?" I pressed.

"Nothing little sister," He assured me with another shake of his head as he held out his hands in surrender. "It's only that I _know_ you, Dale," He confessed his smile fading. "And," He continued with a shrug. "I know that if there is any one thing that's central to your hearts little sister, it's those you care about," He pointed out with a tender smile and another shrug. "There is not a force in _this_ or any _other_ world that could prevent you from seeing to the well-being of the ones you love.

"I knew you would worry," He admitted further with a shrug. "So, I came to make certain that you knew that there was nothing to worry about when it comes to me," He told me. "I have all I need and a good number of people to care about myself as much as I care about them," He continued.

I smiled sadly as I realized that Corinth had been right. Maybe in the whirl of joyous occurrences I hadn't given much thought to all that had happened to me at Starcliff Refuge and the R'Kala, but, sooner or later I would have and… would have worried.

"Everything, except love without restraint or condition," I agreed.

Corinth chuckled softly waving the comment away.

"Ah, well, do you know the way I have _that_ figured little sister?" He asked sincerely.

"Not really, no," I admitted.

"Well," He began with a deep breath. "The way I figure it, is merely that you beat me to it," He shrugged. "Much like I beat you to the R'Kala so, fair would have to be fair, wouldn't it?" He asked with a shake of his head and a slight smile that filled his emerald gaze. "I will find it, out there, among the stars I think," He told me. "Yes," He nodded decisively. "I shall certainly find that most important step among the stars," He declared his tone taking on a note of prophesy. "And yes, she will be human, and… not unlike you."

I let comment and the tone with which he delivered it go of course.

If my friend had a vision or not well then, that was certainly his business. Instead, all I could do was laugh and, reaching up plant a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

"Good," I stated. "Then, I most assuredly will not find any need to worry, won't I?"

"Certainly not," He assured me.

Unable to resist, I laughed a second time.

"Well," I commented suddenly awkward now that I realized that I had finished my packing and I found myself standing with the bag in my hands. "I-"

"-Your treesham awaits," Corinth finished for me. "I understand, little sister. Go on and have your days of joy," He told me kindly taking my hands into his forcing me to place my bag down for a moment so that he could kiss my palms. "We'll talk again when the Fates allow."

"I am going to miss you, little brother," I told him with a hug.

"And I you," He agreed.

We bid our goodbyes and I stood for a moment watching him saunter away down the corridor feeling not a little wistful.

After all, whether it had ever been serious or not I would never really know, however in the end, I had to realize that it didn't matter anyway.

In the end, I had to admit that Luke hadn't been the _only_ one reminded of some bit of Light from their past that had almost been forgotten.

Whether he had meant to or not, Corinth Dulac had reminded me of all the joy I had felt in my youth when it came to the Force- all of the wonder and freedom it had entailed in those days. And, as I watched him stroll off, whistling some ancient drinking song, I couldn't help but pause as I finally, at long last decided not to forget a second time.

As if I could, with a living, breathing example of that to remember.

"He is _such_ a slut," I had to chuckle to myself with not a little bit of envy.

Then, deciding that I really _did_ have to go, I turned and began to walk down the corridor towards the Dorska's room.

More than just Corinth wanted to say goodbye however as, no sooner then I rounded a corner then I came upon none other than the two gossip mongers themselves.

One was beaming broadly while the other looked chagrin.

"So, little sister, finally discover what all the fuss is about?" The beaming one commented with a mischievous wink.

"_Jaymes!_" I admonished him past the blush that immediately colored my cheeks.

Then, with a laugh, I dropped my bag and embraced him warmly.

"So," I remarked. "Is Jetta rejoining the Jedi?" I asked.

"What do you mean, 'rejoin?'" He asked back arching an azure brow. "What? Did you _honestly_ think I was telling the truth when I said that her resignation was waiting on Coruscant?"

I laughed.

Turning to see the expression on his companion however, I felt my laughter slow and my smile fade.

"I," He remarked haltingly as he held out his hands in surrender. "I honestly didn't know, little sister," He shook his head. "I really and truly did not know you and the K'Shonan were meant."

"Oh Gorak," I breathed my arms coming out for an embrace. "It's alright," I told him as we hugged. "I didn't know either."

"Well," He commented with a small smile as his fingers touched my chin. "One thing is certain you've no need for a guide any longer."

"True," I agreed. "But, I know where to go if I need good advice though."

Gorak smiled at this and hugged me again.

For the first time I realized that people weren't asking whether or not they could do so anymore even as I noticed that I really didn't mind all that much.

"Oh!" He remarked pulling away for a moment and delving into his sleeve. "I almost forgot, I'm to give this to yourself and the K'Shonan," He told me holding out a small book. "Now, there are no great secrets in it, _however_," He added. "This was penned by Sarisa Greystar," He explained. "Or, rather, it's a copy of the book she penned for Jetta."

Curious, I looked down at the book.

Though small, little bigger then my outstretched hand in fact, it was noticeably thick and held together by the existence of a cord wrapped around its width holding it closed.

"Ah, yes, that one," Jaymes observed with a slight smile of memory filled with tender fondness. "Jetta's mother wrote it for her as soon as Jetta was born," He explained. "I guess the K'Shonan usually let their Champions pretty much muddle through with such things.

"But, since Jetta was born and raised among the R'Kala, Sarisa recognized that sooner or later, Jetta would have to deal with the issue of romance," He told me. "So, she wrote that using what she knew of what is passed from Dorski to Champions among the K'Shonan and what the R'Kala teach as well.

"It should be most useful," He remarked. "You'd best give it to the K'Shonan first though. He would probably know better what you should and shouldn't be reading at this point."

Guided by this advice, I very carefully chose not to open the book.

Whatever was in it, certainly had to be informative but that didn't necessarily mean that it was information that I was ready to hear.

"I, thank you," I thanked them both.

"Well," Jaymes straightened. "We'd best not keep you, little sister," He commented.

"Ah, yes, of course," Gorak agreed straightening also. "Good luck, little sister," He told me softly as I hugged him again and he kissed my palms.

"See you when you finish training," Jaymes promised as he hugged me a second time also. "We definitely have to celebrate," He pointed out kissing my palms.

"We will," I told him before flashing a smile at Gorak, I picked up my bag. "Well, I'm glad I met you Gorak," I remarked. "Watch out for Corinth for me."

"I shall."

Our goodbyes said I found that I had little recourse but to slowly walk down the corridor to the Dorska's door. When I turned to look back at them however, they were already gone.

I knocked on the door but no one answered. I waited patiently for a moment but after a while, I found myself knocking again.

Still nothing.

Sighing in resignation at this little game of hers, I reached down and tried the knob.

This time however, it refused to turn.

Frowning in puzzlement, I tried again but even as I was realizing that the door was irrevocably shut, Talaya was coming around the corner.

"Ah," She remarked coming up to me a little embarrassed. "The Dorska informed us that she doesn't want to be disturbed. She's- well, she's meditating," She admitted haltingly.

"I see," I commented looking over at it before casting a dubious look over at the Champion. "Why do I suddenly have the feeling that the _only_ time that door opens is when the Dorska has a lesson to knock into someone's head?" I asked indicating the door with a delicate finger.

Talaya laughed.

"Probably because that feeling would be correct," She admitted with a shrug. "The Dorska's an unusual female and always has been," Talaya observed. "And, besides, now that we know that you and the K'Shonan truly are _meant-_ well," She shrugged again. "I believe the general consensus is that you two have had enough of your happiness wasted with the antics of that Kreeshoy. We're just a little reluctant to encourage you to waste any more with long goodbyes."

Yet again unable to resist, I laughed.

Of course, I realized that if Luke or anyone else who had never spent any time with the R'Kala had heard that statement, they never would have seen the humor in it.

As for myself on the other hand, having spent nearly two months with them on a daily basis- not to mention being the subject of one of their many manipulations, I couldn't help but laugh.

After all, I knew now that even those who _hadn't_ been rooting for Luke and me openly had been doing so in secret despite the odds.

And so, now that we had _beaten_ those odds, none of them were quite able to sit back at a celebration and toast our good luck until _after_ Luke and I had left with one another. Then, and only then would they be able to consider their job done.

"Alright," I chuckled further picking up my bag again. "Alright, I can take a hint, Talaya," I assured her. "I've said my goodbyes, we're going."

"You _are_ both welcome back at anytime of course," She assured me smiling warmly.

"I know," I agreed with a nod.

And so, my last goodbyes done I made my way to the dining hall where Luke was waiting. He was sitting at one of the few tables speaking with his brother-in-law and Mister Chewbacca of course, ignoring the buzz of conversation around them.

That low-leveled hum immediately fell into silence the moment I entered the dining hall however and people caught sight of me.

Then, suddenly, the room erupted into a loud wave of applause, calls, and cheers.

Dropping my bag, my head fell intoto my hands as I blushed furiously and wished desperately that I could have those stupid veils back for even a moment.

Puzzled by this response, Luke and the others looked about confused.

No surrender- I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders, picking up my bag from where I had dropped it before looking around.

"Alright people!" I called out enforcing my voice as best I could. "Enough!" I told them wincing when I realized that I sounded not unlike the Dorska.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they quieted.

"Go find some other work," I ordered. "The Path's come to an end on this little bend."

A murmur of laughter answered this which I ignored as I made my way over to the table.

"Hi honey," I greeted Luke with a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

Luke looked over at me.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" He asked arching a brow.

"Moral support?" I asked more than stated unable to really answer with words.

"Oh, I get it," Mr. Solo beamed taking a sip of his tea. "Kid? I may not give you advice very often anymore but watch your step with this one from now on."

"Oh?"

"Hey, it's just my advice," Solo shrugged holding up his hands. "But personally? I've never found it wise to pick a fight with a woman with a very large, very well-armed family."

Luke looked around the dining hall a second time, this time in appraisal.

"I see," He commented.

"Ah, a-actually," I remarked trying not to realize that I was correcting a man who had threatened to kill me and who seemed to hate me on sight. "It's-um, it's more like the support was for my benefit, not yours," I shook my head.

"Really?" Solo smiled obviously not believing me- in fact, if it weren't for his tremor not possessing of overt malice for once (-I almost had a chance to wonder why it wasn't so… _violent_ towards me in that moment) I could very nearly swear that I was back in the wardroom looking down at his blaster as he placed it on the table with a theatrical grace while he threatened to kill me.

"Yes," I told him finding courage in the thought that most of the R'Kala were indeed armed- but, more so out of my belief in their mission (Nil Carborundum). "The R'Kala aren't bound together in anger, Mister Solo, however they _are_ bound together in shared sorrow.

"Under those circumstances, it would only stand to reason that whenever one of our number finds even so much as a small measure of happiness it's a cause for rejoicing," I pointed out as delicately as I could. "_Particularly_ when such happiness is not only a rarity for us but also, serves to aid relations with the Jedi and therefore aids the Fates of Life," I explained.

"The R'Kala are a wounded people, Mister Solo," I continued carefully. "The only peace many of these individuals will ever or _can_ ever know is upon the day they decide to take their own _lives_ rather than fall to embittered anger.

"No," I shook my head sadly. "They aren't applauding and cheering me to prove to Luke that they're protecting me- although, I'm certain they _would_- they're cheering and applauding because someone broke out of that Darkness however minimally and _also_ did it in a manner that might help them do the only thing that they have left: help to ensure that they can prevent as many others from following that same horrible descent into Darkness as they can," I told him grimly. "And," I remarked standing. "I need some tea- won't you excuse me?"

Personally, I didn't wait for an answer, nor did I want to.

My excuse made, I rose and made my way to the serving table. I poured myself some bark tea and unable to resist, took some of the sweetmeats before returning to the table where, as I had expected, the conversation had changed to lighter topics.

I nibbled on the sweetmeats already beginning to miss them and the taste of bark tea while they talked of this and that.

Despite the fact that Luke tried to enter me into the conversation however, I really didn't feel like talking.

Finally, however, he caught onto my emotions and cast a look over at me.

"You're going to miss these people, aren't you?" He asked his tone turning gentle.

Unable to resist it, I felt a small saddened smile tug at my lips.

"I know that you don't really know them," I admitted shaking my head. "But they really are a beautiful people."

"Well, from what I do know of them, I can certainly agree," He assured me warmly squeezing my hand.

"No kidding," Solo agreed. "If it weren't for that Jaymes telling us what was going on, I'd be in a whole heap of trouble with your sister," He told Luke.

"Oh?" I heard myself ask as I arched a brow at my paramour before I could prevent it.

Luke laughed a bit shaking his head in obvious agreement with his brother-in-law's observation.

"Apparently, the many laws and rituals that we've all been dealing with that the R'Kala had developed over the years were designed solely to help people with… romantic difficulties," He admitted.

"That would be consistent with them," I observed with a nod. "Is there anything in particular that you found out?"

"Well," Luke remarked haltingly obviously uncomfortable. "I did discover the reason for the veils and the Kershka."

"Ah, those I already figured out on my own," I told him waving the point away.

"Oh?" Solo arched a brow.

Obviously he hadn't been privy to the knowledge his brother-in-law had.

"Oh yes," I confirmed with a nod. "The veils actually serve a dual purpose really," I commented. "The first of which I was informed of the moment I arrived in fact," I explained. "You see, a good number of the R'Kala are victims- most of which always take to physical contact very poorly.

"So, they serve as a physical indication to the others that being too free with one's hands could gain some very nasty- sometimes even deadly reactions. It's a visual indication to people to be careful not to accidentally put a victim into a position that might provoke a violent response."

"I admit that I hadn't thought of that," Luke remarked thoughtful now.

"You also aren't a victim and haven't known any before either," I reminded him with a shrug. "The thing is that victims always have an almost violent reaction to _any_ kind of physical contact particularly if that's the only kind of contact they've ever been exposed to," I pointed out delicately. "In fact, even though I didn't really understand what they meant at the time, the R'Kala have a saying: 'With closeness comes comfort,'" I quoted. "Until someone's been exposed to a kind of physical contact that's _not_ violent, the veils are really almost necessary," I shrugged.

"Ah," Solo commented more thoughtful than anything else.

The Wookie howled something and Solo nodded.

"Good point," He told his copilot. "So what's the second reason?"

"Ah well, that would be the same reason that the Kershka's there," Luke remarked with a slight smile. "Both the veils and the Kershka serve as physical symbols of imprisonment," He provided. "By imprisoning Dale in the Kershka and making her wear veils, they were hoping that she would do what others in her position would do- break out both literally as well as figuratively," He explained. "It's actually quite brilliant really," He confessed looking over at me with a slight smile. "The entire reason why everything _is_ so elaborate is solely to help people get past whatever pain they carry from being a victim."

"To turn victims into survivors," I agreed with a nod.

Suddenly, Solo scowled his focus shifting from Luke to me and back again.

Then, his expression softened slightly into surprise as he looked over at me. I tried to quell the blush that colored my cheeks and chose to change the conversation.

Given the fact that he no doubt still loathed me, I really did _not_ like the idea of him suspecting- much _less_ knowing my past but, judging from his expression however, it was already far too late for that.

"And," I remarked clearing my throat. "We're wasting time," I commented further. "I've said goodbye to everyone so, we should go," I declared standing up and picking up my bag.

"Oh no, I've got that," Luke offered deftly taking my bag from me.

"Oh, well, alright," I remarked haltingly since he had already turned and was beginning to walk.

We made our way out of the Refuge and out into the main crag.

From there, it was only a short jaunt across the way towards one of the countless tunnels heading away.

At the entrance, I couldn't resist one last look at the place that had been my home during the painful last two months.

Unlike the first time I had viewed it, the gardens that filled the ancient crag had taken a bit of damage during the flooding. Most of the planets and structures still held though, giving a promise that, come the spring, it would once more come to be the splendorous place it had been when I had first viewed it. A place of wonder and excitement.

The Refuge itself was filled with bustling as people wandered in and out of the large main doors or moved about within on their various "works" as the sun shone down, making the polished black rock filled with countless crystals sparkle and shimmer in the warm air.

"It really is beautiful," Luke admitted as he paused and slid an arm over my shoulders. "I wonder what created these formations," He wondered aloud.

I knew of course that it was caused by the asteroids the Kreeshoy had rained down upon the R'Kalan encampments thousands of years before when they had punched through the mantle and also caused the mountains to the north. That was why there were so many crystals in the rock- they had been caused by the heat.

But, I didn't say any of that mostly, because, I found myself with another thought instead as I smiled.

"The same thing that created the people," I confessed with a shrug.

Luke looked puzzled at this but I was already ducking into the coolness of the tunnel leaving him to trail after me.

The tunnel beyond was only a few meters long fortunately so our walk was only a few moments as we made our way up and out onto the edge of the crag where the _Millennium Falcon_ was waiting.

When we got on board however I received a bit of a shock as Luke went to put the bag away.

"Ah," I pulled him up short. "What're you doing?" I asked taking the bag away from him as he paused in the doorway.

Luke looked over at me puzzled.

"Well," He remarked haltingly. "I thought-"

"-Oh no, no, no, no, no," I shook my head. "I really do love you Luke, but, let's not forget the galaxy's still the galaxy out there," I reminded him gently as I could. "Do you really think that sharing accommodations with the Imperial Holo-Child is wise?" I pointed out. "Look, you're too important to pick up that kind of a scandal, Luke," I told him shaking my head.

"Besides," I smiled as I cut through his protest before he could voice it. "Room hopping is an ancient and worthwhile tradition as old as space flight."

Luke blinked at this for a moment and in the silence that followed my declaration I could hear the ship's engines go through the warm up sequence.

"Then," He remarked his tone careful. "You don't want to stay with me?"

"Darling, I would love to," I assured him with a kiss. "But," I continued turning away and going to the nearest unoccupied cabin. "We still have to be realistic, honey," I declared. "Not even _your_ sterling reputation could hold up to having an open affair with the daughter of the Raphlanx," I observed. "And, if _your_ reputation goes down, ten'll get you one the Praxeum won't be far behind."

I stepped into the cabin and put the bag down on the bed.

No sooner had I done this however then the door was opening and Luke was stepping into the cabin and crossing over to the bed. Without so much as a word, he bent to pick up the bag.

"What're you-"

"-No," He declared firmly. "_You're_ the one that told me not to 'flip the chit,'" He pointed out. "I'll remain quiet, but I _won't_ be ashamed, Dallayna," He informed me in no uncertain terms his gaze blazing with displeasure. "Who I love is who I love and I _don't_ care what the current opinion of you _or_ the Jedi is right now," He stated. "We have wasted enough time and I am _not_ going to waste any more."

That said he immediately left the cabin and stalking down the short corridor into his cabin, he promptly placed the bag on the bed before whirling on me.

"It. Stays. There." He told me his expression filled with cool fury.

Confronted with an extremely angry Jedi Master as well as the son of Darth Vader of the Sith I did what any individual with even the remotest scrap of sanity would do. I immediately saw my life almost pass before my eyes.

"Ah," I stammered. "Yessir," I relented trying not to wince as my suddenly meek voice almost cracked.

That "Vader Look" of his regarded me for a silent moment as he assured himself that I was willing to obey.

"Fine," He nodded. "Why don't you unpack while I go see if Han needs any help with the warm up then?" He offered still obviously annoyed. "The first two drawers are filled with pretty much nothing but junk anymore, have been for years," He told me. "They're yours now. Just toss whatever you find in the corner, I'll take care of it after we get into hyperspace."

My automatic "Yessir," was to empty air however as he had already stalked out of the cabin leaving the door to close after him.

"Wow," I remarked to myself as I turned to the bag. "I guess _I'm_ not going to be winning any fights in this relationship," I observed as I opened it. "If he thinks I'm not going to be winning the Creepy Crawly Argument though, he's got another think coming's all _I_ have say."

My courage thus bolstered- at least when it came to the universal constants, I turned to the drawers in question and releasing the latch of the first one, opened it.

As promised, the drawer really was filled with nothing more than junk.

If the vanities of women are constantly strewn with nonessentials then so too are the drawers of men are the precise same way- just filled with different things.

Bits of wire, pieces of some unknown machine or another, an old personal game that no longer worked. All of these, I carefully and dutifully pulled forth and placed in the corner while the ship slowly came to life.

Then, it was with the same careful meticulation that I filled it with some of my clothing from the bag before I bent to the second drawer and began to poke around the various bits and pieces therein.

And then it was with a blink that I pulled something curious from amidst the junk.

I stood for a moment, blinking at it not quite certain what it was that I was noticing.

Slowly, ever so slowly like the tides turning on Alderaan or the sun setting over Corillia it hit me.

"Oh Great Golden One," I heard myself breathe in Ewok from parsecs away.

Deciding that sounded so good, I decided to say it again.

"Oh Great Golden One."

The composite in my hand, I whirled diving for the cabin door as I felt the ship begin to take off.

Which of course, meant that my making it to the cockpit of the light freighter without falling attested more to my luck then any agility as I raced through the corridors crying out.

"Stop the ship!" I cried diving through the door just as it was opening. "Stop the ship," I repeated desperately trying to catch my breath enough to talk.

"Dallayna, what?" Luke asked looking over at me frowning.

"Huh?"

"Mister Solo please, you-you have put down," I told him. "I have to talk to the Dorska- _please_!" I nearly begged when I realized that the only response I was getting was nothing but puzzled expressions.

Howling a for once easily translated: _Why not?_ Mister Chewbacca relented and the ship began to settle.

"Dallayna," Luke called my attention as he stood up. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"'As it was meant,'" I quoted instead of answered as I handed him the holo. "She _knew,_ Luke. That dried up old-hag _knew_!" I declared before spinning on my heel I left the cabin.

"What is-?" Luke commented looking down at the holo.

Then, realizing that I had already left he was racing after me.

"Dallayna!" He called falling into step with me as I strode down the ship's ramp. "Please tell me that you aren't jealous of this," He told me quickly as we walked. "Dale, this- this holo's _decades_ old for the love of the Force."

"Oh believe me Luke, I am certainly _not_ jealous of the girl in that holo," I assured him as we entered the tunnel.

"Then why has it gotten you so upset?" He pressed as we came out into the crag.

Stopping in my tracks, I whirled on him.

"Who's the girl in the holo?" I asked pointedly.

"Honestly?" He asked back for a moment with a wince.

"No one," He declared with a shake of his head. "The girl- _this_ girl never existed, Dallayna.

"That's _why_ it's a computer composite in fact," He explained. "Look, I was very young at the time and, well, I had this dream. It was one of those not entirely light dreams that young men have on occasion, that's _all_," He assured me.

"Then why the holo?"

"Because I had it more than once," He confessed his cheeks reddening just a bit. "So, naturally, when I was sitting down in archives one day waiting on a friend of mine, I just got to thinking about it and, well, since the computer was right there, I," He shrugged. "I made the composite."

I nodded.

"I knew it," I muttered to myself as I began to make my way across the crag again. " I _knew_ it!"

"Dallayna, what-"

"-You were on Hoth, weren't you?" I asked bluntly instead of answering.

That stopped him, which was good because my speedy steps were taking me up the main stairs and into the Refuge proper.

I had actually managed to get halfway up the stairs in the entrance hall when he had caught up to me again.

"How?" He asked as he fell into step beside me. "How did you-"

"Easy," I told him as we began to make our way down the corridor. "Take another look at that holo, Luke my love," I remarked. "Only this time?

"_This_ time: add five years, change the hair from blond to red and the eye color to dark brown," I instructed as we came up to the Dorska's door and I pounded on it with my fist.

Eyes growing wide Luke cast a look down at the holo.

"Oh," I added solely to drive the point home even further. "You might want to take her _out_ of the Imperial Finishing Academy uniform while you're at it too, by the way," I advised.

"Like I said love," I told him smiling just a bit. "I'm not jealous of the girl in the holo- in fact, I _can't_ be."

Deciding that the old biddy wasn't going to be answering the door I tried the knob.

This time it turned and the door opened on soundless hinges.

The cackling that wafted to the both of us as we came in was only to be expected even as the door closed behind us without anyone touching it.

"Child, love of Fates you may have," She observed laughing. "But slow you are."

Rather than say a single word at this I just looked over at Luke my expression speaking silent volumes as to the "I told you so," that I would have wound up voicing had I chosen to speak.

Luke's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he turned his attention from me to the ancient Dorska where she sat in her chair, her staff held in one gnarled hand.

"This was your plan from the beginning," He observed falling automatically into the "Master" as his control came around him.

"Of course," She agreed. "From _before_ beginning," She confirmed her jovial tone turning sober.

Silence filled the room for a moment as we regarded the Dorska and she sat collecting her thoughts before finally, she stood with the aid of her staff and turned to face us her sightless eyes unblinking.

"Know this, Chosen One," She advised grimly. "When K'Shonan from stars come to Refuge, looked into future I did," She told him. "Two threads I see, always meeting-never crossing," She declared as she made her way across the room towards us carefully.

Silently she looked over at Luke.

"He who brings hope, yet has none for self," Her harsh voice stated into the silence.

Then it was my turn for those sightless eyes to regard me.

"She who frees those entrapped in Death yet, is self trapped in same Death," She told me.

"Both threads always meet, never cross they do," She observed shaking her head sadly. "Both come to end, they do," She assessed into the heavy air. "Both break.

"One cannot live without hope, K'Shonan," She told Luke pointing to him with a gnarled finger before pointing it to me. "One cannot live in Death, R'Kala.

"So," She remarked straightening with the aid of her staff. "She who frees those entrapped by Death must learn to bring hope and, he who brings hope must learn to free those entrapped by Death," She grinned toothlessly. "Become each other, you have," She assessed approvingly. "Strong enough you may be now for Fates to come."

Luke took this all in with far more aplomb then I certainly possessed.

As I looked from him to the Dorska, I could only surmise that it was most likely a master thing and therefore, beyond me.

"Very well," He remarked nodding. "You've brought us together for whatever awaits in the hopes that by being together Dallayna and myself will be strong enough to overcome it, I accept that, Dorska Craygel and… Thank you," He admitted with a nod to her. "What else would you have of us?" He asked his voice perfectly level.

The Dorska cackled at this for a moment before she gathered her humor under control as she regarded him with her sightlessly white eyes.

"Hmph," She harrumphed. "It is not what I wish Chosen One- it is what _you_ wish that brings you here, eh?" She commented.

"Ah," She smiled wagging an ancient finger at him as if he had spoken. "I know what you plan, K'Shonan. And fail it will if smart you are not," She told him. "Know you do that which you hold most dear must be set free, Chosen One," She informed him sadness touching the edges of her harsh voice. "Know you also do that none may know what lies within your hearts least those of Death seek its destruction."

Luke's shoulders rose in a deep breath before meeting her unseeing gaze unflinching, he nodded.

"I understand," He told her. "I will _not_ pretend to enjoy it, but," He sighed. "I understand."

"Well, that's good," I commented. "Because I _don't_."

"Words are not for you, R'Kala. Matter for Dorski it is and not for mere Champion," She informed me harshly. "Necessary for you to understand, it is not."

After that she paused her head tilted towards me for a moment as she made certain that she had made her point.

Wisely, I decided that I would remain silent.

Thus assured, she turned her attention back to Luke.

"Know you these things now," She observed to him. "Know this also then," She told him. "What you set free _will_ return Chosen One time and time again but, never stay it shall," She stated levelly. "Accept this can you?"

Another breath, mostly a silent sigh of resignation.

"Yes," He told her.

The Dorska beamed.

"Good," She declared nodding. "Then accepted you shall be, and succeed your plan shall," She noted. "Now, go K'Shonan, if words I have for you can be spoken before Champion without fear of too much to be known too soon, same cannot be said of Champion with Dorskor beside her. Go," She waved him away vaguely. "Along she will be."

"By all means," Luke acquiesced and straightening carefully, he bowed to the Dorska before turning.

"Oh, K'Shonan?" She called after him with a mocking smile.

At the door, Luke turned back expectant.

The Dorska sighed shaking her head.

"Good beginning this does not make, Chosen One," She observed. "Would you leave your treesham so sorely neglected?"

"Oh," He said, then. "_Oh_," Obviously gaining the Dorska's gist.

Smiling, he came back to me shaking his head in self-derisive humor.

"I'm sorry," He apologized to me softly before giving me a gentle kiss.

"It's okay," I assured him. "I'll see you in a few nanos."

"By all means."

As the door closed, the Dorska sighed shaking her head.

"Trouble he will be," She assessed to herself with a soft chuckle. "Much patience that one shall need, Child. Remember this," She told me wagging a crooked finger at me.

"Oh believe me Dorska, I'm already _well_ aware of his faults," I agreed with a wry smile.

The Dorska cackled at this for a moment softly before turning, she began to make her way across the room.

"Come, R'Kala," She told me. "A task for you I have."

"Yes ma'am," I responded automatically following after her.

At the doorway to the next room however, I found myself stopping as my jaw opened in complete and total amazement.

"By the Force," I breathed.

The room beyond was huge- almost as large as the _dining_ hall was but it wasn't empty in the least. In fact, it was easy to see in only a moment that the room's size was solely to house what was in it and what was in it was undeniably impressive- quite beautiful actually.

A machine of an unknown and ancient technology I had never seen before quietly hummed to itself as large globes of varying sizes and different gemstones slowly rotated at the ends of long golden arms every single bit of it glimmering and gleaming in the soft light of the outside sun.

In fact, it took me several moments just to figure out that the very air itself was _not_ glittering like the inside of a polished jewel.

"It's- It's the Reklan system isn't it?" I asked stepping towards the third planet. "But…" I felt my words leave me in confusion as I regarded the aquamarine globe inlaid with some sort of jade that formed what had to be continents as it majestically passed by.

"How Rekla was, it is," She told me. "Marks time, it does."

Unable to keep from looking around me in wide-eyed wonder, I couldn't help but to comment.

"Most people use a chronometer," I observed.

The Dorska's cackle filled the air for so long that she actually fell to coughing forcing me to turn to her in concern.

But she only waved it away.

"Fine," She told me between coughs. "I am fine child," She assured me as she regained her breath.

Slowly, she straightened.

"Right you are," She agreed at last. "Most choose this to mark time would not," She commented. "But," She added. "Most see its beauty would not as well."

"True enough," I remarked with a nod as I jumped over a low passing orb made of some sort of rose-colored opaque gem with silvered wires trailing behind it.

Obviously it was a comet of some type which was too far below the plane of the system itself to be visible in the night sky.

"Do the stars move too?" I heard myself ask in amazement as I looked up to regard the glitter of diamonds and crystals from everywhere around me.

"Yes, yes," She stated not impressed by her surroundings any longer. "Slow they can move like real stars in sky or, quicker, to see change," She admitted.

I wandered gawking like a tourist on Coruscant and didn't feel embarrassed by that fact in the least.

"All that work," I muttered to myself. "How long did it take them to _make_ this?" I asked amazed. "It's _beautiful_."

"Two decades of decades passed while Dorski of Starcliff created," She informed me. "Like it there is not in all Rekla."

Mentally doing the arithmetic I counted out that the beauty of construction before me had taken two hundred years and several masters.

Then, I realized what the Dorska had said.

"_Only_ Rekla?" I asked shocked and very nearly horrified by this understatement before such a wonder. "Dorska, with all due respect, I don't think there's anything even remotely this complex and intricate- not to mention downright gorgeous in the known _galaxy_."

"Eh," She merely shrugged. "Is pretty yes," She agreed. "But time for work, R'Kala, something for me you must fetch."

"Fetch?"

Craygel sighed.

"Old I am," She admitted. "Too old to get. Young you are," She observed gesturing to my legs with her staff. "Nimble, quick," She assessed. "Quick to dodge through obstacles which move," She pointed out waving to the moving model before us. "In center it is, bottom of column. Go," She told me. "Mind the machine."

"Yes ma'am," I acquiesced trying not to sigh as I looked back at the complexity of the model.

Well, _standing_ there wasn't going to get me any closer to the center that much was certain. So hiking up my skirts I began the arduous process of picking my way through the myriad of arms and globes of brilliantly polished jewels.

Which, now that they had become obstacles, they failed to be quite so beautiful as I started seeing them as things to be avoided rather than gawk at.

Meanwhile, as I began to thread my way through the myriad of moving gizmos and whatsits, the Dorska decided to continue talking while I made my way.

"Wonder it may be," She was remarking more to herself then me with a weary sigh. "But created from pain it was," She admitted.

"Pain?" I heard myself ask as I ducked beneath the pieces of onyx that no doubt represented an asteroid field and barely dodged one of the inner planets in time to keep from breaking the delicate mechanism.

"Yes child," The Dorska confirmed unruffled by my interruption. "Pain can lead to anger and to the Fates of Death but, also, so too can it lead one to the Fates of Life," She observed.

Idly, I pondered this little thought until I found myself facing the center of the column.

Locating a relatively safe place, I crouched.

"So, what're you saying?" I asked as I did so. "That this was another trick the R'Kala used to help people who are in pain recover?"

"No," She shook her head decisively. "This _is_ way to heal from past, R'Kala," She informed me. "All Champion, all Mundane, all _Dorski_ have one choice and one choice only," She observed. "To create," She said her level voice traveling despite her never having raised it. "Or destroy."

As I have said before and as I will no doubt be continuing to say until the day I die: I may be slow from time to time but I am _anything_ but stupid.

No sooner had the Dorska stated this little observation then I realized that it was, indeed, the truth. But of course, no sooner was I thinking this then the Dorska was continuing.

"How or what to create is second choice," She shrugged. "But real choice it is not for the Fates have much to say."

Despite the fact that the Dorska seemed to be able to almost "See" with her blind eyes- a fact, which I had noticed and accepted as just a part of her, I still had never quite gathered if she could "See" a nod.

Even still however, I couldn't quite bring myself to comment vocally to this bit of wisdom. She was right and, nothing a little Padawan could say would add to that.

So, instead, I found myself saying nothing rather than spouting something that would make me look any _more_ foolish then the Force had already arranged for me look.

Finally though, in the silence that followed this declaration I realized that I had to say _something_ as the Dorska was obviously waiting patiently for me to do so.

The patience of masters is legendary however so as I looked over at the Dorska and she stood expectantly I decided it wisest not to even attempt to wait her out.

"I'm ah," I remarked haltingly. "I'm at the column," I told her trying not to wince at how undignified the declaration really was in the wake of such wisdom.

The Dorska never seemed to even notice it as she just smiled and nodded.

"Good," She declared. "Now, important in and of itself what you look for is not," She explained straightening slightly with the aid of her staff. "Small door there is at bottom of column," She directed. "Open it."

"Yes ma'am," I nodded my acceptance as I bent to my task grateful that the uncomfortable moment had passed.

Reaching around with my hands carefully, I located a small panel that opened at my touch.

"Ah, found it you have," She nodded again as the sound of the panel opening came to her. "Small pipe like any other of its kind there is within," She told me. "Smooth to touch, mind machine and fingers," She warned.

Good advice since, as I peered into the darkness inside, I caught the glimmerings of gears and wheels slowly moving around within.

"I-I can't see anything," I told her with a shake of my head.

"Oh see it you will not," She advised. "Reach to center, it is there."

Unable to prevent from doing so, I cast a quick glance at the Dorska but ultimately, the old female was either telling the truth or wanted me to lose a few fingers.

Considering all of the manipulations that I'd had dealt with in the recent past for a moment- _just_ for a moment I honestly didn't know which one was her goal.

Sighing, I had to come to the conclusion that Craygel had to know what she was talking about and capitulated.

Carefully pushing my sleeve up as far as it would go, I reached into the darkness trying not to wince as I felt the edges of gears barely brush against my exposed flesh.

When my questing fingers encountered nothing before me but empty air by the time most of my lower arm was inside the machine, I became emboldened by the fact that I still had yet to lose that limb. By the time I had thrust my hand up to the elbow however, I was beginning to sweat just a little.

Only when I was leaning against the column the entirety of my arm inside the powerful and alien machine did my fingers encounter something.

"I-I feel something," I told her. "But," I remarked as my fingers probed the length of it. "It doesn't feel like a pipe really. I-I mean, I feel all these bumps on it."

"Hmph," She harrumphed. "See you what you seek before, have you?" She asked archly.

"Well, no," I admitted. "But-"

"-Then how do you know what you seek?" She pressed. "Pipe is surrounded by cables," She explained. "Again, I say: important it is not."

Although the number of Force-Wielding masters I had encountered in my short and extremely strange life was still countable on one hand, I was by this point still already forming the opinion that they are all half-insane. Maybe all that wisdom caused things like normality to just leak out of their ears, I couldn't help but think to myself with a sigh.

But, then again, we come to the irrevocable conclusion that whether the old female was making much sense or not, she was _still_ a mistress Jedi on the Light Side of the Force.

_Great Sithian Skies_, I thought to myself almost wildly as I found myself rolling my eyes. _It must be _so_ nice knowing that people have to follow what you say whether you make sense or not!_

Sighing the inevitable sigh, I shrugged the Dorska's strangeness away and reaching back inside the machine- began to pull and push the pipe from the wires that surrounded it.

Oddly enough, it came out with ease and in only a hyperian heartbeat I was pulling the small piece of pipe from the depths of the column.

And that's when everything stopped.

Surprised and not a little horrified by the consequences of my own actions, I looked around at the suddenly silent machine.

"Oh no," I breathed for a moment completely convinced that I had unwittingly broken the beautiful piece of moving artwork for all time.

"Good," The Dorska was saying as she nodded. "Now, bring to me."

Unable to comply I stood for a moment looking around.

"It's-It's not broken is it?" I asked worried.

"No-No," She shook her head. "As I say before, piece is unimportant, R'Kala," She told me obviously annoyed by the lack of my immediate capitulation to her orders. "Merely small piece of pipe just as any other, unseen and unimportant it is," She told me further. "Bring to me."

Still not entirely convinced I looked around but again, I found myself coming to the thought that I was dealing with a R'Kala Dorska.

"Alright," I commented more to myself then to her my tone betraying my uncertainty.

Picking my way through the now silent and motionless model was certainly easier than going through it when it was moving which meant that I made my way across that large room quite quickly before pulling up before her, I held up the small piece of pipe finally taking a look at it.

It really _did_ look quite ordinary if one didn't take into account the fact that its removal had silenced one of the most beautiful works of moving art I had ever encountered.

Like the Dorska had said, it was only a small piece of piping that fit into my hand with an almost comfortable diameter and was only a little longer then my hand's width. There was absolutely _nothing_ about it in and of itself to indicate what it had been before I had pulled it from its resting place.

The Dorska took it from me.

"Ah yes," She muttered happily to herself as she held it in one gnarled hand. "None see this in decades of decades they have," She informed me. "Most not even know is there," She observed further.

Unable to prevent myself from doing so, I still found myself trying vainly to prove my point.

"But Dorska," I remarked. "I realize that you say that it's not that important but," I faltered frustrated. "The machine-"

"-Machine stop without it, yes," She agreed. "Lesson you have learned here, eh?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Oh," I stated not quite understanding and then, "_Oh_," Again as the point slowly came home. "Oh, I understand."

"Yes," She agreed nodding. "Like you it is," She told me holding it out. "Unseen and not important in and of itself but without it…"

"Things don't get done," I remarked looking around. "But," I commented further my words only coming in brief spurts. "Why tell me this?" I asked worried as I looked over at her.

The Dorska only sighed.

"Future I see," She admitted. "Is gift from Fates it is," She stated levelly. "Look into future now I do and see one moment which cannot be avoided: young R'Kala born not of Rekla stand against Kreeshoy also born of stars."

Her sightless eyes caught my attention as I felt a disreality overcome me. Almost as if coming from some other person entirely, I found myself commenting.

"Corlyon," I breathed.

Grimly, those sightless eyes upon me, the Dorska nodded.

"Seek you he will, seek him you shall," She informed me. "Find one another is inevitable."

Her sightless eyes seemed to grow larger with every passing moment as she spoke, the rest of the galaxy fading away into only a distant memory. Except for her words, only her words that seemed to speak straight through me to my very core.

Tired of games now, the Dorska spoke with more authority and power then even the Force itself.

"But now, look into future I do and see small hope," She informed me. "Three possible fates where but two did exist. Young R'Kala stand against Kreeshoy and… succeed. Save self, save K'Shonan, save Rekla… Save all."

I regarded the Dorska for a silent moment as horror filled me.

A distant part of myself was still working though and _it_ was the part of me that asked the question I had no wish to ask.

"And," I heard myself comment haltingly. "The other two?"

In response, the Dorska said nothing- just stood as silent as a statue for a moment before sadly, she reached out with one crooked finger to just touch the globe of Rekla before her.

The arm that held the globe began to vibrate.

Soon, the rest was shaking within only the blink of an eye.

And then with the inevitability of the sun setting over Corillia or the tides turning on Alderaan, the entire structure of the machine that had taken two _centuries_ to create came crashing down in only a matter of seconds.

Cringing away from the loud sounds as the large globes of gemstones and golden arms that were attached to them came crashing down less than a meter away I watched in the closest thing to real true honest to goodness terror as everything fell to the polished floor.

The silence that followed the destruction was thunderous as I gaped at the decimated remains of greatness.

"Mark," The Dorska's harsh voice declared ringing through the emptiness without ever rising above a near whisper. "And remember."

Shaking like a leaf in a heavy breeze, I turned to regard the Dorska's sightless gaze as her milky white eyes met mine while she held up the pipe.

"Even that which is unseen and unremarkable can hold all, R'Kala," She informed me. "Above yourself you must be to defeat the Kreeshoy," She stated holding it out for me to take. "Better then you are you must be to hold all, R'Kala. Remember this always."

Still shaking in pure horrified fear, I nodded as I took the pipe from her.

"Remember," She stated a third time if only to make absolutely certain she had gotten her point home.

Then, without waiting for even so much as an acknowledgement from me, the Dorska of the R'Kala turned and, with the aid of her ancient staff slowly left the room leaving me to regard the decimated remains of what had once been a beautiful piece of art that had taken centuries to create.

Gone in only moments.

In the end however, as I stood regarding the destruction I realized that I had one defense and only one defense.

As petty as it was, as worthless as it was I still clung to the last and only shred of sanity that I could as I gripped the pipe in my hand tightly.

"Well," I declared my small, almost meek voice seeming loud in the silent room. "So much for 'Happily ever after.'"

Then, shaking my head to try to clear it of the thoughts that flooded my mind I turned and left the room trying desperately not to see it every time I blinked.

After all, what else _was_ there to do? If Corlyon Chevalo was waiting somewhere out there in the galaxy for me to confront him- so too was Luke out there waiting for me to go home.

No, Corlyon would just have to wait, I decided as I crossed the main room towards the door and my love. I still had a little bit of happiness to enjoy, I reminded myself as I caught sight of Luke waiting in the hallway beyond.

Naturally of course, he smiled puzzled as he greeted me with a kiss.

"What's that?" He asked indicating the pipe I still held.

Partway to answering I found my throat seizing up.

No, I decided. He didn't need to know. Not yet at any rate, not just yet.

"Oh," I smiled instead. "Nothing of galactic import," I lied sincerely. "Nothing of galactic import."


	34. Epilogue

****A/N: All works belong to George Lucas.****

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Well, all the games of the Dorska aside, I still found myself falling into a new role immediately after we took off from Rekla: a happy member of a couple.

I kept the pipe, placing it in one of my drawers in the cabin and surprisingly enough, I couldn't help but notice that Luke kept the old holo composite he had made of me all of those years ago.

I also managed to give him the book that Gorak had given us and after reading it, Luke agreed that I could handle the subject matter. After a few pages however, I just put it down and never bothered with it again.

Simply put, though definitely informative- it seemed just a little _too_ candid for my tastes.

Naturally Luke just laughed when I made this observation and admitted that he agreed. So, we both decided that neither one of us were really _that_ inventive and the subject never arose again.

One subject that _did_ arise however, and arose the moment we hit orbit was a fact that during all of the fun and games everyone had completely forgotten about.

Now of course, the more swift would have caught on immediately of course but for the momentarily slowed like us, I shall simply state that when we got into orbit, the four of us were reminded that there was still the matter of the Mon Calamarian Cruisers.

Despite the fact that we were instantly hit with a tractor beam, I still couldn't help but gain some semblance of comfort in the fact that Luke was caught just as flat-footed as the rest of us. After all, while it may be comforting to many Padawan to think that Jedi masters are infallible, it's nice to know one's paramour isn't perfect.

Any amount of comfort I gained from his shocked expression as the tractor beam locked onto us however fell by the wayside the moment that the communications console sprang to life.

"This is Admiral Ackbar of the New Republican Cruiser, the _Explorer_, to the _Millennium Falcon_," His voice announced to us stopping my heart for several long moments. "_Millennium Falcon_, you are in violation of the Reklan Embargo Act passed by the New Republican senate six months ago. We have you on tractor lock, be prepared to be taken into custody."

"What the-" Solo scowled. "What's he after?" He demanded of everyone.

"I don't know," Luke admitted shaking his head as he leaned forward. "Why don't you open a channel?"

"Yeah," Solo remarked after a moment. "Yeah, I think you're right."

As Solo opened a channel, Luke looked over at me and, seeing my expression frowned.

"Dallayna?" He asked softly. "What's wrong?"

I tried to smile but since I was slowly sinking into my seat, it really couldn't have been convincing.

"Do you know something about this?" He asked.

Which of course, gained the instant attention of the other two in the cockpit.

Straightening in my seat and trying desperately not to blush, I could only shrug.

"Not. Really," I admitted haltingly.

"But you _do_ know something, don't you?" Solo pressed.

"I don't know," I finally sighed in frustration. "I don't know what the Sith _ever_ goes through that insane being's mind," I confessed folding my arms over my chest. "All I know is that it probably has something to do with me."

Luke's brow furrowed as he regarded me.

"Look," I tried to explain. "I have _never_ understood what he's after. But," I admitted grudgingly. "For some reason, the Admiral's- well, he's always seemed to have a hand in things," I shrugged. "He was the one that issued the orders that put me into archives and, from what I heard from my superiors talking, he was always asking all sorts of strange questions as to my performance," I sighed frustrated with being unable to figure it out myself. "I don't know why. I- frankly, Luke, I _never_ did," I told him shaking my head.

_He frightens you_, His mind observed to mine.

_Oh yes, darling, he definitely does_, I thought back. _And he _knows_ it too_.

In spite of the smile that answered me, Luke's mind was filled with encouragement as he reached out to warmly squeeze my hand.

Since we were going to wind up docking with the Cruiser whether we wanted to or not Solo never did open a communications channel- muttering something about wanting to talk to Ackbar face-to-face.

Luke was patient of course and as for myself: I was busy trying not to feel like a spoiled socialite who's main skills included using a proper table setting and giving good fellatio.

And so it was that we came off of the ship and into the landing bay of the _Explorer_.

And it seemed that the Admiral was going for broke too since we did so only to discover that there was an entire _battalion_ of ground-pounders waiting in formation at parade rest.

Then and only then did the Admiral himself come across the landing bay to greet us- or rather, greet Luke and Mister Solo._ I_ was just trailing up the rear with the droids so it was easy to pretend I didn't exist.

"Mister Solo, Master Skywalker," He greeted them both with a formal nod. "It is good to see you again."

"Admiral," Luke nodded. "Might I ask what the purpose is in detaining us?" He asked his manner respectful. "I was in the middle of returning to the Praxeum with my student when your tractor beam took us in."

"Oh, well," He remarked as unruffled as ever. "Regretfully our orders were explicit," He explained. "We are to detain anyone attempting to leave the planet's surface or attempting to land and take them immediately to Coruscant."

"That may well be, Admiral," Solo admitted. "But Master Skywalker is under Jedi-Immunity and therefore can't _be_ detained."

Ackbar took this in for a moment as he eyed Solo up and down.

"Again, I must state that regretfully, our orders from the Senate are explicit Mister Solo," He informed him. "If you have a problem with them, then I am afraid you will have to take it up with the Senate when we get to Coruscant," He told us all. "I will however concede that you are obviously not the criminal type," He observed completely serious. "Therefore, you will be assigned quarters as opposed to spending the trip in the brig- provided, of course, that you cause us no trouble."

Solo took a deep breath to answer this little declaration obviously _most_ unpleased but Luke pulled him up short with a simple: "Han."

Immediately, Solo smiled coldly and ran a hand through his hair, no doubt trying to calm himself.

"Alright Admiral," He remarked instead. "We'll bring it up with the Senate when we get to Coruscant," He relented. "In fact, I think I'll even play it safe and bring the matter up with the Prime Minister… _Personally_."

Veiled or not, the former smuggler was speaking no small threat either considering the fact that he was married to the woman I couldn't help but observe as I stood there in silence.

The Admiral however, wasn't affected by the threat in the least.

Once assured that we wouldn't try to escape he just nodded to Luke and Solo before turning without another word, he made his way out of the landing bay.

"What in the Sith is his game?" Solo demanded of his brother-in-law angrily.

"I don't know," Luke admitted with a shrug. "But I have no doubt that we'll find out eventually."

Unfortunately, I knew he was right but since we were stuck whether we wanted to be or not, there was no helping it.

Accommodations were indeed given to us- which, of course, secretly changed. My bag found its way to Luke's quarters as did I.

Always trying to look at the bright side Luke just pointed out that not only was he able to get his hand fixed now, but also that the quarters we were in were far larger then "Our" cabin on the _Falcon_.

I also carefully didn't point out that the downside of the change was that he was also taking advantage of the ship's gymnasium to run me ragged.

"I'm still your master, Dallayna," He had informed me that night. "You still need training."

"Fine," I acquiesced with a sigh. "But, just do me one thing please?" I asked looking over at him from the couch. "Don't ever refer to yourself as my master again," I told him. "Not when we're dating."

Luke had smiled at this puzzled of course.

"What?" He asked back. "Why not?"

"Too many dark connotations dear," I shrugged. "Let's just say that the word 'Master' in connection with someone you're having sex with isn't exactly Light."

Mercifully, he didn't understand the connotations of that little observation of mine and as a result of this wonderful lack of knowledge, I decided the best and wisest of courses was to not explain it. Therefore, while Luke quickly began to realize that I would never call him "Master Skywalker" again, he never really did seem to understand why.

Solo of course, heard me remind my beloved over breakfast the next morning and had immediately fallen into gales of laughter over that. So, it was at that point, I realized that if Luke had been accepted by the R'Kala then, so too was I beginning to be accepted by the New Republic.

Not that it was needed since as it turned out trying to hide our relationship was actually almost simplistic.

After all, Luke had managed to develop a titanium-plated reputation so even though we were sharing accommodations, no one even looked at us twice.

Whenever I was spied leaving our quarters in the morning, people just assumed that we had spent the night doing "Jedi" things.

And of course, if Luke couldn't outwardly show his affection for me, he just took it upon himself to more than make up for that inability in private.

Never was there a morning that I failed to awaken to something or someone beside me on the bed. If it wasn't Luke then, it was flowers or small candies purchased from the ship's commissary. Sometimes a quickly penned note awaited me in the main room or at others breakfast.

Of course, I would have laughed at these romantic overtures less had I not known for a fact that Luke was having far too much fun. As I pointed out to him:

"Luke my love, you aren't doing all of this because you love me- although I know you do," I added hastily. "You're doing all of this because you love doing it."

Luke's response to this was to look over at me with an expression that was just a little _too_ expressionless and was furthermore completely ruined by the slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course," He admitted with a simple shrug.

Naturally, I had laughed at this and just gave up on the entire line of conversation.

Whether I liked it or not (although I _did_) he was just going to have fun being the big romantic and suave seducer and, typically like him, when Luke Skywalker was having fun, he didn't give a cold jump _who_ laughed at him. Loathe as I am to admit it, one just has to love that.

So it was that we were happily occupied during the first weeks of our journey to Coruscant.

In fact, the only kink to our wonderful time was unfortunately, the sad realization that the dreams were back.

After the first couple of nightmares had awoken me in the middle of the night, Luke was concerned. After all, Jedi don't normally dream unless it's important.

But, as I was forced to admit to him, it wasn't as if I hadn't experienced the nocturnal terrors that plagued my sleep on occasion before.

"I'm serious Luke, it's no big deal," I had assured him with a hug. "I've had them before."

"Yes, Dallayna, I know but, continually?" He asked worried. "No, something's wrong," He declared shaking his head.

"Nothing is wrong," I told him again. "I used to have these nightmares _all_ the time when I was a kid," I explained. "They just- they just seem to creep up for a little while and make me loose a little sleep and then they go away again," I shrugged. "Frankly? It's probably just a side effect of being born and raised surrounded by the Dark Side."

He grumbled at this of course but in the end, he had to let the subject go. We _did_ argue about them from time to time though- ruining the illusion that Jedi have perfect relationships.

But, other than a little lost sleep everything was overall wonderful so I really didn't mind staying awake all that much- particularly when what I had to stay awake to was so nice.

We _did_ finally discover what the Admiral was up to on the trip though.

It was something which I really could have done without since the confrontation that came to pass in our quarters that night involved more than one uncomfortable fact.

We were eating in our quarters that night, a thing we did with frequency mostly I think so Luke could be affectionate.

Although we had been together romantically for only a couple of weeks, I couldn't help but gain the impression that, though I would die for my paramour in a hyperian heartbeat, he was far more affectionate then myself.

While I was content just to be with him, Luke however seemed to have a need to physically assure himself of my presence.

It wasn't much of course and it certainly wasn't as if I minded- quite the contrary, but our times together were filled with incidental little touches. The idle brushing my hair away from my face with a finger, the touch of a hand on mine over dinner, a light touch of his hand on my back as we went through a door- all of these things and more filled our evenings together.

This was why I was forced into quelling a bit of annoyance when our pleasant dinner was interrupted by the door chime.

While Luke stood and crossed the room to answer it, I took the opportunity to gain a last bite.

Due to the inherent difficulties of eating in our quarters, it would have been rude not to move over to the couch if our guest was going to stay for any length of time given the small table could only seat two.

All thoughts of politeness went by the wayside however as I found myself straightening when none other than Admiral Ackbar himself entered the room.

"Ah, Admiral Ackbar," Luke greeted him with his characteristic unruffled aplomb.

"Master Skywalker," Ackbar greeted him back. "Padawan Vokan."

"Admiral," I barely managed to get out.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Luke asked his tone mild.

"Yes, Master Skywalker, as a matter of fact there is," He answered. "I was actually hoping to find Padawan Vokan here since she seems to be spending a great deal of time in your company of late," He commented.

While Luke, possessing the self-control of a true master Jedi was able to school his expression with perfection, only the fact that I would have been surprised and not a little shocked anyway managed to make my startled expression look normal.

"Oh?" I heard myself remark before I could prevent it.

"Yes," Ackbar confirmed levelly, his large eyes turning on me. "I have just received word that there is an Agent in New Republican Security who wished to pass a message to you," He informed me. "Naturally being unaware of your whereabouts the Agent in question, a one Jyle Kelson, had little recourse but to utilize official channels."

"That would make sense," I admitted careful. "And for the record I do know Jyle Kelson," I confirmed. "I take it the message is of some importance?"

"Not greatly," He shook his head- a purely human gesture he no doubt picked up from dealing with humans for so many years. "Only that he has your pack and that he is on Coruscant but is unaware of how long he shall be stationed there."

"Oh," I remarked unable to halt a small smile. "Well then, I guess I'm lucky that I'm heading to that system then."

Lee was right. That trusty old pack of mine has more lives than a Volarian Spider-Cat.

Yet again, even though I had considered it lost for all time, it was turning up again completely whole and intact.

"Indeed," Luke agreed.

"He was also worried about your well-being," Ackbar continued looking from Luke to me and back again. "But he has been assured that you are being cared for."

While my understanding of Mon Calamarian body language wasn't exactly top-floor, I had absolutely _no_ problems picking up on precisely what Luke seemed to as he met the Admiral's level gaze.

_He knew!_

_How_ Ackbar knew that Luke and I were involved with one another, I honestly couldn't figure but the simple fact of the matter was that he _did_ know. And, furthermore, _since_ he knew, he was there to either confirm or deny something.

"By more than one person it would seem," Luke observed his tone still as mild as ever.

Not even had I possessed the self-control of a _master_ would I have been able to prevent my eyebrows from rising at this little declaration of my paramour because although he _seemed_ to be speaking in Basic, I couldn't quite understand him.

Ackbar however was two steps ahead of me as he was already speaking his voice still just as level as Luke's.

"Actually Master Skywalker," He commented. "I was just noticing that while she is indeed being cared for it might be considered a good thing that Padawan Vokan has no one to answer to," He observed. "If such were the case then, that someone would no doubt find certain actions… questionable."

Despite the ease with which this was stated there was _no_ mistaking that Admiral Ackbar was upset about something as the tremors in the room took on the heavy thrum of Deep Trouble.

I sat there watching this interplay as silent as a statue as I felt my jaw drop with the realization that the hostility was for once, not directed towards me- it was directed toward _Luke_!

"Ah," Luke nodded his understanding. "Well, at least the Agent in question can find assurance in the reputations of those who care for her then," He observed back. "I, myself, would certainly never allow her to do something that might even be remotely harmful to her."

The admiral took this in silence for a moment seeming to think about his next comment and Luke waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts.

Finally however, as the silence grew uncomfortable, Luke chose to speak further.

"Perhaps," He remarked thoughtful now himself. "If the Agent's fears were known by myself and Padawan Vokan we might aid in allaying them," He offered.

"I believe Master Skywalker," Ackbar remarked almost immediately. "That the Agent was concerned over the company she was keeping at the time she last spoke with him. He was concerned that it might have been at the very least, inappropriate."

Having _finally_ caught on to at least _some_ of the double-speak a couple of statements back, I decided that maybe-just maybe it was time to enter the conversation.

For whatever reason, Ackbar knew that Luke and I were together and he was _not_ happy about it in the least. Trouble was that he seemed to be angry with the wrong person.

"A-Actually, Admiral," I commented my tone carefully respectful. "I believe that Agent Kelson would have to be the first to admit that I have never been appropriate.

"It's a flaw which of course, anyone who knows me for more than five minutes is well aware of- as you yourself can attest to, having seen me being disciplined almost weekly for back when I was stationed on Hoth," I ventured to remark in an effort to remind him that _I_ was the screw up in the room and we all knew it.

Even with the almost preternatural control he possessed, I could still see Luke's shoulders relax a bit as he suppressed a sigh of relief as the Admiral's attention turned from him. I was just a little too worried at being the subject of Ackbar's scrutiny to really notice it save out of the corner of my eye.

Once again, time went backwards and I was an Imperial Debutante again facing the best that the galaxy had seen in centuries. Once again, I was a spoiled little socialite sitting before a being whose sheer _brilliance_ saw the downfall of the Empire and the rise of the New Republic. I was the daughter of the man who had enslaved the Mon Calamari- the shining heart of the Rebel Alliance and I was facing the one, lone, living, breathing _symbol_ for the freedom and justice of that heart.

No, oh no, it wasn't mere gropos like me who would be immortally remembered in the centuries to come- it wasn't even people like _Luke_. No, it was _this_ being's face that children the galaxy over would picture in their minds whenever they thought about the Rebel Alliance- it was _this_ being's name that they would learn first. And… I can give a really good manicure?

These two things simply did _not_ equal one another and I well knew it all over again as the Admiral looked over at me his large eyes blinking.

"I see," Was all he said as he looked from Luke to me and back again.

"Yes," Luke remarked. "So, you may rest the Agent's fears.

"Padawan Vokan is a rather unique young woman- although a good deal more single-minded then she should be on occasion," He observed. "She is not only being cared for but is also more than capable of caring for herself."

"To be honest Master Skywalker," Ackbar commented thoughtfully regarding him. "I believe that the Agent's fear was that, in his opinion there are _some_ things that the Padawan does _not_ possess the proper experience to handle on her own."

"Ah yes," Luke nodded his voice as even as ever. "I believe I share that observation," He admitted with a slight smile. "Particularly since, what the young Padawan lacks in experience she tries to more than make up for with enthusiasm."

"_Hey_!" I protested immediately upon the heels of this little declaration before I could prevent my overly large mouth from shooting off. "I was unaware that your job as the one in charge of my training was to insult me, Skywalker."

Rather than the expected reaction, Ackbar just chuckled at this as the air cleared a bit.

Slowly, he looked over at Luke and nodded.

"I must admit that your observation is correct," He admitted to him.

Luke smiled graciously and nodded back with a slight shrug.

"I think the agent will see that point in time," He commented back.

"I'm certain he will," Ackbar agreed.

Taking a deep breath, Luke straightened.

"So," He remarked. "Is there anything else we might help you with, Admiral?"

Once again, Ackbar looked from Luke to me and back to him again.

"No, Master Skywalker," He told him. "I believe that would be all. Padawan Vokan," He nodded to me before, turning, he began to leave.

As he did so however, Ackbar turned back for a moment pausing.

"For the future, Master Skywalker?" He asked mildly. "A bit of advice might be useful perhaps," The Admiral observed. "While certain things might not be noticeable to the galaxy in general," He commented thoughtfully. "To those that know the members involved- certain… changes are readily apparent. Impossible to ignore, in fact," He pointed out.

Luke took this comment in stride as he nodded.

"Ah," He remarked. "I see," He nodded again. "I must admit, Admiral, that I was unaware that there was anything inordinate.

"Certain key interested parties have already warned the members involved that such a thing would be a danger, as distasteful as the prescribed course may be," He admitted splaying his hands for a moment. "Might I know what it might be that was so… 'impossible to ignore?'" Luke asked carefully quoting the Admiral.

"Nothing as overt or inordinate as you think," Ackbar shook his head. "Merely a certain… relaxation that wasn't there before and can in all due honesty have but one cause," He shrugged another entirely human gesture.

"In other words, nothing that can be avoided," Luke observed with a nod of understanding.

"Not to those with a long term acquaintance with the members involved, no," Ackbar agreed.

"Well then," Luke commented sighing. "Perhaps candor will be a better course for the future then."

"This was my thought precisely Master Skywalker," The Admiral concurred. "I take it that these… changes are to remain on a need to know basis?" He asked.

"Unfortunately," Luke sighed further.

"Then I shall take that under advisement," Ackbar concluded before nodding one last time to Luke, he left.

I sat in the wake of the silence for a moment not really certain I understood what it was that had happened before finally, I had to give up.

Luke stood throughout it all still not moving as he thought his own thoughts to himself.

"You know, I realize I tend to be slow on the uptake on occasion," I confessed finally. "So, I really hope you don't mind if I ask: what was that all about?"

Luke looked up at me for a moment shocked before his scowl eased as he shook his head.

"Of course, you wouldn't know," He observed to himself. "You haven't dealt a great deal with the Mon Calamari, have you?" He asked not unkindly as he crossed back across the cabin to his chair.

"Considering the fact that my father was partially responsible for their _enslavement_- I thought it best if I don't," I admitted wry.

Unable to prevent from doing so, Luke smiled a bit as he sighed while he seated himself.

"Well," He commented. "For the records Dallayna, when it comes to personal matters, the Mon Calamari only outwardly state something if they either have no respect for the person they are speaking with, the matter is so important that it can't go unstated _or_," He sighed again. "There's simply no other way to deal with the subject."

"Ah," I commented straightening in understanding. "Well, that would explain the double-talk," I admitted. "The only thing I don't understand is why was he angry with _you_ for being with me and not the imperial slut who's obviously trying to sleep her way to the top and ruining a good man in the process?"

Luke looked up at this scowling.

"Well, I _am_ sorry dearest," I apologized. "But you know darned good and well that's _precisely_ what people would think if our relationship got out," I pointed out with a delicate finger.

"Honestly Dallayna?" He remarked grimly. "I'm not so certain anymore that's what _anyone_ would be thinking," He shook his head.

"No," He shook his head again. "The danger posed to you if our connection became public knowledge isn't the only reason why the Dorska informed me in no uncertain terms we can't publicly acknowledge our relationship. Ackbar's proof of that. Kelson too," He mused.

"I don't understand," I confessed taking a sip of my wine.

"Admiral Ackbar was in here tonight to make absolutely certain he wouldn't have to kill me for taking dishonorable advantage of an innocent young woman under his protection, Dallayna," Came his blunt declaration.

First rule of human consumption of liquids is of course, drink it- don't breathe. Whatever else any _other_ species may have- human beings just don't have gills.

And, needless to say that such was my surprise at this declaration that I immediately forgot that simple fact.

Wine flew across the room as I coughed on a swallow that had managed to try and make its way down my windpipe forcing me into coughing as my struggling lungs tried to clear the liquid away in favor of air.

Even the distraction of my body's momentary escape of my normal control however wasn't enough to even so much as make a dent in my full-blown shock.

"W-Wha-Wh-" I gibbered between coughs. "_WHAT?_" I exclaimed as my lungs finally managed to provide me enough air.

Luke's expression to this little outburst was just a little _too_ expressionless as he quelled his humor.

"Surely you see that he was right, Dale," He pointed out before slowly his eyes softened into sadness as he sighed. "Ultimately, I wound up falling for the precise thing I was attempting to protect you from, certainly there are others who would see that," He shrugged.

"I-" I stammered haltingly. "I don't-"

"Understand, I know," He nodded sadly. "Because I didn't _want_ you to," He confessed his voice soft. "Whether I knew what I was doing at the time or not Dallayna, I was the cause of your difficulties at the Praxeum.

"Or, rather, my _treatment_ of you was the cause," He confessed further his quiet dignity apparent as he sat there across the small table. "While Kelson said it a bit crudely, I think that crude or not, his observation was a little too accurate for comfort," He observed thoughtfully. "He told me on Endor that while I may have thought that I was trying to protect you from the- ah, 'big, bad galaxy,'" He quoted. "Ultimately I was doing so because I was afraid that if I gave you your freedom then I would lose you forever."

The silence that arose between us at his confession was the first one that was colored with discomfort for the first time since Rekla as I took this in unable to think of what to say.

In the end, it was Luke who broke it by reaching out to toy with his wineglass idly. It was one of those simple movements one makes during a painful moment.

"'Fear leads to pain, which leads to anger,'" He quoted softly with a slight smile filled with irony at himself. "My own discipline worked against me when it came to you, and," He sighed. "For that I am sorry Dallayna, I truly am," He shook his head. "The people who care about you will see that and," He continued wryly. "Because of your closeness with the living Force, there are a great deal of people out there who care about you."

Biting my lip in thought and tilting my head, I pondered this confession and all of its ramifications.

Oddly enough, I realized that I wasn't as hurt by my paramour's actions in the past as I thought I should have been.

Perhaps it came from the fact that, whether Luke had been keeping me too sheltered for my own good out of his misguided love for me, I thought to myself. Or maybe it was because the Force itself had a hand in our relationship. Most likely however, I realized as I sat there, it was because of all of it.

"I am sorry, Dallayna," Luke was continuing sadly. "I only hope you can forgive me."

"What's to forgive?" I heard myself asking with a shake of my head. "Luke," I continued brushing my hair away with a distracted finger as I leaned on the table against all etiquette.

"Whether you think you manipulated me into falling in love with you are not, whether you think that the Force manipulated us into being together or not, whether you think that the R'Kala managed to thrust us into a situation where we would almost have to fall in love or not- all of that still doesn't change the facts," I informed him with a shake of my head.

"No," I shook my head again. "That still doesn't change the truth: 'There is only unity,'" I quoted. "Now, I may not know why any more then you do but the fact of the matter is that we are together because we are _supposed_ to be. So, frankly dearest, who in the t'lacking Sith cares how we got there?

"Oh, granted, that may be just a little too _much_ of a living Force view for _your_ tastes, K'Shonan but," I continued. "It's still the _right_ one when it comes to us."

He looked up at this his beautiful blue eyes slightly startled before slowly- ever so slowly, he smiled.

Splaying his hands in surrender, he accepted the point.

"You're right," He agreed. "Relationships- romantic and non, _are_ a living Force wisdom."

Graciously, as I had been taught, I nodded my acceptance of the unspoken compliment.

"Well," He remarked straightening and running a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Hopefully that takes care of the last of your protectors," He admitted making me chuckle in humor as I shook my head.

"I still can't believe that Ackbar thinks of me as someone to protect," I commented.

"Well, it's obvious he has a great deal of affection for you," Luke informed me.

"How- How could I have never known- all these _years_?" I asked the universe at large.

Luke just smiled.

"They are an extremely dignified people," He observed with a slight shrug. "And, I have no doubt that your discomfort might have had something to do with it."

"Yeah, well," I said uncomfortably. "He still scares the life out've me."

Luke chuckled at this as he looked over at me speculative.

"I think that'll pass in time," He assessed to himself. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh well, I know _precisely_ what I'm going to be doing tonight- so you can put that expression you always get whenever you think you should play at being my trainer away Luke Skywalker," I informed him primly. "I am not going through drills with you. I have _extremely_ definite plans already made."

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I confirmed with a nod. "I was noticing on the information net today that the ship's playing _Jekk Starsailor VII_ and I have definite plans to watch it tonight with my boyfriend."

My little tidbit had the desired effect as surprised, Luke straightened.

"'_Jekk Starsailor_?'" He repeated amazed as the slight smile that I knew would begin to develop at this bit of information just began to tug at the corners of his lips as his eyes lost focus while the thoughts clicked through his mind. "I had no idea they were even still making those."

I of course just sat back as with only that one simple sentence, I knew that while there would be a debate over whether or not I would spend the evening training or watching the holo, I was still ultimately destined to win.

After all, there are _some_ advantages to dating someone one's own age.

So, knowing that _no_ human male above the age of thirty-five could possibly resist the heady lures of that wise-cracking captain whose blasters never seemed to lose their charge and sharing that impossible to articulate fascination, I knew that it was only a matter of a little patience.

Luke Skywalker may be a Jedi master, and one of the wisest and most powerful of men in the galaxy but, he was still- ultimately speaking, just a man.

And, while I may be slow from time to time, I had learned my lesson well during the entire matter that began in the heady heat of Yavin several months before. Sometimes, every once in a while, people just need to be a person no matter _who_ they are.

"Yes, they are still making them," I confirmed aloud as I nodded further. "Furthermore, I haven't seen it yet and I rather doubt that my boyfriend has either," I pointed out. "So, I was going to go down to the commissary and pick up some Ruby Bliels for us to enjoy while we watched it," I informed him. "Make an evening of it actually.

"Something which we haven't done before. You know, something so mind-boggling boring as to be almost clique. An evening curled up on the couch, an evening filled with nothing more galacticly important then small talk, an evening filled with kisses, a-"

"-Date," He finished for me finally gaining the idea.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Considering the fact that I put out," I observed. "I think I deserve one."

"_Dallayna!_"

Shocked humor filled both the room _and_ the Force at this little declaration of mine and I laughed as the last of the tension left the cabin while my beloved released the last of his concerns.

They never came back.

And so we made our way to Coruscant happily content which, I think was a completely new experience for the both of us.

Though it was a little awkward at first dealing with some issues however, our relationship _did_ have one very unforeseeable bonus. Which, if either of us had managed to think of it would have only made sense and, naturally, anyone who has ever had a relationship with someone who's in the same line of work so to speak has _already_ caught onto that fact.

Needless to say, for those who _haven't_ been so lucky, allow me to be candid as I really must admit that, like couples all over the galaxy in similar situations, Luke and I found ourselves "talking shop" quite frequently.

In fact, I learned more about the Force from two weeks of pillow talk as we would lay in bed snuggling together then I had learned at the Praxeum in over a year!

I also gained a rather unique knowledge of Jedi history as I discovered that it was a possibility that Chevalo may have been honest with his claim that he was a Sithian.

"They're more tenacious then hawkbats," Luke had assessed that night as he shook his head. "Sometimes it seems like every single, solitary time that we think we got the last of them- yet _another_ one crops up," He sighed.

"Read: evil, not stupid," I muttered darkly as I sat up. "But, but if he really _is_ a Sithian where in the galaxy did he _come_ from?" I demanded of the universe at large. "He-He can't be a _Darth_!"

"No, nor would he be," Luke agreed. "Bane wouldn't have suffered another that wasn't his apprentice and he passed that lesson very carefully on," He pointed out.

"Bane?"

"The first Darth," He told me sitting up his arms coming around me from behind. "Oh, we knew all about him, we knew that they were around for _centuries_ in fact, we just could never _find_ them," He admitted planting a kiss on my shoulder.

"So, this Chevalo could be the same way," I commented thoughtful. "A descendent of another one who got away."

"From not only us but from the Darths as well it would seem," He agreed.

"And," I remarked further. "He's a Fighter too, which makes him even more dangerous for us."

"Perhaps but the Jedi aren't as vulnerable as we used to be," Luke pointed out embracing me warmly again and pulling me with him as he lay back down. "No," He continued as I lay my head on his chest. "The galaxy doesn't even know where the Praxeum _is_, Dale. We may not have ten thousand Knights and Masters anymore but I'm more then confident in our knight's abilities to take care of themselves.

"Besides," He shook his head as he played with my hair idly. "We learned the hard way not to get _too_ involved in galactic politics, which is why I'm taking steps to ensure that the Jedi will _not_ make the same mistake twice."

"Oh really?" I asked sitting up slightly to look at him as I arched a brow.

Luke smiled as he idly traced a finger along my cheek.

"Actually, I have you to thank for a couple of my decisions," He admitted with a small smile.

"Oh?" I arched my brow again already suspecting one of them. "Like what?"

"Marriage isn't going to be forbidden any longer," He told me. "Of course, there are a great _deal_ of rules I'm going to have to come up with but, the R'Kala are unfortunately right: we have less than twenty knights now and, if none of them have children…"

"Then the Jedi die off from lack of numbers," I finished for him sadly. "I know you're worried about it Luke, but, believe me honey, it's a good decision."

"Well, we'll see," He remarked not entirely convinced. "The other one was hard too but, I think after having known you, that it's the right way to go," He observed. "We're not going to start training until thirteen."

"What?" I breathed sitting straight up in shock. "Luke, I- I don't understand, isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes," He nodded. "However, after knowing you Dallayna, I can't do it any other way," He declared grimly shaking his head. "The days of baby-snatching are over."

"'Baby-snatching,'" I repeated dubious.

"Well, what _else_ would you call taking a six-month old child into a temple and making them a Jedi- whether they would have wanted to be one or not?" He asked with a shrug as he sat up himself. "Frankly Dallayna, I never thought about what the consequences must have been _like_ to the old order until I met you," He admitted his hand coming out to cup my cheek gently.

"Me?" I frowned. "Why _me_?"

"Because," He sighed. "All of the other Jedi had a _choice_ Dallayna," He pointed out tenderly. "And you're the first to admit that you didn't. Frankly, I- I couldn't even imagine how unfair that must have been to so many until we had that conversation on Endor.

"No," He shook his head. "A normal childhood is something I can't imagine as being anything but crucial. A chance to choose one's own destiny rather than having it chosen _for_ one is too important not to allow to happen- no matter _what_ the risks may be."

I took this in for a thoughtful moment and could only shake my head.

"Well, since there's no other Jedi masters out there and I'm certainly not one myself," I observed finally. "Your decision's your decision."

He chuckled silently at this for a moment before leaning over he kissed me tenderly.

"Trust me," He told me between kisses.

Then of course, the kisses led to more kisses and the conversation just pretty much halted there.

This nice distraction of course, managed to make us both completely forget that, all of the fun and games aside, there was still a galaxy out there. This was a fact that we were instantly reminded of the moment we landed on Coruscant.

Unfortunately, as we had all forgotten, there was still the matter of one last person who was involved in the mess we had managed to get ourselves into back on Rekla and as sure as time marches on, there he was waiting for us on the landing platform as we got off of the shuttle.

"Hey!" He called smiling as he held out his arms stepping in front of the small group that was always waiting.

"Wedge!" I cried back racing forward laughing as I was instantly whirled off of my feet.

"You," He waged a finger at me. "Have _no_ idea how worried I was, young lady," He admonished me.

"I- I know, Wedge, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Wedge," Luke smiled coming up to us.

"Hey Luke," Wedge smiled back coming forward to greet his friend.

Now, of course, the next few moments would probably come as no surprise to anyone- they certainly didn't surprise me _after_ the fact at least.

In that particular moment however, even the reflexes of a Jedi can indeed be overcome upon occasion as Wedge stepped forward and without absolutely _any_ warning whatsoever, reached out with an almost preternatural speed- his fist a blur of motion as he hauled off and delivered to his friend a right-hook.

His punch landed with an unerring accuracy onto Luke's jaw with enough vehemence that he was instantly thrown off-balance knocking him to the landing pad.

"_Wedge_!" I called out in horrified shock as behind me Solo and Mister Chewbacca laughed.

Wedge Antilles however, wasn't concerned with me at the moment as he stepped up to where Luke had fallen in stunned silence still gingerly checking his jaw. Wedge just thrust his fist into the palm of his other hand still smiling warmly the entire time despite the dangerous look he gave his friend.

"Now," He commented. "Do I have to do that again?" He asked Luke his tone meaningful.

"Now why didn't _I_ think of that, Chewie?" Solo asked his copilot pointing to indicate the scene. "That would've saved us a whole lot've hassles."

"You've been out've the system way too long Solo," Wedge observed with a sad shake of his head.

Luke and I took this exchange in for a moment in stunned silence.

Still gingerly checking his jaw for damage, he looked up at his friend expressionless.

"The matter's already been cared for, Wedge," Luke told him careful.

Seeking confirmation, Wedge looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Good," He nodded back turning and holding out his hand to his friend.

Then, as if the blow had never happened, the insane man was embracing Luke warmly before stepping back, he held up a finger.

"Hurt 'er and I kill you," He told him still smiling but meaning every word.

"Corillians," I muttered rolling my eyes.

This of course, meant that Wedge's attention was instantly fixed on me and draping an arm over Luke's shoulders he reached out the other to drape it over me.

"Girl or no girl, Vokan, same goes for you, got it?"

Bemused I nodded.

"Good," He declared again with another nod. "Then, let's go get an ale to celebrate, shall we?" He asked whisking us along past the knot of people who had been waiting to speak with Luke as if they never existed. "So," He continued as we left them behind- a distinctive glimmer still in his eyes. "When's the wedding?"

"A-Actually, Wedge," Luke told our mutual friend carefully. "We-"

"-We haven't really decided," I jumped in.

"Oh- well, hey, then we've got to talk about that too, don't we?" He observed.

Needless to say, the situation that had developed took several hours to explain.

Considering the fact that in Wedge's opinion, Luke and I were his best friends and had finally at long last gotten together, he took it pretty well that our relationship had to be kept on a need to know level. He only swore for ten minutes rather than the hour that I had been expecting.

Unfortunately however, our little distraction with Wedge meant that, by the time he had left my quarters, it was already early evening. Therefore when we stopped by the Prime Minister's quarters it could only be just long enough for Luke to get his things.

Of course, if Wedge's reaction to our relationship had surprised Luke, the Prime Minister's managed to surprise _me_.

No sooner than the protocol unit had answered the door and we had stepped in then she was crossing the room to greet us smiling broadly, her husband on the couch rising at our entrance also.

"Luke," She greeted him with a hug before turning to me she held out her hand. "And… Dallayna, right?"

"Yes- Yes ma'am," I told her as I took her hand to shake it while simultaneously quelling a wince at being the woman who was having an affair with her brother.

Instead of shaking the proffered hand, the Prime Minister took it in between both of her own with a warm friendly squeeze.

"You have no idea how glad I am to meet you again," She assured me. "Are you here for your things?" She asked her brother still smiling making me start at the directness of her question.

"Ah," Luke coughed uncomfortably into his hand for a moment before his self-control came back up. "Yes, actually."

"Oh," She smiled even wider as if almost to prove that it could be done. "Well, why don't you get that taken care of?" She asked obviously tickled to death to have her brother finally out on his own. "I'll entertain Dallayna here," She told him already urging me towards the couch while I looked around trying to figure out what the joke was.

"Ah, actually, Prime Minister, I'd prefer Dale," I told her carefully respectful as I was led to the couch and sat down.

"Very well, but, _please_," She smiled again. "Call me Lea."

"Alright," I agreed haltingly. "Lea."

"So," She commented sitting down opposite from me. "How are things going?"

Confused by this response I cast a quick look over at her husband, Mister Solo but my only reward for this was yet another smile this time from him.

_What_ _was_ _going_ _on?_ I wondered wildly. I was the Imperial Holo-Child for the love of the Force, I had barged into this lady's quarters completely disrupting everything- why was she trying to be so nice to me?

"Fine," I answered finally. "They're going fine. Yourself?"

She smiled for a moment without answering.

"Couldn't be better," She informed me.

And right then it hit me with all of the light subtly of the Sun Crusher: _Of _course_ she was glad to see me! It was _because _I sleeping with her brother!_

While no human male would possibly understand this fact, I have often noticed that women seem to have a problem with unmarried males- _particularly_ in their family.

No doubt, with Luke coming over every few months, the Prime Minister had watched on probably for _years_ as she slowly gave up on her brother ever finding someone to be with.

Married or not however, now, suddenly, he was out of her quarters and into quarters of his own with a woman he loved. Of _course_ the one responsible would be greeted with a triumphant relief that was almost palpable _regardless_ of her background!

And, it was an all-too understandable relief as well, I noticed as I looked over at the Prime Minister and her husband.

Knowing Luke almost as well as they did, I also had to admit that, love him though I did, he _did_ tend to be a little- well, _grim_.

I had to suppose that had our situations been reversed that I too would have probably had blue-green visions dance before my eyes of that black cloaked figure of lonely unhappiness filled with grim ill-humor sitting at the end of _my_ couch for the rest of my life. No doubt, she had probably had those visions for years.

Given that? I _too_ probably would have greeted the woman who had managed to not only make that grim figure smile once in awhile but was also taking him _off_ of that couch with overt happiness.

"Well," I commented finally. "I hope that this isn't too much of an embarrassment," I admitted mostly to be certain that I was correct. "Given my background and everything."

"Embarrassment? What embarrassment?" She waved the comment away. "After all, it's not exactly as if we don't have a few dark shadows lurking in _our_ family."

"Well, that's true," I smiled. "Finding out wasn't too much of a shock I hope."

"Not in the least," Solo beamed. "Opposites attract," He shrugged as he took his wife's hand into his own.

"Oh well, they certainly do, don't they?" I observed ironically as I brushed my hair from my eyes regarding the important couple before me.

And that of course, was how I was gleefully accepted by the family of my beloved which was good because we spent the next month on Coruscant.

It was Luke's decision to be honest and one that he only explained with some cryptic remark about "Enjoying the fruits of our labor."

Whatever the reason, the result was that we were afforded the chance to just relax and enjoy ourselves before having to face the other Jedi and it even gave me the chance to figure out how to handle them when we _did_ go back to Yavin.

Oddly enough, it was necessity rather than any inherent brilliance that gave me the idea on how to handle the problem.

After all, the last they had heard, I was the worst student at the Praxeum and, now I would be returning as their master's live-in lover?

Needless to say that the possibilities of our being together being taken in the wrong light managed to plague my imagination a great deal. So, I decided to take steps towards giving myself a more respectable place at the Praxeum.

The idea actually came to me in the first week of our stay.

As it happened, it seemed that when we returned to my quarters that first day it was to discover that because the door had been unlocked, someone had managed to get in and completely _decimated_ the entirety of my parlor.

"I just don't get who would _do_ this," I had admitted that night. "I mean, why trash the parlor and leave the other rooms untouched?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Dallayna," Luke just shrugged.

"I mean, they even took entire sections out of the _wall_ and reduced it to tiny little nanobites for the love of the Force but, the bedrooms are perfectly fine," I observed shaking my head. "They-They didn't even _steal_ anything!"

"Well," He remarked crossing the room to where I sat at my vanity performing the nightly ritual of females the galaxy over. "It doesn't matter," He commented his hands rubbing my shoulders as his gaze met mine though the mirror. "We've already changed the codes and upgraded the locks. The only thing left is to just clean up the mess and get it back together the way we want it."

"Ah," I stated rising my eyebrows. "A chance to show off my shopping and decorating skills."

He chuckled at that and kissed my neck tenderly.

And, it was while we were out doing precisely that when I got my idea.

I was standing in the middle of the showroom floor while Luke- carefully disguised of course, had gone to hunt up one of the salesmen.

While he did so, I found my eye catching sight of a very sturdily built dresser and remembering that Luke had mentioned that he needed one for his room, I had the occasion to compare how things were at the Refuge and how they were at the Praxeum.

Though I may have loved him dearly and had even taken up my beloved's lifetime's work as my treesham, I _had_ to admit that the Praxeum didn't quite come out of that match on top.

In fact, I realized I had meant every word I said to Lahleelah on Endor that conditions in that ancient temple were more along the lines of "camping out" then of actually being in a building.

So it was that I decided that I would do something about it.

After all, having spent a couple months at the Refuge, I knew how things were _supposed_ to be done. And deciding to surprise Luke with the "fruits of _my_ labors"- I had great fun in keeping my plan secret as I set everything into motion during that month.

The only thing that my beloved knew when we returned to the Praxeum was that we were carrying furniture for the room we were going to share. My plans however, weren't even needed as I discovered the moment we came off the ship for my beloved knew just how to handle the other Jedi.

Coming to a stop before them he just nodded. And, naturally, I knew that everyone was noticing that he was carrying _both_ of our bags.

"I take it that things went alright, Master Skywalker?" Cighal observed with a nod back.

"Better than expected in fact," Luke admitted. "I will be ready to resume classes in the morning," He told them all. "For today however, you are all off of your current assignment and may spend it however you wish."

And, with that stated he began to make his way into the temple leaving everyone to trail after him including myself.

Only a few steps in however, he stopped and looking back frowned when he caught sight of the fact that I had managed to fall behind several others.

"Dallayna?" He called his tone mild. "Do you think that you might be able to keep up?" He remarked with a slight smile. "We've only got today to get that stuff off the ship and get it into our room."

"Well I'm sorry if I seem to be a little slow," I commented stepping forward as we ignored the tremors of shock. "_Someone_ decided that he wanted me lifting weights all day long yesterday," I added as we began to walk.

"Well, I wouldn't require you to be training with weights if you had bothered to keep in shape while you were wasting time with those Reklans," He observed.

"'Wasting time?'" I cocked a brow at him as we left them behind where they stood in stunned silence. "Oh that's cute," I informed him. "Look Luke Skywalker, you may have the awe-filled respect of most of the galaxy out there, but I don't buy into that caco.

"_You_ were the one that screwed up and sent me running to those Reklans to 'waste time' as you so eloquently put it."

With that of course, it was established that we were together.

And, so, during that entire day as we cleared out his room of the laughable excuse for furniture that he had been using in favor of the genuine article, the others watched on in stunned silence.

By the time that Mister Solo and Chewbacca had left that afternoon we had everything the precise way we wanted it and so treated ourselves to an early dinner.

Of course, though it wasn't openly apparent, we were the center of attention and we both knew it.

"They seem a tad confused," I observed softly to him with a slight smile.

"They'll get used to it," Luke observed back as he squeezed my hand. "As soon as they find out that during classes I won't be treating you any different, they'll begin to accept it better."

"Oh well, I'm still not going to call you 'Master,'" I remarked. "I think they'll pick up on that."

"It's not out of disrespect," He shrugged.

This is of course when my little surprise came to light as Kyp came in upset and confused.

"Master Skywalker?" He called Luke's attention. "There's a ship out there landing in the courtyard."

Luke straightened.

"What?" He asked concern coloring his features.

"I was _wondering_ when it'd get here," I commented pulling the instant attention of everyone in the room. "Tell me Kyp, it's a medium freighter, right?"

Surprised, Kyp nodded.

"Oh good, have everyone go out into the courtyard for me would you?" I asked politely. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"What?" Luke breathed.

"It's just Wedge," I told him. "I asked him when we were on Coruscant if he would do this run for me since he already knows the Praxeum's location," I explained gaining my feet and, that was all I was going to explain for the moment as I left the room forcing Luke to trail after me.

"What is going on Dallayna?" He demanded. "What have you got lurking in that devious little mind of yours?"

"You'll see," I smiled as we came out into the courtyard.

As promised the medium freighter was settling down and the ramp was extending.

And, luckily, because of the hour, most of the others had been in the dining room so were filing into the courtyard muttering among themselves as they tried to figure out what I was up to.

By the time Wedge came down with a datapad in his hands and crossed the courtyard to me, every single student of the Praxeum had managed to arrive.

"Did you get it?" I asked loud enough that everyone would hear me as I beamed unable to suppress a slight bounce of excitement.

"Not everything," He admitted with a smile of his own as he shook his head at my enthusiasm. "There's a few pieces that didn't get delivered in time so, we'll have to settle for shipping them here next month. Here's the list of what we _did_ get though," He told me handing me the datapad.

"Excellent," I declared as I skimmed the lines quickly.

"Dallayna," Luke frowned stepping up to me. "What is going on?"

"Oh," I remarked smiling as I looked over at him. "Well, I would have to say the precise same thing that happens to _all_ men sooner or later," I shrugged. "The end of bachelorhood," I informed him.

"Civilization has come my love," I told him further as I handed him the datapad. "The days of camping out in abysmal conditions are over with," I continued my voice loud enough to carry to everyone. "I mean, I love you dearly darling, but _really_," I shook my head. "I see absolutely _no_ reason why, just because we've vowed to an oath of poverty, we shouldn't have basic needs being met.

"Now of course, _as_ a student, I had absolutely no right or ability to say anything before, however, we are now in a relationship, are we not?" I asked arching a brow. "So, as your girlfriend I have every right in the galaxy to _correct_ that oversight," I declared.

Out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but notice that more than one person was beginning to find the scene amusing now as Luke blinked at me in stunned silence and not a little bit of disapproval.

"'Oversight?'" He asked. "Listen, Dallayna, I do things the way I do them for a _reason_," He informed me pointedly. "Did it ever occur to you that, first off: the Order can't _afford_ all of these things? And second off: dealing with adverse conditions is precisely what they have to train _for_."

"First off, Luke: the Order _didn't_ _pay_ for all of this stuff- my extremely wealthy friend did," I countered easily. "And, _second_ off: adverse conditions may be well and good for us to learn from, but not even providing the basic needs of the students is downright _cruel_," I pointed back.

"I mean, not all of the Jedi are human Luke, but, they're being required to sleep on human cots?" I asked arching a brow. "And what about Cighal?" I continued. "She's a Mon Calamari, but does she even so much as have a tank to soak in on occasion?

"No," I declared. "She's forced to use the showers several times a day and, freshwater is _no_ real replacement for saltwater," I reminded him as I ticked off my points on my fingers.

"But-"

"-And _furthermore_," I pressed my voice rising to cut through his protest before he could voice it completely. "If these people do _not_ get the decent necessities of civilization and some beds, _you_ will not be spending so much as one single solitary night in your _own_!" I declared not even bothering to hide the imperialitic tone of my declaration. "If they don't get to sleep in a bed, frankly? I see absolutely _no_ reason why _you_ should be enjoying one," I pointed out. "Much _less_ enjoying what comes with it."

The exclamations and laughter followed that of course despite everyone's attempts not to.

I just stood facing that "Vader Look" of his that he cast me and let everyone die down a bit so that they could hear me.

"Give it up love," I urged with a sad shake of my head. "You may be a Jedi master, and you may _indeed_ be wise when it comes to the Force but," I shook my head again as everyone listened. "No man in the history of the galaxy has _ever_ won this argument against his mate," I pointed out delicately. "With the pairing-up of romance comes the results of civilization and, furthermore, it comes to every man kicking and screaming- just as you are struggling now," I observed. "And, yes.

"Just like every male before you throughout the history of time- master or no, you too shall eventually be forced to capitulate for that, my love, is the way of things and," I added with my most meaningful tone. "There _is_ no fighting the Force."

At this wisdom several of the students laughed again, particularly Sterner who even chimed in his good-natured agreement with what I do believe were the first words that even acknowledged my existence.

"She's right, master," He laughed. "_Never_ underestimate the power of the wife."

Beneath this, Luke sighed knowing that he had indeed been had.

"By all means," He acquiesced splaying his hands in surrender. "_However_, I expect _every_ student to be responsible for moving and caring for their _own_ things."

"I didn't doubt that would be the case for even a moment," I nodded my agreement.

And that, of course was that.

My little surprise and myself were accepted by the students in the same moment and my place within the Praxeum was at long last, secured.

As a student, I was still horrible of course- but, now as Luke's paramour, I found myself enjoying a rather unique position. For, although they always went to Luke with their problems as Jedi- after that incident, they came to _me_ whenever something that had to do with the Praxeum _itself_ came up.

If there was something wrong with the monthly shipment of supplies? I was the one told long before Luke was made aware of it. If a pipe burst?_ I_ was the one who was awakened in the dead of night to repair it.

In fact, as a result of my background I found myself during that time period finding my training as a debutante helpful in more ways than I had ever imagined.

Luke however wasn't surprised in the least as I discovered one night when I made mention of it.

"Of course it's useful," He shrugged. "If you think about it Dallayna, I think that you'll discover that both as a former debutante _and_ as a Fighter you're uniquely suited to handle these kinds of problems," He pointed out.

"As a debutante you were raised to make everything look perfect and as a Fighter, you dislike disorder," He shrugged again. "I think that, though it wasn't intentional, you've managed to find a good outlet," He smiled as he patted my hand. "In fact, I was thinking about having you and Tionne work together on the care taking of the Praxeum itself so when we're on Coruscant, she can handle things on her own."

"Not a bad idea," I admitted. "I could certainly use the help," I observed further. "This place is in such disrepair, it's going to take _centuries_ to get it fixed up."

And so, I found myself home with my work to happily occupy myself with.

Everything had become nearly perfect.

In fact, due to our frequent trips to Coruscant, I also found myself over the next several months also managing to fall into helping the R'Kala out as they slowly performed their work in secret almost by accident.

Although nothing I did was greatly dangerous or even really took that much of my time, I still found myself once in a while, carrying a message to someone or perhaps sending a message out.

I also found myself keeping my actions secret from Luke- not because I was doing anything Dark but simply because I knew that he would just lecture me about appropriate or inappropriate behavior.

Last, but by no means least, during that time, I stumbled across a brilliant though strange- even _risky_ idea for helping turn the tides of the anti-Jedi sentiment that had developed in the galaxy.

See, I figured that- as Luke pointed out to me one day, he was right and furthermore, _because_ he was right there _was_ a solution to our problems.

As Luke pointed out to me during a conversation one day, most people hated the Jedi because they had encountered nothing but Dark Force Wielders so most of them had never even met a Jedi before- more specifically, they had never met a _charming_ Jedi.

Although Jetta was indeed a _great_ liaison to Coruscant for the Praxeum what the Order needed- _really_ needed was, in fact- for want of any better terms: a Front Man.

Someone who could schmooze and sweeten the air a bit. A face and a name that those who moved within the powerful circles could point to and say: "Well, _that_ one doesn't seem as bad as all _that_. In fact? I quite _enjoy_ talking to _them_…"

Unfortunately, the moment I realized that, I also I realized that no matter how many times I ran through the list of members of the Order- the only name that rose to the top was, in fact the last girl in the galaxy who _could_ do it.

And yes, that girl was indeed me.

When counting skill-sets: without arrogance, I could easily say that I was beautiful and extremely desirable.

The lack of arrogance is due to the fact that my parents had spent countless credits on surgeons and private tutors- special schools and coaches into making me _just_ that from the very moment I had been born. And furthermore, while in a Jedi those carefully drilled and practiced mannerisms aren't precisely appropriate- as an example to _laymen_ who wouldn't _know_ that fact, I was perfect.

But, the one thing that made me an impossible choice could be summed up in five simple words: _Dally the Imperial Holo-Child._

Try as I might, I just could _not_ find a solution.

Then, one fateful day, I stumbled on it in Luke's desk while looking for one of my lost styli that he had developed a rather _un_-Jedi habit of absconding with whenever I wasn't looking.

It was in the form of an arrest report for the bounty hunters that had attacked us on Endor from none other than Kelson.

Curious and with a chuckle filled with remembrance, I found myself sitting down and slipping the crystal into the terminal unable to resist.

But when I saw the holopic appear in the top corner of the display, I froze.

I _had_ to because, Luke had tucked the composite I had found on the _Falcon_ into a small frame that he always traveled with so that he could place it next to his display wherever he was.

It was a dear and sweet and romantic quirk of my beloved's.

It was also perfectly placed for that very moment when the holo _on_ that display sprang to life beside it.

"Great Golden One," I breathed in Ewok as I straightened.

Almost of its own volition, my hand reached out and picked up the frame as my eyes moved back and forth between the two.

Something I had declared not that long ago ran through my mind with such vehemence that I even found myself voicing part of it aloud.

"'You might want to change the hair color…'"

What I was staring at was an old picture that had no doubt been very carefully doctored in order to do just that.

To Luke it was just proof that the bounty hunters had to have come from my father as he was the _only_ person on the Imperial side of things that knew that my normal hair-color was _not_ blonde but to me?

To me, it was the beginnings of a realization that carried with it an idea…

When I had left Coruscant all of those many years ago I had been an adolescent and of course, those years had come to change me and not just in a barely noticeable detail or two either.

No, oh no.

My cutely bobbed just past my shoulders and straightened blonde hair had been allowed to grow out into the far less desirable and unruly coppered curls that hung in annoying lengths down my back due to a lack of barbers during the war.

Without the contacts to change them, my eyes were displayed for the deep brown that they were and, of course, without the heavy makeup that was the rage at the time to make them "pop", they even appeared to be a different shape as well. And, even though my features could never be considered lean, the rounded face I had in my true youth had been lost along with the baby fat that had seemed to take _forever_ to disappear.

And, sure enough, there on the display in bright and beautiful letters were the statements of the bounty hunters admitting that the only way they were able to recognize me was due to the warning that I probably _wouldn't_ match the holo and that I was currently wielding a lightsaber.

It made sense of course.

My father had _only_ had those bounty hunters on Corillia because he knew that Sheln had the book. Being recognized _then_ must have just been luck pure and simple.

Of course, the changes wouldn't fool anyone who _had_ known me from that time but, as even Wedge's response upon first seeing me had already proven- that didn't necessarily mean that they would recognize me either. Quite the contrary! Even _Luke_ with all of his connection to the Force and Force-enhanced capabilities had failed to recognize me even after over a year of daily contact!

Besides, even if they did- they would _have_ to have jumped the political fence too.

Couple that with the fact that the propaganda had only referred to me as Dally and…

My laughter at this thought was so complete that I actually fell _out_ of the chair.

Because with that and with that alone I knew I had to do it- if _only_ for the irony factor, it was just too sweet to resist.

And so it was.

I paraded around parties and cotillions, galas and formal dinners with all of the right people just as I had been trained to do. Of course, my goal was completely different however. By providing a good, public example of a Jedi, I was hoping that the hatred against us would ease a bit.

Needless to say that I was surprised that the tactic actually worked.

But of course, I _have_ to be honest- as funny as the thought was: the main reason that convinced me to try for it was justifying my wardrobe to my beloved.

The truth of the matter was that, I had actually begun to _enjoy_ being female so found myself more and more falling into the very things that I had left behind with my childhood. I got my hair done on occasion and started wearing more dresses and skirts.

For the first time since I was a teen, I even began to wear jewelry and nightgowns. In fact, I even had a vanity again and used it every night.

And, oddly enough, rather than admonish me for my frivolities, Luke just watched on with an air of indulgence.

Whether this was because of my meticulously planned arguments and reasons or despite them I never _did_ discover.

But, then again I supposed that it didn't matter given that he _more_ than encouraged my weaknesses with repeated romantic overtures and gestures of his own.

Fresh flowers were always in the vase on the table in the entryway of our quarters, found one by one beside me whenever he wasn't there when I awoke.

They even had their own unique language to him as I discovered. Pink meant that he had something romantic planned for that night. Yellow meant that there wasn't anything important to do. White meant that something political had to be done and blue meant that something involving the Jedi was in store.

And of course, ever and always, the type of flower also gave me a clue as to what that could be. Roses, particularly Alderaanian meant it was important or, involved more than one person, carnations meant it was for us alone. It was I had to admit, an extremely romantic touch of his.

Then there were the small things I would happen across in odd locations that he left for me to find: an inexpensive necklace or other bauble or some candies- nothing large of course or costing of a great deal but dear nonetheless.

All of these things and more managed to make life almost an idyllic dream in the months that followed.

There were however _two_ things that managed to keep those days from being as perfect as they outwardly were though.

The first was the nightmares.

Slowly, over time they came to increase until I could no longer even so much as close my eyes and not see them. So, I found myself losing sleep more and more and taking to easing my fatigue with deep meditations.

Luke grew concerned and took to harping me about them and about the fact that, as a result of my fatigue, my appetite suffered. I began to lose weight.

Despite Luke's concerns however, the simple fact was that I knew precisely what it was they were coming from. They were coming from the _other_ Darkness that lurked in the shadows of our perfect lives. They were coming because… I _knew_.

Chevalo.

As I had discovered on Rekla, Corlyon Chevalo was a Fighter Talent on the Dark Side of the Force and, I was a Fighter Talent on the Light.

This meant that sooner or later, through whatever means to come, our Talents would draw us together to battle. Over the Praxeum, the R'Kala, Rekla, and, the fate of the very Jedi Order itself.

No, I had absolutely _no_ doubts that, sooner or later he would attempt to strike and it wasn't going to be up to Luke to defend the Jedi this time- against a Fighter? He didn't stand a chance.

No, it would be up to me.

As a Fighter Talent myself, I was the _only_ person in the galaxy who possessed a hope of success… And… I didn't know if I could do it. Force help me but I didn't know if I could do it.

Sooner or later, the Light Side of the Force would meet the Dark over the fate of the Force Wielders of an entire galaxy and, for Them they had a Fighter who had been training for that battle from the very moment of his birth…

And whenever I realized that, lying in bed as I stared at the ceiling while Luke peacefully slept beside me, talking over a dinner with some ambassador or another, working with Tionne on the restoration of the temple… I would be forced to duck away for a few moments in order to hide the fact that my hands were shaking and then, in privacy I would spend several minutes calming myself down.

I had to because, whenever I thought about the fact that everything was riding on that confrontation- the man I loved, the survival of the Jedi, the fate of the _galaxy_…

And, it was resting on _me_?

Me. The worst student of the Praxeum. Me. An Imperial debutante whose main skills were using a proper table-setting and giving good fellatio. Me.

The Light Side of the Force had chosen me to meet Corlyon Chevalo as its Champion and… I was the _last_ person in the galaxy who was qualified to defend it.

Force help us all but, the fate of the galaxy was resting upon the shoulders of a cosmic joke. For, it wasn't the _hero_ that was the one who had to defend it, no, oh no, it was the Damsel In Distress.

Oh yeah, I decided time and time again. That was enough to give anyone a few bad dreams.

Thank the Force no one seemed to know it. I spent a great _deal_ of time thanking the Force that no one else seemed to know it.

A debutante against a Sithian Lord…

Oh yes, the Force definitely had a cruel and twisted sense of humor and it was just as black as Chevalo's heart- it was just as black as Chevalo's heart.

"How're you going to get yourself out've this one Dale?" I asked myself time and time again wearily in the months that followed. "How in the Sith are you going to get yourself out've _this_ one?"


	35. Authors Note Next Book

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. Scarlett is beyond honored that you all have shown such an interest in these stories. I will be posting the first chapter of book 3 today. So keep your eyes peeled.  
><strong>

**The title for this one is Dreams and Knightmares. Hope you enjoy it. This story is actually the last in the initial trilogy. She is working on a follow-up trilogy as we speak. So sit back and let yourself fall into the madcap world of our favorite heroine Dale.**


End file.
